


Мы убили дракона прошлой ночью

by ViEwaz



Series: Наше место во времени [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Hallucinations, Killer Will Graham, M/M, Pining, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 75,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViEwaz/pseuds/ViEwaz
Summary: Уилл помнит падение и объятия Ганнибала.Он просыпается в Вулф Трап за несколько месяцев до того, как Джек вошёл в аудиторию и втянул его в это безумие. За несколько месяцев до их первой встречи с Ганнибалом.Свободный от прошлого, Уилл решает изменить события и вновь встретиться с Ганнибалом на своих условиях.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Killed a Dragon Last Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210245) by [inameitlater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inameitlater/pseuds/inameitlater). 



> Огромное спасибо моей бете и идейному вдохновителю - Sweet Tea Time, без которой этого перевода никогда бы не было.

Уилл проснулся с воспоминанием о падении и руках Ганнибала, защищающих его от столкновения с жёсткой, ледяной водой. Он закричал и сел. Вокруг было темно, но пахло очень знакомо. Уилл сидел на кровати, залитой потом.

 _Вулф Трап_ , Уилл сразу это понял, слезая с кровати. Что-то пошло не так.

— Ганнибал? — нерешительно окликнул его Уилл.

Есть вариант, что это Ганнибал привёз их в Вулф Трап. Но с чего бы ему так делать? Это место больше не являлось безопасным. Дом продан давным-давно, да и Джек может обнаружить их здесь. Уилл пришёл в замешательство.

Он сделал несколько шагов и остановился от сводящей живот судороги. В сумерках он увидел собак, лежащих возле камина в гостиной. Его собаки? Но ведь они должны находиться с Молли.

Уилл включил свет и осмотрел комнату. Один из псов поднял морду, чтобы взглянуть на него. _Бастер._ Все собаки были на своих местах, не хватало только Уинстона. Бастер встал и подошёл ближе. Уилл наклонился, чтобы погладить собаку, и нахмурился. У Бастера должен был остаться шрам после нападения Рэндалла Тира, но Уилл так и не смог его найти.

— Ганнибал? — снова позвал Уилл, и его голос, звучавший в собственных ушах, отдавал ужасом.

Он упал на колени, сильно прижимая Бастера к себе, облокотившись одной рукой об пол, а второй — сжимая собачью шерсть. Уилл не мог сделать ни вдоха, и всё тело пробивала дрожь. Бастер заскулил и вырвался.

 _Паническая атака_ , подумал он и позволил себе сползти на пол. По-прежнему было трудно дышать, сердце колотилось, а руки и ноги онемели. Уилл лихорадочно дрожал, продолжая звать Ганнибала в своей голове.

Он не мог сказать, как долго пролежал на полу, но, по ощущениям, прошла целая вечность. Собаки окружили его и время от времени облизывали своими шершавыми языками.

В какой-то момент дышать стало легче, а руки и ноги понемногу начали обретать чувствительность. Уилл всё ещё дрожал, но паника улеглась до терпимого уровня. Протянув руку, он коснулся Бастера. Ощущения и запахи были совершенно реальными.

Другой рукой он притронулся к собственному животу. Под мокрой футболкой не чувствовалось никакого шрама. Уилл начал поспешно раздеваться, чтобы проверить всё тело. Подаренное Джеком огнестрельное ранение тоже отсутствовало. Остался только шрам от ножа, ещё со времен его работы в полиции, но рядом — никаких меток, оставленных драконом. Щека и вовсе была целой, что казалось попросту невозможным. Уилл помнил, как в него стреляли, как его потрошили. Он помнил убийство дракона и своё наслаждение. Он помнил Ганнибала и их падение.

Может быть, Уилл умер, и такова была загробная жизнь. Или же это было последним видением его разума перед смертью. Если это была галлюцинация, то самая тихая и спокойная из всех, которые он когда-либо видел. Судя по отсутствию Уинстона, он попал в Вулф Трап до встречи с Ганнибалом и до Миннесоты.

Уилл оглянулся на кровать. На часах было почти 5 утра. Он встал и пошёл на кухню, покормил собак и выпустил их погулять. Долго стоял в дверях и с немым удивлением смотрел, как те играют в снегу. Затем сделал себе кофе и пошёл искать сумку. Она нашлась у двери, и в ней по-прежнему лежали его телефон и ноутбук, его старый телефон и ноутбук. Оба выглядели неуклюжими, и потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы вспомнить PIN-код от телефона. Тот любезно сообщил ему дату. Уилл тяжко сглотнул.

Семь с половиной лет до падения, почти девять месяцев до того, как Джек вошёл в аудиторию и втянул в это безумие. Девять месяцев до их встречи с Ганнибалом. И через пару дней будет Рождество.

Вспомнить пароль от ноутбука оказалось сложнее, но после нескольких неверных попыток Уилл подобрал правильный. Затем он вместе с ноутбуком перебрался на кровать. Простыни по-прежнему были влажными, но Уилл едва заметил это.

Интернет-соединение было настолько же ужасным, как он помнил. В его с Молли доме сеть работала в разы лучше, иначе Уолтер поднял бы бунт. В первую очередь, Уилл забил в поиск данные о Ганнибале Лектере и в результате нашёл несколько топовых новостей, но, в большинстве своём, это были публикации в колонках о высшем обществе и несколько статей в журналах. Уилл всё смотрел и смотрел, пока не нашёл фотографию с какого-то вечера. Ганнибал выглядел более молодым и в меру упитанным.

Намного больше результатов нашлось по запросу «Чесапикский Потрошитель». Последний цикл закончился полтора года назад. Фредди Лаундс написала несколько обширных статей о раненом человеке и похищении Мириам Ласс.

Он продолжил искать, сначала про Молли с Уолтером, потом обо всех остальных. Муж Молли был ещё жив. Чилтон только-только возглавил Балтиморскую клинику для невменяемых преступников. Отец Мейсона Вёрджера умер полгода назад, и мраморное лицо Марго мелькало на некоторых новостных сайтах. Алана опубликовала статью о психологической травме.

Всё было таким реальным, казалось настолько реальным, и прошло уже несколько часов с тех пор, как он проснулся. В жизни Уилла случались тяжёлые галлюцинации, но ни одна из них не была такой длительной и настолько… обыденной. Не было ни кошмарного оленя, ни вендиго, ни дракона, ни Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса, был только его дом и собаки.

Желудок Уилла напомнил, что он не ел с тех пор как… ладно, не семь с половиной лет, но целую ночь — точно. Он рассмеялся почти отчаянно. Подходило время обеда. На кухне Уилл обнаружил, что довольно неплохо затарился едой как для этого периода своей жизни, и только затем вспомнил, что скоро Рождество. Должно быть, он накупил достаточно продуктов, чтобы не выходить из дома на всё время праздников.

Уилл сделал себе бутерброд. Всё ещё не наевшись, поставил в духовку разогреваться замороженный ужин, а сам принял душ и побрился. Свежий и выбритый, Уилл устроился за обеденным столом и постарался оценить свои возможности и перспективы. Он чувствовал, что психическое расстройство может накрыть его в любой момент. Либо у него был кошмарно длинный сон, либо его разум сбежал на семь с половиной лет назад.

Либо он умирал и всё ещё фантазировал.

 

Пообедав, Уилл вымыл посуду. Нужно было собрать больше информации и увидеть Ганнибала. Он обеспечил собак едой и питьём и выгнал машину. 

Поездка в Балтимор растянулась надолго, Уилл вынужден был пару раз остановиться, чтобы выпить кофе. Руки дрожали, и он не был уверен, от кофе ли это, или от недостатка сна, а то и вовсе от того, что случилось с его реальностью.

Добрался до Балтимора он только к вечеру, в конце поездки пришлось зайти в кафе фастфуда, чтобы снова купить кофе и воспользоваться туалетом. Вернувшись в машину, Уилл уставился на свои руки. Это была очень плохая идея. Он только что столкнул Ганнибала с обрыва. Он даже не понимал — зачем это сделал. Хотел ли он умереть или просто убить Ганнибала?

 _Убивать дракона было потрясающе_ , думал Уилл, проезжая знакомым маршрутом к дому Ганнибала. Чёрная кровь в лунном свете блестела всего несколько часов назад, даже меньше дня, по его ощущениям. Каковы шансы, что Ганнибал помнит это? Они ведь упали вместе. Если Уилл переместился во времени, как бы невероятно это ни звучало, тогда, возможно, и Ганнибал также будет всё помнить.

Когда Уилл подъехал к дому, было ещё не так поздно, но свет не горел. Некоторое время он просто смотрел на дом, вспоминая старое расписание Ганнибала. Рабочий день, праздники ещё не начались. Итак, если его нет дома, значит, Ганнибал в своём офисе.

Уилл снова завёл машину.

Возможность того, что он выдумал все эти будущие годы, была ничтожно мала — Уилл понял это, пока добирался до офиса. Он же никогда не слышал о Ганнибале до тех пор, пока их не познакомил Джек. Он даже не читал статьи о социальной изоляции или какие-либо другие публикации. Каким образом его разум мог создать Ганнибала, которого Уилл только мельком видел в интернете. Следовало начинать делать заметки о будущем, которое он помнил, чтобы точно знать, что он сам себя не обманывает. Если он запишет воспоминания, то поймёт, что действительно пережил все эти события прежде, чем они начнут сбываться заново.

В окнах офиса свет просачивался сквозь красно-белые шторы. Уилл припарковался в своём обычном месте и посмотрел на окна. Чувство тоски переполняло его. Он хотел снова зайти и сесть в кресло. Он хотел снова почувствовать запах книг. Он хотел снова говорить с Ганнибалом. Он хотел, чтобы Ганнибал знал, что происходит. Конечно, способы Ганнибала помочь Уиллу видеть ясно, как правило, включали большое количество крови, ножевых ранений и мёртвых людей, но прямо сейчас Уилл не возражал против таких методов, и помимо этого… убийство дракона было прекрасным.

Уилл закрыл глаза, а затем извлёк из памяти этот момент. Ганнибал двигался в лунном свете подобно молнии, а чёрная кровь Фрэнсиса растекалась вокруг его мёртвого тела.

Открыв глаза, Уилл взглянул на свои руки. Дрожь прошла, и теперь он чувствовал себя спокойно. Краем глаза он заприметил движение. Какой-то пациент покинул кабинет Ганнибала, тот самый, который погиб во время стычки с Тобиасом Баджем.

Спустя минут двадцать появился Ганнибал, одетый в свой привычный костюм и расстёгнутое пальто с перекинутым поверх шарфом. Он спокойно подошёл к Бентли и уехал. По его виду не скажешь, будто бы мир перевернули вверх дном. Уилл сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь держаться.

_Мы убили дракона прошлой ночью._

Он опустил голову на руль.

— Неужели ты не помнишь меня? — выдохнул Уилл, и собственный голос показался страшно хриплым.

 

Возвращение в Вулф Трап прошло как в тумане. Уилл на автомате наполнил собачьи миски водой, выпустил собак погулять и попытался уснуть. Это оказалось непросто. Он попытался сделать своё расслабляющее упражнение и войти в ручей, но это не помогало. В конце концов он начал воссоздавать в памяти убийство дракона.

Ему снилось падение и руки Ганнибала.

 

На следующее утро его полностью захватила старая добрая рутина: уход за собаками, поддержание дома в чистоте. Удивительно, как быстро Уилл почувствовал себя дома. Ему было немного стыдно, поскольку он полагал, что таким образом предаёт свою жизнь с Молли и Уолтером. И немного смешно, потому что он сбежал с маньяком-каннибалом, что определённо тянуло на куда большее предательство, чем обустройство старого дома. Уилл усмехнулся собственным мыслям.

Следующий час его голову занимало приготовление еды для собак и собственное перемещение во времени. Очень хотелось обсудить это с кем-нибудь, но... с кем о таком можно говорить? Уилл нахмурился и положил оставшуюся часть собачьей еды в контейнеры, чтобы спрятать в холодильник. Он прошёл в гостиную и сел в одно из своих кресел. Мгновение он пялился на второе кресло, а потом встал и придвинул его напротив.

Уилл глубоко вдохнул. Наверное, это попахивало сумасшествием, но он и так был настолько психически нестабилен, что либо нагаллюцинировал несколько лет своей жизни, либо успел сбежать сознанием в прошлое. По сравнению с этим, беседа с воображаемым другом казалась уже не настолько бредовой.

Уилл закрыл глаза, маятник качнулся. Он думал о запахах — специй и дорогого лосьона после бритья. Заставил себя представить, как продавливается кресло под весом садящегося, как одна нога плавно закидывается на другую, и, когда он открыл глаза, в кресле напротив уже сидел Ганнибал. Тёмные брюки и водолазка, короткие волосы, неровно остриженные больничным парикмахером. Уилл посмотрел на его живот и с облегчением выдохнул, когда не увидел пулевого ранения.

— Желаешь возобновить терапию, Уилл?

Сначала Уилл невольно выпрямился, и только потом вспомнил, что его запугивает собственное воображение. Уголок губ Ганнибала дёрнулся.

— Нет, — ответил Уилл, — я хотел просто поговорить.

Ганнибал откинулся назад и обхватил пальцами колено.

— О чём бы ты хотел поговорить?

Уилл почувствовал, как улыбается, и расправил плечи.

— Я попал в необычную ситуацию, — сказал он, — и подумал, что ты можешь дать мне совет.

— После того, как ты столкнул нас с обрыва и убил? — беззаботно ответил Ганнибал.

— Ты не кажешься расстроенным из-за этого, к тому же... — колеблясь, Уилл опустил глаза. Затем облизнул губы и отвернулся.

— Ты позволил мне это сделать. Ты легко мог меня остановить и утянуть подальше от обрыва, но ты просто… — он снова замялся, — ты защитил меня во время падения.

На лице Ганнибала не отражались никакие эмоции.

— И ты ненастоящий Ганнибал. Ты не можешь злиться. Меня беспокоит только то, что настоящий Ганнибал может злиться, и что он ни хрена блять не помнит меня и того, что я столкнул нас с обрыва!— его голос становился всё громче и громче и почти сорвался на крик в конце.

Ганнибал нахмурился, но, скорее всего, из-за произнесённого ругательства.

— Извини, — Уилл поморщился, но лицо Ганнибала, напротив, разгладилось.

— Я знаю, что ты становишься грубым, когда испытываешь стресс, — подчеркнул Ганнибал, откидываясь на спинку кресла, — но я не вижу оснований для стресса сейчас.

Уилл был раздражён.

— Не видишь оснований?! Чёрт, да я либо умираю и галлюцинирую, либо выдумал следующие семь с половиной лет, либо я действительно очутился в прошлом. И я не понимаю, как определить, какой вариант правильный.

— А какая разница?

— Прости пожалуйста, что? — Уилл не был уверен, правильно ли расслышал Ганнибала.

— Если ты умираешь и это предсмертная галлюцинация, то ты ничего не сможешь с этим сделать. Если, как ты предполагаешь, ты выдумал последующие годы твоей жизни, то очень скоро это поймёшь, поскольку, независимо от того, как сильно развита твоя эмпатия, факты будут меняться. Ты не смог бы предсказать глобальные события. И если ты путешествуешь во времени, ты, опять-таки, ничего не сможешь с этим сделать.

Уилл моргнул, думая о его словах.

— Тогда, по крайней мере, я могу подтвердить или опровергнуть второй вариант, — он подошёл к своему письменному столу.

— Да, — подтвердил Ганнибал, всё ещё сидя в кресле позади него. — Безусловно, если ты опровергнешь его, у тебя начнётся настоящий нервный срыв.

Он повернулся, чтобы возразить, но Ганнибал уже исчез.

— Что же, видимо, я не нуждаюсь в тебе сейчас, — пробормотал Уилл, но так и не почувствовал себя брошенным.

 

Он медленно подошёл к креслу Ганнибала и опустился на колени. Положил блокнот на сиденье, посмотрел на чистую страницу и начал писать. Уилл работал полночи, записывая факты о глобальных событиях, криминальных новостях, технологических разработках и политике — всё, что помнил.

В конечном итоге он всё-таки уснул, а на следующее утро очнулся от слишком ранней возни собак. Уилл наблюдал за ними, перечитывая свои записи. Заметки были беспорядочными и непоследовательными, но, проверяя их, он вспоминал всё больше деталей. Уилл потратил целый день на то, чтобы перенести записи в электронную таблицу с датами, соблюдая должную последовательность событий. Хотелось построить график преступлений, и Уилл обнаружил, что его работа сейчас очень напоминает привычные расследования. Где-то на краю сознания всё ещё вертелись слова Ганнибала о нервном срыве, а такое упражнение здорово помогало не сойти с ума.

 

— С Рождеством, — сказал Ганнибал, когда Уилл проснулся на следующее утро. Он сидел рядом, прислонившись к стене. Уилл сонно рассмеялся.

— Я тебя не звал, — сказал он, охрипший после сна. Ганнибал улыбнулся миниатюрной улыбкой, и Уилл ответил тем же.

— Нет, не звал, — подтвердил Ганнибал, пододвигаясь ближе. — Но мы оба знаем, что ты не всегда контролируешь то, что видишь, не так ли?

Уилл протянул руку, чтобы дотронутся до лица Ганнибала, но остановился на полпути. Он не мог отвести взгляд от его глаз.

— Беделия, — начал Уилл и закашлялся, — она предположила, что ты любишь меня.

— Что думаешь ты? — вместо ответа спросил Ганнибал, тем самым напомнив Уиллу, что является исключительно плодом его воображения.

Уилл отвернулся.

Снаружи шёл снег, собакам бы это понравилось. Он чувствовал, как Ганнибал наблюдает за ним.

— Это неважно, — решил он, вставая и стягивая джинсы со стула, чтобы одеться. — Независимо от того, какой из трёх вариантов настоящего является верным, я не увижу моего Ганнибала снова, так что то, что он чувствовал, не имеет значения.

— Хмм…

Он ощутил, что Ганнибал тоже поднялся. Уилл не слышал шагов, но знал, что Ганнибал подошёл ближе.

— Правильно, потому что вопрос заключается не в том, люблю ли я тебя, а в том, какие именно чувства ты испытываешь по отношению ко мне.

Стоило Уиллу повернуться и открыть рот, чтобы ответить, как Ганнибал исчез, и он остался один.

Весь день Уилл провёл за ноутбуком, дополняя таблицу и упрямо игнорируя вопрос, заданный Ганнибалом, а также избегая любой возможности вызвать его снова. События постепенно обрастали деталями, особенно те, которые были связаны с Ганнибалом и ФБР.

Чем больше он писал, тем больше вспоминал и раздумывал над сложившейся ситуацией, постепенно убеждая себя, что все эти годы не могли быть просто галлюцинацией.

Потому что ему бы очень хотелось попробовать всё изменить.

 

Уилл долго гулял с собаками, проветривая голову. Вернувшись домой, он залез в интернет, чтобы сопоставить факты. Было несколько новостей, всплывшие в памяти во время чтения, но не включённые в список, поэтому они не считались. Уилл хорошо знал, как воображение может обмануть его.

— Долгий день просмотра новостей? — спросил Ганнибал позади него и посмотрел через плечо Уилла на экран.

— Долгая неделя просмотра новостей, — осторожно ответил Уилл. — И теперь я понимаю, что никогда не интересовался новостями. Следующее событие, которое я помню — это стрельба в Сакраменто в канун Нового Года.

— Значит, у тебя каникулы? — Ганнибал казался довольным, и Уилл украдкой посмотрел на него из-под ресниц. — Что собираешься делать со всем этим свободным временем?

— Полагаю, ты хочешь что-то предложить?

— В Балтиморе проходит множество рождественских концертов. В основном благотворительных. Полагаю, хотя бы один из них будет в поддержку фонда защиты животных.

— Тот круг мероприятий, которые посещает Ганнибал, — прокомментировал Уилл и отвернулся.

Однажды Ганнибал рассказывал, как проводит каникулы. Уилл тогда нашёл очаровательными эти одинокие выходы в свет. И да, ему очень хотелось приблизиться к нему.

— Я не собираюсь встречаться с Ганнибалом Лектером без должной подготовки, — сказал он Ганнибалу, закрывая ноутбук.

— Жаль, — Ганнибал отошёл от Уилла и сел в то же кресло, в котором Уилл представлял его в первый раз. — И как ты планируешь подготовиться?

Уилл пристально посмотрел на него и задумался над вопросом.

— Для начала нужно удостовериться, что у меня нет энцефалита.

Единственной реакцией Ганнибала стал лёгкий наклон головы.

— И я не стану твоим пациентом. Не хочу позволять тебе копаться в моих мозгах.

— Но это было так увлекательно, мой дорогой Уилл.

Ганнибал снова встал и подошёл к окну, сложив руки за спиной.

— И как ты думаешь, я бы заинтересовался тобой без возможности влезть в твою голову?

— Поначалу я вполне могу привлечь своей эмпатией. Или высказывать, как ты мне неинтересен — отлично сработало в прошлый раз.

Ганнибал повернулся с широкой улыбкой.

— Да, сработало.

Уилл почувствовал, что тоже бессознательно улыбается. Тепло разлилось внизу живота, и он закрыл глаза. Он хотел снова увидеть Ганнибала. Это было так легко. Час до Балтимора, немного покараулить возле дома… Но это был путь к безумию.

— В первую очередь я должен опровергнуть возможность того, что я схожу с ума и выдумываю события ближайших лет, — напомнил он себе.

— Ты слишком много думаешь об этой возможности, — Ганнибал выражал явное недовольство.

— Ну, у меня был довольно неприятный опыт психиатрической помощи, доктор Лектер, — ощетинился Уилл.

Затем отвернулся и глубоко вздохнул, уставившись на свои руки. Ганнибал подошёл и опустился перед ним на колени, его лицо выражало беспокойство.

— Ты боишься, Уилл? — руками Ганнибал скользил поверх его ладоней, близко, но без прикосновений. — Не стоит. Всё уже произошло, и мы пережили это.

Уилл не видел, как Венди, его гаванская болонка, подошла к нему и, полностью игнорируя Ганнибала, решила запрыгнуть хозяину на колени. Он был слишком сосредоточен на своём воображаемом психиатре, поэтому такое простое действие выбило его из колеи. Ганнибал отодвинулся.

— Не прыгай! — сказал Уилл без какой-либо командной интонации. Он сам подхватил её и притянул на колени. Венди начала лизать его лицо, взволнованная редким удовольствием сидеть на коленях и ластиться.

— Побалуй своих собак, Уилл, — сказал Ганнибал и отошёл ещё дальше. — Не думай над списком. Поковыряйся в моторах, сходи на рыбалку, и жди, пока не поймёшь. Не зацикливайся на возможных вариантах.

Уилл посмотрел в сторону Ганнибала и увидел между ними противоударное стекло тюремной камеры. Пару мгновений оно мерцало, а потом исчезло вместе с Ганнибалом.

 

Как бы трудно ни было, Уилл старался следовать совету Ганнибала. Вернувшись домой после долгой прогулки, он немного позанимался со своей стаей. Неисправных моторов у него не было, но был сильно захламлённый гараж, и пришло самое время навести там порядок.

Наступил Новый год, и пусть Уилл не обрёл абсолютное спокойствие, но уже перестал волноваться по поводу собственного душевного здоровья. Услышав новости о стрельбе в Сакраменто, он открыл себе праздничное пиво, закусив его тостами.

— С Новым годом, — пробормотал он изумлённо. — Ты не окончательно спятил, Уилл Грэм.

 

Следующим утром Уилл обнаружил, что Бастер и Венди забрались к нему на кровать, и тяжко вздохнул. Нельзя было пускать их, потому что за двумя придёт целая стая, а это слишком много для одной кровати. Он подхватил Венди, выглядевшую очень виноватой, и спустил с кровати, так и не отругав. Затем повторил то же самое с Бастером.

Утро было наполнено обычными утренними делами — Уилл ухаживал за собаками, принимал душ и готовил завтрак. Принёс ноутбук на обеденный стол, и, пока заваривался кофе, просматривал таблицу. Игнорируя основные события, он внимательно просматривал те, которые были связаны с его непосредственными знакомыми. После просмотра разум немного очистился.

— Этот… хлеб, — Ганнибал сидел напротив в чёрно-красном костюме, а Уилл его даже не заметил, — не заслуживает называться хлебом!

Он презрительно указал на тост, который жевал Уилл.

— Извини, я не такой крутой шеф-повар как ты, — Уилл нахмурился и откусил ещё кусочек.

— Не нужно хорошо разбираться в кулинарном искусстве, чтобы покупать продукты достойного качества.

Предложение было сказано серьёзным тоном, и Уилл хотел было оскорбиться, но заметив, что Ганнибал забавляется с ним, фыркнул сам.

— Если я начну покупать вещи твоего ценового сегмента, то обанкрочусь в течение месяца.

Уиллу пришлось напомнить себе, что этот Ганнибал был выдуман им самим. И это не Ганнибал пытался уколоть его, а собственное подсознание. Поэтому он решил спросить напрямую.

— Почему и еда, и деньги... такая уж большая проблема? — он откусил ещё кусочек тоста и приступил к яичнице.

Уилл самодовольно усмехнулся, наблюдая за тем, как Ганнибал показательно нахмурил брови.

Затем он откинулся на спинку стула и слегка поправил пиджак. Ухмылка Уилла превратилась в улыбку. Слишком приятное зрелище, даже если знать, что этот Ганнибал ненастоящий.

— Конечно же, я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты питался хорошей пищей. Нельзя быть слишком осторожным с тем, что ты ешь.

Уилл подавил желание исправить: «Кого ты ешь».

— Что же касается денег, они будут востребованы, если ты захочешь изменить определённые события.

Уилл глотнул кофе и взглянул на ноутбук. Он ещё сам не решил, что будет делать, а вот его внутренний Ганнибал уже всё продумал.

— Что же, по-твоему, я желаю изменить?

— Я думаю, ты должен убедиться, что муж милой Молли не погибнет, — Ганнибал выглядел абсолютно невинно, когда говорил это. — Маленький Уолтер может расти, зная своего отца.

— Ты не очень-то деликатен.

— Я не очень-то настоящий. Ты просто воображаешь слова и фразы, которые мог бы сказать Ганнибал. Могу стать поделикатнее, когда ты закончишь свой кофе.

Уилл засмеялся и отпил ещё немного.

— Я прослежу за тем, чтобы муж Молли был жив.

Лёгкая нежность в поведении Ганнибала сменилась ощущением собственного небольшого триумфа. Любопытно, то ли он стал лучше считывать микромимику Ганнибала, то ли ему не помешает ещё одна хорошая доза кофеина.

— Это не так уж и затратно. Но для других вещей мне потребуются деньги и, возможно, фальшивые документы. — Уилл взглянул ему в глаза. — Также мне потребуется твоя помощь.

— Ты пытаешься договориться с плодом своего воображения, Уилл?

— Ну, мы оба знаем, что я не всегда способен контролировать плоды своего воображения.

Ганнибал наклонился вперёд.

— Я всегда находил это очень привлекательным.

— Я знаю.

Они долго смотрели друг на друга, но Уилл отвернулся первым.

— Тебе не всё понравится из того, что я хочу изменить, — признался он, — но я должен осуществить свой собственный замысел.

— Твой замысел будет включать меня? — тихо спросил Ганнибал.

Уиллу понадобилось мгновение, чтобы ответить.

— Да.

— И какой частью твоего замысла я буду?

Уилл отвернулся и слегка дёрнул плечом.

— Пока не знаю точно.

Краем глаза он увидел, что Ганнибал хмурится.

— В первый раз, когда мы встретились, я был интересен тебе из-за своей эмпатии и потому что так сложились обстоятельства. Если я изменю обстоятельства, то возможно не буду достаточно интересным.

— Ты боишься, что тебя съедят.

 _Нет_ , подумал Уилл, _я боюсь, что не получится такой же связи снова._

Быть съеденным означало закончить жалкое существование без Ганнибала. Но он не смог этого озвучить. Пока нет.

— Я счёл тебя интересным, когда Джек рассказал мне о твоей эмпатии. Я нашёл тебя язвительным и сильным во время нашей первой встречи в его кабинете. И я увидел тебя восхитительным на кухне Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса.

— Покрытым кровью, сразу же после убийства.

Уилл сконфуженно повернулся к Ганнибалу. Он снова не мог смотреть в глаза — привычка, которую он, как казалось, давно поборол. Вместо этого Уилл сосредоточился на остальном лице: скулы, губы, брови, лоб. Он жаждал прикоснуться, и эта жажда приводила в замешательство. Уилл не знал, на каком именно моменте их общей хронологии остановился Ганнибал, и решил шаг за шагом выяснить это.

— Я подослал к тебе убийцу.

— Ты продемонстрировал мне свои первые шаги к твоей настоящей сущности.

— Я принёс тебе мясо.

— Да.

— Я предал тебя, и ты выпотрошил меня.

— Я так же чувствовал себя выпотрошенным твоим предательством, — признался Ганнибал.

— Ты ожидал большего.

— Иного, не большего. В конце концов, я переоценил свою способность изменить тебя. Я позволил тебе увидеть меня и ожидал, что ты последуешь за мной во тьму. Но ты был не готов. Готов ли ты сейчас?

— Я убил дракона вместе с тобой.

— А потом столкнул нас с обрыва. Ты ожидал, что мы умрём? — голос Ганнибала звучал спокойно и серьёзно, он ждал ответа.

Уилл оттолкнул свою тарелку. В какой-то момент он хотел подняться и начать уборку кухни, но знал, что это не более чем попытка избежать дальнейшего обсуждения.

— Я не уверен, — Уилл облизал губы. — Убийство Фрэнсиса было… удивительным. Разделить его с тобой стало откровением для меня, но всё же я жаждал большего. Я хотел всего тебя, но при этом ужасно боялся раствориться в тебе и потерять собственную суть. И ещё я кошмарно устал.

Он вздохнул и поднялся с места — исключительно ради того, чтобы не смотреть на Ганнибала.

— Ты всё ещё чувствуешь себя уставшим?

— Хочу ли я по-прежнему умереть, ты это имеешь в виду? — Уилл поставил тарелки в раковину и включил воду. Звук напомнил ему о волнах во время падения. — Я не думал об этом с тех пор, как проснулся здесь. Я не чувствую усталости. Мне очень хочется увидеть Ганнибала, и мне больно от того, что я не могу быть с тобой. И…

— И..?

— Когда стало ясно, что происходящее со мной не является психическим расстройством, я ощутил прилив сил. Теперь многие вещи я могу предвидеть наперёд. И многое могу изменить, — он услышал, как Ганнибал встал и подошёл ближе.

— Но ты не можешь быть уверен, что изменение событий приведёт тебя в лучшее место.

— Нет, не могу, — Уилл покачал головой.

Он повернулся, прижавшись к раковине, и столкнулся с Ганнибалом.

— Но через три недели, в пятницу, Гаррет Джейкоб Хоббс похитит и убьёт свою первую жертву, и я не позволю этому случиться.

Он ждал отпора или хотя бы скептицизма, но Ганнибал, казалось, обрадовался. Он подошёл ближе к Уиллу и наклонил голову.

— Ты убьёшь его.

Уилл сглотнул и кивнул:

— Чтобы спасти Эбигейл.

— Она никогда не станет частью твоей жизни. Она никогда не узнает тебя, Уилл.

— Как и тебя, — Уилл почувствовал себя немного виноватым за это. — Но это цена, которую я должен заплатить за её безопасность.

— От всех её отцов, — размышлял Ганнибал с улыбкой. — Ты знаешь, как сделаешь это?

— У меня пока нет плана, — признался Уилл.

— Ты можешь попросить моей помощи, — Ганнибал подошёл ещё ближе и положил руки на столешницу по обе стороны от Уилла, запирая его. Уилл откинулся назад и облизнул губы.

— Да? — он посмотрел на губы Ганнибала.

— Я не могу поцеловать тебя, Уилл. Ты просто представляешь меня, — внезапно сказал Ганнибал, и Уилл вздрогнул, отводя взгляд. Его дыхание ускорилось.

— Я… Я не…

— Шшш, — Ганнибал отнял руки и отошёл от Уилла. — Я бы сделал это, если бы мог. Но я могу помочь тебе с Гарретом Джейкобом Хоббсом. Ты хочешь услышать мои советы?

Некоторое время Уилл просто смотрел на Ганнибала, а затем молча кивнул.

— Через неделю у тебя начнутся занятия, а мы находимся в 17 часах езды от Блумингтона, — начал Ганнибал.

Они говорили долго, и, несмотря на то что темы касались убийств, Уилл чувствовал себя расслабленным. Задушевный разговор напомнил ему прежние сеансы терапии. Идеи перескакивали с одной на другую, отклоняясь в сторону, которая больше устраивала Ганнибала. Теперь было куда легче распознавать его манипуляции. Быть может, причина крылась в том, что Ганнибал представлял из себя иллюзию, часть его воображения. Но Уилл тешил себя надеждой, что он понимал Ганнибала потому что знал его теперь, и потому что Ганнибал сам не возражал против разоблачения собственных манипуляций.

Тем не менее он был благодарен, что разговор принял более практический оборот.

Это неплохо отвлекало от внезапного желания поцеловать Ганнибала.

Сроки поджимали, поэтому не было времени на тщательную подготовку. Они решили, что Уилл не пропустит ни одного занятия. Он всегда посещал свои лекции, не брал больничный и не опаздывал. Любое изменение в этом плотном графике стало бы заметным и запоминающимся.

Из-за работы Уилл мог уехать только в субботу или воскресенье, поэтому придётся воспользоваться самолётом. В таком случае останется след, но Уилл надеялся, что никто и никогда не найдёт его.

— Тебе нужна правдоподобная причина, чтобы объяснить перелёт, — сказал Ганнибал.

— Каким было бы твоё оправдание в подобной ситуации?

— Мне бы оно не потребовалось. Я предпочёл бы путешествовать под другим именем.

— За пару недель я не сделаю поддельные документы. Что если купить билеты в музей или нечто подобное?

— Это ужасная идея, Уилл. Люди знают, насколько хороша твоя память. А если ты не посетишь музей, то не сможешь описать его, когда тебя спросят, — слова Ганнибала были резкими, но Уиллу всё равно пришлось подавить улыбку.

Он задумался над тем, что будет чувствовать, когда осуществит задуманное. Давно смирившись с тем, что убивать Хоббса было приятно, Уилл никогда не жалел об этом поступке. В то же время, не будет ли теперь по-другому, ведь Хоббс ещё не стал убийцей.

Уилл размышлял об этом, чтобы не думать о всех других убийцах, которых знал. У него была идея вывести их из игры до того, как они засветятся на радаре ФБР, но он посчитал это нецелесообразным.

— Ты не сосредоточен, — произнёс Ганнибал из-за спины.

Уилл сидел за столом, просматривая свои старые презентации перед грядущими занятиями. Однако его мысли витали далеко от содержания лекций.

Ганнибал подошёл ближе и заглянул через плечо.

— Это не дракон, — заключил он после просмотра фотографий мёртвого тела.

— Серийный насильник, — выдохнул Уилл. — Попался, потому что подцепил редкую инфекцию от одной из жертв.

Ганнибал почти оскорбился. Уилл предположил, что он нашёл такой подход скучным и непрофессиональным.

— Возможно, ты должен подготовить презентацию о Чесапикском Потрошителе.

— Ты не входишь в учебный план.

— Пока что.

Уилл закатил глаза:

— Моё воображение не настолько развито, как все считают. Твои манипуляции очевидны.

— Они всегда были такими, — признался Ганнибал тихо. — Ты просто сильно отвлекался, когда мы встретились.

Уилл вздохнул и снова сосредоточился на мониторе. Он несколько раз щёлкнул по страницам и сделал пометки о возможных изменениях.

— Буду ли я в учебном плане в будущем, Уилл?

Он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Ганнибала.

— А ты хочешь там быть?

 

Когда наступил первый день занятий, Уилл выехал из дома на час раньше, чем обычно. По дороге пришлось остановиться и потратить добрых полчаса, чтобы подавить паническую атаку. В своём доме, в окружении собак, было легко принять текущее положение дел. Но тут, по дороге на лекцию, которую он не вёл уже много лет, ситуация казалась подавляющей и вызывала панику.

Пока его руки сжимали руль, а тело сотрясала дрожь, сильнее всего Уилл хотел, чтобы появился Ганнибал. Но на этот раз воображение подвело его, и Уилл почувствовал себя настолько отчаянно одиноким, что разрыдался. Когда он успокоился и взглянул на часы, оказалось, что прошло-то всего 20 минут. По ощущениям, он плакал бесконечно долго. Лицо пошло пятнами, глаза были красными от слёз. Выплакавшись, Уилл ощутил себя полностью опустошённым, но спокойным.

— Я ничего не могу сделать, чтобы изменить ситуацию, — сказал он сам себе, поворачивая ключи в замке зажигания.

Уилл прибыл в Куантико на полчаса раньше. Это было как раз к месту, учитывая, что он никак не мог вспомнить, куда ему идти. Затем он встретил другого преподавателя, который после длительных праздников тоже не мог сообразить, где его аудитория, но, по крайней мере, помог Уиллу отыскать нужный кабинет.

Студентов было немного, Уилл вошёл в зал и начал настраивать ноутбук для презентации. Он продолжал стоять спиной к аудитории и просматривал первый слайд, пока собирались остальные учащиеся. Когда настало время начинать и Уилл наконец повернулся лицом к аудитории, он внезапно осознал, что никого из них даже не запомнил.

Первые несколько минут были тяжёлыми. Уилл чувствовал, что может запнуться в любой момент, но этого не происходило, и такой поворот заставлял его нервничать ещё сильнее. Он слишком торопился и закончил лекцию раньше времени, поэтому пришлось вступить в обсуждение со студентами о методах насильника. Раньше это было бы для него адом. Сейчас — просто неудобно. Студенты не отличались творческим подходом, и слушать их было так же скучно, как наблюдать улиточные бега.

Он задумался, чувствовал ли Ганнибал то же самое. Желание схватить и забросить улиток за финишную черту, не в силах наблюдать за такой медлительностью. Остальные две лекции он провёл уже легче и избежал дискуссий.

После этого Уилл упаковал свою технику и две больших папки с домашними заданиями в сумку и покинул лекционный зал. Он остановился на развилке, которая могла привести его либо к стоянке, либо к лаборатории. В качестве преподавателя у него не было оснований посещать поведенческий отдел Бюро. Один лишь Джек знал его ещё с открытия музея, и оказаться там без приглашения было бы по меньшей мере подозрительно. Но как же он хотел пойти и увидеть их. Беверли, может быть, и…

 

— Уилл?

Уилл обернулся на голос, перед ним стояла Алана Блум. Он изумлённо выдохнул. Алана выглядела такой молодой и нежной. На ней было коричневое платье с цветочным принтом и пальто, а волосы мягкими кудрями ложились на плечи. Она открыто улыбалась.

— Ты в порядке? — в её вопросе ощущалось беспокойство.

— Да, — выпалил он и перехватил сумку поудобнее. — С Новым годом, Алана.

Она оказалась слегка озадаченной этим, но ответила:

— С Новым годом. Ты немного потерялся в своих мыслях. Что-нибудь случилось?

Уилл улыбнулся. После стольких лет знакомства со строгой и расчётливой Аланой было так приятно, что она заботится о нём.

— Я просто вспомнил, — начал он и сделал паузу, — или не вспомнил, оставил ли я собакам воды. Если нет, то в ванной придётся делать ремонт.

Алана рассмеялась, и они вместе направились в сторону стоянки.

— Сколько у тебя собак? — спросила она.

Вопрос вызвал раздражение, но потом он вспомнил, что она ещё ни разу не была у него в гостях.

— Слишком много, — это был спонтанный ответ, но он звучал правдоподобно. План начал формироваться в сознании Уилла, поэтому он исправился. — Я подбираю брошенных и пытаюсь найти им новый дом. Первая часть очень лёгкая, а вот вторая — не особо.

— Ты подбираешь больше, чем раздаешь? — удивилась Алана.

— Да, — признался Уилл. — Так что, если ты однажды захочешь завести дворнягу…

Алана искренне и открыто засмеялась. Улыбка Уилла стала шире. Они подошли к парковке, и он почувствовал одновременно и облегчение, и разочарование от окончания их разговора.

— Я подумаю об этом, — сказала Алана. Уилл вспомнил Пюрешку и кивнул. Отдать Алане одну из своих собак было хорошей идеей. В конце концов, у него были некоторые планы, а уход за всей стаей мог отвлечь его от запланированных дел.

— Если захочешь взглянуть на них — дай мне знать, — сказал он и увидел лёгкое недоумение на её лице. Ах да, в прошлом он не был таким дерзким. — Ты ведь живёшь ближе к Балтимору, чем я, не так ли?

Она кивнула, внимательно наблюдая за ним. Уилл опустил глаза, намеренно избегая зрительного контакта, и сказал:

— Ты можешь заехать, или мы можем встретиться в парке, и тогда со всеми познакомишься. Даже если ты не захочешь никого забирать, то сможешь посоветовать кого-нибудь из знакомых, кто стал бы хорошим хозяином для одной из них.

Он положил сумку, достал бумажник и дал ей одну из своих визиток с телефоном.

— Дай мне знать.

— Хорошо, — пообещала Алана.

Они смотрели друг на друга, затем Уилл смущённо улыбнулся и отвёл взгляд.

— Я лучше поеду, вода…

Она снова рассмеялась.

— Лучше поспешить. Была рада увидеть тебя.

— Я тоже, Алана. Хорошего дня.

 

Из машины Уилл видел, что Алана всё ещё наблюдает за ним, и поспешил завести двигатель. Он махнул рукой, когда тронулся с места, и почувствовал лёгкий трепет. Встретив Алану, он был максимально открыт в общении и не испытывал никакой социальной неловкости.

— Ты ищешь романтических отношений, Уилл? — спросил Ганнибал с пассажирского сидения, и Уилл чуть не съехал в кювет.

— Ганнибал, — выдохнул Уилл.

— Сейчас ты гораздо лучше демонстрируешь свою нормальность. Ты уверенный. Возможно, в этот раз её не отпугнёт твоя нестабильность, — Ганнибал сделал паузу, и Уилл посмотрел на него. Ганнибал наблюдал за ним с абсолютно нечитаемым выражением лица.

Уилл почувствовал желание поспорить и снова напомнил себе, что это всего лишь проекция Ганнибала. Он снова взглянул на него. В этот раз его воображаемый Ганнибал был одет в коричневый костюм и тёмно-синюю водолазку. К сожалению, в вопросах костюмов его воображение работало исключительно хорошо. Уилл заставил себя следить за дорогой.

— Не отрицаю такой вариант, — подтвердил Уилл. — Нам пришлось бы много работать над нашими отношениями. И, конечно, мы бы ужасно много спорили. Я бы отказывался переезжать в город, а она бы не хотела постоянно оставаться у меня.

Быстрый взгляд в сторону подтвердил, что Ганнибал совсем не восторге от этой идеи. По его лицу ничего не было видно, но он сидел слишком прямо с застывшим выражением. Уилл улыбнулся. Он сам это начал.

— И она сможет познакомить меня со своим наставником и добрым другом доктором Лектером.

Он позволил себе на мгновение представить это. Встреча с Ганнибалом на равных. Он с силой сжал руль, а потом заставил себя расслабиться.

— И Алана блекнет в твоём присутствии, — Уилл нарочно не стал смотреть на Ганнибала. Он знал этот тоскливый взгляд. Он чувствовал и видел его множество раз.

— Обстоятельства нашей первой встречи будут другими. Как ты попытаешься привлечь моё внимание? — спросил Ганнибал.

Улыбка Уилла слегка дрогнула.

— Я мог бы случайно сказать, что работаю над презентацией о Чесапикском Потрошителе.

— Такой ход мог бы привлечь меня, — сказал Ганнибал.

— Но разве это не будет грубым — присвоить меня, пока я буду встречаться с Аланой? — немного надавил Уилл. Краем глаза он наблюдал, как Ганнибал поправил свой пиджак. Уилл улыбнулся. — Тебя бы это точно не остановило. Ты нашёл бы способ, не так ли? Возможно, это повлечёт убийство Аланы, если она помешает, — Уилл остановился, когда его посетила мысль. — Или можно заставить меня убить её.

Уилл резко вздохнул, когда воображение нарисовало возможную картину убийства Аланы. Разобранная на части и собранная заново в неправильном порядке. Такого рода искусство следовало бы оставить для будущей Аланы, которая стала настолько хрупкой, что сломать её было бы занимательно. Нынешняя Алана не являлась хрупкой. Она была мягкой, заботливой и тёплой. Он хотел бы облить её мёдом и золотом. Размазывать золото по её коже до тех пор, пока она полностью не покроется им, чтобы никто больше не смог сломать её.

Заметив, как ускорилось дыхание Ганнибала, Уилл понял, что сказал это вслух. Он хотел изучить его лицо, но дорога требовала внимания.

— Ты хотел бы это видеть, — догадался Уилл.

— Да, очень.

Оставшуюся часть дороги они провели в тишине, и когда Уилл прибыл домой, Ганнибал исчез.

 

Занятия в следующие три дня были утомительными, но Уилл постепенно становился всё более уверенным. Любое различие в подаче материала всегда можно было списать на праздничный перерыв. В канун Рождества люди анализировали свои достижения за год и пытались измениться. Это не казалось необычным.

Он встретил Алану ещё раз, но в перерыве между лекциями; оба спешили в свои аудитории и успели перекинуться всего несколькими словами. Он повторил своё предложение показать ей собак. Идея отдать Алане собаку нравилась ему всё больше и больше. Уилл рассказал ещё нескольким преподавателям и сотрудникам администрации, что ищет людей, готовых принять бездомных собак. Главным образом потому, что подозрительность Аланы приутихла, если бы она услышала это от других людей. Уилл мог представить, что отдаст кого-нибудь Беверли или Джимми. Но только не Зеллеру и Джеку.

Он избегал лаборатории после своего первого побуждения пойти туда. Сказал себе, что это не произведёт хорошего впечатления. Если его снова заподозрят в убийстве, Уилл очень бы не хотел, чтобы кто-то вспомнил его визит в лабораторию и добровольное предложение помогать в расследованиях. В пятницу вечером, пока он готовил еду для собак, Уилл поднял эту тему с Ганнибалом. Перед тем как ответить, Ганнибал приблизился к его рабочему столу.

 

— Ты снова думаешь о том, чтобы помогать Джеку? — спросил он нейтрально, но Уилл хорошо его изучил, чтобы расслышать неодобрение.

— Это выгодная позиция. Если мы… оба будем участвовать. И не говори мне, что тебе не нравилось дурачить Джека за обеденным столом, и скармливать ему мясо жертв, за которых он пытался отомстить.

— В высшей степени нравилось, — Ганнибал склонил голову. — Однако я отчётливо помню, как это всё не нравилось тебе.

Уилл надавил на мясорубку больше чем требовалось и слегка повысил голос.

— У меня была эта дурацкая болезнь, знаешь, энцефалит. Мой доктор очень кстати его проигнорировал, и я оказался с распухшим и воспалённым мозгом. Это определённо имело отношение к тому, что я не очень-то весело проводил время.

Он повернулся к Ганнибалу, но не смотрел ему в глаза. Вместо этого сосредоточился на скулах. У Ганнибала были безумно интересные скулы. Уилл почувствовал, как его гнев сходит на нет.

 — Моя старая личность будет очень смущена твоими чувствами к нему, Уилл.

Он рассмеялся над такой сменой темы.

— Потому что я не способен решить, хочу ли я поцеловать или задушить его?

— Без знания нашей общей истории твои противоречивые чувства могут вызвать тревогу. Я бы предложил тебе быть более последовательным, чтобы не вызывать подозрений.

— И не попасть в меню.

Ганнибал склонил голову в знак одобрения.

— Я постараюсь, — пообещал Уилл, и больше они не возвращались к этой теме.

Вместо этого Ганнибал наблюдал, как он проверял домашнее задание студентов, попивая при этом бурбон. Это был действительно изнурительный труд, но Уилл развлекался, зачитывая Ганнибалу самые плохие отрывки и выясняя, насколько Ганнибал презирал автора по шкале от «слегка нахмуриться» до «открыто вздрогнуть».

— Большинство из них — позор современного образования, — возмущался Ганнибал.

— Радуйся, что многие из них — дебилы. Или тебя бы поймали раньше.

— Меня не поймали. Я решил сдаться в обмен на тактическое преимущество в нашей игре.

— Нашей игре, — Уилл покачал головой от такого описания и отложил ручку в сторону. — Пожертвовать королевой, чтобы получить короля, — он поморщился, представляя эту картину. — Я не король.

— Нет, ты скорее рыцарь, совершающий подвиги, которые никто не способен повторить, — Ганнибал посмотрел на Уилла, но тот проигнорировал его взгляд и сосредоточился на проверке домашних заданий.

 

Когда пришло время убивать Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса, Уилл приехал в академию с чемоданом в багажнике и сильно нервничал, заходя в аудиторию. На выходные он планировал убийство, а тем временем продолжал читать лекции будущим представителям правоохранительных органов. Из-за собственного беспокойства Уилл снова выдал материал раньше времени, и пришлось заканчивать двадцатиминутной дискуссией о рубцевании как modus operandi*. На этот раз он уже в достаточной мере манипулировал студентами, чтобы заставить их спорить друг с другом, а не задавать ему вопросы. Но дискуссия всё равно вызывала у него неудобство. Уилл всё время прикасался к животу, где не было шрама-улыбки, и ко лбу. Он скучал по своим шрамам и думал о них до конца лекций.

Он думал о них, садясь в самолёт. Его тело было моложе и целее. Уилл знал, что это его тело, но иногда он чувствовал себя незнакомцем в собственной коже. Плечо не болело, в животе тоже не чувствовалось дискомфорта. Он задумался, как мог бы чувствовать себя после падения. Ещё одна рана на плече и шрам на щеке. Разрезан ли язык? Уилл не был уверен. Он не чувствовал боли, потому что состоял тогда из чистого адреналина. _Ганнибал зашил бы его_ , думал Уилл, и оставшуюся часть полёта представлял послеоперационный уход, который бы получил, не столкни он их с обрыва. Засыпал он с картинкой тонких точных швов на щеке и желанием отправиться в Европу на лодке.

Уилл проснулся незадолго до приземления в Миннеаполисе и собрал свою сумку. В туалете аэропорта он отключил телефон. Было уже достаточно поздно, но Уилл смог взять машину напрокат. Он забронировал отель в центре города, рядом с основными достопримечательностями. Первым делом отправился в музей, который работал допоздна, и приобрёл себе трёхдневный музейный пропуск, который позволит ему посетить ещё несколько мест.

К моменту заселения в отель Уилл был полностью истощён. Его разум пытался запомнить в деталях просмотренную экспозицию. Он спал, и на этот раз не было ни успокаивающих волн, ни очищающего мысли парусного спорта, зато экспонаты музея свисали с оленьих рогов в хижине Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса.

 

Пробуждение было тяжёлым. Оставив знак «не беспокоить» на двери, Уилл сел в арендованный автомобиль, отключил на нем GPS и по дороге из города украл два комплекта номеров на разных парковках. За городом Уилл остановился на заправке и сбрил щетину в общественном туалете, уложил волосы с помощью геля, на манер Ганнибала. Потом надел одежду, купленную специально для этой цели — дешёвые джинсы, кроссовки, белую рубашку и три джемпера, надетых один на другой. Он не хотел надевать свою куртку, а покупать новую для того, чтобы сразу выбросить, тоже не хотелось. Уилл выглядел странно, да и чувствовал себя дискомфортно в собственной коже.

Вернувшись в машину, он положил в багажник свои вещи и продолжил путь. Уилл не нашёл способа поменять машину без риска и решил оставить эту, сменив номера. Он задался вопросом, нервничал ли Ганнибал точно так же, когда охотился. И фыркнул. Нет, конечно, нет. Что он тогда сказал, садясь в полицейскую машину? Уилл должен позволить себе расслабиться.

— Сейчас 9:13. Меня зовут Уилл Грэм. Я еду в Блумингтон, чтобы убить Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса.

Он глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул так медленно, как только мог.

— Я не чувствую себя виноватым, но беспокоюсь, что меня поймают.

— Ты можешь принять все возможные меры, чтобы не попасться, Уилл.

Он посмотрел в сторону. Ганнибал сидел на пассажирском сидении в своём сером тюремном костюме. Любопытно, что его воображение придумало именно такую одежду сейчас.

Ганнибал улыбнулся ему.

— С нетерпением жду, чтобы понаблюдать за тобой.

К своему ужасу, Уилл почувствовал, что краснеет. Он сосредоточился на дороге и продолжил ехать.

Позже Уиллу пришлось сменить радиостанцию на классическую, чтобы не чувствовать неодобрительный взгляд Ганнибала. Настоящий Ганнибал, скорее всего, рассказал бы ему о композиторах и произведениях, но его собственные знания в классической музыке были не столь обширными. Поэтому этот Ганнибал ничего не комментировал. Они молчали до самого Блумингтона.

 

Уилл почувствовал облегчение, когда полностью вспомнил дорогу к дому. Он оставил машину у ближайшего супермаркета и оставшийся путь прошёл пешком. Брёл по тропинке через лес по талому снегу, который когда-то принял тело Николаса Бойла, затем устроился между голыми деревьями, наблюдая за домом. За всё время наблюдения он заметил какое-то движение, но ничего конкретного. Через час он вернулся на улицу, чтобы пройти мимо дома в качестве прохожего. На подъездной дорожке стояла только одна машина, и, по всей видимости, это была машина миссис Хоббс.

— Где же ты? — пробормотал Уилл и перешёл на другую сторону улицы. Он был так близок к Хоббсу в течении долгого времени, но теперь все мысли занимал Ганнибал и свернувшийся вокруг его ног дракон, ожидающий подходящего времени, чтобы раскрыться.

Сезон охоты на оленей уже кончился. Рождество было несколько недель назад и, по всей вероятности, абсолютно не радовало Хоббса. Все эти разговоры о колледже. Он уже думал об этом, купил билеты на поезд, метался между решительностью и отчаянием потерять дочь. Возможно, он сейчас в хижине, чтобы избавиться от соблазна, или, наоборот, остался с дочерью, потому что ценна каждая минута. Но была ещё одна возможность. Поэтому Уилл продолжал наматывать круги вокруг его дома.

Он думал о том, чтобы проникнуть в дом ночью, но риск наткнуться на Эбигейл или её мать был слишком велик.

Уилл немного погрелся в машине, и снова вернулся к дому. Он позволил дракону проснуться, чтобы разделить с ним радость наблюдения за добычей.

 

Гаррет Джейкоб Хоббс вернулся домой к вечеру. Уилл представлял их семейный ужин, Эбигейл, счастливую и свободную от тьмы, которую принёс ей отец.

Через час Уилл замёрз окончательно и решил, что охотник из него никакой. Возможно, надо было приехать ещё на прошлой неделе. Он бы удвоил шансы и имел в запасе больше времени на слежку за Хоббсом. Что-то он делал определённо не так, как надо.

Ему нужно было вернуться в машину, чтобы погреться и переставить её в другое место — супермаркет закрылся, и стоянка опустела. Прогулка истощила все его резервы. Он чертовски замёрз. Устроившись в машине, Уилл завёл двигатель и включил обогрев на полную мощность. Через несколько минут его окружал восхитительно горячий воздух.

Уилл уехал, сам не зная куда. Он думал вернуться в отель, чтобы принять душ и согреться, но не решился. Давно было за полночь, а через двадцать часов ему нужно было быть в аэропорту. Если он упустит этот шанс, всё будет сложнее, и Эбигейл окажется вовлечена. Уилл желал удержать её от этого шага.

На выезде из Блумингтона нашёлся круглосуточный Макдональдс, где он и припарковался подальше от камер. Выпил кофе с несколькими гамбургерами прямо в машине и попытался обдумать убийство Хоббса. Мысли всё время возвращались к Эбигейл. Он почти слышал её голос, когда она рассказывала, как была приманкой. Уилл перестал жевать и всмотрелся в темноту.

 — Я не охотник, — сказал Уилл едва слышно. — Я рыбак.

Если он продолжит преследовать Хоббса, удача может и повернётся к нему лицом, но это не метод Уилла. Он точно знал, какую приманку использует. Внезапно обретённое озарение заставило Уилла улыбнуться.

 

Воскресный завтрак семьи Хоббс нарушил телефонный звонок. Уилл помнил, как выглядит кухня и мог представить меню. Симметрия его плана казалась заманчивой. Его Ганнибал оценил бы идею.

Ответила Эбигейл, и Уилл на мгновение забыл как дышать. Он сглотнул. Нужно придерживаться плана.

— Могу я поговорить с мистером Гарретом Хоббсом, пожалуйста? — он невольно вставлял интонации Ганнибала в свой голос.

Эбигейл ничего не ответила, но он мог слышать, как она передавала трубку.

— Пап, это тебя.

— Да, — ответил Хоббс, и Уилл сразу успокоился.

— Вы меня не знаете, мистер Хоббс, но я вас знаю, — он мог видеть перед закрытыми глазами, как тот стоит на кухне с телефоном в руке, недоумевает и слегка волнуется, потому что ему было, что скрывать. — Она — всё для тебя. И она уезжает. И ты не можешь вынести даже мысли о её потере, — Уилл слышал, как Хоббс потрясённо перевёл дыхание и хотел ответить, но Уилл перебил его. — Не спрашивай, откуда я знаю и кто я. Если ты скажешь нечто подобное, и она, и твоя жена поймут, что что-то не так. Ты же этого не хочешь?

На этот раз он ждал реакции, но на том конце молчали.

— Скажи нет, Гаррет, — предложил он.

— Н… нет, — сказал Хоббс и шумно вдохнул.

— Хорошо. Я знаю, что ты хочешь… употребить её. Чтобы она никогда не оставляла тебя. Чтобы стала частью тебя.

Тишина ответила ему. Фоновый шум стих. Уилл понял, что Хоббс, должно быть, вышел в другую комнату. Отлично. Одним из рисков было очередное убийство на кухне.

Уилл ждал.

— Кто ты такой? — наконец, Хоббс нарушил тишину. Его голос звучал хрипло, и Уилл мог почувствовать то, что чувствует он. Боль, вызванная правдой о себе, отчаяние от того, что его обнаружили, и страх потерять Эбигейл.

— Я скажу тебе адрес. Ты пойдёшь туда немедленно, и потом мы поговорим, — сказал он, не отвечая на вопрос. — Я называю адрес. Ты слушаешь?

 

Гаррет Джейкоб Хоббс покинул дом через 15 минут после окончания разговора. Уилл следовал за ним на расстоянии. Он не видел сумки или кобуры, где можно спрятать пистолет, но у Хоббса, наверняка, была винтовка в машине и точно были ножи. Что же, Уилл осторожен. Через несколько минут после того, как они покинули Блумингтон, Хоббс понял, что за ним следят.

 _Преследуют_ , подумал Уилл и тонко улыбнулся.

Но он продолжил свой путь. Уилл не знал, хорошо это или плохо. Когда они добрались до места назначения, Уилл припарковался на некотором расстоянии от машины Хоббса и вышел первым. Он не пошёл ко входу на кладбище, а прислонился к своей машине, ожидая.

 

Они разговаривали почти два часа. Затем Хоббс напечатал длинное сообщение в своём телефоне и сохранил в черновики. Уилл просмотрел его и кивнул. Хоббс не хотел оставаться в машине, не хотел испортить её. Они вышли и перелезли через стену старого кладбища. Хоббс устроился на скамейке, достал нож и положил его на колени.

— Я готов.

Уилл встал позади него. Хоббс поднёс нож к горлу.

«Будет очень тяжело сделать это самому» — сказал Уилл полчаса назад, но тот хотел закончить всё так.

— Ты мне поможешь? — спросил Хоббс. — Мне понадобится… потребуется твоя помощь?

— Да.

Он подхватил руку Хоббса, которая остановилась на пол пути. Вместе, но в основном силами Уилла, они перерезали горло и артерию. Он отпустил руку Хоббса, и нож выпал в снег. Уилл планировал оставаться сзади, но не смог удержаться от просмотра. Пришлось соблюдать дистанцию, чтобы его самого не забрызгало кровью. Зрелище было болезненным.

 _Настолько же болезненным, как смерть Эбигейл_ , подумал Уилл, и эта мысль ему пришлась по душе. Было очень много крови, и она так красиво смотрелась на белом. Надо было бы сделать углубление в снегу, чтобы она собралась в одном месте.

 _Может быть в следующий раз_ , подумал Уилл. Хоббс потянулся к нему в отчаянии, Уилл отошёл дальше и улыбнулся.

— Ей будет больно, но твоё сообщение поможет. Она справится. Она сильная. Ты сделал её сильной. Она будет чтить то, чему ты её научил.

Когда жизнь Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса закончилась, Уилл подумал, что хотел бы накормить Эбигейл мясом её отца, чтобы та смогла почтить его так, как это собирался сделать он. Эта мысль заставила его улыбнуться.

 

Уилл ещё долго не мог себя заставить уйти. Его нельзя было назвать убийцей, но он чувствовал себя именно так. Он не хотел уходить. Создавая профиль, он всегда чувствовал потребность убийцы забрать трофей, но сейчас осознал это желание на более глубоком уровне.

— Хочется забрать трофеи, хочется выставить тело более эффектно. О, как же сильно ты изменил меня, — пробормотал Уилл.

 

Через некоторое время судмедэксперт в нём взял верх, заставив отойти, перелезть обратно через стену и сесть в машину. Он окончательно покинул Блумингтон и направился в Миннеаполис к своему отелю. Через 40 минут Уилл остановился на стоянке для отдыха и переоделся в свою одежду, разложив оставшуюся по разным полиэтиленовым пакетам. Он посмотрелся в зеркало, но обнаружил себя не настолько уж изменившимся, разве что без бороды. Ничего в его лице не выдавало тот факт, что сегодня днём он спланировал и совершил убийство.

На обратный путь пришлось потратить вдвое больше времени. Уилл ехал в объезд, останавливаясь на заправках и в кафе фастфуда, чтобы избавиться от всей одежды, не запятнанной кровью. Вернувшись в отель, он наскоро принял душ и аккуратно вырезал рукава джемпера, на которых ещё остались следы. Разложенные по пакетам обрезки он выкинул по дороге в аэропорт. Вернув арендованную машину, пожаловался на сломанный GPS. Всё выглядело так легко, и Уилл надеялся, что не упускает ничего из виду, потому что кошмарно устал, бодрствуя 36 часов подряд.

В самолёте Уилл заснул ещё во время демонстрации правил безопасности, а проснулся, когда объявляли посадку. Он чувствовал себя куда более умиротворённым после сна, да и собственная машина была знакомой и успокаивающей. Салон пропах собаками, и Уилл улыбнулся, представляя радость стаи от его возвращения. Ночная поездка всё равно оказалась ужасно тяжелой, учитывая все часы предварительного бодрствования.

 

Дом ждал его, и Уилл впервые почувствовал себя по-настоящему дома. Собаки сошли с ума от счастья, а хозяин даже не пытался их успокоить. Затем он лёг спать, чтобы выжать максимум сна до поездки в Куантико. С каждой секундой засыпания его тревога сходила на нет.

 

Ганнибал смотрел на Уилла из кухни, когда тот встал с кровати и сонно побрёл включать свет. Сегодня он был одет в чёрные брюки и бежевый шерстяной джемпер.

— Ты не пришёл, — сонно заметил Уилл, пока собаки пытались сбить его с ног.

— Не хотел отвлекать тебя.

Уилл кивнул.

— Ты расскажешь мне об этом? — голос Ганнибала прозвучал нетерпеливо.

— А как же кофе и собаки? — спросил Уилл. — Мне нужно позвонить сиделке и сказать, что я вернулся.

— Могу я предложить тебе что-нибудь съесть? — Ганнибал нахмурился, вероятно, представляя, что Уилл не съест ничего, кроме сухого завтрака. — Ты можешь есть и рассказывать об убийстве мистера Хоббса. Я бы приготовил тебе что-нибудь, но… — он сделал крошечный жест, означающий, что он ненастоящий. Было больно. Уилл на мгновение поверил в эту приятную домашнюю размеренность, пока Ганнибал не вернул его к реальности. Хотя, могло быть хорошим знаком, что его воображаемый… психотерапевт убедился, что Уилл знает о его вымышленности.

Задумавшись, Уилл последовал совету. Он запустил кофеварку, наполнил собачьи миски — его стая взволнованно тёрлась об ноги. Позвонил сиделке, пока они ели, и выпустил их гулять. Он прекрасно знал, что Ганнибал наблюдает за ним со стороны. Но он не давил, и Уилл был благодарен за возможность сосредоточиться.

После прогулки с собаками, он наконец сел завтракать. Кофе и хлопья. Уилл улыбнулся Ганнибалу, который устроился на противоположной стороне стола.

— Расскажи мне об убийстве Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса.

 

Уилл чувствовал себя измотанным весь следующий день и следующую неделю. Ганнибал, казалось, жил в Вулф Трап постоянно, играя с подсознанием Уилла и нашёптывая возможности и планы. Уилл следил за прессой, чтобы узнать, как восприняли смерть Хоббса. Пресса постановила, что его смерть была самоубийством, при этом Уилл не нашёл никаких статей или новостей об Эбигейл и её матери. Он надеялся, что с ними всё в порядке. В пятницу вечером Ганнибал пришёл в одном из своих экстравагантных костюмов. _Броня_ , — подумал Уилл и оказался прав, когда Ганнибал занял кресло напротив и пристально посмотрел на него.

— Я думаю, ты должен начать планировать свои последующие действия, — посоветовал он. — А значит, ты тоже так думаешь.

Уилл вздохнул, но кивнул. И сел прямо.

— Убийство Хоббса было предсказуемым результатом, которого я желал. Способом избежать его грядущих убийств и участия в них Эбигейл. Способом защитить её.

Ганнибал ждал, не проявляя никакой реакции.

— Теперь, — Уилл облизнул губы. Ганнибал внимательно проследил за этим движением. — Теперь я не представляю себе чётко, какого именно результата хочу достичь.

Ганнибал казался задумчивым. Через минуту он скрестил ноги.

— Я бы предложил представить наилучший возможный результат. Проанализируй все цели, к которым ты стремишься, и определись с методами их достижения.

— Хмм… — Уилл закрыл глаза и представил их танец с драконом в лунном свете. Он почувствовал, как пульс ускоряется. Они отужинали драконом в доме на обрыве. Это было особое пиршество.

Уилл нахмурился и посмотрел на Ганнибала.

— Ты видел то, что тебе по-настоящему нужно?

Уилл ответил не сразу, но Ганнибал не возражал. То, что он видел, было и конкретным, и расплывчатым одновременно.

— Я не уверен, — ответил он. — Это было не очень подробно.

— Так и должно быть, Уилл. Большинство людей имеет очень пространное представление о том, как будет выглядеть их будущее.

Уилл засмеялся.

— Это не пространное представление.

Ганнибал кивнул в знак согласия и спросил:

 — Но ты желаешь этого?

Уилл пристально посмотрел на Ганнибала:

— Очень.

Ганнибал довольно улыбнулся.

— Тогда скажи мне, что нужно сделать, чтобы достичь момента, который ты видел?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Modus operandi - дословно "образ действия". В криминологии modus operandi служит одним из методов составления психологического профиля преступника. Составление modus operandi того или иного подозреваемого может способствовать его идентификации и поимке.
> 
> Я взяла на себя смелость поделиться своим тривиальным музыкальным вкусом, но мне кажется эта композиция подходит идеально  
> Coldplay — The scientist


	2. Глава 2

Свою фантазию про Ганнибала и их танец с драконом в лунном свете Уилл вынашивал на протяжении всей следующей недели.

Он говорил об этом со своим воображаемым Ганнибалом. О необходимости воссоздать тот момент, ту красоту, которая явилась Уиллу в видении. Неудивительно, что выдуманный Ганнибал поддержал намерение Уилла сблизиться со своим реальным двойником из текущего времени.

Они не обсуждали детали, но Ганнибал был частым спутником Уилла в течении дня. Не каждый день, но время от времени он сопровождал его в Куантико и даже присутствовал на лекциях, с холодной улыбкой рассматривая студентов. Бывало, он появлялся, когда Уилл делал прогнозы на определённые события в будущем, но сам воздерживался от таких низкопробных ставок, чем вызывал у Уилла улыбку.

Уиллу было по душе замечать присутствие Ганнибала на собственных лекциях, точно так же грела фантазия видеть его постоянно у себя дома. Близость Ганнибала казалась успокаивающей и заставляла забывать о всей странности сложившейся ситуации. Вероятнее всего, он всё же совершил путешествие во времени и получил второй шанс, но вместо того, чтобы держаться подальше от этого безумия, Уилл планировал прыгнуть в самую гущу событий. Только для того, чтобы снова быть с Ганнибалом.

 

Покидая Куантико в пятницу вечером, Уилл застал Алану стоящей рядом с его машиной.

— Привет, — улыбнулась она.

Уилл удивлённо улыбнулся в ответ, стараясь не смотреть в глаза. _Застенчивый, робкий Уилл_ , напомнил он себе.

— Алана. Как ты?

— Хорошо, — она отступила в сторону, чтобы Уилл смог отрыть дверь. — Я думала о твоём предложении познакомиться с собаками. У тебя будет свободное время на выходных?

Уилл озадачено моргнул. В его прошлом Алана долгие годы намеренно избегала оставаться с ним наедине, и ему стало любопытно, что же заставило её изменить решение. Их последний разговор был не таким уж и долгим.

— Я свободен. Может, в субботу? Ты… — он колебался, — хочешь встретиться где-нибудь в городе или приехать ко мне?

— Я подумала, может где-то посередине? У Потомака, например, — предложила она.

Уилл нахмурился.

— Эта середина гораздо ближе ко мне, чем к тебе.

Алана тепло улыбнулась.

— С тобой будет много собак, так что твоя середина звучит честнее.

Уилл не мог не отразить её улыбку. Это была та самая Алана, которая безо всяких нареканий приютила его собак на время заключения, и Уилл чувствовал, как прощает ей все будущие ошибки, которые она ещё не совершила.

— Ладно, в одиннадцать тебе удобно?

— Конечно, — сказала она, притягивая сумочку ближе к себе. — У меня есть твой номер, я пришлю смс. Увидимся в субботу.

— До встречи, — он проводил взглядом Алану, и только потом сел в собственную машину.

 

Уилл не был удивлён, увидев сидящего на пассажирском сидении Ганнибала.

— Ты здесь, чтобы напомнить мне мои же слова? — спросил он, поскольку Ганнибал его полностью игнорировал.

На этот раз ответом ему послужил только пристальный взгляд, и Уилл вздохнул.

— Видимо, ты здесь, потому что я вызвал тебя, — как будто без галлюцинации Уилл мог позабыть о нём. Бо́льшая часть его разума была постоянно занята мыслями о Ганнибале.

Он завёл машину и начал свой путь на север, в Вулф Трап. Уилл обычно не обращал внимания на чужое молчание, но был слегка раздражён тем, что получил такой отпор от собственной галлюцинации. Особенно от воображаемого Ганнибала, всегда знающего, что именно нужно сказать. Это заставило Уилла рассердиться на сидящего рядом и излучающего неодобрение Ганнибала. Он сменил радиостанцию с новостной на музыкальную и наткнулся на бессмысленное шоу вроде «Попроси свою любимую песню», где звонящие рассказывали, почему любят эту песню, и несли ещё кучу сентиментальной чуши. Уже подъехав к повороту на Вулф Трап, он понял, что мучает исключительно себя, а не реального Ганнибала, и выключил радио.

Сам поворот Уилл намеренно проигнорировал, проехав мимо.

— Давай навестим тебя, — сказал он, чувствуя, что расслабляется после этих слов.

— Сегодня вечер в опере, — тихо сказал Ганнибал. Уилл изо всех сил заставил себя отпустить напряжение. Ганнибал был прав. На протяжении всей недели Уилл просматривал ленту новостей высшего общества Балтимора, и сегодня утром точно видел упоминание об этом мероприятии. — Ты мог бы подождать у оперы, а не возле дома.

— Не так подозрительно, — кивнул Уилл.

— Но ты одет не для вечера, — напомнил Ганнибал.

— Никакого смешения с толпой, только мельком, — Уилл рассмеялся. — Я как чёртов наркоман — готов проехать целый час, только чтобы получить дозу.

— Мимолётный взгляд способен стать твоей дозой, Уилл? — спросил Ганнибал с очевидным интересом.

— Нет, — ответил тот без колебаний. — Всего лишь каплей воды в пустыне.

— Ты можешь попросить совета у Аланы, когда встретишься с ней завтра.

— Совета? — он нахмурился от резкой смены темы. — Как соблазнить тебя? — Уилл слегка запутался. Алана никогда не соблазняла Ганнибала. Она просто попала в ловушку и осталась там в качестве приманки для Уилла.

— Она могла бы посоветовать терапевта для тебя, — предложил Ганнибал, и Уилл громко рассмеялся.

— Нет, — он немедленно отверг эту идею. — В этот раз ты не будешь моим терапевтом, Ганнибал.

Уилл взглянул в сторону своего пассажира, и они встретились глазами. Ганнибал выглядел расслабленным. Уилл вздохнул. Это была приманка.

— А кем я буду, Уилл?

— По обстоятельствам, — коротко ответил он.

— И от чего же будут зависеть обстоятельства?

— От того, насколько сильно я смогу изменить тебя.

Уилл снова включил радиостанцию классической музыки, чтобы остановить разговор. Пока что он не был готов обсуждать, кем они с Ганнибалом могут стать друг для друга.

 

Они добрались до Балтимора, и Уилл сделал перерыв, чтобы выпить кофе. Опера находилась в центре города, а вечером пятницы пробки были сущей катастрофой. В итоге пришлось припарковать машину и долго возиться с телефоном, чтобы понять, как добраться туда общественным транспортом. Ганнибал сопровождал Уилла, когда он запрыгнул в автобус и пересел на метро. Уилл глупо улыбался, глядя как его галлюцинация рассматривает других пассажиров. Ганнибал надел маску вежливого страдания, и Уилл был уверен, что как-то так, по его мнению, выглядит чистилище.

Он достиг своей цели без происшествий и принялся наблюдать за входом с другой стороны улицы. В этот момент воображаемый Ганнибал исчез, но Уилл не беспокоился о нём. Он получил то, что хотел — Уилл был здесь.

Каждые несколько минут Уилл тянулся к телефону, делая вид, что играет на нём или проверяет новости. Представление должно было начаться через час, и уже прибывали первые гости. Рядом суетился фотограф из местных новостей. Уилл убедился, что остался вне зоны его видимости, и продолжил наблюдать за людьми — иногда напрямую, иногда через камеру телефона.

В ожидании Ганнибала, настоящего Ганнибала, казалось, прошла целая вечность. И вот наконец он вышел из такси. Один, без спутника, но исключительно довольный собой, одетый в пижонское пальто с атласным шарфом поверх смокинга. Уилл пялился на него совершенно бесстыже. К счастью, он всё ещё держал телефон в руке, поскольку Ганнибал внезапно остановился и обернулся, чтобы взглядом просканировать окружение. Уилл низко опустил голову, притворяясь, что набирает номер. Когда он осмелился поднять глаза, Ганнибал уже ушёл. Он коснулся рукой живота. Внутренности свело судорогой, и это напомнило Уиллу время в больнице после того, как он был выпотрошен.

Возвращался к своей машине Уилл в полном ступоре. Он ужасно скучал по Ганнибалу. Скучал сильнее, чем когда тот сидел в Балтиморской клинике для невменяемых преступников. Тогда Ганнибал хотел, чтобы Уилл всегда знал, где его найти. Оглядываясь назад, Уилл осознавал: знание того, что Ганнибал в безопасности и доступен в любое время, как раз и позволило ему начать новую жизнь с Молли и Уолтером.

Ганнибал жаждал Уилла так сильно, что готов был пожертвовать ради него своей свободой. Уилл знал об этой страсти Ганнибала, как и знал, что он сам был свободен от своей внутренней тьмы, когда Ганнибал больше не способен подпитывать её. Это знание позволило Уиллу впустить Молли в свою жизнь сразу же, как только они встретились.

 

Воспоминание о Молли застало Уилла врасплох. Он не думал о ней целыми неделями, а теперь вспомнил, что не сделал ровным счётом ничего, чтобы спасти её мужа. Уилл почувствовал нарастающую волну вины за свою небрежность, и пообещал себе предпринять меры как можно скорее.

Чувство вины помогло ему не зацикливаться на Ганнибале всю обратную дорогу. Вместо этого Уилл рассматривал варианты помощи мужу Молли. Он погиб в автокатастрофе по дороге на работу, причиной стала неисправная проводка. По всей вероятности, Ганнибал бы предположил, что потеря работы — лучший способ избежать аварии, но Уилл предпочёл, чтобы семья Молли жила в достатке. Заставить её мужа сменить работу, или дом, или машину было выше сил Уилла.

Сменить работу казалось самым сложным. Уилл не знал никого в сфере инженерных технологий, чтобы провернуть такое. Сменить дом — более осуществимо, так как он мог повредить или уничтожить жильё. Но это было бы травмирующим опытом, и даже если Молли с Уолтером не помнили, как дракон вторгся в их дом на исходной шкале времени, Уилл не хотел бы повторять эту трагедию во второй раз. Автомобиль должен был подойти, ведь уничтожить его проще простого. Достаточно просто подъехать к их дому и вывести двигатель из строя. По сравнению с остальными планами на будущее это было легко и просто.

 

На следующий день машина была полностью заполнена собаками. Устроив их поудобнее, Уилл поехал к Потомаку и припарковался недалеко от места встречи с Аланой. Когда он выпустил собак, те оказались слишком взволнованы, и потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы их успокоить.

Алана приехала на своей машине, Уилл наблюдал за ней через парк. На расстоянии она казалась весёлой и улыбчивой, пока подходила к нему и удивлённо рассматривала собак.

— Несколько собак? — спросила она, и Уилл улыбнулся в ответ.

Его старое «я» было застенчивым, но большое количество собак больше не казалось ошибкой. _Хмм… может быть, та разница, которую почувствовала Алана, и заставила её отнестись к ситуации по-другому_. Уилл стал более уверенным в себе.

— Как я уже говорил, легче спасать их и дрессировать, чем отдавать.

Алана потянулась к собакам и присела, чтобы они беспрепятственно могли обнюхать руки. Стая радостно подошла ближе, обнюхивая её. Алана была такой красивой в окружении собак, светящаяся от удовольствия, которое может подарить только обожающее тебя животное.

Она осторожно побудила Уилла начать рассказ о собаках, и он с лёгкостью втянулся в разговор о своей стае.

— Ты действительно хочешь их отдать? — спросила Алана через некоторое время.

Уилл сглотнул.

— Нелегко отдать их, но… —  _Возможно, мне придётся покинуть страну в кратчайшие сроки._  — Я недавно понял, что не могу цепляться за них, как за костыль.

Алана никак не отреагировала, он не смотрел на неё, но чувствовал её взгляд.

— Я ожидал что-то вроде терапевтического совета, — пошутил он, чтобы прервать молчание.

— Хочешь получить совет?

— Нет, — Уилл коротко рассмеялся. В прошлой жизни он получил больше терапии, чем когда-либо хотел. На этот раз терапия определённо не входила в его планы. — Это просто мои предрассудки против психотерапевтов. Всегда жду заключение специалиста о моём внутреннем мире.

Он подмигнул ей, и она улыбнулась.

— Моё мнение состоит в том, что наличие стаи собак — не самая большая проблема, которую кто-либо может иметь.

Уилл усмехнулся — она повторила то, что он только что думал.

— Если ты хочешь найти им дома, я помогу с этим, — продолжила она, не дожидаясь ответа.

Прежде чем они разошлись на стоянке, Алана сфотографировала каждую собаку, записала их клички, смесь пород, характеры и особенности. Она обещала поговорить со своими знакомыми и снова встретиться с Уиллом в ближайшие несколько недель. Это было до странности нормально. Друг помогает другу. Уилл не мог вспомнить, разговаривал ли он когда-нибудь с Аланой настолько нормально и непринуждённо. Большинство разговоров, которые он помнил, касались убийств.

Уилл был спокоен, пока ехал домой, но по прибытии его оглушило осознание истинных мотивов своего поступка. Он планировал отдать своих собак, и блять он планировал отдать их ради отношений с человеком, который убивал и ел людей? Ради человека, который врал ему и манипулировал им с момента их встречи. Уилл начал дрожать и не мог двинуться с места. Прийти в себя ему помог только скулёж, доносящийся с заднего сиденья машины. Собаки оставались рядом с Уиллом, волновались, пока он шёл к дому, и не покидали его даже у кресла в гостиной.

Руки дрожали, сердце билось слишком часто, а в горле образовался ком.

— Мне жаль, мне так жаль, простите меня… — прошептал он и притянул Бастера к себе, сжимая в объятьях.

Уилл не мог перестать говорить о том, как сожалеет, и собаки со страхом отнеслись к его состраданию. Они скулили, и это заставляло Уилла чувствовать себя ещё хуже. Он предал их. Стая всегда была рядом с ним, а он разделял её и раздавал чужим людям. Уилл всхлипнул, зарылся лицом в густой мех и разрыдался.

— Мне очень жаль. Я позабочусь, чтобы вы все нашли хороший дом.

Чувствуя, как кто-то лижет руку, он поднял голову и увидел Венди. Уилл отпустил Бастера, который тут же прижался к нему, и поднял на колени маленькую гаванскую болонку.

— Может быть, семья с детьми, Венди? — спросил он хрипло. Венди тот час же приподнялась на задние лапы и стала лизать его подбородок. — Тебе же нравятся дети, да?

Она любила детей, и идея дать Венди то, что она любит, примирила Уилла с мыслью о её потере. Но дышать ему легче не стало, да и боль ни на минуту не затихала. Сама мысль о расставании с собаками разрывала Уилла изнутри. Он лёг на пол, бережно прижимая Венди к груди. Другие собаки тёрлись об Уилла, и он чувствовал себя настолько несчастным, что способен был только лежать и трястись.

Уилл проснулся от солнечного света, играющего на его лице. Он чувствовал себя так, как будто по нему проехались катком. Собаки лежали вокруг, и, ощущая на себе тёплую тяжесть их тел, Уилл смог справиться со вновь нарастающим чувством вины и страха. Были слышны чужие шаги, но собаки никак не реагировали, поэтому он тоже не спешил подниматься, пока шаги не стихли. Ганнибал стоял рядом с ним, глядя вниз, одетый в бежевые брюки и кремовую водолазку. Он наклонился и лёг так, чтобы лицо оказалось напротив Уилла.

— Не нужно, — сказал Уилл тихо, чтобы не разбудить собак.

— Не нужно говорить, насколько я благодарен?

Уилл хмыкнул, но не ответил. Ганнибал был галлюцинацией и мог говорить, не мешая собакам спать, но Уиллу говорить было не о чем. Он не мог обвинить Ганнибала в происходящем или поведать о злости, которую он испытывал и к нему, и к самому себе. Вместо этого Уилл закрыл глаза, отказывая Ганнибалу даже в зрительном контакте.

— Когда-то ты называл их своей семьёй. А я использовал это описание, чтобы ты принял Эбигейл как семью.

Уилл отвернулся от Ганнибала. Он не мог заставить его замолчать, но и не собирался поощрять дальнейшую беседу.

— Я забрал у тебя твою стаю — твою семью — когда тебя посадили.

_А потом вернул их мне_ , подумал Уилл. _Капризный бог_. Ненависть волнами нарастала и спадала в нём.

— Я забрал Эбигейл.

Уилл сжал кулаки и прижался лицом к полу.

— Я забрал у тебя слишком многое, и теперь ты готовишься пожертвовать своей вновь обретённой семьёй ради меня.

— Ради себя. Ради того, чего я желаю, — Уилл сел. Он принял решение быть с Ганнибалом, и это было проще осуществить без собак. Он всё ещё мог отменить своё решение и оставить стаю себе, но это означало бы жить без Ганнибала, быть кем-то другим, быть чем-то, чем он не являлся.

Он встал окончательно, и собаки проснулись. Сонные глаза и зевающие пасти мгновенно заполнили всё пространство. Уилл видел, что Ганнибал по-прежнему лежит на полу, и повернулся к нему спиной. Собакам нужна еда, Уиллу же нужно подумать.

Собаки последовали за ним. Они были воспитанными — не клянчили еду и не просили их выпустить. Сидели на кухне и вели себя очень тихо. Время от времени Уилл оглядывался через плечо, наполняя их миски. Обычно он кормил их снаружи, но сейчас Ганнибал стоял в дверях кухни. Уилл не был готов к очередной конфронтации, поэтому просто поставил миски на пол.

Затем он уставился на Ганнибала.

— Я не позволю тебе манипулировать мной. Не стану твоей игрушкой. В этот раз мы будем равны, иначе я сброшу нас с ещё более высокого обрыва, — он потянулся и расправил плечи. — Так что, либо ты поможешь мне со своим коллегой, либо оставь меня в покое.

Они упрямо смотрели друг другу в глаза — никто первым не хотел отводить взгляд — пока Ганнибал едва заметно не кивнул. Уилл наконец смог выдохнуть. Конечно, та небольшая уступка воображаемого Ганнибала ничем не помогла бы ему с настоящим, но тем не менее начало положено.

 

Позже, засыпая, Уилл тщательно обдумывал, чего же на самом деле он желал. Если быть честным с самим собой, необходимо признать, что он хотел быть с Ганнибалом. Отдать своих собак - не такая уж большая уступка. Отказаться от их совместных убийств было бы гораздо сложнее. После танца с драконом подавлять это желание стало решительно невозможно. Он хотел убивать с Ганнибалом, но при этом не рубить направо и налево, пуская на фарш любого, кто выбросил жвачку на улице.

На ум пришли слова Чио об иных методах воздействия, помимо насилия. Он вполне разумно рассудил, что Ганнибал заинтересуется им, узнав об эмпатии, но без энцефалита эта игра уже не будет пленять, как впервые. На этот раз он уже состоявшийся убийца. Уилл задумался, поможет это или помешает запланированному… соблазнению. Он с нежной улыбкой посмотрел на своего воображаемого Ганнибала. Скорее всего — поможет.

Как желал бы Уилл наладить связь между ними и привести их к отношениям на равных в надежде, что тогда он бы мог уговорить Ганнибала измениться хотя бы на кроху. В противном случае Уиллу придётся изменить его самому.

 

На следующей неделе Уилл был занят чтением лекций и размышлениями о том, как помочь мужу Молли. В субботу он спал так долго, пока его не разбудили собаки, а оставшееся утро потратил на проверку домашних заданий. Ганнибал в это время расслабленно лежал на кровати, в брюках и белой рубашке, расстёгнутой до середины груди, он читал собрание сказок.

— Пытаешься отвлечь меня? — спросил Уилл.

Ганнибал опустил книгу и улыбнулся. Его волосы выглядели очень мягкими, светлая чёлка спадала на глаза.

— Неужели я отвлекаю тебя, Уилл?

Уилл невольно усмехнулся и кинул бумаги на стол, прежде чем повернуться к Ганнибалу.

— Я хочу отвлечься, — признался он и встал. Он подошёл к кровати и сел с краю, напротив Ганнибала. Достаточно близко, чтобы рассмотреть все детали, нарисованные его воображением, но не настолько, чтобы коснуться и разрушить иллюзию.

— Что ты читаешь?

— Можжевеловое дерево, — ответил Ганнибал.

— Я знаю эту сказку, — ответил Уилл и смутился, когда Ганнибал усмехнулся. Конечно, он её знал. Этот Ганнибал знал только то, что знал сам Уилл.

— Почитай мне, пожалуйста, — попросил он.

Ганнибал без колебаний кивнул и поднял книгу. Уилл устроился рядом с ним.

— Было это давным-давно, лет тому, пожалуй, две тысячи назад, — начал Ганнибал. — Жил-был на свете богач; была у него красивая, добрая жена, и они крепко любили друг друга, но детей у них не было, а…

 

Когда Уилл садился за стол Мейсона, он уже знал, что это сон. Ганнибал стоял за спиной, и Уилл чувствовал на себе его взгляд. На одном конце стола сидел Мейсон, на другом Марго с Аланой. Они уже поели, оставив обглоданные кости лежать на скатерти.

— Если ты похоронишь кости под можжевеловым деревом, ребёнок снова оживёт, — сказал Ганнибал из-за спины, и Уилл со вздохом проснулся.

На кровати он был один. Запаниковав, Уилл начал бегать глазами по комнате, пока не увидел стоящего у окна Ганнибала. В горле клокотали подступающие рыдания, но Уиллу удалось проглотить их. Он хотел протянуть руку, но физически не был способен подняться с постели, и поэтому снова зарылся в простыни. Это был момент ясности относительно его с Ганнибалом прошлого.

— Это больно — находиться так близко без возможности дотронуться.

— Очень, — незамедлительно ответил Ганнибал, его голос был спокойным и глубоким.

_Я дал тебе редчайший подарок_ , вспомнил Уилл его слова, _но ты не захотел его._

— Ты хотел дать мне всё, — задумчиво произнёс Уилл. — А теперь я хочу ответить тебе тем же.

Ганнибал повернулся к нему с ласковой улыбкой.

— Надеюсь, тебя примут лучше.

Уилл сглотнул и кивнул.

— Я тоже на это надеюсь.

 

— Расслабься, Уилл, — сказал ему Ганнибал в воскресенье вечером, когда тот перебирал свои книги.

Ганнибал наблюдал за Уиллом, сидя в одном из кресел, на этот раз он был упакован в костюм. Закрытый и правильный. Уилл не был уверен, какой вариант он находил более заманчивым: застёгнутые на все пуговицы костюмы или более домашнюю одежду, которую Ганнибал носил время от времени. Предположительно, подобная перемена нарядов была одной из махинаций разума, направленной на то, чтобы заставить Уилла задуматься о возможной сексуальной составляющей столь желанных для него отношений.

— Уилл?

Уилл взглянул на него поверх книг, которые давно не читал.

— Прости, — признался он. — Я отвлёкся.

— Твои книги настолько интересны? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Нет, — ответил Уилл. _Я думал о тебе_.

Ганнибал закинул ногу за ногу и обхватил колено руками. Он смотрел на Уилла, будто пытаясь решить, какого продолжения хочет. В итоге, он просто кивнул.

— Ты ещё не решил, собираешься ли вновь работать с Джеком? — спросил Ганнибал.

Уилл нахмурился и подошёл ко второму креслу. Он сел в него, оказавшись напротив Ганнибала.

— Мы вернулись к терапии, доктор Лектер? — Уилл прищурился.

— Мы разговариваем, Уилл.

Глядя друг на друга, они заулыбались, и Уилл решил ответить на первый вопрос.

— Работа с Джеком рассматривается как вариант. Но я не уверен, что это лучший из вариантов, — он отвернулся, чтобы собраться с мыслями. — Я буду работать с Джеком, если он позовёт. А поскольку Миннесотский Сорокопут мёртв, не уверен, что это произойдёт.

— Возможно, Джек пришёл к тебе из-за Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса, но разве Чесапикский Потрошитель не поселился в его голове задолго до этого?

— Позволить мне разогреться на простых делах, чтобы потом забросить в пасть чудовища, — Уилл следовал за мыслью Ганнибала. — Да, вероятно, ты сознательно или подсознательно подталкивал Джека, чтобы он втянул меня в эту работу.

— Таким образом, ты оставляешь работу в ФБР на волю судьбы? — заключил Ганнибал. Он казался задумчивым. — Даже если ты будешь работать на них, то всё равно неясно, привлечёт ли Джек к расследованию меня.

— Я не такой… — Уилл заколебался, желая сказать «нестабильный». Сейчас он отличался от самого себя до встречи с Ганнибалом. Он был более жёстким и более осведомлённым о сути своей внутренней природы. Он знал, что является убийцей, и хотя он не желал убивать всех подряд, но также не испытывал и серьёзных сомнений по этому поводу. Напротив, он с нетерпением ждал возможности убить некоторых людей; Мейсона, например.

— Я больше не боюсь смотреть. И у меня есть небольшое преимущество — я знаю некоторых… убийц.

Возможно, будет даже скучно повторно охотиться на них.

— Поэтому ты не можешь доверить Джеку знакомство с этим Ганнибалом. Но ты можешь подтасовывать карты так, чтобы встретиться с ним иначе.

Уилл поднял брови и откинулся назад, ожидая от Ганнибала дальнейших предложений.

— Твоей самой привлекательной особенностью для меня всегда являлся твой разум и твоя эмпатия. Сейчас ты прячешься от мира, но всегда можешь выставить себя на обозрение. Это привлекло бы моё внимание.

— Хочешь, чтобы я дал интервью Фредди Лаундс? — спросил Уилл.

Ганнибал лишь покачал головой.

— Скорее, я думаю о публикации статьи или даже книги.

Уилл посмотрел на Ганнибала слегка ошарашено. Собственный разум удивлял его раз за разом. Внутри себя Уилл прокрутил наиболее очевидные вопросы. О чём он должен писать, и к кому обратиться по поводу публикации? Он не произносил вопросы вслух, ответы приходили сами собой. Он напишет об убийствах Чесапикского Потрошителя. Поиск издателя для книги о реальных преступлениях был вполне осуществим. Агент Уилла, ещё со времён публикации монографии, мог бы ему помочь. В крайнем случае, остаётся возможность объединиться с Фредди, если больше никто не предложит помощь.

— Интересная идея, — произнёс он вслух. — И тебе бы такое понравилось, да? Твой собственный поклонник, понимающий тебя. Ты узнаешь, что Алана знакома со мной и просишь о встрече.

— Или столкнусь с тобой… случайно, — подтвердил Ганнибал.

Уиллу нравилось. Это было похоже на рыбалку. Публикация стала бы приманкой, используя её, он подсёк бы крупную рыбу.

— Другой вариант развития событий, который я вижу, гораздо более… кровавый, — сказал Ганнибал, прерывая размышления Уилла.

— Какой же? Принести кого-нибудь к тебе прямо в столовую? — спросил Уилл, обеспокоенный услышанным.

— Да, — без обиняков ответил Ганнибал.

— Прости? — Уилла внезапно взволновало и возмутило его предложение, потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять почему.

— Я не позволю тебе манипулировать мной, чтобы снова заставить меня убивать, — сказал он и выпрямился в кресле.

Ганнибал поднял руки в защитном жесте и затем развёл их в стороны.

— Выбор за тобой, Уилл.

— Да, это так, — подтвердил Уилл с такой твёрдостью, что удивил самого себя.

— Говоря более конкретно, я не предлагаю тебе... — Ганнибал помедлил и улыбнулся почти застенчиво. — Охотиться на меня. Хотя нахожу эту идею чрезвычайно привлекательной.

Уилл старательно избегал зрительного контакта. Он всё ещё злился, но ему самому было сложно понять, что именно вызвало настолько сильную реакцию. Он позволял своему воображаемому Ганнибалу манипулировать им последние несколько недель. Позволил помочь с Гарретом Джейкобом Хоббсом. Возможно, причиной возмущения стали воспоминания о прошлых сеансах и прошлых манипуляциях Ганнибала.

— Что же ты предлагаешь? — спросил он наконец.

— Элдон Стаммец, Анна Шеннон, Эллиот Буддиш, Абель Гидеон, Девон Сильвестри, Тобиас Бадж, Ларри Уэльс, Мэтью Браун, Джеймс Грэй, Кэтрин Пиммс, Кларк Ингрэм, Рэндал Тир...

Уилл уставился в пустоту, слушая имена, а когда Ганнибал оставил перечисление открытым, вдохновлённо прошептал:

— Мэйсон, Френсис, Беделия…

— Я бы разозлился за убийство Беделии, — вступился Ганнибал.

_Я хочу её убить_ , подумал Уилл, но не смог произнести это вслух.

Тело было напряжено и готово к бою. Уилл хотел их всех. Он сглотнул и посмотрел на Ганнибала. Жар, с которым он встретился в его глазах, испепелял дотла. Уилл встал и повернулся к нему спиной. Сердце бешено билось, кровь гудела. Он вспомнил кровь Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса, льющуюся на нетронутый снег. Вспомнил Френсиса Доллархайда, истекающего кровью в лунном свете. Напряжение в его теле не было сексуальным, но испытываемое возбуждение было даже сильнее, чем любое сексуальное желание, которое он когда-либо испытывал. Он хотел, чтобы Ганнибал был здесь; настоящий Ганнибал, который помнил всё и смог бы либо удержать его, либо вложить нож ему в руку.

Другой Ганнибал, тот который всё помнил, но не мог удержать его, продолжал говорить, и Уиллу потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы начать снова воспринимать его слова. Ганнибал рассказывал рецепт, по которому они вместе готовили Фредди Лаундс. Уилл закрыл глаза и позволил себе вернуться на изящно обставленную кухню, к запахам жареного перца и имбиря.

 

Безумие не отпускало Уилла все последующие дни, но он удерживался от того, чтобы последовать собственным желаниям. Имена убийц звучали в его голове всякий раз, когда он не был занят лекциями. Он представлял себе их убийство и инсталляции, которые бы создал из их тел для Ганнибала. Уилл также представлял, как его ловят и сажают в тюрьму или Балтиморскую клинику для невменяемых преступников. Такая серия убийств могла бы стать и прекрасным любовным письмом для Ганнибала Лектера, и предсмертной запиской. Но ещё Уилл жаждал удовольствия убивать вместе с Ганнибалом. Это было абсолютно не то же самое, что убивать в одиночестве, даже толком не зная, увидит ли Ганнибал его призыв. Мысль о совместных убийствах куда больше, чем все остальные, разжигала в нём лихорадочное желание.

Самым сильным желанием было желание убивать с Ганнибалом, и осознание этого стремления помогло ему побороть все предыдущие соблазны.

 

В следующие выходные, вскоре после Дня святого Валентина Уилл устроился с собаками перед камином и начал делать заметки о каннибализме. Это было довольно легко, поскольку он много читал об этом, когда готовил лекции о Гаррете Джейкобе Хоббсе в прошлой временной шкале. Он изложил темы и слегка структурировал их. Не совсем беспорядочно, но и не слишком хорошо. Набросок казался почти неудачным.

Уилл работал над текстом несколько дней, и тот постепенно обрастал мясом поверх скелета. Он повторно исследовал убийц-людоедов, и с каждой всплывающей деталью заметка всё больше становилась похожей на книгу. После первого прочтения черновика Ганнибал назвал материал приемлемым, и Уилл воспринял такое вежливое выражение как знак того, что это адски скучно. Он позволил себе отдохнуть от писанины и сосредоточиться на преподавании. Хотя это тоже было адски скучно.

— С каждым днём ты понимаешь меня всё лучше, — констатировал Ганнибал, когда они ехали в Куантико.

— Я становлюсь похож на тебя, — согласился Уилл. — Надеваю маску для Аланы, выбираю жертв, организую тайные вылазки для убийств…

Безмолвное неодобрение Ганнибала раскатами грома прокатилось в тишине.

— Ты имеешь в виду твою одержимость мной, — сказал Уилл, подавляя улыбку. — И да, я всё больше похож на тебя в этом плане. Сейчас я понимаю тебя куда лучше. Трудно видеть кого-то невыносимо желанного, зная, что будешь им отвергнут, и в то же время зная, что вы идеально подходите друг другу.

 

Алана ждала его после занятий и встретила с широкой, счастливой улыбкой. Воображаемый Ганнибал стоял рядом с ней, но счастливым не выглядел; возможно, предельно вежливым, но точно не счастливым.

— Привет, — поздоровался с ней Уилл, краем глаза наблюдая за тем, как Ганнибал слоняется по аудитории. — Как дела?

— Хорошо, — ответила Алана. — Я здесь устроила для тебя засаду.

_Я не хочу, чтобы ты попал в западню_ , внезапно вспомнил он её слова.

— Это засада? — спросил Уилл с надвигающимся чувством дежавю, а затем поправил сумку на плече. Он ожидал, что сейчас появится Джек. Студенты разошлись, Ганнибал тоже ушёл, остались только они вдвоём.

— Ну, я просто поговорила с агентом, которая хотела бы взять собаку или даже двух. Она работает в Лос-Анджелесе, а сюда приехала на пару недель для допроса по делу. Я подумала, что было бы хорошо, если вы бы встретились как можно раньше.

Уилл моргнул. Он не забыл о своём плане уменьшить стаю, но осознанно гнал от себя эту мысль. Идея была всё ещё болезненной.

— Я… — начал он и остановился.

— Тебе не обязательно встречаться с ней, если не хочешь.

Алана любезно посмотрела на него, и Уилл захотел напомнить, что он не настолько разбит, как она полагала. Но эта Алана не помнила, каким он был на самом деле; она ожидала увидеть подавленного человека, которого хотелось поддержать, пока он пытался повернуть свою жизнь в более подходящее в её глазах направление.

— Нет, — сказал он, роясь в пиджаке и выуживая очки. Одной рукой надевать их было ужасно неудобно. — Просто немного неожиданно. Если хочешь, пойдём сейчас вместе?

Он заставил звучать свой голос слегка разочарованно.

— Меган ждёт нас в кафетерии, — тихо ответила Алана, — но если хочешь, я перенесу встречу на другой день.

Уилл опустил голову и слегка ссутулился.

— Но она же скоро уедет?

Алана кивнула, Уилл смотрел на неё некоторое время, прежде чем снова отвести глаза.

— Тогда нам лучше встретиться сейчас.

Уилл редко бывал в кафетерии, пока работал в Бюро. Занятия подходили к концу, поэтому там было битком набито стажёрами и студентами. Уилл также заметил агентов, с которыми встречался в предыдущей временной шкале. Он чуть не замер, когда увидел Беверли Катц за столом, к которому его подвела Алана.

_Живая_ , изумлённо подумал Уилл. Беверли была жива, а не заморожена, нарезана и выставлена как лабораторный образец.

Он не был к этому готов, и когда они подошли к столу, с трудом сообразил как представиться.

— Уилл Грэм, — буркнул он, садясь за стол, пока Алана представляла Беверли и сидящую рядом с ней блондинку. Беверли пристально посмотрела на него.

— Уилл Грэм, написавший эталонную монографию об определении времени смерти по активности насекомых? — спросила она.

Уилл невольно улыбнулся. У Беверли, как всегда, были свои приоритеты.

— Да, — ответил он и взял в руки салфетку.

— Уилл преподаёт в академии, — вмешалась Алана.

— Об активности насекомых? — спросила блондинка, Меган.

— Куда более бихевиористскую науку, — пояснил он. — Я преподаю поведенческое профилирование преступников.

— Тогда доктор Грэм? — улыбнулась она.

Уилл начал рвать салфетку в руках. Общение раздражало, но это был путь в команду Джека, минуя их знакомство в аудитории.

— Нет, я больше самоучка. У меня… эмпатическое расстройство, что позволяет мне сопереживать кому угодно. Это неудобно, когда работаешь в команде, но мне легче понять преступный разум.

Во время разговора он рассматривал разодранную в клочья салфетку, бережно проецируя образ несчастного Грэма, обременённого своим даром. Он чувствовал и удивление Аланы, хотя она и одобряла его открытость, и дискомфорт Меган, а вот Беверли выглядела так, будто бы нашла ценную улику. Уилл решил, что этот разговор вышел немногим лучше, чем если бы его спросили о его нестабильности.

— Вы ищете себе собаку? — Уилл нарушил неловкое молчание и увёл беседу в более спокойное русло. Беверли откланялась после нескольких минут разговора о собаках, а Меган стала куда более приятной после обсуждения её предыдущих питомцев и её собственных планов на будущее. Она хотела взрослую собаку, поскольку была беременна и планировала сидеть дома первые несколько лет после рождения ребёнка.

— Венди любит детей, — нерешительно сказал он, чувствуя себя удовлетворённым талантами и личностью Меган.

Алана, тихо сидевшая рядом с Уиллом во время беседы, показала фотографию Венди на телефоне. Открытая улыбка Меган, когда она увидела снимок, помогла побороть оставшиеся опасения. Она была хорошей женщиной и действительно любила собак. Хотелось, чтобы она жила ближе к Вулф Трап, чтобы он смог навещать Венди, но, возможно, так даже лучше — отрезать начисто.

Они решил, что Меган с Аланой приедут на следующий день познакомиться с Венди.

По дороге домой мозг Уилла воспроизводил беседу в кафетерии. Он рассказал хотя бы одному незнакомому человеку о своих способностях. Раньше Уилл всегда избегал этого, и поведать кому-то о собственных талантах отчасти стало освобождением. Это была та самая открытость, которой Ганнибал от него добивался: показывать себя и быть настоящим.

Он задавался вопросом, что если именно этой искренности и не хватало его книге. Уилл планировал написать её как учебник, но, возможно, стоило бы сделать по-другому, честнее. Вероятно, он мог бы писать книгу с точки зрения убийц и показать тем самым, насколько он хорош в своём деле. И мог бы закончить главой о Чесапикском Потрошителе с точки зрения Ганнибала. Это наверняка бы помогло приманить его.

Конечно, такую книгу сложнее продать. Подобный трактат был очень близок к писанине Фредди, и, как минимум, омрачил бы его репутацию в правоохранительных органах. Уилл ощутил разочарование и сильнее сжал руль. Слишком много вариантов, и он не знает, какой из них ведёт в правильном направлении.

— Не нужно решать это прямо сейчас, — сказал Ганнибал с заднего сидения. Уилл вздрогнул и вцепился в руль так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Пульс подскочил, и он глубоко вздохнул.

— Ты должен перестать появляться, пока я за рулём, — сказал он и заставил себя расслабить плечи и руки. — Не нужно решать?

— Иногда, чтобы поймать рыбу, приходится закидывать несколько удочек сразу, не так ли?

Уилл нахмурился, но продолжал переводить взгляд с дороги на зеркало заднего вида, в котором отражался Ганнибал.

— Да, — согласился он.

— Прямо сейчас ты уже зашёл в воду и успел закинуть пару удочек, но что мешает тебе воспользоваться ещё несколькими.

— На реальной рыбалке множество удочек может принести серьёзные неприятности. Если клюнет сразу несколько — считай, у тебя проблемы. А я охочусь только за одной рыбой.

— Не упускай из виду, что может клюнуть больше одной. У тебя и раньше были поклонники, — вставил Ганнибал.

Уилл снова нахмурился, так как замечание Ганнибала имело смысл. Он вспомнил Мэтью Брауна, но это ещё больше усложнило бы и без того сложную ситуацию. Слишком много переменных, а Уилл не был слишком уж хорошим стратегом. Наверное, поэтому он и не отпускал воображаемого Ганнибала.

 

Когда Меган и Алана приехали к нему в гости, Уилл понял, что это первый визит Аланы в его дом на этой временной шкале. Ну что ж, в этот раз он хотя бы не в одних трусах и не дырявит свои стены, так что прогресс налицо. Собаки также обрадовались ей и Меган. Венди облюбовала гостью, да ещё Тарт, его нечистокровный английский мастиф, постоянно вился вокруг её туфель. После их ухода Уилл всё-таки прижал своих собак к себе. Он даже хотел взять их с собой в кровать, но понимал, что если за эти несколько дней собаки подружатся с Меган — он отдаст их ей; не хотелось делать расставание ещё тяжелее, цепляясь за них в последний момент.

 

— Каннибализм? — спросила Алана, когда они приехали к нему в следующий раз. Меган отправилась гулять с Венди и Тартом, а Алана осталась с гостиной и, видимо, нашла его черновики. — К твоим лекциям?

— Нет, — колебался он, — у меня возникла идея для книги.

Она развернулась и выжидающе посмотрела на него.

Уилл поправил рукой волосы, избегая зрительного контакта.

— Всё идёт не так хорошо, на самом деле, — признался он, указывая на кресла, и слегка вздрогнул, когда Алана села на место Ганнибала. Он надеялся, что его реакция осталась незаметной. Всё равно Ганнибал не появлялся уже несколько дней. Уилл опустился в кресло напротив и нахмурился.

— Я разрываюсь между тем, чтобы сделать её кошмарно скучной лекцией или же написать как рассказ от лица преступников.

— И последнее вызывает у тебя дискомфорт, — заявила Алана.

Уилл кивнул.

— Я бы предпочёл не писать то, что можно опубликовать на Tattle Crime, — сказал он, криво улыбаясь.

Алана усмехнулась, и Уилл вспомнил, что она не знает, как сильно он презирает Фредди и за что. Так странно было знать столько об Алане, когда она не знает о нём практически ничего.

— Я понимаю, — ответила Алана. — Джек, который Джек Кроуфорд, глава поведенческого отдела, постоянно враждует с ней. Она обожает без умолку болтать о нём и очень часто оказывается на шаг впереди.

_Потому что у неё есть маленькие шпионы_ , подумал Уилл и подавил ухмылку.

— В любом случае, — вернулся он к изначальной теме. — Не хочется, чтобы книга была скучной, но я точно не собираюсь писать таблоидные истории.

— Разве ты не можешь уравновесить эти два аспекта? Можно вложить в книгу обе идеи — с точки зрения преступника и аналитика.

Уилл посмотрел на неё и задумался. Это была интересная мысль — использовать оба аспекта, которые Ганнибал находил интригующими: его способность сопереживать и одновременно его умение анализировать увиденное. Они ещё немного поговорили о набросках и в итоге пришли к компромиссу, предложенному Аланой. Перед тем как уйти, она пообещала прочесть дополненный черновик, когда Уилл закончит.

 

На следующий раз они встретились для совместной прогулки с собаками в парке между Вулф Трап и Куантико. Меган с Венди и Тартом убежала вперёд, а Уилл и Алана поплелись сзади. Должно быть, Уилл выглядел настолько же уставшим, как и чувствовал себя, потому что Алана аккуратно пыталась выведать, нет ли у него проблем.

— Просто устал, — отмахнулся Уилл. — Я работал последние несколько ночей.

А ещё игра в социальное взаимодействие с Меган забирала гораздо больше сил, чем он привык. И его воображаемый Ганнибал так и не появился до сих пор, из-за чего Уилл не находил себе места.

— Над своей книгой?

Уилл рассеянно кивнул.

— Это требует времени, — сказал он и, спохватившись, добавил. — Но я поговорил с отделом персонала о снижении количества лекционных часов или хотя бы их рациональной перестановке. Не представляю, как ты ездишь из Балтимора. По времени вдвое дольше, чем мне.

Люди в отделе персонала работали отличные, и Уилл задался вопросом, что бы произошло, поговори он с ними в то время, когда Джек потащил его на полевую работу.

_Говори больше_ , пришёл к пониманию Уилл, _это делает людей менее подозрительными_. Алане вроде даже нравилось разговаривать с ним, и они некоторое время болтали, в основном о преподавательских часах и лекциях. Когда они уехали, Уилл чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым. Знакомство с собаками проходило очень хорошо, и пусть Уилл всё ещё чувствовал себя полным мудаком, отдавая псов, он не мог не видеть, насколько хорошо обходится с ними Меган, и согласился отдать обоих — и Венди, и Тарта.

На этот раз Уилл взял их к себе в постель. Он просто слишком устал сражаться с самим собой.

Он проснулся от того, что Венди облизывала его лицо. Тарта в постели не было, поэтому Уилл притянул Венди поближе и вжался лицом в её мех. Она счастливо тявкнула в его объятьях.

 

Ганнибал появился на следующий день. Он находился на пассажирском сидении, когда Уилл сел в свой автомобиль на стоянке академии Куантико.

— Я скучал по тебе, — честно признался Уилл, глядя на самодовольного воображаемого Ганнибала и полностью признавая своё поражение. — Я уже собирался ехать к тебе домой и…

Уилл остановился, не зная точно, чего хотел. Он вспомнил кухню и удовольствие наблюдать за готовящим Ганнибалом. Запах и вкус волшебного кофе, который обжаривали, мололи и варили только чтобы скрасить процесс ожидания. Всегда с одной ложкой сахара — Ганнибал знал, как Уиллу нравится больше.

Он отвернулся от Ганнибала и схватился за руль. Урчание мотора успокаивало. На мгновение вспомнился первый визит Аланы. Гибрид — отличная машина для слежки, подумал Уилл и покачал головой. Он чувствовал, как безумие беззастенчиво лижет границы его разума.

— Если ты хочешь увидеться со мной раньше, то это возможно, Уилл. Попроси Алану порекомендовать тебе хорошего специалиста, и я уверен, что моё имя всплывёт.

Уилл сжал губы с внезапной яростью.

— Я больше не соглашусь на терапию с тобой, — сказал он.

Ганнибал промолчал.

— И какие же отношения ты ищешь, если не врача и пациента?

Уилл хмуро уставился на дорогу, раздумывая над этим вопросом.

Ганнибал из этой реальности не помнил того, что помнил Уилл. Он будет вести себя по-другому, не так, как старый Ганнибал. Уилл должен был принять решение, в каком направлении выстраивать их отношения, но он не был уверен. Он хотел иметь… нет… он хотел снова стать целым миром для Ганнибала. Он хотел убежать с ним, убивать с ним и…

— Я хочу снова стать всем для тебя, — сказал он и сразу успокоился. Он посмотрел на пассажирское сидение, чтобы оценить реакцию Ганнибала, но тот уже исчез.

А вот сказанные слова преследовали Уилла до самого дома. Он знал, чего хотел, и был готов сделать всё, чтобы получить это. Уилл в очередной раз подумал, что стал понимать воздействие и манипуляции Ганнибала гораздо лучше, когда сам оказался в подобном положении.

Основная задача заключалась не только во встрече с Ганнибалом, это осуществить как раз довольно просто. Загвоздка была в том, чтобы встретиться с ним правильно и построить отношения, которые устраивали бы Уилла. Он по-прежнему не желал убивать всех без разбора, подобно Ганнибалу. Грубость всё же являлась недостаточной причиной для Уилла. Он желал убивать плохих людей — убийц — если быть конкретным. _Его Ганнибал_ , Ганнибал, которого он сбросил с обрыва, принял бы это, сокрушённо подумал Уилл.

 

Меган и Алана забрали собак на следующий день. Уилл переносил расставание гораздо хуже, чем рассчитывал. Венди и Тарт чувствовали это, и он обнял их, прежде чем посадить в переноски. В какой-то момент Уилл захотел отменить своё решение и был невероятно благодарен Меган и Алане за то, что они делали вид, будто заняты беседой на переднем сидении машины.

— Меган будет вам хорошей хозяйкой, а вы будете хорошими ребятами для неё и её семьи, договорились?

Венди прижалась к решётке и начала вылизывать его пальцы, а Тарт просто задыхался от перевозбуждения.

— Господи, — простонал Уилл. Его единственным желанием сейчас было свернуться калачиком прямо на земле.

Вместо этого Уилл в последний раз погладил их пальцами сквозь решётку и вытер глаза рукавом. Он бросил сумку с их лежанками, мисками и любимыми игрушками на сиденье рядом и захлопнул дверь, больше не глядя на них. И сделал вид, что не слышал, как надрывно завыл Тарт.

Меган обняла его на прощание, но ничего не сказала, просто дала понять, что они уезжают.

 

— Есть что-нибудь выпить? — спросила Алана, когда Меган с собаками уже скрылась из виду. Они оказались у камина с бутылкой виски, двумя стаканами, ноутбуком и поредевшей стаей. Бастер растянулся на коленях Уилла, а Алана читала черновики, всё, что было написано до сих пор. Они оба немного выпили, и он никогда ещё не видел Алану настолько расслабленной.

— Ты не пишешь о Дамере*, — сказала она через некоторое время, и он улыбнулся. Алана всегда была колкой, не стоило её недооценивать.

— Его убийства носили сексуальный характер, — нахмурился Уилл.

Случаев было много, и он не успел разобрать их все, но Дамер даже не пришёл ему в голову. Он был довольно популярен, а Уилл хотел, чтобы основное внимание досталось Ганнибалу. Нужно было заполнить книгу мелкими случаями, которые подтверждали бы все необходимые аспекты в поведении Ганнибала и таким образом вывели бы на профиль Чесапикского Потрошителя. Но разве такое можно сказать Алане.

— Я думал включить в книгу несколько сказок, но, возможно, это будет излишним.

В качестве примера он привёл короткую версию Можжевелового дерева перед описанием подобного случая из реальной жизни. Отец неосознанно съедает своего ребёнка из-за обмана матери.

— Каннибализм — древнейшее табу, и сказки показывают нам, что его нарушали давным-давно.

— Есть и другие сказки? — спросила Алана, закрывая ноутбук и делая глоток из своего стакана. — Я ничего не могу припомнить.

Уилл усмехнулся.

— В оригинальной версии Белоснежки охотник должен был вырезать её печень и лёгкие, чтобы приготовить королеве на обед, но он отпустил её, а королеве принёс печень и лёгкие оленя, — он позволил себе откинуться назад и притянул Бастера, так чтобы тот лежал на груди, а не на коленях.

— Хмм… точно, — зевнула Алана и откинулась рядом с ним. — Я и забыла об этом.

— Слишком много Диснея, — предположил Уилл, и Алана рассмеялась.

Один пёс — Ларри — воодушевленный положением Бастера, осмелел и запрыгнул на колени Аланы. Она погладила его по голове.

— Кажется, я проголодалась, — сказала Алана через минуту, и они оба разразились хохотом. Бастер спрыгнул с коленей и недовольно посмотрел на Уилла.

— Прости, прости, — сказал Уилл собаке и погладил по спине, когда Бастер сел.

Он посмотрел на Алану и обнаружил, что та наблюдает за ним с ласковым блеском в глазах.

_О нет, ты не сделаешь этого_ , подумал Уилл разозлившись и отвернулся. Теперь он не хотел Алану, а вот она была совсем не против. Метафорично.

— Как насчёт сэндвичей? — спросил он.

Они вместе приготовили их на кухне, и Уилл делал вид, что не обращает внимания, как Алана постоянно роняет еду на пол собакам. Уилл с Аланой ужинали, сидя в креслах, а собаки окружили её. Время от времени какой-нибудь пёс виновато косился на Уилла, а Алана старательно отводила взгляд, концентрируясь на сэндвиче больше чем нужно.

— Прекратите попрошайничать, — сказал Уилл, дожёвывая последний кусок. — И идите уже спать.

Они уходили друг за другом, укладываясь на свои лежанки.

— Извини, — сказала Алана. Уилл закатил глаза.

— У тебя есть оправдание — ты немного пьяна.

Он тоже был немного пьян. Они выпили больше половины бутылки, и ещё оставалось по целому стакану.

— Можешь занять кровать, — сказал Уилл, меняя тему.

— У тебя нет дивана, — заметила Алана. Он задался вопросом, рассматривает ли она свою реплику как предложение спать вместе.

— Мне не привыкать спать на полу с собаками. Возможно, сегодня меня это даже успокоит.

— Я могу украсть одну из них, — неожиданно сказала Алана.

Уилл сморгнул и на один болезненный момент представил Пюрешку. Если бы у Аланы уже была собака, она бы всё равно спасла её? Вопрос проскользнул в голове, и сердце внезапно забилось быстрее от предчувствия вносимых им перемен.

— Ты в порядке? — Алана хмуро посмотрела на него. Уилл глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться.

— Возможно, сегодня не самый лучший день, чтобы обсуждать кражу ещё одной моей собаки, — ответил он, проводя руками по глазам.

Алана извинилась, но былая лёгкость исчезла. Он разобрал ей кровать и невольно сжался, вспомнив о своей склонности потеть. Надо бы купить новый матрас, и, возможно, новую кровать, поставить её в спальне вместе с тумбочками. Так было бы гораздо лучше, так нужно для… он остановился на этой мысли, чувствуя необходимость осмотреться и увидеть, появилась ли галлюцинация Ганнибала в ответ на предательские размышления Уилла. Его нигде не было видно, и Уилл расслабился.

Он одолжил Алане свою рубашку и спортивные штаны. Зубная щётка у неё была с собой, что, вообще-то, выглядело немного странно. Они выпили по большому стакану воды, Уилл вдобавок проглотил аспирин. Он разложил одеяла и подушки рядом с камином, а собаки устроились вокруг него, когда он лёг.

 

Уилл просыпался несколько раз за ночь, но футболка была сухой, и он даже не помнил, что именно ему снилось. Он каждый раз спокойно засыпал, окружённый теплом домашних животных.

Он проснулся от лёгкого прикосновения к своей шее. Кончики пальцев осторожно ласкали горло, так приятно, что Уилл невольно подставился под ласку. Он чувствовал чужую улыбку, хоть и не видел её, но тоже удовлетворённо улыбнулся в ответ. Поглаживания прекратились, и улыбка Уилла ослабела, пока на месте пальцев не оказалось чужое дыхание. Его обдало жаром, он резко вдохнул и проснулся окончательно.

Тусклое рассветное солнце освещало комнату. Несколько мгновений Уилл пытался понять, почему он оказался на полу. Вспомнив наконец, быстро посмотрел на кровать, но Алана ещё спала. Он разбудил собак и вывел их на задний двор. Наблюдая за стаей в окно, Уилл снова прикоснулся к шее. Сон был весьма… эротичным. Он всё ещё чувствовал возбуждение, вызванное простым прикосновением, и искренне надеялся, что Алана не проснётся слишком рано. Футболка и шорты плохо скрывали его состояние.

На цыпочках, стараясь не шуметь, он пошёл принять душ и одеться. Запас ингредиентов для завтрака оказался ничтожным, пришлось сделать кофе и нарезать фрукты. В морозилке нашлись булочки, которые незамедлительно отправились разогреваться в духовку. Были ещё яйца и сосиски. Уилл решил сделать омлет, невольно вспоминая, что таким был первый завтрак, который он разделил с Ганнибалом.

— На этот раз наш первый завтрак будет другим, — сказал Ганнибал за спиной, и Уилл даже не удивился. Больше всего хотелось откинуться назад и очутиться в крепких объятиях.

— Возможно, ты его приготовишь, — Ганнибал подошёл ближе. Уилл снова вспомнил дыхание на своей шее. Ганнибал обошёл вокруг и критично осмотрел сковородку. — Нужно накрыть крышкой, Уилл, чтобы не остыло. И разбудить Алану.

Уилл слабо улыбнулся и последовал совету.

Разбудить Алану было просто, он запустил собак в гостиную и указал на кровать. Хоть они и были послушными, но точно так же наслаждались озорством, когда им давали такую возможность. Алана взвизгнула, когда несколько собак одновременно начали вылизывать её лицо, и Уилл засмеялся от такого представления.

Он достал ей полотенца и утешал себя тем, что скоро останется на кухне со своей галлюцинацией Ганнибала, а не с реальной Аланой. Эти мысли помогли пережить утро. Сонная Алана выглядела восхитительно, но Уилл помнил дыхание Ганнибала на своей шее, и одного этого было достаточно на данный момент.

Уходя, Алана сказала, что они непременно должны повторить, и Уилл наблюдал за её отъездом, удивлённый таким изменившимся поведением.

Весь остаток дня он чувствовал себя разбитым — отчасти из-за обильных возлияний, отчасти из-за длительного взаимодействия с Аланой. Её компания ему нравилась, но за последние несколько месяцев он снова привык находиться в одиночестве. Странно, как быстро из его эмоциональной памяти стёрлись годы, прожитые с Молли и Уолтером. Может быть, он просто сопереживал своему прошлому.

Уилл смотрел на собак и постоянно искал взглядом Тарта и Венди, но их не было. Он был уверен, что какое-то время не сможет отдать никого больше.

 

А ночью ему приснилась Белла Кроуфорд.

Уилл долго просыпался, вспоминая единичные встречи с Беллой, почти все при взаимодействии с её мужем. Неправильно было думать о Джеке, это касалось только её; несмотря на то, что она являлась его женой, Белла также была отдельной личностью. Уилл слишком злился на Джека и не мог не возвращаться вновь к этой злости.

Окончательно он проснулся около шести часов утра. Разум всё ещё спал, но Уилл нашёл в себе силы встать и сделать кофе. Ганнибал уже сидел за столом, попивая тёплый напиток из собственного кофейного бокала. Он был одет в клетчатый красно-коричневый костюм с красным галстуком, и на этот раз Уилл не сомневался, какая причина заставила его появиться.

— Думаю, мне нужна консультация, доктор Лектер.

Ганнибал явно не был удивлён. Ничего не обсуждая, они перешли в гостиную и разместились в креслах. Уиллу совершенно точно нужно было обновить мебель.

— Что у тебя на уме? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Белла Кроуфорд, — ответил Уилл.

— Ты с ней когда-нибудь встречался?

— Несколько раз за все эти годы, но ни разу не разговаривал с ней. Я знал её только через Джека.

И сопереживал ей, потому что переживал Джек.

— Тем не менее, ты хочешь спасти ей жизнь, — заметил Ганнибал.

— Если это возможно, — согласился Уилл.

— У неё была третья стадия рака лёгких, когда я встретил её, Уилл. Болезнь обнаружили слишком поздно, чтобы применить хоть какое-то лечение, помимо того, которое лишь немного отсрочило конец.

— Так произошло в прошлом. Возможно, если она узнает об этом сейчас, у Беллы появится шанс.

— Это также может привести к изменению дальнейших событий. Джек может взять длительный отпуск по уходу за ней.

Уилл оцепенел. Он почти ожидал этого, но всё-таки был сам себе противен.

— Нет.

Ганнибал вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Нет, Уилл?

— Я помогу ей и помогу Молли. Неважно, что это значит для… нас.

Ганнибал просто смотрел на него без какого-либо выражения.

Уилл, будучи ценителем редких эмоций Ганнибала, нашёл это раздражающим и развернулся к нему. К его удивлению, Ганнибал принял позу мыслителя и издевательски сложил пальцы под подбородком.

— Самым быстрым способом обнаружить рак лёгких на ранней стадии является КТ с низкой нагрузкой. Рентген часто не даёт адекватного диагноза на начальном этапе. Для того, чтобы Белле сделали КТ, врач должен заподозрить рак лёгких как диагноз.

Уилл не был врачом, но воображаемый Ганнибал, как оказалось, знал достаточно, чтобы быть полезным. Он задался вопросом, как это работает, но решил позже самостоятельно проверить информацию Ганнибала.

— Видимо, её врач не подозревал. Поэтому нам нужно либо направить её к другому врачу, либо вызвать подозрение на рак, чтобы ближе к нему подобраться.

— Для этого тебе нужно выяснить, кто её врач, и просмотреть его записи, — проговорил Ганнибал с мрачным видом. — Учитывая то количество времени, которое ты потратишь на сбор информации, шансы на успех невелики.

— Я полагаю, у тебя есть другое предложение? — нетерпеливо спросил Уилл.

— Оно тебе не понравится, — сказал Ганнибал.

— И ты мне не скажешь? — саркастически спросил Уилл. Он не мог вспомнить ни единого плана Ганнибала, который бы ему понравился. По крайней мере, понравился заранее.

 

Следующее свободное время, которое удалось выкроить, Уилл потратил на перелёт в Мэн, аренду автомобиля и поездку к дому Молли. В этот раз он научился отключать GPS на некоторое время. Гораздо легче было продумывать, как изувечить машину Молли, чтобы оставить её мужа в живых, чем вспоминать план по спасению Беллы, предложенный Ганнибалом. Тем не менее время шло, и с каждым днём Уилл чувствовал себя всё более виноватым.

Дом был заснежен, когда Уилл увидел его впервые в этой реальности. Он припарковал машину на другой стороне леса и весь путь проделал в недавно купленных дешёвых и жутко неудобных рабочих сапогах. Он не был уверен, насколько серьёзно будут расследовать порчу автомобиля, но бережёного бог бережёт. Из леса он выбрался незадолго до заката, и, к счастью, семья была в сборе. Обе машины стояли перед домом. Прячась за деревом и сильно продрогнув, Уилл внезапно осознал, что тоскует по этому дому. Он долго жил здесь, его собаки гуляли в этих лесах, и он чувствовал себя счастливым в то время; разбитым и неполным, но всё же счастливым. Тихая, мирная и слишком нормальная жизнь, уютная гавань, где он хоронил в себе тоску по Ганнибалу.

Всплыли в памяти моменты из больницы, тяжёлый разговор с Уолтером и мягкие слова Молли. Если он желал им счастья, то должен был отпустить. Он ждал довольно долго, терпение Красного Дракона окутало его подобно одеялу. Френсис стоял рядом с ним, и Уилл изо всех сил пытался подавить мысли о расположении зеркал в этом доме. Он не пойдёт внутрь. Он здесь только из-за машины, напомнил себе Уилл. Стемнело, зажёгся свет. Он продолжал ждать. Наконец, освещение погасло, и вокруг стало тихо.

Он выждал ещё час и подошёл к машине. В темноте, в перчатках на руках работать было тяжело. После часа упорной возни Уилл был уверен, что двигатель не подлежит восстановлению. Следов воздействия не было видно, поэтому он достал маркер и нарисовал свастику. Это хоть как-то отвлечёт следствие. Конечно, порча моторов — какое-то скучное развлечение для местных фашистов, но пусть над этим ломает голову полиция.

Он оставлял следы на снегу, пока не вышел на дорогу. Затем продолжил свой путь до машины, искренне надеясь, что никто не поедет по встречной. Нельзя, чтобы его заметили, поэтому в случае появления любого транспортного средства придётся прыгать с дороги, а купаться в снегу не очень-то хотелось. В случае убийства его бы выслеживали с собаками, но тут имел место всего лишь акт вандализма, поэтому едва ли их заставят брать след.

Когда Уилл добрался до машины, вершиной его желаний было включить обогрев и побыстрее уехать, но это была непозволительная роскошь. Сначала он проверил камеру, установленную неподалёку, чтобы убедиться, что никто не интересовался его машиной. К счастью, всё было в полном порядке. Немного отъехав, Уилл снова вышел из машины на середину дороги, вслушиваясь. Удостоверившись, что вокруг тихо, он, подсвечивая фонариком, аккуратно размёл следы шин большой веткой. Это был максимум доступной ему предосторожности, поэтому дальше осталось только сесть в машину, чтобы побыстрее доехать до аэропорта и отправиться домой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Джеффри Лайонел Дамер — американский серийный убийца, жертвами которого стали 17 юношей и мужчин в период между 1978 и 1991 годами. Все преступления, кроме одного, были совершены в Милуоки с 1987 по 1991 год. Преступления Дамера отличала крайняя жестокость, трупы жертв он насиловал и употреблял в пищу. Суд признал Дамера вменяемым и приговорил его к пятнадцати пожизненным срокам. В 1994 году Дамер был убит сокамерником.


	3. Глава 3

Уилл хотел немного передохнуть, но время, отведённое на спасение Беллы, было на исходе. Он начал следить за ней, чтобы найти лазейку. Проверил её рабочее место, машину и дом. Когда-то Ганнибал смог пробраться к Джеку домой, чтобы совершить звонок, но Уилл не был уверен, как именно он это сделал. В помещении была отличная система безопасности. Предложение Ганнибала заключалось в том, чтобы травмировать грудную клетку Беллы тупым предметом, что привело бы к обязательному рентгену, или даже КТ. Также он предположил, что проще инсценировать нападение, чем подстраивать автокатастрофу или несчастный случай на работе. Больше всего Уиллу хотелось послать и такое предложение, и Ганнибала заодно, но других альтернатив он не видел.

Уилл ещё не пришёл ни к какому окончательному решению относительно Беллы, когда на Tattle Crime появилась статья о новом зверском убийстве. Мужчину и женщину нашли на частной яхте внутри бочки. Их глаза поменяли местами. Уилл удивился, ведь на изначальной временной шкале такого убийства не было, но после некоторых размышлений предположил, что свято место пусто не бывает, и на замену мёртвому Гаррету Джейкобу Хоббсу явился другой убийца. Он уже изменил события, и история пошла в ином направлении. Другие монстры наблюдали из кустов, оголяя свои клыки. Тем не менее такой поворот событий вызывал беспокойство.

Уилл продолжал уделять большое количество времени слежке за Беллой. Он досконально изучил её график, но идея о прямом нападении по-прежнему вызывала сильный дискомфорт. Он знал, что способен причинить ей боль, но вовсе не желал этого. Воображаемый Ганнибал никак не комментировал такие колебания. Уилл был уверен, что это всего лишь вопрос времени, и очень скоро он попробует подтолкнуть его к краю.

В один из вечеров, устав от наблюдения за домом Кроуфордов, Уилл поехал в ближайший Макдональдс выпить кофе. Он размышлял, что делать дальше, при этом разглядывая, как детишки за соседним столом вели борьбу за картошку фри. Обстановка казалась совершенно нормальной и совершенно не в духе Ганнибала. Он успел выпить только половину чашки, когда заморгала пожарная тревога. Всех в срочном порядке вывели из кафе; и пока Уилл наблюдал с парковки, как работники пытались очистить воздух от дыма, на него снизошло озарение.

Уилл решил подождать, пока Джек отвлечётся, прежде чем осуществить свой план. И ждать ему пришлось не так уж долго — через неделю после первой бочки нашли вторую с таким же набором тел. Уилл услышал об этом в Куантико, и после подтверждения некоторых слухов узнал, что команда Кроуфорда в деле. Значит, Джека не будет дома в этот вечер.

Зато там появился Уилл, искренне надеясь, что гараж не обладал настолько же крутой системой безопасности, как сам дом. Мастерски разделавшись с защёлкой, он пролез через небольшое боковое окно. Первым делом отключил пожарную сигнализацию в гараже, заменив новые аккумуляторы полностью разряженными; затем — проверил дверь, соединявшую гараж с домом. Та не была заперта. Уилл открыл её, проверил панель системы охраны и увидел, что при этом не вызвал никаких тревожных сигналов. Далее прошёл по первому этажу, заменяя все аккумуляторы пожарной системы. Если Белла или Джек вспомнят, когда именно меняли батареи, и более подробно рассмотрят эту проблему, то его обман точно всплывёт; но большинство людей никогда не запоминает подобные вещи.

После тотальной замены батареек Уилл расположился на кухне. Он посветил тусклым карманным фонариком и отыскал бутылку масла рядом с плитой, разложил несколько кухонных полотенец и опустил занавески, чтобы поджечь всё красиво. Он включил конфорку, и когда она достаточно разогрелась, пролил на неё масло. Уилл думал, что придётся помогать зажигалкой, но масло отлично загорелось и без его помощи. Он покинул кухню только когда занялись занавески, и вышел так же, как и вошёл — через окно. Затем пробрался сквозь тьму заднего двора, стараясь наступать только на камни, чтобы не оставить следов; дальше перелез через ограду.

С высоты ограды Уилл наблюдал, как распространяется стена огня за окнами дома. Инстинкт вопил о необходимости вызвать экстренные службы, но это было невозможно. Могли распознать его голос. Вместо этого он терпеливо ждал, почти готовый бежать обратно в дом, чтобы вытащить Беллу. Казалось, прошло несколько часов, но на самом деле всего десять минут, пока сработала пожарная сигнализация на втором этаже. Включился свет и было заметно движение.

Уилл спрыгнул с ограды и притаился, ожидая, что будет дальше. Белла, к её чести, не пыталась погасить огонь собственными силами и выбежала на улицу, кашляя на радость Уиллу. После этого он ушёл. Белла была снаружи и невредима, больше он ничего не мог сделать. Рак либо обнаружат, либо нет.

 

В последующие несколько дней Уилл прилагал все усилия, чтобы бывать в кафетерии как можно чаще, тщательно вслушиваясь во все сплетни. В первый день ничего нового он не услышал, зато на следующий заметил Беверли Катц в очереди на кассу и неуверенно пошёл в её сторону с собственным подносом.

— Агент Катц? — спросил он, приблизившись к её столу. Беверли подняла голову и быстро захлопнула папку, лежавшую перед ней. Вдруг там данные о пожаре? Уилл знал, что, скорее всего, это связано с убийствами в бочках, но всё же по спине пробежал холодок. Он был подозреваемым, пытающимся приблизиться к следствию, чтобы узнать, имеются ли у него проблемы. Паранойи следовало ожидать, ведь его самоконтроль был куда хуже, чем у Ганнибала.

— Уилл Грэм. — Беверли тепло улыбнулась. — Присоединитесь ко мне?

Уилл выдохнул от того, что она взяла инициативу на себя.

— Да, спасибо.

Он специально выбрал пасту с сыром на обед, зная, как её любит Беверли. Взглянул на её тарелку — да, то же самое.

— Я вижу, вы за традиционный выбор еды, — начал он, уже испытывая ненависть к себе за этот разговор. Но спросить о здоровье жены шефа казалось ещё худшим началом беседы.

— Паста с сыром это всегда хороший вариант. Я ещё не встречала повара, способного испортить это блюдо, — объяснила Беверли, немного ухмыляясь. — Так Меган забрала у тебя собаку, да?

Уиллу даже не пришлось подделывать собственную неловкость, когда он вспомнил о Венди и Тарте. Он опустил голову и намотал пасту на вилку.

— Да, она забрала двоих. Кажется, у них всё хорошо, и им нравится жить с Меган и её семьёй.

В конце концов он достал телефон и нашёл фотографию Тарта и Венди, которую прислала ему Меган. Он показал фото Беверли и улыбнулся восторгу на её лице, когда она увидела совершенно счастливых собак в обнимку с таким же счастливым ребёнком. Они немного поболтали о собаках, Уилл показал ей фотографии оставшейся стаи и рассказал о планах по их раздаче. В процессе беседы Уилл узнал, что у Беверли есть кошка, но она ничего не имеет против собак, а ещё — что она любит классический рок. Неожиданно было осознавать, что он никогда не знал Беверли вне работы, никогда не позволял ей приблизиться. И теперь он делал это только для того, чтобы выведать информацию. Это было таким неправильным, но необходимым, по крайней мере для того, чтобы следовать по выбранному пути.

— Что же, — сказала Беверли, когда они закончили с едой. — Это все замечательно, но ты не похож на парня, привыкшего к праздной болтовне. Зачем ты меня искал?

У него не было подходящего ответа. _Как поживает жена твоего босса, после того, как я сжёг её дом?_ Не самый удачный вопрос. Он посмотрел на папку, избегая зрительного контакта.

— На самом деле, я читал об убийствах в бочках, — сказал он как можно более искренне и слегка ссутулился. — Хотел попросить Джека Кроуфорда разрешить мне взглянуть подробнее, но не видел его последние несколько дней, а тебя я знаю, так что…

— Решил попросить меня.

Беверли немного расслабилась, и Уилл на автомате отзеркалил её позу, откинувшись на спинку стула.

— Джек немного занят. Его жена попала в больницу, необходимы какие-то дополнительные обследования, так что я не знаю, когда смогу попросить у него разрешения показать тебе дело.

Уилл кивнул и поёрзал в кресле. Дополнительное обследование в больнице звучало многообещающе.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал он, и затем пришлось напомнить себе, что его прошлая личность была наполовину устремлённой, наполовину нерешительной; он должен был одновременно и стремиться помочь, и испытывать сомнения, перед тем как с головой броситься в расследование. — Возможно, я бы увидел что-нибудь новое, но мне не хватает информации.

Беверли нахмурилась, и Уилл вспомнил, что она не знает о его таланте. В прошлый раз, когда они познакомились, Беверли слышала только краткое объяснение его эмпатии и не могла знать того, на что он действительно способен.

— Кхм… — Он на минуту замолчал и снял очки. — Я могу помочь вам понять, как он думает. Составить его профиль, если нужно. Из-за своей эмпатии я способен совершать определённые открытия, а вот поможет это делу или нет, будет видно по ходу. — Он пожал плечами.

Беверли, похоже, не знала, что с ним делать, и Уилл почувствовал себя раздражённым. Чтобы побыстрее закончить этот разговор, он сделал вид, что должен идти на следующую лекцию и в результате проклинал себя на протяжении всей дороги в аудиторию. На самом деле, никакой лекции не было, поэтому он сел за свой стол, чтобы просмотреть записи на ноутбуке. Некоторое время Уилл сидел, тупо уставившись на страницы, пока окончательно не потерял терпение и не открыл новый текстовый документ.

«Об эмпатии» — внезапно написал Уилл, а дальше слова лились неожиданно легко. Он никогда не говорил об этом в какой-либо структурированной форме. Он показывал Ганнибалу погружение и позволил Алане увидеть проблески, но никогда не объяснял. Он хотел объяснить сейчас. Объяснить Беверли и показать Ганнибалу.

Уилл почувствовал, что воображаемый Ганнибал наблюдает за ним из-за спины, пока он пишет. Пишет, насколько это сложно — быть живым зеркалом, всегда отражающим внешний мир, и никогда не знать наверняка, что это он сам, а не отражение.

Уилл не успел закончить, а уже начали прибывать студенты. Он никогда ещё не был так сильно раздражён предстоящей лекцией, поэтому очень быстро выдал материал и дал дополнительное задание для самостоятельной работы. Трудно было продолжать в присутствии студентов, но вдохновение победило. Он ушёл из аудитории всего на несколько минут позже, чем его ученики.

Уилл уже подходил к своей машине, когда услышал, что его окликнули. Он повернулся, увидел спешащую к нему Беверли и застыл. Прямо сейчас Уилл не готов был ни с кем разговаривать, но не знал, как спровадить Беверли.

— В общем, — выдала она, подбежав к нему, — Джек Кроуфорд сказал: «Если Уилл Грэм желает взглянуть на это дело, он в праве увидеть всё, что потребует».

Уилл невольно вздрогнул, а затем сжал кулаки, осознавая, что это значит: если Джек так легко согласился впустить его в свою команду, то Уилл привлёк его внимание задолго до появления Хоббса.

Он посмотрел на Беверли.

— Тогда идём.

Он видел удивление на её лице. Беверли не ожидала, что он согласится так легко, но теперь Уилл был готов. Сильное чувство отвращения к себе пронзило его по пути в лабораторию. Уилл пытался перенаправить это чувство на Джека, нейтрализовав негодование, направленное на самого себя. Но если быть совсем честным, в этот раз он виноват сам — он охотно вошёл в логово льва, его никто не соблазнял и не затягивал в это дело.

Лаборатория была знакомой, и Уилл почувствовал, как спокойно становится на душе, когда он видит Зеллера, Прайса и Беверли вместе. Они представились друг другу, и Уилл ощутил их замешательство, вызванное его собственным участием в деле. На прошлой временной шкале его привёл Джек, сейчас же ему доверяли меньше. По крайней мере в этот раз Уилл не был «любимым ребёнком».

Уилл взял папку и сел рядом со столом для вскрытий, чтобы изучить её. Он забыл о лаборатории и троих агентах, полностью погрузившись в дело. Четверо пострадавших умерли в течении двух недель. Первые два были найдены в бочке на яхте вблизи Оушен Сити, вторая пара — в гавани Вирджинии Бич. В настоящее время группа занималась обработкой улик второй сцены и переоценкой первого дела. Местная полиция проделала хорошую работу. Поскольку один из первых убитых был причастен к организованной преступности, предположили, что убийства были связаны с его криминальным окружением. Но женщина, запертая вместе с ним в бочке, судя по всему, не имела к нему никакого отношения. Самой интересной частью информации, которой не было в новостях, оказалось то, что рядом с телами были найдены осколки зеркала. Жертвы держали их в руках, и это напомнило о Френсисе.

Когда Уилл поднял голову от папки, трое агентов работали над телом. Он откашлялся, и три пары глаз разом посмотрели на него.

— Могу я увидеть зеркала? — спросил он, чувствуя себя неловко в качестве объекта внимания.

Беверли кивнула, и через несколько минут перед ним появилось четыре мешочка.

— Это одно и то же зеркало, — сказал Уилл Беверли, прежде чем она отошла.

— Осколки очень похожи, — призналась она.

Уилл кивнул.

— Потому что они из одного зеркала.

Он надел перчатки и осторожно извлёк зеркала из мешочков. Потребовалось несколько минут, но ему удалось собрать осколки по линиям облома.

— Многих кусочков не хватает, — заметила Беверли рядом с ним.

— Его разбили, — сказал Уилл. — И он пытается собраться заново. Ему требуется их помощь.

Уилл посмотрел в зеркало, в отражение Великого Красного Дракона. На мгновение он потерял чувство реальности и снова очутился у обрыва. Чёрная кровь заблестела в лунном свете. Он моргнул и снова увидел Беверли перед собой. Он прочистил горло.

— Первая жертва мужского пола, Маркус Донован, был связан с организованной преступностью и некоторое время провёл в тюрьме. Второй мужчина также имел судимость. Попробуйте сопоставить их. Поговорите с представителями правоохранительных органов в Оушен Сити, чтобы узнать, можно ли связать вторую жертву с Донованом.

— Думаешь, это месть? — спросил Зеллер, присоединившись к ним за столом для вскрытия.

— Частично. Они разбили его на куски и… — Уилл закрыл глаза, чтобы нырнуть немного глубже. — Это их ответственность, их работа помочь ему. Они должны «увидеть» его, но они не делают этого, поэтому он даёт им глаза тех, кто «видит» его настоящего.

— Женщин, — сказала Беверли.

Уилл кивнул.

— Он их знает.

Уилл снова взял профили жертв и положил их на зеркала. Одна женщина была чёрной и лет сорока, вторая — метиска, не больше двадцати. Уилл смотрел на их профили, но не видел никакой очевидной связи.

— Они были слишком добры. Но я не заслуживаю ни доброты, ни жестокости, которую получал от людей. — Уилл спохватился после того как произнёс это вслух, но слишком глубоко влез, чтобы перестать говорить от первого лица.

— Я меняю им глаза, чтобы каждый увидел меня настоящего. И я даю им часть себя, чтобы они поняли, кто я на самом деле.

Последнее предложение он произнёс в спешке, желая поскорее освободиться от голоса этого убийцы. Он чувствовал себя скучным и неважным по сравнению с Драконом или Ганнибалом. _Бедный мальчик, потерявший себя_ , подумал Уилл и неожиданно вспомнил одну деталь из профиля чёрной женщины.

— Мегги Дарсли, — сказал Уилл, листая файл, пока не нашёл нужную запись. — Она отдала ребёнка на усыновление… 23 года назад. Отец неизвестен, в свидетельстве о рождении прочерк, но она жила в Миннеаполисе, как и Донован.

Уилл поднял глаза, ожидая, что они подхватят его мысль, но Беверли и Зеллер смотрели на него как на сумасшедшего. Скептицизм Беверли был ещё терпим по сравнению с мыслями Брайана. Уилл был сейчас слишком восприимчив и открыт, чтобы не видеть мысли и чувства Зеллера. _Ебанутый Уилл Грэм, который говорит как убийца и считает, что уже раскрыл это дело. Пусть валит обратно на свои лекции, и блять кто-то должен сказать, что его занятия могут быть не очень-то полезны будущим агентам ФБР_. Уилл пощадил себя, скользнув взглядом через его плечо к Прайсу, и закрыл папку.

— Просто проверьте ребёнка и всех жертв на наличие связи. Они совершенно точно связаны друг с другом.

Он поспешно сложил зеркала обратно в мешочки с уликами и схватил свою сумку.

— Я… — начал Уилл не зная, что сказать на прощание. Он посмотрел в пол и внезапно взглянул на всё глазами Зеллера. — Я должен вернуться к преподаванию.

Уилл покачал головой и посмотрел на Беверли.

— Пожалуйста, проверьте ребёнка, хорошо?

Она кивнула.

— Конечно, мы проверим.

Позже Уилл не мог точно вспомнить, как покинул лабораторию. Его первая внятная мысль пришла только когда он уже сидел в машине, нервно сжимая руль. Ганнибал находился рядом с ним, разглядывая деревья за окном.

— Ты впечатлил меня сегодня таким чётким взглядом на собственные способности и недостатки в отношении твоей эмпатии. Приятно будет прочитать твою статью, когда ты её закончишь.

Уилл продолжал беситься.

— Тебе статья нравится, но неужели ты считаешь, что твой дубликат из реального времени так запросто проглотит наживку?

— Грубо, Уилл.

Уилл запустил машину и ухмыльнулся. Теперь он почувствовал себя лучше.

— Ну, я могу быть грубым с тобой. Ты-то меня не съешь. Ты не настоящий.

И он не боялся этого Ганнибала. Он и настоящего-то Ганнибала не боялся. Осторожничал, да, но не боялся. Между ними не может быть страха, если они хотят отношений на равных.

Так Уилл и отправился домой с удручённой галлюцинацией на соседнем сидении. Он игнорировал его всю дорогу, и даже когда наконец приехал и обнял встречающих его собак. После ужина и небольшой прогулки Уилл продолжил работу над статьёй. Сгладил грубые места, оставшиеся в части, написанной во время лекции, и добавил некоторые предположения и объяснения. Статья действительно получилась хорошей, но Уиллу казалось, что она будет читаться с точки зрения защиты от скептицизма, как было сегодня в лаборатории. Он не мог смотреть на неё нейтрально и, задумчиво надираясь скотчем, надеялся, что Беверли проверит ребёнка. В конечном итоге Уилл принял решение всё же не удалять статью, а предложить Алане её просмотреть.

 

Следующее утро началось с головной боли после выпитого скотча и слишком возбуждённой возни собак. Уилл выпустил их на улицу, выпил две таблетки аспирина и принялся готовить завтрак себе и стае. Обезболивающее подействовало, когда он уже доедал омлет. Дорога в Куантико не добавила красок, на улице было дождливо и серо. Не то чтобы холодно, но дождь обратил и так уже посеревший снег в грязную хлюпающую жижу с тонкой корочкой льда. Этот лёд превратил вождение в ад, и Уилл чувствовал себя измученным сразу же по приезду в Куантико. Он не был готов увидеть сразу трёх агентов ФБР в своей аудитории. Беверли, Прайс и Зеллер сидели за его столом, пили кофе и поглощали пончики; выглядели они так, словно последние сутки выживали только благодаря кофеину.

Уилл остановился у двери, уставившись на них, и пытался понять, точно ли он не спит.

— Мы взяли его! — воскликнула Беверли, увидев того в дверях.

— Бочоночного убийцу? — спросил Уилл, пытаясь проморгаться, и медленно приближаясь к ним.

— Да, бро! — Зеллер отсалютовал ему бумажным стаканчиком. — Мёртвая девушка? Стопроцентная дочь двух старших жертв. И наш убийца жил с ней в приёмной семье около двух лет.

— Местная полиция арестовала его через час после того, как мы дали ориентировку, — добавил Прайс, когда Уилл взял стакан с кофе из рук Брайана.

Уилл чувствовал себя слегка растерянно в их присутствии. Они никогда не праздновали поимку убийцы, по крайней мере, вместе с ним. Эмпатия подсказывала, что они чувствуют себя виноватыми за вчерашний день, и он понял, что Беверли предложила этот импровизированный завтрак в качестве извинения.

Уилл сел и поставил сумку на пол. Он заставил себя улыбнуться и удивился, как легко это получилось, когда остальные тоже заулыбались. Они поймали плохого парня, и это было приятно.

Он взял пончик в шоколадной глазури и спросил:

— Джек не захотел праздновать?

Зеллер ответил с набитым ртом нечто похожее на: «онсжновбнице».

— Всё ещё со своей женой? — переспросил Уилл Беверли. Она кивнула, не давая никаких комментариев.

Вместо этого Зеллер развлекал их описанием ареста, которое, вероятно, было полностью выдумано. Прайс периодически вставлял комментарии и улыбался.

— У вас выходной, ребята? — спросил Уилл, доедая пончик.

— К сожалению, нет, — вздохнул Прайс. — Нам нужно как можно быстрее обработать улики, найденные в его квартире.

— Они пересылают их нам прямо сейчас, — объяснила Беверли и посмотрела на часы. — Вообще-то, должны доставить в ближайшие 15 минут.

Зеллер застонал и взял ещё пончик. _Хочет растянуть этот перерыв как только возможно_ , подумал Уилл.

— Жаль, не могу одолжить вам своих студентов, — пошутил Уилл.

— О нет, — покачал головой Прайс. — Стажёры бесполезны до первого года полевой работы. Не надо их к нам в лабораторию. Они спотыкаются об тела.

Он посмотрел на Зеллера, а Беверли рассмеялась.

— Это было только один раз! — запротестовал Зеллер. — И это было моё первое место преступления!

Уилл не мог не усмехнуться, представляя картину. Он никогда не был так близок с этим трио в прошлый раз. Они слишком многое знали о нём, они не были ему интересны, но происходившее сегодня было приятным. Пусть они были отдельной командой, но всё-таки Уилл смог проникнуть в их круг. Приятно было видеть и чувствовать дружбу между ними.

Завтрак окончился, когда Уилл увидел в приоткрытую дверь группу студентов. Те с любопытством посматривали на агентов.

— В таком случае, оставляем тебя с утятами, — вздохнул Прайс.

— Входите, — Уилл позвал студентов, пока его новые знакомые собирали остатки завтрака. Зеллер хлопнул его по спине и сказал, что он хорошо поработал. Уилл подавил желание закатить глаза. Студенты внимательно наблюдали за ними, и Уилл подумал, какие слухи теперь будут ходить по академии на переменах.

Лекции прошли гладко, и Уилл направился домой. Внутри было невероятно тепло от встречи с Беверли, Прайсом и Зеллером. По приезду в Вулф Трап он лёг перед камином с собаками и начал представлять жизнь без Ганнибала.

Его так легко подставить. Уилл знал очень много. Один анонимный звонок Джеку по поводу собственности у обрыва и уединённого рабочего места. Ганнибал был осторожен, но Уилл уверен, что дом у обрыва не будет чистым с точки зрения судебной экспертизы. И Мириам, возможно, ещё не промыли мозги. Едва ли план по ложному обвинению Чилтона был настолько долгосрочным. Это скорее была возможность, предоставленная Гидеоном.

Чесапикского Потрошителя можно поймать, даже ни разу с ним не встретившись. Жизнь, свободная от Ганнибала. Он мог бы периодически помогать Джеку, возможно, начать встречаться с Аланой, заботиться от оставшихся собаках; словом, иметь нормальную человеческую жизнь. Это была чудесная идея, и Уилл наслаждался каждым мгновением, которое рисовало воображение, пока к нему не подошёл Ганнибал и пристально не посмотрел в глаза.

— Тебе станет до смерти скучно, — сказал он Уиллу, который, закрыв глаза, пытался прогнать галлюцинацию.

— Заткнись.

Ганнибал продолжил издеваться.

— Я всего лишь твоя галлюцинация, Уилл, — заявил он. Уилл сел и повернулся спиной к Ганнибалу. Собаки завозились рядом.

— Ты распробовал жажду крови, Уилл, и тебе это понравилось. Ты увидел уникальную красоту, которую способен создать самостоятельно. И даже если ты ослепишь себя — уже не сможешь её забыть. Но если тебе так хочется, ты всегда можешь воспользоваться своим пистолетом.

Уилл подумал, что это глупый и целенаправленно обидный комментарий. _Словно отвергнутый любовник_. Он встал, чтобы налить себе ликёра. Если ему начинает читать лекции собственная галлюцинация, без выпивки не обойтись.

— До тех пор, пока ты знаешь, что я существую, ты не сможешь жить спокойно, — заявил Ганнибал. — Это можно закончить только двумя способами: нашей смертью или нашим объединением. Мы слишком сильно связаны сейчас, и даже если моя нынешняя личность не знает тебя, ты по-прежнему привязан ко мне. Что ты написал в своей восхитительной статье о своём даре? «Чистая эмпатия — это зеркало, но зеркало, способное сжечь отражение, если оно позволит себе отражаться в нём слишком долго».

Уилл наполнил бокал и повернулся к Ганнибалу. На нём был красный кашемировый свитер и тёмные пижамные штаны. Он носил это раньше, когда Уилл навещал его, и воспоминание отозвалось теплотой внутри. Никогда ещё его разум не одевал Ганнибала настолько неформально.

Уилл вздохнул и сделал большой глоток из своего бокала. Алкоголь обжигающим теплом согревал изнутри. _Ты споришь сам с собой_ , напомнил себе Уилл. Не было необходимости обороняться, поскольку Ганнибал сказал только то, что его подсознание пыталось до него донести.

— И как это сработает? — вместо того, чтобы защищаться, ответил он. — Я перееду в твой дом, ты будешь рисовать меня, изображая греческим героем, пока в один прекрасный день мы внезапно не отправимся на охоту за мясом? Эта версия не жизнеспособна. Такого не произошло бы и в прошлый раз. Вот почему я хотел, чтобы ты сбежал.

— Ты хотел, чтобы я сбежал, потому что боялся собственных желаний, — спокойно возразил Ганнибал. — Теперь ты принял это. Ты знаешь, что тебе нравится убивать, и тебе хочется заниматься этим в дальнейшем. — Он подошёл ближе, Уилл сделал шаг назад и упал в одно из своих кресел, чувствуя, как краснеет от направления своих мыслей.

— Пожалуйста, не говори мне, что ты настолько скучен, Уилл. — Голос Ганнибала звучал достаточно раздражённо. — Что даже мысль о близости может заставить тебя свернуть с выбранного пути?

— Нет! — воскликнул Уилл, испытывая стыд.

Он вскочил с кресла и отвернулся от Ганнибала.

— Приятно было видеть Беверли, Зеллера и Прайса сегодня утром, да, — признался он. — Мне понравилось. Это было таким нормальным.

— Но ты не нормален, Уилл. Притворяться таким — оскорбление собственной природы. Ты гораздо большее, чем хочешь казаться.

Уилл опустошил свой бокал и гневно посмотрел на Ганнибала, который казался слишком расслабленным. Он мечтал придушить его, лишь бы тот заткнулся. Вместо этого он покинул комнату, прячась в ванной и больше полутора часов разбирая аптечку в шкафу. Когда он вышел из ванной, Ганнибала уже не было, и Уилл спокойно лёг спать.

 

На следующий день стало ясно, что большинство его студентов слышали о причастности Уилла к решению дела об убийствах в бочках. У него никогда не было проблем с дисциплиной на занятиях, но в этот день атмосфера насытилась особым, небывалым прежде уважением к преподавателю. _По крайней мере они не аплодировали_ , подумал Уилл позже.

Как только пришло время обеда, Алана уже ждала его у двери.

— Герой дня, — поздоровалась она.

Уилл закатил глаза.

— Ходят слухи? — заключил он. — Я так и подумал, увидев преданный взгляд некоторых студентов.

Алана рассмеялась.

— Думаю, ты всегда получаешь подобные взгляды от студентов. Я знаю парочку человек, которые точно были влюблены в тебя многие годы.

Она шла в сторону столовой, и Уилл почувствовал себя неловко от того, как протекает его жизнь. Он обедал с коллегами, как обычный общительный человек. Даже его вчерашние ночные фантазии были менее напряжёнными, чем эта реальная нормальность. В то время как вершиной его желаний было прятаться в машине или аудитории и жевать привезённый из дома сэндвич.

Алана взяла салат, небольшой стейк и картофель, Уилл последовал её примеру. Никого из знакомых агентов в кафетерии не было, поэтому они сели вдвоём. Как только Алана открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, Уилл перебил её.

— Прости, — сказал он, — но если ты хочешь спросить, как я себя чувствую, то, пожалуйста, не надо. Ладно?

Алана закрыла рот и смущённо улыбнулась.

— Я хотела спросить, но всё в порядке, не будем говорить о чувствах, — конец фразы она сказала достаточно жёстко и потёрла нос.

— Спасибо.

— Как ты попал туда?

Он пожал плечами.

— Я читал о деле. Что-то застряло во мне, поэтому я попросил у Беверли разрешения взглянуть на него. Она поговорила с Джеком, я посмотрел, остальное сделали другие агенты. Ничего особо страшного. Я просто проанализировал содержимое папки и выдал им профиль.

— Это не то же самое, что читать лекции, — осторожно сказала Алана. Уилл изо всех сил старался не закатить глаза.

— Алана, я несколько лет проработал в полиции, — защищаясь, сказал он. — На самом деле, больше даже было похоже на лекцию, чем на работу полицейским. Я проверил исходные данные, создал профиль и рассказал команде всё, что увидел. Разве это не то же самое, когда ты консультируешь по делу?

Алана молчала, и Уилл понял, что переборщил с защитой и перешёл в нападение. Это была не та Алана, которая кусалась в ответ, когда ей причиняли боль. Эта Алана была слишком хорошей и не хотела делать кому-либо больно.

— Извини, — поспешно сказал он. — Я не испытывал стресс, пока просматривал дело и создавал профиль, но всё остальное: общение с агентами, внимание студентов и…

Он остановился, а Алана с лёгкой улыбкой закончила:

— И я.

— И ты, — подтвердил Уилл, чувствуя себя немного виноватым. — Видимо, всё это напрягает меня гораздо больше, чем профилирование убийцы.

Они надолго замолчали. Уилл не знал, как нарушить эту тишину, и просто ковырялся в еде, которая выглядела крайне неаппетитно.

— Как поживают собаки? — наконец спросила Алана, и Уилл почувствовал облегчение от такой очевидной смены темы.

— Бастер всё ещё ищет Тарта иногда, но в остальном они вполне справляются без них с Венди.

Они болтали некоторое время — о стае и о фотографиях, которые иногда присылала Мегги. Уилл съел большую часть своего обеда и понемногу расслабился.

Когда они уже вышли из кафетерия, Уилл сказал:

— Я написал большую часть книги, а также статью. Задумывалось, что статья станет вступительной частью, но сейчас она кажется самостоятельным произведением.

— Хочешь, чтобы я посмотрела? — спросила Алана.

Уилл почувствовал, как у него скручиваются внутренности, но заставил себя ответить.

— Это касается эмпатии, моей эмпатии. Не знаю, что мне делать со статьёй. Думал использовать её в качестве введения, чтобы объяснить профилирование в эссе. Но тогда сам текст статьи пришлось бы сократить, а это невозможно… — Он колебался мгновение. — Я не уверен, что это будет кому-нибудь интересно. Нет, конечно, многим людям будет интересно, но не пригодится. А я бы не хотел публиковать что-то, что не принесёт пользы. Это слишком личное.

— Я могу прочитать статью, рассмотрев её возможное применение для других. — Алана так тщательно сформулировала свой ответ, что Уилл не смог не улыбнуться. _Очень тонкий, хрупкий фарфор, ну-ну._

Когда их глаза встретились, он отвёл взгляд, но продолжил улыбаться.

— Буду признателен. Я пришлю её по электронной почте?

— Конечно, — ответила она.

Они дошли до аудитории Аланы. Уилл был счастлив оставить её там и попрощаться. Даже перевозбуждённые стажёры были приятнее, чем этот разговор.

 

По приезду домой он провёл несколько часов наедине со скотчем, а потом Ганнибал склонился над его плечом, чтобы просмотреть статью. Идея опубликовать её коробила Уилла, но это был шаг навстречу Ганнибалу. Публикация была самым безопасным способом добраться до него. Тем не менее вся статья получилась очень личной. Он включил в содержание некоторые истории из своего детства, которые не рассказывал даже Ганнибалу. Мысль о том, что кто-то вроде Чилтона прочтёт её и сделает вид, что понял, была омерзительной.

— Она прекрасна, — сказал Ганнибал над его ухом, пока Уилл раздумывал над кнопкой «отправить». — После такой статьи мне будет интересно встретиться с тобой.

— Воздействовать на меня, — пробормотал Уилл.

— Это было бы предпочтительнее, но если ты не готов к терапии, то… как ты сказал? «Есть и другие формы влияния»?

— Чио сказала мне: «Есть другие способы воздействия, кроме насилия».

— Тогда тебе придётся воздействовать на меня по-другому, — самодовольно сказал Ганнибал.

Уилл посмотрел через плечо на свою галлюцинацию. На нём был красно-коричневый костюм с чёрными галстуком и таким же платком в нагрудном кармане. Их лица были очень близко.

— Тебе нравится эта идея, не так ли? Ты ведь кайфуешь, когда я тебя преследую.

Уголки рта Ганнибала поползли вверх, а глаза потеплели.

— Это меняет наши роли с первого… танца. Я считаю, что для тебя будет назидательным немного попреследовать меня, и моему более молодому варианту скорее захочется предложить тебе охотиться вместе, чем заниматься охотой на тебя.

Уилл позволил словам повиснуть в воздухе, затем взглянул в глаза говорившего. Улыбка Ганнибала расширялась с каждой секундой. Уилл не разрывал зрительный контакт. Затем он все-таки перевёл взгляд на губы Ганнибала, поспешно отвернулся к ноутбуку и отправил статью Алане.

 

На следующий день, в субботу, проснувшись, Уилл увидел письмо от Аланы. Она отправила его около трёх часов утра, к письму прикреплялся его собственный текст с пометками и исправлениями. Уилл хотел сначала прочесть его, но решил начать с письма Аланы.

Прочитав письмо, он налил себе выпить и снова уставился на текст. Алана очень хорошо отзывалась о его статье и перечислила по пунктам, почему она будет полезна для психотерапевтической работы. Её слова не казались снисхождением к тому, что бедный, нестабильный Уилл открылся. Напротив, она звучала впечатлённо и даже удивлённо, и настоятельно рекомендовала опубликовать статью. Также Алана посоветовала несколько журналов и прикрепила контакты издателей, с которыми была знакома.

Улыбаясь, Уилл открыл вложение и начал просматривать её замечания и исправления.

 

На следующей неделе Уилл, как обычно, вёл лекции и совершенно не удивился, когда после очередной группы в аудиторию вошёл Джек Кроуфорд.

— Мистер Грэм, не уверен, помните ли вы меня. Я — Джек Кроуфорд…

— Начальник отдела поведенческого анализа, — перебил Уилл. — Спасибо, что позволили взглянуть на убийство в бочках.

Джек улыбнулся. Он казался уставшим, но не подозрительным.

— Я был удивлён просьбой Беверли.

— Я хотел попросить вас, — поспешно ответил Уилл, — но не смог вас найти. Думал, что вы, возможно, ещё на месте преступления.

Он был счастлив, что имеет репутацию человека, не склонного к зрительному контакту, и начал разбирать документы на столе.

— Ещё больше удивлён, что такой человек, как вы, занимается исключительно преподаванием.

Ситуация всё больше напоминала дежавю. Уилл нахмурился, упаковывая ноутбук в сумку.

— Я делал то же самое, что и на лекциях, Джек. Посмотрел на дело и создал профиль убийцы.

Джек напоминал ищейку, взявшую след.

— Моя команда была весьма впечатлена, — заявил он.

Он пытался очаровать его, понял Уилл. Этот Джек ещё не знал его. Он пожал плечами, не давая Джеку никаких подсказок. Если он хочет заполучить Уилла, ему придётся потрудиться.

— Я подумал, возможно, вы согласитесь помогать нам иногда, — сказал Джек. Уилл подавил улыбку.

_Попался_ , подумал он, но заставил себя нахмуриться и потянулся за сумкой.

— Почему вы хотите именно меня? У вас есть Хаймлих в Гарварде и Алана Блум в Джорджтауне. Она даже читает тут лекции, и вы знакомы.

Говоря это всё, он обошёл свой стол и направился к двери, Джек послушно потянулся за ним. Это слегка подтолкнуло Уилла к позиции лидера, а не последователя. В этот момент Уилл принял решение, что на этот раз не будет простой ищейкой Кроуфорда.

— Я не думаю, что Блум или Хаймлих будут столь же хороши в этом. У вас довольно специфический способ мышления о вещах.

Уилл остановился у двери и снова посмотрел Джеку в глаза.

— У меня бывают спонтанные открытия, поэтому я быстрее. Это повышает вероятность того, что умрёт меньше людей.

— Да, — ответил Джек, слегка озадаченный его прямотой.

Уилл посмотрел в сторону, будто обдумывая.

— Я уже и так сократил лекционные часы. Я пишу книгу, на это требуется много времени.

— Хорошо, — осторожно сказал Джек. — Но я не думаю, что консультации время от времени сильно загрузят вас, не так ли?

_Время от времени?!_ подумал Уилл взбешённо. В прошлый раз он проводил больше времени в самолётах и лаборатории, чем на собственных занятиях.

— Думаю, не должны, — согласился Уилл. — Можем попробовать.

Он выждал минуту, чтобы Джек почувствовал удовлетворение, а затем продолжил.

— Но это не должно покрываться моими преподавательскими выплатами. Полагаю, стандартное консультационное вознаграждение.

Глаза Джека расширились от удивления.

— Вы можете уточнить в отделе персонала, а я поинтересуюсь у Аланы, какая оплата моих услуг будет уместна.

Уилл протянул ему руку, Джек лишь немного колебался, прежде чем пожать её.

Садясь в машину, Уилл впервые чувствовал себя победителем. Он не мог не думать о том, что Ганнибал наверняка бы гордился им. Не из-за оплаты услуг, а потому что он поставил Джека на место.

 

— Итак, — сказал Уилл, когда позвонил Алане вечером. — Джек Кроуфорд хочет, чтобы я консультировал его.

Она молчала почти минуту.

— Он что? — спросила Алана, когда немного пришла в себя.

— Пришёл в мою аудиторию после занятий и попытался обольстить меня тем, насколько я лучше всех остальных профайлеров, а потом спросил, могу ли я иногда консультировать его.

Алана на том конце вздохнула, и Уилл легко мог представить её лицо: немного раздражённое, немного сердитое, но с тщательно надетой маской дружелюбия.

— Что ты сказал ему?

Уилл не мог не усмехнуться.

— Сказал, что не против иногда помогать, но он должен уточнить у отдела персонала сумму вознаграждения, а я уточню у тебя способ оплаты.

Алана рассмеялась, и ухмылка Уилла расползалась всё шире.

— Даже не знаю, должна ли я аплодировать или волноваться? — спросила она.

— Возможно, и то, и другое, — быстро ответил Уилл. — Я могу просматривать некоторые дела от случая к случаю. Это то же самое, что и подготовка к лекциям.

— Хмм… — Алану это не успокоило. Уилл уловил нотку тревоги в её голосе, но она промолчала.

— Ты не согласна, — подсказал Уилл.

— Я не уверена, что Джек остановится, показывая тебе дела, Уилл. И не уверена, хорошо ли это скажется на тебе, но… — Он слышал её вздох, прежде чем она продолжила. — Думаю, пока ты можешь сказать ему «нет», когда тебе это потребуется, я буду за тебя спокойна.

Уилл поднял брови. Никогда раньше Алана не проявляла такой уверенности в его способности защитить себя. Он даже не знал, хорошо это или плохо. Уилл строил планы, надеясь, что она поверит в то, что он всё такой же старый бедный Уилл Грэм, как и прежде. Очевидно, образ Уилла изменился в её глазах, и она считала его сильнее. Главное, чтобы позже это не стало проблемой.

— Я думаю так же. А теперь скажи мне, какова стандартная плата за консультацию профайлера?

 

Через несколько дней отдел персонала прислал ему контракт на консультирование. Он прочитал его и подписал. Уилл хотел сохранить хорошие отношения с ними, поэтому принёс подписанный документ лично, к тому же заставил себя немного посплетничать с сотрудниками, а не сбежать немедленно. Один из работников слышал о его намерении найти дом для собак, и Уилл не смог отказать ему во встрече, чтобы познакомить со стаей.

— Все идёт гладко, — сказал Ганнибал, наблюдая как Уилл отправляет откорректированный вариант статьи Алане.

— Я нахожу это утомительным, — прокомментировал Уилл.

— Ты чересчур переживаешь, Уилл. Как я уже говорил, будет намного удобнее, если ты расслабишься. — Он улыбнулся одной из тех более или менее честных улыбок, которые дарил Уиллу, когда считал его очаровательным. Например, когда Уилл выгрыз кусок мяса из щеки Корделла. — Возможно, тебе стоит снова заняться своим маленьким хобби. С Гарретом Джейкобом Хоббсом всё прошло успешно, разве не так?

Уилл смотрел в экран ноутбука и на отразившуюся в нем галлюцинацию. Сегодня галлюцинация оделась в ту же одежду, что и в ночь падения с обрыва.

— Хочешь, чтобы я снова убил.

— Нет, Уилл, — Ганнибал обошёл его и резко взглянул. — Ты хочешь убить снова. Мы оба знаем, что я лишь плод твоего прекрасного воображения.

Уилл отвернулся, разглядывая деревья за окном.

— У меня нет патологии, — сказал он, чтобы почувствовать вкус этих слов. Это казалось правдой, у него не было желания убить кого-нибудь немедленно.

— И у меня тоже, — сказал Ганнибал, устраиваясь в одном из кресел Уилла.

Уилл засмеялся и встал, чтобы пересесть в кресло напротив.

— Ты ешь людей, которых считаешь грубиянами. Я бы назвал это патологией.

Ганнибал казался разочарованным реакцией Уилла.

— У меня нет необходимости в этом, — возразил Ганнибал.

— Нет, — согласился Уилл, помолчав. — Ты делаешь это не из нужды. Но тебе нравится убивать. Так ты чувствуешь себя более живым.

Ганнибал наклонился к нему.

— Ты бы почувствовал себя более живым, убив одного из своих маньяков? — спросил он.

Уилл мог только смотреть на него, застыв от принятого решения.

— Да, почувствовал бы, — признался он. — Но прямо сейчас меня это напрягает.

— В чём причина? Я не чувствовал напряжения в тебе, когда мы убивали вместе. Напротив, никогда прежде не видел тебя настолько же расслабленным и гармоничным.

Уилл задумался над этим. Поняв причину и почувствовав, как краснеет, он поспешил отвернуться.

— Уилл?

— Я… — Он избегал смотреть на Ганнибала. — Тогда мне нечего было терять. Сейчас же я могу потерять всё.

Он закрыл глаза, ожидая последующих вопросов, и Ганнибал не разочаровал.

— Что ты можешь потерять, Уилл?

— Тебя. Я могу потерять тебя. Если меня сейчас поймают. — Он посмотрел вверх. — Я никогда тебя не встречу.

— Таким образом, ты лишь накручиваешь себя по поводу того, что можешь иметь в любое время. Просто иди и встреться со мной, раз уж ты так нетерпелив.

— Конечно, — протянул Уилл. — Просто подойти к тебе на улице, или нет, ещё лучше в бакалейной лавке, когда ты совершаешь покупки. — Уилл выпрямил спину. — Извините, вы уверены, что этот продавец будет сочетаться с вином, которое вы выбрали вчера?

Ганнибал нахмурился.

— Грубо, Уилл.

— Да, но это пока единственное, что приходит мне в голову.

— Раньше у тебя был более творческий подход.

— Ты имеешь ввиду, когда я притащил труп на твой обеденный стол, или когда сбросил нас с обрыва?

— У тебя несомненный талант к драматизму, — признался Ганнибал. — Могу пообещать, что моя прежняя личность будет очень впечатлена подобным театральным представлением. Предлагаю для этой цели выбрать Тобиаса Баджа или Кларка Ингрэма.

 

Уилл продолжал писать книгу и читать лекции так же, как прежде, но часть своего свободного времени он теперь проводил в слежке за Кларком Ингрэмом. Это оказалось довольно легко — Ингрэм был предсказуем. У социального работника очень жёсткий график, редкие отклонения случались только из-за клиентов. Уилл не мог вести постоянное наблюдение, но составил чёткий распорядок его жизни. Он был уверен, что Ингрэм выбирает жертв неподалёку от своих клиентов. Теперь, когда Ингрэм попал в его поле зрения, Уилл стал немного беспокоиться за потенциальных будущих жертв. Как же он будет с Ганнибалом, если сейчас ему невыносима сама мысль о том, что люди продолжают страдать, а Ганнибал, напротив, не испытывает никаких угрызений совести. Он хотел бы быть похожим на Ганнибала — не чувствовать было проще.

Рассуждения, которые преследовали Уилла в то время, когда он заманивал Ганнибала, не покидали его и сейчас. Постоянная жизнь на распутье окончательно истощит его. Ганнибал смог жить так, потому что был крайне осторожен, а также абсолютно безжалостен, чтобы защитить себя любой ценой. Вопрос: сможет ли Уилл поступить так же?

Через несколько дней к нему приехал тот сотрудник из отдела персонала, который хотел собаку. Уилл не пустил его в дом. Вместо этого они отправились гулять с собаками по снегу. Это было почти невыносимо нормально, и Уилл чувствовал себя неловко всё время. Но этот парень, Том, достаточно хорошо ладил со стаей и имел опыт работы с собаками. Уилл видел, что Джорджи, его немецкая овчарка, быстро стала любимицей Тома. Они решили, что в следующий раз прогуляются только с Джорджи, а не со всей стаей.

Когда машина уехала, Уилл почувствовал облегчение и по традиции провёл ночь с собаками перед камином, а не в своей постели. Он по-прежнему чувствовал себя мудаком, отдавая их, а сон в окружении стаи немного успокаивал.

Прошла ещё неделя. Алана прислала ему окончательный вариант статьи, и Уилл отправил его на рассмотрение в два журнала. Это было так же, как отправить любовное письмо в надежде, что оно будет принято благосклонно. Уилл старался не думать об этом и бо́льшую часть свободного времени тратил на слежку за Ингрэмом. Спустя несколько недель он даже находил это успокаивающим, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока не обдумывал убийство.

Социальный работник всегда ходил за продуктами в пятницу вечером, а выходные были свободны от посетителей. Это был замечательный период для похищения и убийства. Уилл был уверен, что сможет убить Кларка Ингрэма, особенно учитывая преимущество внезапности. Но у него было весьма точное представление о том, что он сделает с телом, и он не понимал, как провернуть это, не зная планировки дома Ингрэма. Поскольку они так и не убили соцработника в прошлый раз, Уилл никогда не был в его доме и не знал расположение комнат.

 

Воображаемый Ганнибал посоветовал просто сделать это, используя подручные материалы. Уилл неохотно согласился с ним и теперь ждал. Он был достаточно честен с собой, чтобы понимать — он медлит, стараясь избежать убийства.

Эта идея оставалась с Уиллом в течении нескольких дней. Когда он рассказывал своим студентам, что каждый когда-либо задумывался об убийстве, он не мог не наблюдать иронию в собственных словах. Он думал об убийстве, о правильной организации, алиби и той картине, которую он нарисует для Ганнибала. Он всё ещё думал о своём предстоящем преступлении во время обеденного перерыва, когда Беверли Катц вошла в аудиторию и пригласила его в лабораторию.

Джека пока не было, но Прайс и Зеллер приветствовали его улыбкой.

— Слышал, ты присоединился к нашему цирку, — сказал Зеллер и указал на стул.

— На самом деле, просто консультирую, — ответил Уилл, садясь.

— Ну-ну, — сказал Прайс, — в любом случае, приветствую. Мы рассматриваем старое дело, по которому появилась новая зацепка.

Джек так и не пришёл, а когда Уилл поинтересовался, то получил ответ, что он в больнице. Он очень мягко подтолкнул Беверли рассказать ему правду, в итоге она сжалилась и объяснила, что у жены их начальника обнаружили рак. Уилл немного расслабился. Хоть что-то шло по плану.

Дело касалось двух убийств пятилетней давности. Несколько дней назад в Вашингтоне произошло ещё одно убийство при аналогичных обстоятельствах. Они сравнивали старые дела с этим новым для проверки сходства. Уилл посчитал это безумно скучным, но создал профиль и дал команде несколько намёков, что и где искать. Когда он ушёл, они всё ещё работали. Странно было не оставаться вместе с ними, но это давало определённое чувство свободы. Он контролировал ситуацию.

Не случилось ничего особенно, чтобы подтолкнуть его к убийству Кларка Ингрэма. Он просто проснулся в понедельник, и мысль провести ещё одну неделю в слежке показалась невыносимой.

Вместо этого Уилл провёл неделю в последних приготовлениях, и даже втиснул в свой плотный график встречу с Томом для прогулки с Джорджи. В пятницу Уилл, как всегда, покинул Куантико по окончанию последней лекции. Он купил ещё один комплект обычной невзрачной одежды, а также, вспомнив одну из страниц книги Френсиса Доллархайда, капроновый чулок, чтобы скрыть лицо и волосы. Его преследовали отголоски воспоминаний Великого Красного Дракона, когда он надел чулок, и пришлось закрыть глаза, чтобы привести мысли в порядок, представляя битву у обрыва.

Открыв глаза, он по-прежнему находился рядом с домом Ингрэма, наблюдая за ним из укрытия. Ингрэм появился чуть позже обычного, и Уилл провёл ещё 15 минут на морозе, прежде чем приблизиться к дому. Кларк загнал машину в гараж и закрыл ворота, но в гараже имелось небольшое окно с достаточно простым замком. Уилл пролез через него, напомнив себе проверить собственный дом на предмет лёгкого проникновения. В конце концов к Джеку он влез точно так же.

Некоторое время он просто стоял в гараже, прислушиваясь. Не услышав ничего подозрительного, он подошёл к двери, соединяющей гараж с домом. Снова прислушиваясь, медленно открыл её. Его приветствовал лишь тусклый свет.

Уилл прошёл внутрь, и скорее почувствовал движение воздуха, чем заметил появление перед собой Ингрэма с молотком для мяса.

Повинуясь инстинкту и забурлившему адреналину, Уилл ввалился обратно в гараж. Он свернул в сторону. Сердце яростно билось в груди, и Уилл рванул за машину, чтобы увеличить расстояние. Он остановился только у багажника, выбросил нож и повернулся лицом к Ингрэму. Обеими руками он перехватил руку с молотком. Ингрэм, несмотря на свою природу хищника, не получил такой боевой подготовки, как Уилл во время службы в полиции, и это бросалось в глаза. Потребовалось нанести пару ударов, но уже через несколько секунд соцработник лежал лицом в пол, безоружный. Воспоминание о том, что Уилл не убил Ингрэма в конюшне, вызвало дрожь предвкушения. _На этот раз у тебя не будет шанса уйти_ , подумал он и занёс молоток.

Уилл ударил по голове два раза, и тело под ним обмякло. Он сделал глубокий вдох и позволил молотку выпасть из рук. Несколько раз моргнув под своей нейлоновой маской, он понял, что слышит звуки, которых слышать не должен. Из багажника машины доносились глухие стоны и прерывистое дыхание, Уилл опустил голову, осознав, что в машине очередная жертва. Всё внезапно стало гораздо сложнее.

В течение нескольких минут, которые ощущались как часы, Уилл предавался панике. Когда он думал о жертвах Ингрэма, он не рассчитывал, что одна из них будет присутствовать при убийстве этого человека. Он успокоился только когда понял, что жертва находилась в багажнике машины, она не видела его и не могла выбраться без его помощи. С такой ситуацией он вполне может справиться. И, возможно, это была маленькая благодарность, подумал Уилл. Он не только убил Ингрэма, но и спас чью-то жизнь.

Уилл принялся за работу, ушло не меньше трёх часов, прежде чем картина стала такой, как он хотел. Дом Ингрэма обеспечил ему даже более подходящую обстановку, чем можно было представить. Пришло время позаботиться о девушке в багажнике. Она то громко кричала, то затихала. Прямо сейчас она была громкой, что было как раз кстати. Уилл осторожно открыл багажник и посветил фонариком в лицо девушки. Он всё ещё был в своей капроновой маске, но лучше перестраховаться, чем быть пойманным. Она была связана, с кляпом во рту, но без повязки на глазах. _Самонадеянный выблядок_ , подумал Уилл, прижимая тряпку, пропитанную хлороформом. Девушка сопротивлялась, но быстро обмякла.

Оставить её в доме было самым безопасным вариантом. Уилл приковал её найденными наручниками к кровати. Оставил на тумбочке бутылку воды, сок, хлеб и фрукты и поставил таз на пол рядом с кроватью. Он ждал, пока она почти не очнулась, затем дал ей снотворное и напоил водой. Это должно дать ему фору.

Телефон Ингрэма разблокировать не получилось, зато на ноутбуке была подсказка пароля, и Уилл подобрал его после нескольких попыток. Он улыбнулся под капроном и сфотографировал инсталляцию на камеру ноутбука. Ингрэм хранил все свои пароли в отдельной папке, поэтому не сложно оказалось войти в его почту. Уилл написал письмо Фредди Лаундс и с тихим ликованием вставил фотографии. Нажал кнопку «отправить» и встал. Пора домой.


	4. Глава 4

На следующий день Уилл полностью прочувствовал, что значит проснуться «на утро после убийства». Он поспал слишком мало и с удовольствием бы ещё подавил подушку, если бы не собаки. Он изо всех сил старался не заходить на Tattle Crime, пока не покормил и выгулял стаю, а также не приготовил завтрак себе самому. Только после этого Уилл взял ноутбук и открыл сайт. Убийство Кларка Ингрэма было на первой полосе. Фредди разместила свои собственные фотографии прямо на титульной странице сайта. Они были лучше тех, которые отправил ей Уилл, и они в полной мере отражали всё, что он хотел показать своей работой. Ганнибал сразу же это увидит. Потому что инсталляция выглядела, как его кабинет — расстановка кресел и… Уилл целый час одевал Ингрэма в лучший из найденных у него дома костюмов, даже жилетку не забыл. Правда, раздробленный череп в планы не входил, но послужил источником вдохновения. Уилл усеял осколками зеркал его голову, а другое, целое зеркало поместил в кресло напротив. Его послание было буквально написано жирным шрифтом: «Я вижу тебя. Я внутри тебя».

Девушку тоже нашли. Фредди даже поговорила с ней, пока ждала полицию. Уилл оставил координаты захоронений в кармане пиджака. Он думал, позовёт ли Джек создавать профиль самого Ингрэма или его убийцы, когда найдут остальные тела.

Но его новое поведение, кажется, изменило и поведение Джека тоже, потому что он не звонил ему следующие несколько дней. Вместо этого пришёл ответ от одного из журналов. Им нужна была статья об эмпатии. И не мог бы мистер Грэм предоставить им свою фотографию? Поскольку они также хотели разместить её в журнале.

Когда он рассказал об этом Алане, та заявила, что им обязательно нужно устроить вечеринку по случаю выхода статьи. Она очень хотела отпраздновать и казалась такой счастливой за него, что Уилл не смог ответить «нет». И ещё в глубине души он надеялся, что Алана станет воротами к Ганнибалу, и на этот раз Ганнибал не будет его психотерапевтом.

Джек вызвал его по поводу Ингрэма почти две недели спустя. На тот момент дело уже можно было считать остывшим. Они нашли захоронения и тела девушек, нашли доказательства того, что Ингрэм был убийцей, но не могли понять — кто его убил и почему. Уже зная большую часть головоломки, Уилл всё же провёл целых три вечера в лаборатории вместе с Прайсом, Зеллером и Беверли, просеивая улики и создавая профиль на Ингрэма и себя самого. Он был удовлетворён — никаких зацепок, которые могли бы привести к нему даже случайно. Оба профиля были отправлены Джеку, и через некоторое время Уилл был приглашён в его кабинет для обсуждения.

 

Поскольку просьба Джека не уточняла, когда именно он должен явиться, Уилл выбрал удобное для себя время. Он лениво проводил удаляющихся после занятий студентов, разобрал бумаги на столе, и лишь потом направился в кабинет Джека. Особого желания идти туда не было, так же, как и детально расписывать свой собственный профиль. Когда Уилл задумался о своих чувствах, то понял, что Джек ему просто не интересен. Для его планов тот был лишь необходимым инструментом, и Уилл предпочёл бы не видеть его вовсе. Он был достаточно честен с собой, чтобы понять, что его чувства проистекают из прежней обиды. И ещё в лице Джека он видел угрозу. Уилл просто хотел быть с Ганнибалом, не беспокоясь за свою безопасность. Он больше не желал жить в постоянном страхе. Для этого можно использовать Джека, как и планировалось ранее — ради проверки безопасности.

Уилл не торопился и вежливо постучал, прежде чем войти. На мгновение он рассчитывал увидеть во втором кресле Ганнибала, как много лет назад, когда они обсуждали Миннесотского Сорокопута. Но увы, с ним поздоровался только Джек.

— Интересные профили, — заметил Джек после того, как Уилл сел.

— Я бы не назвал Ингрэма интересным, — ответил Уилл. — Он больше похож на убийцу из числа садоводов-любителей.

Джек вздохнул, но не прокомментировал. Затем взглянул на распечатки.

— Ну, мы его поймали и знаем всех его жертв. Так что любое его профилирование больше для академического использования.

— Да, — подтвердил Уилл и замолчал, продолжая ждать.

— А вот другой, — сказал Джек поднимая глаза. — Как бы ты его назвал?

— Поклонник, — ответил Уилл. Он всё уже изложил на бумаге, но Джек зацепился за этот modus operandi, побуждая Уилла продолжать.

— Почему не поклонник Ингрэма? — спросил Джек, и это был очень правильный вопрос. Уилл знал, что использовал тело только как послание, но с имеющимися доказательствами очень сложно было утверждать нечто подобное. К счастью, Уилл может использовать собственную склонность к озарениям как оправдание на первый взгляд нелогичных выводов.

— Он потратил слишком много времени и сил, чтобы нарисовать свою картину, Джек, — сказал Уилл. — И рискнул пригласить Фредди Лаундс в этот цирк… я не думаю, что убийца сделал бы такое для Ингрэма. Его тело являлось исключительно сообщением. Он ничего не чувствовал, убивая его. Но тем не менее потратил уйму времени, чтобы правильно выставить тело.

Уилл рассчитывал, что его настигнет чувство вины за убийство, но Ингрэм был никчёмным человеком, а его убийство и использование тела в качестве послания Ганнибалу значили для Уилла гораздо больше, чем жизнь серийного убийцы. Он был слегка озабочен отсутствием чувства вины, но утешал себя тем, что всё же способен на какие-либо эмоции вообще, а не стал полным отражением Ганнибала. Даже если, создавая инсталляцию, Уилл и поставил зеркало на то место в кресле, которое во время прежних консультаций принадлежало ему самому.

— Это послание. И Ингрэм, и Фредди Лаундс — его посланники, — добавил он.

— Думаешь, он убьёт снова? — Джек встал, обошёл свой стол и успел проверить доску, прежде чем Уилл заговорил.

— Я думаю, это зависит от того — дойдёт ли сообщение до адресата и каков будет ответ.

Уилл тоже встал и повернулся к Джеку.

— Ответ также может быть убийством, Джек, — вполне серьёзно продолжил он. Уилл сожалел, что какой-то невиновный (в общем смысле) человек умрёт только для того, чтобы стать открыткой. Он сам начал дразнить Ганнибала, и следующее убийство будет на совести Уилла.

 

Когда Уилл подъезжал к дому Аланы, погода была уже практически летней. Он разыскал сиделку для собак, которую приглашал в прошлом времени, она могла навещать стаю утром и вечером. Ночевать у друга было непривычным с точки зрения Уилла, но Алана настояла. Странно, что он больше нервничал из-за предстоящей вечеринки, чем из-за своих убийств, несмотря на все переживания, что в следующий раз его точно поймают.

Не следовало так сильно напрягаться из-за праздника, это помогло раскрыться перед Аланой. Кроме Уилла приглашены были только три гостя, и этими гостями оказались Прайс, Зеллер и Беверли. А ещё было много пиццы, какого-то навороченного пива и DVD-дисков, чтобы не пришлось слишком много разговаривать. Когда общественное внимание становилось чересчур навязчивым, Уилл мог спокойно смотреть на экран, не особо обращая внимание на фильм. Хорошим способом расслабиться оказалось также наблюдение за подкатами Зеллера к Алане, тем более, что сразу что она их и не отвергала.

Когда эта катастрофа эволюционировала до вселенских масштабов, Беверли усмехнулась и наклонилась к Уиллу, чтобы прошептать:

— Давай напоим его, а потом запрём в шкафу вместе с Джимми. Ставлю сотню, что они начнут сосаться меньше, чем через 15 минут.

Уилл фыркнул и страстно зашептал в ответ:

— Я беру на себя Джимми, а ты должна оглушить и притащить Зеллера.

Беверли салютовала ему пивом.

— Ты мне нравишься, Грэм. Ты знаешь, что я способна дойти до рукоприкладства.

Джимми хмыкнул, и Уилл понял, что он слышал их обоих. Забавно, но Прайс не возражал против подобного развития событий.

В общем, получился хороший праздник. Алана и Джимми уже читали его статью, но совсем её не обсуждали. Вместо этого они все вместе смотрели фильмы про ФБР и высмеивали ошибки экранных следователей. Это было очень забавно. К концу вечера Зеллер и Прайс уехали вместе, Беверли заняла диван, сказав, что должна будет утром уйти, а Уиллу выделили комнату для гостей. Он отправился спать, как только получил смс от собачьей няньки, что со стаей всё в порядке.

 

На следующее утро Беверли в спешке уехала, а Уилл остался завтракать с Аланой. Она купила круассаны. Уилл чувствовал, будто попал в какую-то нелепую ситкомовскую реальность.

— У тебя слишком большой дом для одного человека, — задумчиво прокомментировал он.

Алана подняла глаза и улыбнулась.

— Это призыв к действию?

Уилл заставил себя не реагировать на инсинуацию.

— Нет, — ответил он, надеясь, что выглядит смущённым, а не раздражённым. — Но я подумал, что раз у тебя большой дом, а ты живешь одна, то могла бы забрать одну из моих собак. Я бы предложил Ларри, потому что с маленькими собаками, как Марвин или Бастер, ты будешь выглядеть нелепо, а Том из отдела персонала уже решил забрать Джорджи.

Алана моргнула и, к удивлению Уилла, покраснела и отвела глаза.

— Я как раз об этом и хотела спросить… — начала она, но запнулась. Затем выпрямилась и посмотрела на Уилла. — Я не была уверенна, что ты всё ещё раздаёшь своих собак, но хотела попросить именно Ларри.

Он широко улыбнулся, и остаток завтрака они провели обсуждая Ларри и то, что Алане придётся научиться готовить собачью еду.

 

Уилл только застегнул ремень безопасности, как тут же зазвонил телефон. На дисплее высветился номер Джека, и он настороженно ответил на звонок.

— Уилл, — сказал Джек без какого-либо приветствия, — ты всё ещё в Балтиморе?

Уилл моргнул и не смог не спросить:

— Откуда ты?..

— Беверли сказала мне, когда я ей звонил, — прервал Джек. Уилл выдохнул, чувствуя, как облегчение постепенно вытесняет параноидальные мысли из головы. — Я бы хотел, чтобы ты посмотрел в Балтиморе на место преступления. Ты ещё там?

— Да, — ответил Уилл и добавил, — но я не хочу осматривать место преступления, Джек. Я согласился консультировать, а не работать в поле.

— Чтобы проконсультировать по этому делу, ты должен увидеть место преступления. Похоже, это Чесапикский Потрошитель.

Уилл готов был осадить Джека, но последние слова заставили его передумать. Он остановился и на мгновение умолк. В прошлом времени на данный момент не было никаких убийств Чесапикского Потрошителя, но в прошлом Уилл и не оставлял Ганнибалу картину в подарочной упаковке. Он почувствовал волнение и быстро сообразил о практичной ценности собственного пребывания на месте преступления.

— Я могу приехать, но не уверен, что моя собачья сиделка сможет присмотреть за ними сегодня утром. Если нет, то мне придётся отменить занятия во второй половине дня.

— Я сам поговорю с академией, — сказал Джек очень быстро. Уилл сардонически улыбнулся. Ну вот Джек и добрался до него.

— Куда ехать?

Джек сказал, что пришлёт адрес и повесил трубку. Уилл завёл машину и набрал сиделку. Да, она могла проведать стаю снова. Он был очень признателен и пообещал двойную оплату.

В то же время пришло сообщение от Джека, и, увидев адрес, Уилл расплылся в улыбке.

Ещё решительнее он почувствовал себя, когда увидел в обсерватории вполне живую Беверли, которая разбиралась с аппаратурой. Он быстро проскользнул под жёлтой лентой, успев всё же попасть в объектив Фредди Лаундс. Уилл надеялся, что она не так сильно заинтересована в нём, как в прошлый раз, когда он разбирал дело грибника, так что сегодня его присутствие не вызовет резонанса на страницах Tattle Crime.

Уилл вошёл в слишком знакомое помещение, испытывая смесь вины и возбуждения. Ганнибал оставил ему место преступления, оставил объект искусства, и он не мог дождаться, чтобы увидеть его.

Помещение было на удивление пустым. Пара агентов, которых Уилл видел до этого только мельком. Беверли вместе с Джеком стояли у входа, а Зеллер фотографировал тело.

— Привет, Джек, — поприветствовал его Уилл и быстро улыбнулся Беверли.

— Фредди Лаундс нашла его сегодня утром, — сказал Джек жёстко. — Сказала, что получила ещё одно сообщение, такое же, как с Ингрэмом.

— Итак, страсть к написанию статеек в ней превыше всего. Сначала она приходит сюда и фотографирует, и только потом звонит в ФБР? — немного удивлённо спросил Уилл.

Вероятно, она взяла с собой пистолет, но всё-таки готова была рискнуть жизнью ради хорошей статьи. Судя по тому, что Уилл увидел, Ганнибал действительно преподнёс ей красивые фотографии.

— Могу я остаться наедине со сценой преступления? — спросил он у Джека и получил удивлённый взгляд, а затем кивок.

— Очистить место преступления! — проревел Джек. Зеллер озадаченно обернулся. Где-то в глубине комнаты поднялся из-за стола Прайс. Пока все выходили, Уилл надевал защитную обувь и перчатки.

— Можешь оставаться столько времени, сколько потребуется, — сказал Джек. Зная, что его лицо не видно с места, где стоял Джек, Уилл закатил глаза.

И тогда он наконец остался наедине со своим подарком, стараясь рассмотреть его. Он медленно обошёл комнату, наслаждаясь инсталляцией. Для Ганнибала выглядело несколько грубо, подумал Уилл после нескольких минут восстановления картины. Жертва сидела на стуле, устремившись пустыми глазницами в телескоп. Череп был вскрыт, а затем зашит обратно — Уилл предположил, что мозг будет отсутствовать.

— Слепой и безмозглый, но всё ещё надеешься увидеть звёзды, а точнее, звезду, — улыбаясь, Уилл покачал головой. Очевидно, он не впечатлил Ганнибала своей презентацией Кларка Ингрэма. Но, конечно же, Ганнибал не мог знать, каким образом Уилл изучил его кабинет настолько хорошо, а потому предположил, что за этим стоит один из его пациентов. Уилл задумался, сколько же их было на самом деле, и сможет ли он вывести Ганнибала настолько, чтобы тот начал за ними следить. Он закрыл глаза и поспешно построил ещё одну версию обсерватории в собственном дворце памяти. В настоящее время это была уже четвёртая по счету версия данного помещения: выпотрошенный Фредерик, рука Мириам, Беверли и вот теперь Звездочёт.

Потребовалось ещё несколько минут, чтобы перестать улыбаться. Но потом он выпрямился и пошёл к двери. Джек и остальные ждали там.

— Прошло много времени с тех пор, как я видел дело Потрошителя, но думаю, это он, — сказал Уилл, сразу переходя к делу.

Джек едва заметно вздохнул и спросил:

— И?..

— На самом деле всё довольно легко. — Уилл пожал плечами. — Слепой и безмозглый, что смотрит на звёзды. Это ответ и вызов.

— Для кого?

Уилл обернулся, чтобы снова взглянуть на свой подарок. Он думал, что ответить Джеку, и решился на полуправду.

— Думаю, для того, кто послал Потрошителю сообщение.

Он посмотрел на Джека.

— Не уверен полностью, но думаю, что сообщением мог быть Ингрэм, и вот это — реакция Потрошителя.

Джек нахмурился, пытаясь уложить в голове такой скачок мысли. Уилл ещё раз пожал плечами.

— Как я уже говорил — я не уверен точно. Возможно, я смогу объяснить это после обработки улик.

Уилл вышел из обсерватории и нашёл Фредди Лаундс у своей машины.

— Здравствуйте, — сказал он с тонкой, неискренней улыбкой, надеясь показаться безвредным. Он задался вопросом, кто подтолкнул её к этому. Вероятно, в этот раз это был Зеллер.

— Мистер Грэм, могу я представиться? — спросила она, протягивая руку. Уилла вновь посетило чувство дежавю. — Меня зовут Фредди Лаундс.

Только не было Ганнибала за его спиной, и, конечно, теперь он знал, на что Фредди способна.

— Хмм… У вас, кажется, есть какая-то страница в интернете? — спросил он невинно и быстро пожал руку.

— Новостной сайт, да, — ответила она.

Уилл вежливо кивнул и обошёл её по касательной, чтобы открыть дверь своей машины. Он чувствовал, что Фредди сбита с толку его незаинтересованностью, и это позволило ему заглушить собственную неприязнь.

— Я слышала, вы работаете на Бюро? — снова заговорила она, оставаясь позади.

Уилл открыл дверь и обернулся.

— О, да, я преподаю в академии Куантико и иногда консультирую по делам.

Фредди немного неуверенно посмотрела на него.

— Вы также консультируете по этому делу?

Уилл вытащил телефон из внутреннего кармана пиджака, будто бы тот вибрировал, и посмотрел на него.

— Прошу извинить меня, — рассеянно сказал он, глядя на телефон. — Я должен бежать, у сиделки возникли проблемы с моими питомцами.

Он сел в машину и поднял глаза, прежде чем закрыть дверь.

— Хорошего вам дня!

Уилл уехал, раздумывая, сделал ли он эту встречу ещё хуже первоначальной. Если Фредди изучала его, то могла знать, что он не был таким простаком, как хотел показаться. Но, с другой стороны, было так весело просто не замечать её. Внимание было для неё жизненно важно, а игнорировать её — чертовски приятно.

 

Оправдавшись тем, что присутствовал на месте преступления, Уилл отправился домой. Джек избавил его от лекций, и он был бы идиотом, не воспользовавшись этим. Собаки были счастливы после целой ночи без него, и Уилл снова почувствовал поднимающуюся тоску от предстоящей разлуки. Он сидел в гостиной и рассеянно гладил собак, думая о месте преступления. Было немного обидно.

Нужно послать Ганнибалу подходящий ответ; возможно, использовать Рэндалла Тира, чтобы показать, как хорошо Уилл его знает. Но в этот раз у Рэндалла не будет звериного костюма, он просто казался подходящим холстом для картины Ганнибалу. Вопрос в том, что Уилл нарисует? Об этом нужно серьёзно подумать. Ответ должен стать идеальным. В итоге должно получиться письмо восхищения, тогда как Ингрэм был всего лишь приглашением поиграть.

На следующий день, прежде чем отправиться на работу, Уилл проверил почту. К его удивлению, журнал перенаправил к нему несколько писем. Уилл просматривал их с тайной надеждой, что одно из них будет от Ганнибала, но, разумеется, напрасно. Письмо по электронной почте было бы слишком прямым и безвкусным. Зато он посмеялся, увидев письмо от Фредерика Чилтона. Совершенно нелепая приписка, которая задумывалась как очаровательная. Он хвалил статью Уилла и предлагал встретиться. Весьма завуалированно ему предлагали встречу в Балтиморской клинике для невменяемых преступников или же более интимной обстановке, если Уилл сочтёт это удобным. Он фыркнул и первым делом подумал рассказать Ганнибалу, чтобы того хватил удар. Только потом Уилл вспомнил, что не может сказать Ганнибалу… пока. Галлюцинация посещала его всё реже и реже, в последние дни не появлялась вовсе; Уилл предполагал, это из-за того, что он уверенно двигался по своему пути и не нуждался в нём так сильно, как прежде.

После занятий Уилл отправился в лабораторию, чтобы просмотреть результаты вскрытия. Как и предполагалось, мозг был изъят. Пока агенты работали с уликами, Уилл сел и написал профиль Чесапикского Потрошителя. Он старался быть ближе к истине и исключал лишь мелкие детали, которые могли привести к Ганнибалу слишком быстро. Он включил в профиль данные о том, что хирургические трофеи, скорее всего, являются едой, но сделал пометку, что в данный момент пишет о каннибализме, и, возможно, это деформировало его восприятие. Подпись должна была гарантировать, что Джек не отнесётся к этой идее всерьёз.

Вечером Уилл ответил на большинство писем. Фредерика он оставил напоследок, написав, что крайне польщён подобным интересом, но в данный момент пишет книгу, и ему едва хватает времени на преподавательскую работу. Предложение о более интимной встрече он проигнорировал полностью.

Закрыв ноутбук, Уилл вышел на улицу, в ночь, без сопровождения собак. Он обошёл лес, окружающий его дом. Дом выглядел как маленький корабль света в темноте. Уилл раздумывал над своим изменением, готовностью убивать и над тьмой, которую теперь хранит внутри себя. Он больше не намеревался предавать Ганнибала правосудию и жить нормальной жизнью. Но он понимал, что не должен исключать подобный вариант, как и то, что его больше не пугает этот факт.

Если бы Ганнибал был с ним, он шёл бы рядом с одной из своих гордых улыбок. Гордый тем, что Уилл засиял и продолжит своё сияние в темноте ночи.

 

Мастерскую Рэндалла Тира Уилл помнил по старой временной шкале, но только потому, что они искали её. Проникнув внутрь через несколько дней, он уже увидел признаки нарастающей одержимости стать животным. Казалось, Уилл шагнул в свою прошлую жизнь. Следующим шагом Рэндалла станет издевательство над животными. Уилл внимательно осмотрел мастерскую, материалов было достаточно, но не всё, что требовалось для инсталляции. Необходимо сделать некоторые покупки.

Подготовка заняла ещё четыре дня, за время которых Уилл почти не спал. Джек настаивал на регулярном обновлении дела Потрошителя. В академии была полная рабочая нагрузка. Да ещё и подготовка к кончине Рэндалла Тира. Как-то ночью он даже думал дать студентам домашнее задание на тему «Как извлечь человеческое сердце». Ганнибал создавал свои инсталляции так легко, но количество подготовки, которое потребовалось Уиллу, заставило сомневаться, что Ганнибал вообще когда-либо спал. Работы Потрошителя впечатляли, и Уилл тоже жаждал произвести впечатление. У него не было преимуществ Ганнибала того времени, и он чувствовал, что не имеет права на ошибку.

 

Пробираясь в мастерскую Рэндалла Тира, Уилл думал, что для такого рода прогулок ему потребуется ещё один автомобиль. Путь до места преступления и обратно отбирал слишком много сил. До окрестностей он добрался на такси, но побоялся подъехать слишком близко к мастерской, которая находилась в стороне от трассы.

Смена Рэндалла в музее закончится через час, и после неё он всегда приходил сюда. У Уилла было достаточно времени для подготовки.

С прибытием Рэндалла стало на удивление легко. Уилл набросил проволоку ему на горло, чтобы задушить. Рэндалл был настолько удивлён и поражён, что почти не сопротивлялся, когда его толкнули на землю и затянули удавку туже. Он пытался сбежать от Уилла, но не был достаточно силён для этого. Уилл вспоминал, как нашёл в снегу окровавленного Бастера, и натягивал проволоку сильнее, пока наконец не почувствовал, что трепыхания прекратились. Его сердце учащённо билось, он чувствовал себя живым и сильным, и отчаянно жаждал большего. Дракон взревел в нём, и пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы не прокусить нейлоновую маску.

Уилл глубоко вдохнул, потом ещё раз, и ещё. Это его успокоило, но сердце всё ещё мчалось как сумасшедшее.

Он подождал несколько минут и только потом ослабил натяжение проволоки. Рэндалл казался меньше, чем Уилл запомнил. Уилл пытался найти зверя, которого видел раньше, но так и не смог.

Это слегка разочаровывало, но Уилл мгновенно понял, что должен включить его в свой замысел. Рэндалл не был тем убийцей, которого он помнил, что стало бы очевидно для Ганнибала. Он ошибся, придумав инсталляцию для прежнего Рэндалла. Уилл раздражённо осмотрел мастерскую, и у него появилась идея. Это было бы повторением, но даже его Ганнибал не знал, какую скульптуру оставил Уилл в замке Лектеров.

Прошли долгие часы, к тому же Уиллу приходилось постоянно останавливаться, чтобы вытереть пот. Но по окончанию работы творение стало необычайно прекрасным, и он безумно хотел быть рядом с Ганнибалом, когда тот увидит это.

Уилл обернул готовую инсталляцию в целлофан и использовал машину Тира, чтобы доставить тело к музею. На часах уже было три утра, позже, чем Уилл планировал, но в музее было тихо и безлюдно. В прошлый раз он нёс лишь части Рэндалла, этой ночью пришлось тащить всё тело целиком и половину его мастерской в придачу. Всё это заняло чёртову кучу времени. К тому же пришлось вырубить охранника, потому что они чуть не столкнулись нос к носу. Уилл связал его и запер в шкафу для уборочного инвентаря, затем проверил пост на предмет других охранников. К счастью, больше никого не было. Уилл покинул музей только после того, как отправил письмо Фредди Лаундс, прикрепив фотографии, сделанные с телефона Рэндалла Тира.

Он очень хотел проверить сайт Фредди, но не включал свой телефон, чтобы, не дай бог, не отследили его местонахождение. А также чтобы быть недоступным для Джека, когда тот позвонит. Он был почти уверен, что тот потребует приехать на место преступления, а Уиллу очень хотелось домой.

Усталость догнала его на полпути к дому, пришлось остановиться в фаст-фуде, чтобы выпить кофе. Уилл заплатил наличными и припарковался как можно дальше от здания, избегая камер. Кофе вызвал у него дрожь, и по приезду домой Уилл чувствовал себя полностью уничтоженным. Он выпустил собак и отнёс сумку с использованной одеждой в сарай. Несколько недель назад он купил отбеливатель на основе кислорода и теперь залил им всю одежду и обувь. Только после этого загнал собак и наконец принял душ.

 

Едва выбравшись из душа и почувствовав себя немного проснувшимся, Уилл проверил телефон. На стационарном автоответчик мигал тремя пропущенными, а мобильный просто взорвался от звонков и сообщений. Два звонка от Джека, один от Беверли. И куча смс. Уилл перезвонил Джеку, открывая ноутбук, чтобы проверить Tattle Crime.

— Уилл, почему не отвечаешь на звонки? — проорал Джек в трубку после первого же гудка. Уилл вздрогнул от такого поведения. _Грубо_ , прошептал холодный голос в его голове.

— Мне нездоровится, поэтому я выключил телефон, чтобы спокойно выспаться, — ответил Уилл раздражённо.

— У нас ещё один труп в Балтиморе, скорее всего, Потрошитель или его… поклонник. Фредди Лаундс снова получила письмо и позвонила нам после публикации материала на сайте.

Уилл улыбнулся. _Старая добрая Фредди._ Сайт Tattle Crime как раз загрузился, пока он разговаривал по телефону, и он увидел свои собственные фотографии Рэндалла, превращённого в куколку с костяными крыльями, собачьим ошейником и поводком.

— Я вижу, — сказал Уилл, сообразив, что уже некоторое время молчит.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты приехал сюда и посмотрел, — решительно сказал Джек.

Уилл вздохнул.

— Джек, я простудился и принял лекарство, поэтому не могу сесть за руль.

— Я пришлю машину, — сказал Джек и повесил трубку. Уилл недовольно посмотрел на телефон и отложил его в сторону, чтобы прочитать статью. Джек всегда был Джеком, и хотя Уилл предпочёл бы поспать, но находиться на месте преступления было бы полезно. На случай, если он потерял волос или ещё что-то в этом роде.

Статья Фредди была не такой уж и плохой. Она описала череду убийств и предположила, что убийцы два, один из которых, скорее всего, является Чесапикским Потрошителем, а также уточнила, что мозг жертвы пропал без вести, что уже казалось проблемой. У неё точно есть источник в ФБР, поскольку про изъятый мозг звездочёта никто не упоминал. Или она просто догадалась.

Она не ошиблась и в том, что они смотрят друг на друга. Уиллу было интересно, что на этот счёт думает Ганнибал. В данный момент он, должно быть, раздражён, но Уилл искренне надеялся, что он тоже развлекается подобными выходками. Он был уверен, что организовал куда более интересное шоу, чем Тобиас Бадж в своё время, но не представлял, как Ганнибал видит это со своей стороны. В конце концов нынешний Ганнибал являлся загадкой. Он ещё не встретил Уилла и не изменился после этой встречи.

Машина появилась через 45 минут; Джек, должно быть, вызвал её из Куантико. Уилл закутался, словно был очень болен, и сел на заднее сидение, позволяя агентам отвезти его в Балтимор. Он немного поспал по дороге и проснулся, когда Зеллер постучал через стекло.

— Хреново выглядишь, — радостно сказал ему Брайан.

— Спасибо, — сухо ответил Уилл. — У меня простуда. Не понимаю, зачем Джеку потребовалось, чтобы я присутствовал здесь. Я вполне мог посмотреть на улики в лаборатории.

— Ах-ах, но ты же наш новый талисман, — усмехнулся Зеллер, пока они шли к музею.

Уилл нахмурился — кажется, Брайан от всей души над ним издевался.

— Я, что, занял твоё место? — спросил он.

Зеллер посмотрел на него с лёгким беспокойством, но любезно решил рассмеяться.

— Клёвая шутка, Уилл.

На месте преступления было очень много людей, но саму инсталляцию благоразумно держали нетронутой. Джек определённо начал создавать привычные закономерности. Что же, это знакомо Уиллу.

— Уилл, — сказал Джек, увидев его. На мгновение Уилл почувствовал беспокойство Джека за него, усталого и больного подчинённого, но потом тот быстро отмёл подобные заботы в сторону. _Старый добрый Джек_ , подумал он.

— Джек, — поздоровался Уилл.

— Мы оставили всё как есть. Можешь оставаться здесь столько, сколько считаешь необходимым.

Джек попросил всех покинуть место преступления, и пока агенты уходили, рассказал, как обнаружили тело и охранника.

После того как Джек ушёл, Уилл закрыл глаза и просто побродил вокруг тела Рэндалла. Он постарался пройти по всем местам, в которых был до этого. Он почувствовал внезапное родство с Ганнибалом, когда тому разрешали посещать его собственные места преступлений. Ганнибала подобные ситуации восхищали и забавляли одновременно, и Уилл так хорошо понимал его теперь. Но он устал, поэтому прогулявшись несколько минут, вышел к Джеку.

Уилл сказал Джеку полуложь и полуправду: это был тот же убийца, что и с Ингрэмом, убийство произошло не здесь, изображение, предположительно, является символом связи с кем-то — вероятно Потрошителем — кого убийца желал.

— Думаешь, они знакомы, или что? Поссорились? — спросил Джек, когда агенты вернулись и начали обрабатывать место преступления. Уилл пожал плечами.

— Вполне возможно. Или же он знает Потрошителя и хочет показать свою независимость, или Потрошитель вынудил его стать независимым, или жертва каким-то образом связана с Потрошителем. Может, я смогу сказать больше, когда тело и улики будут обработаны.

Джек вздохнул.

— Мне понадобится водитель, чтобы добраться до дома, Джек, — напомнил Уилл. Он даже не удивился, узнав, что свободных машин нет, и что он мог бы подождать снаружи, пока одна из них освободится.

Уилл позвонил Алане в надежде поспать немного у неё на диване, пока Джек не найдёт машину. Её дом находился неподалёку от музея.

— Привет, — поздоровалась она, как только подняла трубку. На заднем плане что-то шумело.

— Привет, — сказал он и вдруг застеснялся просить об одолжении, но было уже поздно. Ему лучше выложить всё самостоятельно, или она вытянет это из него клещами.

— В общем, Джек вытащил меня на место преступления в Балтиморе, и теперь некому отвезти меня домой в течении ещё нескольких часов.

Алана ответила не сразу, но потом хмыкнула.

— Ты и вправду не должен был позволять Джеку наезжать на тебя, Уилл.

— Я знаю, — сказал он, почти не подделывая виноватый тон. — Могу я несколько часов погостить у тебя? Я возьму такси, чтобы не заморачиваться. Мне просто нужно лечь. Кажется, я заболел.

— Я сейчас не дома, а где ты находишься?

Он сказал ей адрес и услышал приглушённый разговор.

— Я с другом, но мы заедем за тобой через полчаса.

— Хорошо, — сказал Уилл с облегчением, — спасибо.

Он вернулся к главному входу, чтобы подождать, побродив по улице. Но там находилось очень много представителей прессы, и Уилл подумал, как бы уйти отсюда незамеченным. Он поговорил с одним из полицейских, и тот показал ему на боковой вход. Затем он написал Алане подробности и получил моментальный ответ, что они встретят его там.

 

Когда Уилл увидел знакомый Бентли, поворачивающий на улицу, его ноги пошли сами собой, без участия мозга. Он попытался остановиться и дрожал всё сильнее, пока они не подъехали, и Алана не махнула ему рукой, выходя из машины. После этого Уилл пошёл уже осознанно. Ему казалось, что он идёт против течения, а сердце выпрыгивало из груди. Уилл не был готов встретиться с Ганнибалом прямо сейчас, но, с другой стороны, это было уже неизбежно.

Алана улыбнулась ему, но он также заметил её раздражение, хотя был уверен, что оно направлено на Джека, а не на него самого.

— Извини, что испортил твоё воскресенье, — сказал Уилл, наконец подойдя к машине.

Дверь со стороны водителя тоже открылась, и Ганнибал оказался всего в паре метров от него. Он выглядел изумительно — ужасно молодой и ужасно отполированный.

Уилл не смог противиться себе и встретился с ним взглядом на мгновенье. Он хотел бы вечно смотреть в эти глаза, утонуть в них, но не мог. Пришлось опустить взгляд, когда Алана продолжила говорить.

— Не беспокойся об этом, Уилл. Но Джеку ещё аукнется. Могу я познакомить тебя с моим другом, доктором Ганнибалом Лектером?

Ганнибал протянул руку и улыбнулся Уиллу. Это была не настоящая улыбка, не ты-просто-выгрыз-кому-то-щёку-и-я-так-горжусь-тобой-улыбка, но она предназначалась Уиллу, и он выпил её с жадностью.

— Уилл Грэм, — сказал он и огромным усилием воли заставил себя отпустить руку Ганнибала. — Извините, что вовлёк вас в эту кутерьму, и спасибо, что согласились подвезти.

— Рад познакомиться с вами, — обворожительно произнёс Ганнибал. — К друзьям Аланы я отношусь как к своим собственным, так что машина в вашем распоряжении.

Они вернулись в салон, и Уилл, не удержавшись, сел позади Аланы, чтобы безнаказанно пялиться на Ганнибала. Он не был уверен, что стоит продолжать разговор. Ганнибал не готов говорить о чём-либо значимом, да и Алана мешала. Неудивительно, что именно Ганнибал нарушил молчание, пока вёз их к дому Аланы.

— Должен признаться, мистер Грэм, что я не совсем бескорыстен в своём стремлении подвезти вас с Аланой. Недавно я прочёл вашу статью об эмпатии и остался очень впечатлён.

_Застенчивый и нелюдимый Уилл Грэм_ , напомнил себе Уилл.

— Кхм… Спасибо. Но это Алана заслуживает похвалы, если вас что-то впечатлило. Мой проект был очень скуден, до того как она не подправила его.

— Я внесла только косметические исправления! — запротестовала Алана.

— А также заставила меня опубликовать его. Без её толчка я бы, скорее всего, похоронил это в столе.

Пожалуй, этого было достаточно, чтобы показать старого Уилла. Ганнибал казался расслабленным, а его глаза постоянно обращались к зеркалу заднего вида, чтобы получше разглядеть его. Уилл старался не встречаться с ним взглядом.

— Ваша работа связана с медициной, доктор Лектер? — спросил он, прежде чем тему со статьей решат развернуть до целого обсуждения.

— Я работал там несколько лет назад, — задумчиво ответил Ганнибал. Ага, значит Алана уже рассказала о его нелюбви к психотерапевтам.

— Ганнибал был моим наставником в университете Джона Хопкинса, — вставила Алана.

— То есть сейчас вы психоаналитик, — заключил Уилл. Нет причин использовать детские отговорки, он должен показать, что у него тоже есть зубы. Их глаза встретились в зеркале, и губы Ганнибала слегка изогнулись. Уилл принял это за успех.

— Что меня выдало?

— По большей части уклончивость, — сказал Уилл и зевнул. — Мои извинения.

Алана обернулась с переднего сидения, чтобы взглянуть на него. Уилл заставил себя не пялиться на Ганнибала.

— Ты выглядишь не очень хорошо, — сказала она обеспокоенно.

— Видимо, я простудился. Но если я смогу поспать на твоём диване — это поможет.

— Возможно, комната для гостей была бы более подходящей, — предположил Ганнибал. 

Уилл взглянул на него.

_И куриный суп_ , подумал он и очень ясно вспомнил вкус чёрной курицы и аниса. Как же хотелось сейчас положить голову на колени Ганнибала и забыть обо всём мире. Уилл отвёл взгляд от Ганнибала и заметил, что Алана всё ещё наблюдает за ним.

— Не хочу причинять ещё больше проблем, чем уже причинил, — сказал он Алане. На самом деле он болен не был и излишнее внимание было ни к чему. Он хотел только спать и Ганнибала, но если нельзя получить последнего, он согласен и просто поспать.

— Ты не доставил проблем, Уилл, — ответила Алана и посмотрела на Ганнибала.

— Надеюсь, я не нарушил ваши планы? — любезно переспросил Уилл.

Последовало короткое молчание, и Алана с Ганнибалом обменялись взглядами. Уилл почувствовал, как внутри него вскипает что-то, подозрительно похожее на ревность. Нет, на этот раз Алана его не получит. Даже если ради этого придётся за волосы оттащить её к Марго, он сделает это, но она не получит Ганнибала.

Ганнибал ответил на его вопрос.

— Я хотел немного отвлечь Алану от работы и отвезти её на дегустацию вин, но не предполагал, что она предпочитает пиво.

— Я никогда не говорила тебе, — ответила она в своё оправдание.

Уилл понял, что Алана пыталась сгладить острые углы. Он задумался, кого она хочет успокоить больше: Ганнибала, Уилла или их обоих. 

— Так я спас тебя от необходимости потреблять дорогостоящий алкоголь. Беверли будет бесконечно разочарована во мне.

Алана рассмеялась.

— Как поживают Беверли, Прайс и Зеллер?

— Последний раз они пропесочивали место преступления под надзором Джека, — сказал Уилл. — Я безмерно счастлив, что только консультирую.

Он начал узнавать улицу, по которой они ехали. Время было на исходе.

Уилл отчаянно хотел сказать хоть что-то, чтобы продлить миг, но в голове, как назло, не находилось ни одной умной мысли.

— Полагаю, вы недавно начали консультировать? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Я согласился периодически консультировать Бюро по особо сложным делам.

— Как недавние убийства, — заключил Ганнибал, и Уилл внутренне улыбнулся.

_Разве ты не хочешь узнать побольше_ , подумал он, _залезть в мою голову, в мои воспоминания, чтобы получить полную информацию — об убийствах, о себе и о поклоннике, жаждущем твоего внимания._

— Да, — сказал Уилл и посмотрел на Алану. Вопрос Ганнибала не вызвал у нее подозрений. Да и с чего бы, он был её уважаемым коллегой, наставником и другом.

— Я должен признаться, что испытываю немного прозаическое любопытство к этим двум убийцам, — сказал Ганнибал.

— Они взбудоражили общественность, — вставила Алана.

— Увы, я не могу обсуждать их с кем-либо, кто не работает над этим делом в ФБР и не подписывал соглашение о конфиденциальности.

Они прибыли на улицу Аланы, что спасло от продолжения разговора о конфиденциальности. Ганнибал плавно вырулил на подъездную дорожку, и Уилл нерешительно вылез. К его удивлению, не последовало никаких неловких прощаний. Ганнибал просто последовал за ними к дому.

Войдя внутрь, Уилл попытался снять пальто и покраснел до самых ушей, когда почувствовал сильные руки, помогающие ему сзади.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он и обернулся, чтобы забрать пальто, но залип, наблюдая, как Ганнибал вешает его. Он перехватил взгляд Аланы, намекнувший, что у них очень скоро случится весьма серьёзный разговор, но даже это не заставило его перестать пялиться на спину Ганнибала.

Никаких комментариев ни от одного из психотерапевтов не последовало, и Уилл прошёл за ними в гостиную. Он разрывался между тем, чтобы тотчас уснуть, или же остаться в компании Ганнибала. Уилл знал, что необходимо заставить Ганнибала попотеть, стать для него тяжёлой добычей, но лишиться его присутствия прямо сейчас казалось невыносимым.

— Думаю, Уиллу был бы очень полезен травяной чай, — сказал Ганнибал прежде, чем кто-либо из них сел, и, проигнорировав протесты больного, вместе с Аланой отправился на кухню. Уиллу настоятельно рекомендовали прилечь, и так как он не мог последовать за ними и не показаться при этом смешным, он лёг на диван и закрыл глаза.

 

И в ту же минуту недосып обрушился на него Ниагарским водопадом. Снилось, что он лежит перед камином в кабинете Ганнибала, пока тот не спеша рисует его. Уилл проснулся с тёплым чувством полноты и почувствовал холод, поняв, что лежит на диване Аланы, закутанный в одеяло, а сама Алана сидит в кресле рядом с ним. Она подняла глаза, когда он заворочался, и отложила книгу, которую читала.

— Уилл Грэм, — сказала она, подавляя улыбку, — ты, оказывается, многое от меня скрывал.

Уилл моргнул, всё ещё отходя ото сна. Он не очень понимал, о чём говорит Алана, и поэтому нахмурился.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я имею в виду твою явную заинтересованность Ганнибалом Лектером, — сказала она, забавляясь.

Уилл не покраснел. Явная заинтересованность была безвредным эпитетом по сравнению с некоторыми другими вещами, которые говорила Алана об их отношениях с Ганнибалом в прошлом, но, к счастью, она не помнила этого. Но он знал, что старый Уилл покраснел бы, и потому опустил голову, избегая её взгляда.

— Я не знала, что ты… — Алана колебалась, и Уилл всё-таки почувствовал себя смущённым, — бисексуал.

Уилл хмуро поднял глаза, по-прежнему избегая встретиться с ней взглядом. Он не был бисексуалом. Если бы его спросили, он бы совершенно твёрдо ответил, что стопроцентный гетеросексуал, но то, что он чувствовал к Ганнибалу, превзошло его ориентацию. Он не мог объяснить это Алане, да и не очень-то хотел.

— Он показался интересным, — бросил Уилл вместо комментариев относительно собственной ориентации. Затем поднялся и оттолкнул одеяло в сторону.

— Интересным, — игриво протянула Алана. Уилл, определённо, не должен был знакомить её с Беверли.

— Ну, раз уж он показался просто интересным, ты, вероятно, не захочешь взять визитку с его номером, которую он оставил для тебя?

Кровь одновременно бросилась Уиллу в лицо и в низ живота. Он вскинул взгляд и обнаружил, что Алана выглядит очень серьёзной. Забавно, но она абсолютно серьёзно указала на журнальный столик перед диваном. Там лежала небольшая кремовая карта с чёрным тиснением. Уилл схватил её, уже не скрывая собственного волнения. На обратной стороне визитки изящным почерком был записан мобильный и домашний номер Ганнибала. Красивый жест — столь же искусный, как и тот человеческий облик, который он демонстрировал миру.

_Он заинтересовался_ , подумал Уилл и уставился на картонный прямоугольник. Он слышал, как Алана тепло усмехнулась, но было уже плевать. Она больше не важна. Важно лишь то, что Ганнибал оставил ему визитку.

— Он сказал что-нибудь? — спросил Уилл. Вероятно, он выглядел сейчас ужасно глупо.

— Он хотел бы, чтобы ты позвонил ему или оставил сообщение, и у него также сохранится твой номер, — улыбаясь сказала Алана.

Уилл напомнил себе, что должен быть застенчивым и даже надел очки, но всё равно казался до ужаса довольным текущим развитием событий.

— Как правило, он гораздо более сдержанный, — сообщила ему Алана. — Оставить тебе свою визитку, пока ты спишь, очень откровенно с его стороны. Я бы сказала, что он очень хочет тебя услышать.

Уиллу хотелось вытащить телефон, набрать номер и позвонить прямо сейчас. Но он должен был обдумать свои дальнейшие действия. Он положил карточку во внутренний карман, незаметно погладив её пальцем.

— Я свяжусь с ним позже, — сказал Уилл решительно, чтобы закончить эту тему разговора. — Как долго я спал?

В гостиной Аланы не было часов, которые он мог бы увидеть со своего места.

— Ты проспал около трёх часов. Ганнибал ушёл час назад, — ответила Алана. Значит, он был здесь в течении двух часов, пока Уилл спал. Интересно, провели ли они это время в гостиной или ещё где-нибудь. Вероятнее всего, где-то ещё, он бы мог спать, пока Алана читала, но вряд ли бы пропустил их беседу. Жаль, Ганнибалу нравилось наблюдать за ним, пока он был уязвим.

Уилл вытащил свой телефон и не обнаружил никаких звонков от Джека. Его хмурый вид, должно быть, сказал Алане всё, что она хотела знать.

— Никаких вестей от Джека?

— Нет, — раздражённо сказал Уилл.

— Тогда давай сделаем тебе ещё чаю, — предложила Алана, и он кивнул. Они пошли на кухню, Алана поставила чайник. Она сама, без его подачи стала рассказывать о Ганнибале и о том, как они познакомились. Некоторые события были новы для Уилла, поэтому он внимательно слушал.

Заварив чай, они пили его в тишине, устроившись за обеденным столом.

Он был благодарен Алане за то, что она оставила его в покое. После чая они увлеклись обсуждением изменений и перепланировки дома, необходимых, чтобы разместить Ларри. В это время как раз пришло сообщение, что машину наконец нашли.

 

По дороге домой визитка жгла грудь через карман. Разум и эмпатия подсказывали ему, что Ганнибал увидел его интерес и сделал первый шаг из любопытства к его дару. У него не было шансов стать психотерапевтом Уилла, но следовать маршрутом свиданий тоже казалось удачным способом приблизиться. Ганнибал любил подобные развлечения.

С другой стороны, сердце Уилла мечтало, чтобы этот Ганнибал вёл себя подобно старому. Он нестерпимо хотел стать самым важным человеком в жизни Ганнибала. Уилл улыбнулся и прикоснулся к карточке поверх пиджака. Безумие, уже давно захватившее периферию его разума, подползало всё ближе. Он хотел, чтобы его воображаемый Ганнибал сейчас появился рядом, это было так легко — поддаться воображению и вызвать его. Но он был настолько близок к Ганнибалу из плоти и крови, что полностью отмёл эту идею.

Собаки обрадовались его возвращению домой, и Уилл посчитал это достаточным предлогом, чтобы не кинуться к телефону сразу же. Он думал о том, как будет отдавать Ларри Алане, насколько это будет тяжело, но покалывающее на кончиках пальцев волнение всё же было вызвано Ганнибалом.

Уилл заставил себя выждать ещё полчаса и выпустил собак на прогулку. Вернувшись внутрь, он сел вместе с телефоном и взглянул на карточку.

_О чём ты думаешь?_ Он закрыл глаза и запустил маятник. _Встреча с Уиллом Грэмом, чья статья рассказала тебе о его даре. Ты предположил, что он может быть интересен. Но твоё внимание сосредоточенно на нём не полностью. Существует ещё убийца, который жаждет произвести на тебя впечатление, и он, определённо, тебя заинтриговал._

Уилл зажмурился и вздохнул. Он протёр глаза и покачал головой, понимая, что сам же отвлёк внимание Ганнибала от себя. Он облажался, но должен был предусмотреть подобную ситуацию. Интересно, какой вариант больше заинтересует Ганнибала: убийца или эмпат?

— Есть только один способ выяснить, — пробормотал Уилл и взял телефон. Он набрал номер и стал слушать гудки. Внезапно пришло воспоминание, как он звонил Ганнибалу и говорил, что _они знают_ , но Уилл быстро отмёл его в сторону.

— Да, — поприветствовал Ганнибал, сняв трубку.

Уилл проглотил почти сорвавшееся «Ганнибал» и исправился:

— Здравствуйте, доктор Лектер.

_Разве мы больше не называем друг друга по имени?_ спросил Ганнибал в его памяти, что заставило Уилла грустно улыбнуться.

— Уилл Грэм, — сказал Ганнибал, но Уилл не услышал той затаённой нежности, почти всегда сопровождавшей его имя. Он сжал челюсти. Это было упражнением на терпение, как рыбалка. Ему просто нужно быть более терпеливым.

— Спасибо, что оставили мне свою визитку. Я слегка удивлён, не думал, что произвёл на вас хорошее впечатление.

— Впечатления субъективны, — сказал Ганнибал. — После короткой ночи и напряжённого утра, я был удивлён вашей выносливостью.

Дыхание Уилла остановилось, и он заставил себя дышать очень медленно, контролируя, чтобы это не услышал Ганнибал. Он знал? Что ещё он мог знать о той ночи?

— Ну, это была не такая уж короткая ночь, — ответил он, возможно, слегка поспешно. — Просто меня разбудили слишком рано. Но благодарю… за проявленную заботу.

— Полагаю, вы сейчас на пути к долгожданному отдыху? — спросил Ганнибал. 

— Да, — просто ответил Уилл.

— В таком случае, для меня большая честь, что вы сначала позвонили мне.

— Алана сформулировала так, что вы бы очень хотели этого звонка. — Уилл чувствовал себя неловко, ступая на тонкий лёд флирта. Его обычный флирт с Ганнибалом, как правило, включал большое количество крови и телесных повреждений.

— Да, — ответил Ганнибал своим обычным бесстрастным тоном.

— Она также упомянула, что вы очень хорошо готовите, и я подумал… взять на себя смелость и напроситься на ужин.

— Я всегда рад приятной компании за ужином, — сказал Ганнибал, и Уилл даже расслышал некоторый восторг в его голосе. Но, вероятнее всего, это относилось к подбору ингредиентов и подходящего рецепта в его голове. Наверное, он мечтал накормить Уилла кем-то как можно скорее.

— Я подумал бросить вызов вашим кулинарным навыкам и принести мясо. Посмотреть, что вы сможете сделать без предварительной подготовки.

В трубке повисло молчание, и когда Ганнибал заговорил, Уилл услышал улыбку. Он его поймал.

— Мне бы хотелось принять подобный вызов, — ответил Ганнибал, и Уилл тоже улыбнулся.

— Тогда я его вам предоставлю, — пообещал он. — Когда вы желаете меня, доктор Лектер?

Ганнибал пожелал его в субботу, и хотя суббота казалась слишком далекой, Уилл принял приглашение. Ему понадобится время, чтобы поймать подходящую рыбу, а утро субботы очень подходило для рыбалки.

Он держал телефон в руках ещё некоторое время после завершения разговора. Тоска в сердце казалась терпимой только благодаря воспоминанию о любви и внимании, которое уделял ему Ганнибал в упущенном будущем. Но знать, что Ганнибал не чувствовал того же самого сейчас, было нестерпимо больно.

Протяжный вой вытащил его из мыслей. Бастер стоял рядом с ним и выглядел расстроенным. Маленький пёс стал немного навязчив в последнее время, Уилл предположил, что причина кроется в отсутствии других собак. Уилл взял его на руки и пересел в одно из кресел. Бастер оказался очень взволнован внезапным вниманием и весь извивался в его руках. Уилл обнял его и крепко прижался лицом к жёсткому меху.

— Извини, что придётся отдать тебя в другую семью, — пробормотал он и погладил шерсть, позволяя Бастеру слюнявить свою шею. Ларри, Марвин и Джорджи подошли ближе, тоже готовые принять ласку хозяина. Уилл снова почувствовал вину за то, что бросает собак ради Ганнибала. Он спустил Бастера вниз и сам сел на пол, позволив собакам облизывать себя. Вина по-прежнему осталась, но бескорыстное внимание животных немного помогло облегчить тоску.

 

Неделя затянулась. Несколько раз Уилл хотел вызвать галлюцинацию Ганнибала, но не желал отвлекаться от настоящего, и потому сопротивлялся. Вместо этого было много лекций, бесконечная дорога из дома до академии и обратно, а также лаборатория, чтобы подробнее рассказать Джеку, как он убил Рэндалла Тира. Он посадил Джорджи в машину и отвёз новому владельцу, проклиная каждый миг дороги туда и обратно. Дом казался пустым всего с тремя собаками, и Уилл снова провёл ночь на полу у камина.

Алана позвонила в четверг, чтобы напроситься на субботу в гости к Ларри, поэтому Уиллу пришлось выложить всё по поводу ужина с Ганнибалом и предстоящей рыбалки. Алана оказалась слишком взволнованной новостью Уилла, даже предложила весь день присматривать за собаками. Пришлось вытянуть из Аланы обещание не говорить Ганнибалу, что он принесёт рыбу. Надо было бы взять с неё также обещание не сплетничать с Беверли, потому что в пятничный обед его настигла расплата.

Она подкралась к нему и обняла за плечи, пока он заполнял поднос едой, и никакие оправдания не могли заставить её уйти, до тех пор пока он не доел.

— Уилл Грэм, — сказала Беверли, под руку провожая его к столу.

_По крайней мере_ , думал Уилл, _здесь нет Зеллера и Прайса_.

— Алана сказала мне, что у тебя завтра свидание.

Уилл сел, выдавив из себя протяжный стон.

— Она действительно не должна была говорить тебе об этом, — сказал он озлобленно.

— Не сердись на неё. Мы пошли выпить, и расколоть Алану заняло всего несколько минут, — пыталась успокоить его Беверли. — Я думаю, ей нужно было поговорить с кем-то, кто знает хотя бы одного из вас. Ты её удивил. — Она откинулась на спинку стула. — Меня, к слову, тоже.

Гоняя вилкой помидор, Уилл поднял глаза и спросил:

— Потому что он мужчина?

Беверли отмахнулась от этой идеи.

— Потому что ты еле терпишь моё общество или ребят, с которыми приходится общаться. Не думала, что ты способен открыто с кем-то флиртовать.

Уилл вздохнул.

— Он показался интересным, — сказал он, защищаясь.

Беверли усмехнулась.

— Алана назвала его аппетитным, — припечатала она.

Уилл снова почувствовал поднимающуюся ревность.

— Он хорошо выглядит, — сказал он. Голос, как назло, звучал по-сучьи. Уилл сосредоточился на еде — чем раньше он поест, тем быстрее сможет уйти.

— И доктор, — добавила Беверли. — Звучит немного романтично, не так ли?

Уилл проигнорировал её замечание и продолжил есть. Он знал, что она не понимает, насколько Ганнибал важен для него, и подшучивает, как над любым своим другом. Но он нервничал из-за своего первого свидания, и комментарии Беверли не облегчали его мучений.

В сосредоточенной тишине она наконец поняла, что лучше оставить его в покое и не дразнить.

— Ты решил, что надеть? — спросила Беверли осторожно.

Уилл моргнул, не донеся вилку до рта.

— Я ещё не думал об этом, — ответил он. Уилла куда больше беспокоил удачный улов, чем выбор одежды. — Он хорошо одевается. Так что нужно подобрать нечто более интересное, чем то, что я обычно ношу.

— Сделай мне одолжение, отправь селфи после того, как принарядишься, ладно?

— Зачем? Ты не уверена, что я могу хорошо одеться?

Беверли фыркнула.

— Неа, просто как доказательство того, что всё было, ну и материал для шантажа, если ты вдруг решишь нарядиться на свидание лесорубом.

Она подмигнула ему и улыбнулась, Уилл тоже против воли заулыбался и покачал головой.

Потом они поговорили о деле. Ничего нового не нашли, Джек рвал и метал. Уилл радовался, что не так часто появляется в команде Джека, как в прошлый раз. Он очень хорошо помнил свою работу в прошлом времени, уменьшающееся количество сна и постоянно растущее чувство вины, приправленное ночными кошмарами.

В субботу он проснулся, мечтая, чтобы Джек вызвал его на место преступления, и он был вынужден явиться к Ганнибалу без какого-либо подношения, а то и не явиться вовсе. Неподходящий презент казался кошмаром. Хоть Уилл и постарался укротить свои страхи, но всё равно чувствовал себя неспокойно. Он ждал звонка Джека в любой момент, но его, конечно же, не последовало. Разумеется, Ганнибал знал, что это помешает Уиллу встретиться, и не хотел сам ставить препятствия у него на пути. Наверное, именно из-за этого и пришла тревога. Страх, что Ганнибал не захочет с ним увидеться. Осознав это, он почувствовал себя глупо.

 

Алана приехала к нему слишком рано и принесла слишком много лакомств для собак. После минимального допроса он отправился на рыбалку, холод и тишина ручья помогли немного успокоиться и расслабиться. В итоге он поймал три прекрасные рыбины, и не мог дождаться, чтобы узнать, какое именно блюдо приготовит из них Ганнибал. Должно быть, его самодовольство лезло наружу, потому что Алана постоянно улыбалась, наблюдая за тем, как он собирается на ужин. Она назвала это свиданием, точно так же, как Беверли, и смеялась в ответ на его хмурый взгляд.

Уилл принял душ и подровнял бороду. Слишком поздно понял, что стоило бы сходить к парикмахеру, но пожал плечами. Не стоит особо потакать вкусам Ганнибала. Однако лосьон после бритья он так и не нанёс.

Затем надел свой лучший костюм и уложил волосы… слегка. Особой разницы Уилл не заметил, но Ганнибал точно оценит его усилия, а всё делалось как раз для этого. Когда он спустился, Алана сфотографировала его. Уилл удивлённо моргнул, но потом понял, что та наверняка в сговоре с Беверли.

— Серьёзно? — спросил он сухо, стараясь игнорировать собак, которые требовали его внимания. На одежде и так уже оказалась собачья шерсть, и не следовало усугублять катастрофу. Уилл отправился на кухню, в то время как Алана полностью погрузилась в телефон.

— Передай Беверли привет и скажи, что вы обе очень плохие девочки.

Алана только рассмеялась. Уилл удивился, как он дошёл до настолько неформального стиля общения. Он был открыт с Аланой только для того, чтобы добраться до Ганнибала. Наличие её в качестве друга было приятным бонусом, но Уилл и предположить не мог, каким образом их дружба стала настолько ближе, чем в прошлом времени. Он не намного отличался от прежнего себя, во всяком случае, в глазах Аланы. Вероятнее всего, отсутствие к ней всяких романтических чувств сделало его увереннее. Уилл надеялся, что дело всё же в этом, а не в его манипуляциях.

Когда он вернулся в гостиную, Алана обнимала Бастера, держа телефон в руке.

— Беверли сказала, что ты невероятно привлекательный, — произнесла она с ухмылкой, внимательно рассматривая его костюм. — Как я уже говорила, привезти Ганнибалу свежую рыбу было гениальной идеей. Как ты додумался до этого?

Уилл улыбнулся.

— Ну, я же эмпат.

Алана засмеялась, не подозревая, что Уилл так глубоко погрузился в Ганнибала, что не уверен хоть когда-нибудь обрести способность смотреть на мир иначе, чем его глазами.

 

Когда он подъехал к дому Ганнибала, уже стемнело. Уилл припарковался на подъездной дорожке, блокируя выезд из гаража. В этот момент он не задумывался над тем, насколько легко ограничил чужую свободу. Сумка-холодильник тяжело оттягивала руку, пока он шёл к дому. Внутри всё сжималось, он нервничал, волновался и тосковал, потому что…

Уилл медлил возле двери. Он не рассчитывал, что его накроет такая глубокая тоска, но, увидев дом, едва не впал в уныние. Где-то в голове билась мысль об Эбигейл, но вовсе не эта старая боль привела его к подобному состоянию. Сейчас Эбигейл была свободна от её отца, Ганнибала и его самого.

Дверь перед ним внезапно открылась, как только он потянулся к звонку. Уилл поднял испуганный взгляд.

Ганнибал стоял перед ним в пепельно-красном клетчатом костюме и жемчужно-серой рубашке.

— Уилл, — сказал он и улыбнулся своей фальшивой вежливой улыбкой. — Мне показалось, я слышал, как подъехала машина.

Глаза Ганнибала блуждали по телу Уилла, особое внимание уделив холодильнику. Его улыбка стала более настоящей, и Уилл усмехнулся.

— Ганнибал, — сказал он. Если бы Ганнибал не перешёл на «ты», назвав его по имени, он бы не позволил себе подобную вольность. Их глаза встретились. — Я просто любовался твоим домом. Могу я войти?

Застигнутый врасплох, Ганнибал тут же открыл дверь шире.

— Прошу прощения. Входи.

Уилл проследовал за ним внутрь, и его тоска сменилась почти оглушающей болью. Он был дома, и в то же время совсем не дома. Прямо сейчас дом Ганнибала был местом, где когда-то он чувствовал себя как дома.

Он поставил сумку на пол и позволил Ганнибалу снять с себя пальто. К его удивлению, Ганнибал прижался к нему сильнее, чем он ожидал. Но, возможно, это и не удивительно — Ганнибал решил сыграть на интересе к Уиллу, чтобы приблизиться к нему по делу. Уиллу было любопытно, как далеко тот зайдёт, и как далеко он сам его пустит.

Ганнибал повесил пальто и вернулся взглядом к холодильнику.

Уилл подхватил его и протянул Ганнибалу, наблюдая за его глазами, пока говорил.

— Как и было обещано… Я поймал их сегодня утром.

Зрачки Ганнибала слегка расширились, и он с благодарной улыбкой забрал протянутую сумку. Уилл решил, что пустит его достаточно далеко.

— Учитывая твой подарок, могу я предложить перебраться на кухню? — сказал Ганнибал. Уилл чувствовал его нетерпение, желание поскорее увидеть, что находится внутри.

— Конечно, — сказал Уилл, слегка затаив дыхание. — Могу я побыть су-шефом?

Глаза Ганнибала снова обратились к нему.

— Сочту за удовольствие.

Он провёл Уилла на кухню, и тоска по прошлому стала ещё сильнее. Кухня была в точности такой же, как прежде. Как бы хотелось сейчас сесть у холодильника, где он сидел долгое время после смерти Эбигейл. На фоне происходящего в реальном времени воспоминания дезориентировали и мешали. Он должен зацепиться за настоящее и остаться здесь и сейчас.

Уилл сосредоточился на Ганнибале, который поставил мини-холодильник на столешницу и начал его распаковывать. Радостная улыбка озарила его лицо, когда он увидел содержимое.

— Они прекрасны, Уилл, — сказал Ганнибал, не поднимая глаз.

— Надеюсь, приготовить их будет не слишком сложно, — ответил тот, прекрасно зная, что это не так.

— Нет, — просто сказал Ганнибал, по прежнему не отводя взгляд от рыбы.

_Улов ему действительно нравится_ , подумал Уилл, а потом имел удовольствие наблюдать, как Ганнибал снимает свой пиджак и закатывает рукава рубашки. Ганнибал перехватил его внимательный взгляд и едва заметно улыбнулся. Уилл почувствовал, как щёки начинают краснеть, но даже не подумал отвернуться. В конце концов, у него свидание, ему положено глазеть.

— Как я могу помочь? — спросил он, отражая действия Ганнибала — снял пиджак и закатал рукава.

— Ты поймал их сегодня утром? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Да.

Ганнибал расчётливо посмотрел на него.

— Ты часто рыбачишь?

— Да, я заядлый рыбак.

— В таком случае, я бы попросил выпотрошить их, пока я подготовлю необходимые ингредиенты.

Уилл кивнул, думая, что, само собой, Ганнибал поставит ему задачу кого-нибудь выпотрошить. Но, вероятно, он должен быть благодарен Ганнибалу за то, что их первый ужин пройдёт без человеческого мяса.

Ганнибал предоставил ему ножи и всё необходимое, и на какое-то время Уилл был поглощён своей задачей. Ему бы больше хотелось наблюдать за работой хозяина, но он чувствовал, как взгляд Ганнибала постоянно возвращается к нему, и это тоже было приятно. В любом случае Уиллу казалось, что Ганнибал много двигается, занимаясь своей привычной магией. Он расспрашивал его о рыбалке, и каким-то образом получилось, что Уилл выложил ему всё и о доме, и о собаках, даже не задумываясь.

Ганнибал всегда был хорошим слушателем, а в этот раз он подталкивал Уилла не так часто, как в свою бытность его психотерапевтом. Это и облегчало, и в то же время затрудняло общение. Раньше сопровождающие вопросы Ганнибала помогали ему открыться, а теперь он должен делать это самостоятельно, что было немного утомительно. Вскоре Ганнибал заметил эту неловкость.

— Не хочешь отдохнуть и присесть в гостиной? — мягко предложил он. Такое предложение порождало тёплое чувство комфорта внутри.

Пришлось напомнить себе, что Ганнибал был похож на кота, играющего со своей едой. Он просто давал Уиллу ложное чувство безопасности, прежде чем выпустить когти.

— Могу я остаться и понаблюдать за тобой? — предложил Уилл в качестве компромисса. Ганнибал указал ему на кресло в углу кухни, и Уилл с облегчением расположился в нём, продолжая держать в руке бокал вина. Он не ожидал, что Ганнибал позволит ему долго молчать, поэтому наслаждался перерывом, прежде чем продолжить.

Он разглядывал Ганнибала и потягивал вино, вспоминая, как тот его учил правильно держать бокал, наслаждаясь запахом и вкусом. Ганнибал делал это идеально, а Уилл всегда лучше учился подражая другим. Или становясь другим.

— Я пишу книгу о каннибализме. — Он сам удивился своему заявлению. Внимание Ганнибала резко и абсолютно полностью сфокусировалось на нём, он совершенно забыл о приготовлении пищи. Уилл мог поклясться, что видел как затрепетали его ноздри.

— Весьма необычное замечание, учитывая, что мы готовим еду.

Уилл почти рассмеялся над подобным лицемерием, но заставил себя вернуться к роли, которую играл. Неловкий Уилл, ничего не ведающий о подобных увлечениях, но ляпнувший неудачный комментарий и пытающийся его объяснить.

— Да, — подтвердил он, вспоминая их первую встречу. — Прости, мои мысли часто не очень вкусные.

— Ты связываешь кухню с темой своей книги? — спросил Ганнибал, вернувшись к нарезке моркови тонкими ломтиками. Но теперь почти всё его внимание было сосредоточено на Уилле, его глаза постоянно возвращались к нему.

— У меня очень яркое воображение, ассоциации приходят быстро. Дело не столько в приготовлении, сколько в книге.

Губы Ганнибала дрогнули в лёгкой улыбке.

— Каннибализм без приготовления пищи, — сказал он и покачал головой. — Не уверен, что это делает тему более или менее вкусной.

— Многие каннибалы не утруждают себя сложностью приготовления своей добычи, - отметил Уилл.

— Что кажется абсурдным, учитывая, на что они идут ради получения ингредиентов.

— Именно, — он чувствовал, как Ганнибал наслаждается беседой. — Рискуешь своей свободой, а потом так бездарно обесцениваешь свой приз.

Ганнибал почти жадно впитывал его слова.

— Хочешь услышать примерное содержание моей книги? — спросил Уилл.

— Буду рад, — ответил Ганнибал.

Уилл кратко пересказал главы и объяснил суть анализа и эмпатии. Ганнибал очень хотел обсудить эту тему, но в то же время осторожничал, чтобы не показать свою заинтересованность. Он вёл себя именно так, как и ожидалось — Уилл был в восторге от своего преимущества перед ним. Но не стоит к этому привыкать. Ганнибал есть Ганнибал.

Они ели в столовой. Неудивительно, что блюдо получилось изумительно вкусным.

— Теперь я понимаю, что это было слишком легко. Я должен сделать более серьёзный вызов в следующий раз, — сказал он, завершая основное блюдо.

Ганнибал удивлённо поднял голову, во взгляде проскользнуло возмущение.

Уилл улыбнулся ему, будто не замечая такой реакции. Он целенаправленно смотрел ему в глаза.

— Потому что это было безумно вкусно, а значит, слишком легко.

На лице Ганнибала вспыхнула открытая улыбка.

— Я не против ещё одного вызова, — сказал он, — но надеюсь, в следующий раз выбор мяса останется за мной.

Уилл подтвердил это коротким кивком.

— Я испытываю соблазн использовать для вызова свою кухню, но теперь, когда увидел твою, понимаю, что моя покажется конурой при сравнении.

— Это также может стать вызовом, — сказал Ганнибал, и Уиллу пришлось отказаться от зрительного контакта, потому что он стремился именно к этому, но не ожидал подобного. Он ожидал той же борьбы между ними, как и в прошлый раз. Но, конечно, теперь он был защищён.

— Могу я помочь с посудой? — спросил он вместо того, чтобы отреагировать на предложение Ганнибала.

— Я вынужден отказаться от твоей помощи, — ответил Ганнибал, а затем с улыбкой добавил, — сначала мы должны съесть десерт.

На десерт был чизкейк с малиной, и хотя Уилл не питал особой любви к сладкому, он даже подумывал о том, чтобы съесть второй кусочек.

В итоге Ганнибал всё же позволил Уиллу помочь с посудой, и они говорили о мелочах, например, сколько времени добираться Уиллу до дома, и не пожелает ли он забрать с собой чизкейк. Он пожелал. 

Это было похоже на затяжное прощание.

Ганнибал молча проводил его в прихожую, держа в руках керамический контейнер с десертом. Они остановились у входной двери.

— Спасибо, что пригласил меня, я наслаждался вечером, — сказал Уилл.

— Для меня было удовольствием иметь такого восхитительного гостя.

Уилл улыбался, радуясь и грустя одновременно. Он знал, что не значит для Ганнибала так много, как он для него, но счастьем казалось иметь хотя бы часть Ганнибала. И он хотел большего. Уилл заставил себя спросить.

— Мы могли бы встретится снова, не так ли?

Ганнибал улыбнулся, и Уилл увидел проскользнувшее удовлетворение в микромимике его лица.

_Ты меня поймал_ , подумал Уилл, подавляя уже готовую сорваться ухмылку. _Но и я поймал тебя._

— Я бы очень хотел доказать, что могу готовить и на маленькой кухне, — сказал Ганнибал исповедующимся тоном.

— Как любезно ты употребил «на маленькой», а не «на бедной», — сказал Уилл, принимая контейнер из рук Ганнибала.

Их пальцы соприкоснулись, и в этот момент Уилл не желал чего-либо сильнее объятий и близости, подобной той, что случилась между ними у обрыва. Должно быть, его лицо отразило тоску, потому что зрачки Ганнибала расширились, он наклонился, и в следующее мгновение их губы соприкоснулись. Уилл был настолько поражён, что никак не отреагировал, и Ганнибал, слегка нахмурившись, отступил на шаг. Они по-прежнему держали контейнер.

— Прости меня, если я неправильно истолковал ситуацию, Уилл, — сказал Ганнибал.

Уилл покачал головой.

— Нет, ты всё правильно понял, — поспешил ответить он. — Я просто удивился.

Они уставились друг на друга, и Уилл почувствовал, как их окутывает неловкость. Прежде чем Ганнибал успел что-либо ответить, Уилл забрал контейнер и поставил на столик рядом.

— Попробуем ещё раз? — нерешительно спросил он и шагнул ближе. — Не хочу, чтобы этот вечер закончился путаницей.

Ганнибал слегка кивнул и положил руки ему на талию, а значит, Уилл должен был обхватить его за шею. Он чувствовал себя странно беспристрастным, и не понимал, отражает ли он чувства Ганнибала, или же это его собственные. _Будь терпеливым_ , напомнил он себе и склонил голову для поцелуя.

Второй раз получился лучше первого, поскольку никто уже не удивлялся, и Уилл начал познавать скрытое в этом процессе удовольствие. Ганнибал всегда был увлечённой натурой, когда это касалось готовки или убийств, но поцелуй доказывал, что Ганнибал мог увлечься и чем-то иным. Где-то на периферии сознания снова вспыхнули слова Чио об иных методах воздействия, помимо насилия. Её голос замолк, когда Ганнибал прижал его спиной к двери, и Уилл с удивлением услышал собственные стоны от властных прикосновений. На мгновение промелькнула фантазия остаться на ночь. Но он не был готов к этому, так же как и не хотел давать Ганнибалу подобный рычаг воздействия на него… пока.

Уилл схватил Ганнибала за волосы и оттянул его голову. Потемневшие глаза встретились с его глазами, и Уилл нежно улыбнулся той маленькой игре, которую ведёт Ганнибал. Он снова привлёк его к себе. Губы Ганнибала столкнулись с его челюстью. Уилл вспомнил обрыв, и как Ганнибал выгрыз глотку Доллархайда. _Просто не хватает крови_ , подумал он, и прежде чем смог остановить себя, сказал хрипло:

— Укуси меня, если хочешь.

Ганнибал замер в его руках, а Уилла одолел страх. Он зашёл слишком далеко? _Не показывай страха_ , думал он, _ты просто сказал что-то неловкое, не то, что угрожает Ганнибалу._

— Извини, — прошептал он, отпуская волосы Ганнибала, осторожно погладил плечи и спустился руками к его предплечьям.

Ганнибал поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел на него. Его лицо было абсолютно закрытой маской. Как жаль. Он хотел увидеть Ганнибала, но это были не те слова и не в то время.

— Я не хотел разоблачать тебя, — сказал Уилл. Он не должен позволять своим знаниям и воспоминаниям влиять на него слишком сильно.

Ганнибал внимательно наблюдал за ним.

— Это было… — начал он, пожирая Уилла взглядом, — удивительно проницательно.

Тепло обожгло желудок Уилла после этих слов.

— Но, может быть, — сказал Ганнибал, медленно отпуская Уилла и отступая назад, — мы подождём нашего следующего приёма пищи, прежде чем я получу шанс попробовать тебя на вкус.

Уилл смущённо вздохнул и улыбнулся. Он выпрямился, затем забрал контейнер со стола.

— Жду с нетерпением. Ты предупредишь о дате нашей следующей встречи, или лучше я?

Ганнибал потянулся к двери, чтобы открыть её для Уилла.

— Позволь мне завтра проверить своё расписание и сообщить, когда я свободен.

— Хорошо, — ответил Уилл, а затем вышел на улицу.

Они попрощались, и Уилл направился к машине. Ему снова казалось, что он идёт против течения. Как же не хотелось уходить. Хотелось остаться и утонуть, раствориться в Ганнибале. Он сел в машину, щёлкнул ремнём безопасности, положил контейнер на сидение рядом, а затем оглянулся и с радостью увидел, что Ганнибал всё ещё стоит у двери и наблюдает за ним. Он улыбнулся и помахал ему, прежде чем уехать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> показавшаяся актуальной композиция  
> Red Hot Chili Peppers - Dark Necessities


	5. Глава 5

Уилл потерял Ганнибала из виду примерно через минуту после того, как отъехал. Накрыло его ещё минут через десять. Он остановил машину в переулке, тело била дрожь, а в голове по кругу повторялись все события сегодняшнего вечера.

Уилл опустил голову на руль, пытаясь прийти в себя.

— Уилл? —прошептала Эбигейл с пассажирского сидения. Она была всё в той же коричневой куртке, в которой Уилл видел её во Флоренции. Когда она являлась ему в последний раз. Шрам на шее был более заметным, но не кровоточил. Уилл так обрадовался ей, что на время забыл о том, что она ненастоящая, и протянул руку, желая дотронуться.

Она грустно улыбнулась и отодвинулась. Уилл отдёрнул руку и снова сжал руль.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила Эбигейл.

— Я сегодня поцеловал Ганнибала, — ответил он, продолжая смотреть на свою галлюцинацию. Она казалась такой живой, такой настоящей.

Уголки её рта поползли вверх, хоть Эбигейл и попыталась скрыть усмешку.

— Это плохо?

Уилл обдумал вопрос и отрицательно покачал головой.

— Или поцелуй был неприятным? — спросила она с озорной улыбкой.

Уилл закатил глаза и снова покачал головой.

— Это был замечательный поцелуй. Мне понравилось. — Он откинулся на спинку сидения. — А потом я сказал Ганнибалу, что он может укусить меня, если хочет.

Эбигейл фыркнула.

— А он?

— Он застыл так, будто я рассказал Джеку про его тайное логово для убийств.

— Ты просто удивил его, но ему бы понравилось, — заявила Эбигейл. После некоторых размышлений Уиллу пришлось с ней согласиться.

— Ему очень легко наскучить, — сказал Уилл. Пока что он развлекал Ганнибала в достаточной мере, чтобы поддерживать интерес на уровне.

Но Ганнибал сосредоточен на двух его версиях. Уилл-убийца, который знал его слишком хорошо и оставлял подарки. Он был достаточно заинтересован Уиллом-убийцей, чтобы вернуть Чесапикского Потрошителя на сцену после длительного перерыва. А затем появился этот сладенький преподаватель из ФБР, хитрый мальчик, который прелестно вписывался в жизнь Ганнибала.

Интересно, найдёт ли Ганнибал связь между этими двумя личностями — рано или поздно. Вероятно, он должен убедить Ганнибала в своём алиби, чтобы спровоцировать некоторую неразбериху. Уилл также задавался вопросом, кого предпочтёт Ганнибал: убийцу или возможного любовника.

— Я освободил тебя, — сказал он Эбигейл, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей про вероятный выбор Ганнибала. Уилл чувствовал какую-то нелепую ревность к самому себе.

Эбигейл вопросительно посмотрела на него.

— Твоё другое «я», ту, что живёт в этой реальности… Её отец покончил с собой, прежде чем начал убивать всех этих девушек. Эта Эбигейл здесь никогда не появится…

Он остановился и почувствовал печаль. Она никогда не станет его Эбигейл, его охотницей или рыбачкой, она никогда не встретится ни с ним, ни с Ганнибалом.

— Она никогда не сломается? — Воображаемая Эбигейл не очень-то заинтересовалась такой перспективой.

Уилл молчал.

— Тогда она станет раздражающе скучной, — продолжила его собеседница, не дожидаясь ответа.

— Твои рассуждения напоминают слова, которые Ганнибал однажды сказал мне: «Когда жизнь станет невыносимо пресной — подумай обо мне».

Он отвернулся от неё, глядя на улицу, и, прежде чем кто-либо из них успел произнести хоть слово, запищал телефон. Уилл взглянул на экран и увидел смс от Ганнибала. Вот это, действительно, было что-то новенькое, к такому он не привык. Ганнибал-психотерапевт написал ему не больше дюжины сообщений за всё время их общения. И эти сообщения, в основном, касались места встречи, когда они работали в команде Джека.

Но оказалось, что Уилл-потенциальный любовник может получать смс.

_Дорогой Уилл_ , писал он. Уилл улыбнулся такой формальности. _Ты, кажется, забыл свой холодильник. С твоего позволения, я использую его, чтобы принести ингредиенты для нашего следующего ужина. С нетерпением жду будущей встречи. Ганнибал._

Уилл погладил пальцем экран телефона, чувствуя себя очарованным и окружённым теплом. Даже зная, что ингредиенты, вероятнее всего, будут включать в себя человечину; и то, что Ганнибал не мог сказать ему дату следующей встречи, потому что для заготовки мяса необходимо совершить убийство. Ах да, и ещё оставить мёртвое тело в качестве сообщения.

Что ж, Уилл не мог бы ответить сейчас, потому что он вроде как за рулём.

Он взглянул на Эбигейл, но пассажирское кресло опустело. Она исчезла, и на мгновение Уилл почувствовал себя невероятно одиноким. Он снова подумал о воображаемом Ганнибале, но идея вызвать его казалась ненормальной теперь, когда есть настоящий.

 

Уилл поехал домой. Как они и договаривались, Алана уже ушла к тому времени. Собаки были сонными, но очень обрадовались его возвращению. Уилл поставил чизкейк в холодильник и лёг спать.

Лёжа на своей раскладной кровати, он внезапно испытал приступ паники от необходимости показать Ганнибалу дом с точки зрения романтического или сексуального партнёра. Ганнибала не заботило место его обитания в прошлый раз, но, после жизни с Молли в доме с отдельными спальнями и гостиной, Уилл понимал, каким его собственный дом кажется маленьким и странным. Когда-то жизнь в этом доме была желанием спрятаться в своём маленьком мирке, и в этом мире не было места для таких вещей, как Ганнибал. Измученный подобными мыслями, Уилл так и не смог толком уснуть и ворочался всю ночь.

На следующее утро Алана прислала ему тщательно сформулированное сообщение с вопросом о том, как прошла его «встреча». Уилл так же осторожно ответил, что встреча прошла хорошо, и Ганнибал позвонит, чтобы назначить повторное свидание. Её ответное молчание ощущалось слишком самодовольным. Поскольку Беверли не беспокоила его вообще, он предположил, что Алана держит её в курсе.

Позже, после занятий Уилл поехал в мебельный магазин, где приобрёл большую кровать и диван, дополнительно оплатив доставку. Как ни странно, это казалось более значимым решением, чем начать убивать людей для привлечения внимания Ганнибала. Он вышел из магазина, раскладывая по полочкам собственные ощущения. Уилл знал, что Ганнибал сейчас едва ли испытывает к нему серьёзные чувства. Он всего лишь показался достаточно необычным и интересным, чтобы можно было приблизиться к нему, сыграв на романтическом интересе. Уилл лишь надеялся, что настоящие чувства придут позже. Ему было стыдно выставлять себя доступной шлюхой, но он был нетерпелив, потому что знал — без необходимого толчка игра затянется на долгое время, прежде чем серьёзно зацепит Ганнибала.

 

Уилл уже садился в машину, когда зазвонивший телефон высветил на экране имя Ганнибала. Он принял звонок.

— Алло, — сказал он, слегка запыхавшись.

— Здравствуй, Уилл, — очень спокойно ответил Ганнибал.

Уилл улыбнулся, откинувшись в кресле, и сказал просто ради возможности произнести его имя:

— Здравствуй, Ганнибал.

— Надеюсь, ты в порядке, — ответил тот.

— Да, а ты?

— Я разочарован тем, что сейчас скажу тебе, но я занят до конца следующей недели, чтобы иметь возможность приготовить для тебя ужин.

Это означало, что, видимо, Ганнибалу требовалось больше времени на организацию убийства.

— Мне бы хотелось увидеть тебя раньше, но иногда следует подождать по-настоящему хороших вещей, — ответил Уилл.

— В таком случае могу ли я заполнить ожидание и пригласить тебя в оперу в эту субботу?

_Горю желанием_ , подумал Уилл, пока не споткнулся о слово «опера». Он немного поморщился.

— Опера это что-то про смокинг и галстук-бабочку, да? — поинтересовался он у Ганнибала. Некоторое время лишь тишина была ему ответом.

— Да, но думаю, хороший костюм так же будет приемлемым.

Идея посетить оперу, влиться во всё высокое окружение Ганнибала и при этом быть одетым во что-то пафосное и неудобное казалась ужасающей. Но это также было возможностью посмотреть на игру Ганнибала с овцами, что уже тянуло на приятное развлечение. Уилл улыбнулся, когда ему пришла в голову одна мысль. Ганнибалу это понравится. Но и даст ему шанс воздействовать на него. Ему же нравилась смена гардероба Уилла после выхода из Балтиморской клиники для невменяемых преступников.

— Я не уверен, что любой из моих костюмов будет достаточно хорош, если быть честным. Ты не мог бы порекомендовать приемлемый… — он остановился, не зная, как закончить предложение. «Магазин одежды» может вызвать негодующий вздох, но он точно не собирался говорить «портной».

— Я определённо знаю подходящее место для подобной ситуации, — вмешался Ганнибал, чтобы Уилл не продолжал дальше. Он даже казался счастливым. — Если у тебя будет свободное время, чтобы приехать утром в Балтимор, я мог бы сопроводить тебя.

— У меня нет утренних занятий всю неделю, начиная со вторника, — поспешно сказал Уилл.

— Прекрасно, — подтвердил Ганнибал так же быстро, как и до этого. — Я назначу встречу и пришлю тебе время и адрес, когда всё подтвержу.

— Спасибо, — сказал Уилл.

— Очень рад был тебя услышать. Я скоро напишу.

— Да, пожалуйста. И хорошего дня.

— Тебе тоже, Уилл. До свидания.

— До встречи.

Уилл ещё долгое время оставался на стоянке мебельного магазина и смотрел через лобовое стекло на небо. Он думал о невероятно ярком и нормальном будущем, которого у них никогда не будет. Затем вернулся в реальность с влюблённым Ганнибалом, завёл машину и поехал к своему парикмахеру в Вулф Трап. Уилл попросил сделать ту же стрижку, что и после тюрьмы. Тогда Ганнибалу понравилось, значит, сейчас должно тоже сработать.

Вечером Ганнибал прислал ему сообщение со временем и местом встречи. Уилл удостоверился, что Google не знает подобного магазина. Он не хотел думать, насколько это дорогой магазин, надеясь, что Ганнибал не поставит его в ситуацию, когда Уилл не сможет оплатить выбранный костюм. Это было бы невежливо, в конце концов.

Хотя за последние несколько недель он поднакопил немного денег, делая спортивные ставки, так что мог позволить себе что-то достаточно дорогое.

Его Ганнибал оплатил бы всё, подумал Уилл и представил будущее после падения. Ганнибал купил бы ему совершенно новый гардероб, начиная от обуви и заканчивая излишне дорогими часами и запонками. Ему всегда хотелось одеть и слепить Уилла по собственному образу и подобию.

 

Весь следующий день были занятия, а потом Беверли пригласила его в лабораторию. Он не думал, что появятся какие-либо доказательства относительно его преступления, поэтому ожидал засады со стороны Ганнибала. К его удивлению, там собралась вся группа во главе с Джеком, активно обсуждая как убийства Уилла, так и убийства Чесапикского Потрошителя.

— Фредди написала ещё одну статью о поклоннике Потрошителя, — прошептала Беверли, проверяя отчёт о вскрытии.

— Поэтому Джек так разозлился? — тихо спросил Уилл. Последние несколько дней он не проверял Tattle Crime, а следовало бы.

— Она предположила, что Джек, возможно, не в самой лучшей форме из-за семейных проблем, и что всем в ФБР будет только лучше, если расследование возглавит кто-то другой.

Уилл нахмурился и не смог не взглянуть на Зеллера. В прошлый раз тот разболтал Фредди информацию об Уилле, но сложно предположить, чтобы он так подставил Джека.

— Как она узнала об этом? — спросил он.

Беверли пожала плечами.

— Она хороша в том, что делает.

— А как Белла?

— Начала курс химиотерапии, и Джеку необходим отпуск, чтобы находиться рядом с ней; но насколько я могу видеть, он такой же бдительный, как и прежде. Просто наши двое убийц отлично справляются с тем, чтобы не оставлять никаких улик.

Уилл кивнул.

 

Он вышел из Куантико, когда уже стемнело, и был благодарен, что его встреча с Ганнибалом лишь завтра ближе к обеду. Уилл надеялся хоть немного поспать. Пришлось остановиться на заправке, а когда он вышел из магазина, то забыл как дышать. Рядом стоял старый пикап, который заправлял мужчина в изношенной одежде. И в задней части пикапа сидел Уинстон. Он был кошмарно худым и страшно вялым, но, по крайней мере, чистым. Уилл заставил себя отвернуться и направился к своей машине. Сердце колотилось.

Он вспомнил, как нашёл Уинстона после убийства Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса и спасения Эбигейл. Ему тогда нужно было о ком-то заботиться, и появился Уинстон. Накатили воспоминания, как пёс шёл следом за ним во время приступа лунатизма. Уилл всегда чувствовал, что он за ним присматривает, а сам он, в свою очередь, присматривал за Уинстоном.

Его первым побуждением было просто украсть собаку, вытащив её из пикапа, и уехать. Что было бы безумием, поскольку он раздавал своих собственных собак. И Уинстон не казался ущемлённым, как в тот раз, когда он нашёл его, просто недоедал, и о нём не особо заботились. Раньше Уилл думал, что его прежний владелец умер, и Уинстона забрали либо наследники, либо власти. Однако появление его хозяина и грузовика заставили взглянуть на ситуацию по-другому. Уилл не долго думая достал кошелёк и пересчитал деньги.

Он подошёл к пикапу и протянул руку к Уинстону. Пёс долго нюхал её, но в остальном не проявлял никакой заинтересованности. На сидении пикапа лежала большая дорожная сумка и спальный мешок, и Уилл начал восстанавливать в голове судьбу бывшего владельца.

Услышав, как открылась дверь магазина, Уилл повернулся, при этом ссутулив плечи, чтобы казаться ниже, и держа ладони на виду, чтобы показать, что ничего не скрывает.

— У тебя красивая собака, — сказал он приближающемуся угрюмому мужчине.

Тот остановился в нескольких шагах, но хмуриться не перестал.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил он, и Уилл почувствовал жалость. Он задался вопросом, что будет делать, если сам окажется в подобной ситуации.

— Я хочу купить твою собаку.

Мужчина удивлённо моргнул, переводя взгляд с Уилла на Уинстона. Уилл видел его поднимающуюся гордость, видел затаённый протест, но позволил маятнику качнуться.

— Я знаю, что ты потерял работу и дом, и вынужден жить в машине. Стараешься кормить его, но тебе едва хватает на себя. Я спасаю бездомных животных и нахожу им дома, или же оставляю себе. У меня с собой 378 долларов и 39 центов, я отдам их все, если ты позволишь забрать собаку.

Уилл не знал, чего ожидать, но был удивлён, когда мужчина расплакался. Уинстон заскулил и поднял передние лапы на бортик пикапа. Уилл… хотел бы сейчас просто украсть Уинстона, чтобы не сопереживать его хозяину. Мужчина спрятал лицо в руках, обошёл Уилла и прижался к собаке, гладя по голове. Уинстон тут же принялся лизать его лицо.

Эмпатия Уилла заставила его осознать, что мужчина не очень умён, но совершенно отчаявшийся и безнадёжный. Пережив его горе словно своё собственное, Уилл чувствовал желание помочь, но одновременно с этим он очень хотел забрать у него Уинстона.

— Тебе есть куда пойти? Кто-то, кто смог бы помочь? — осторожно поинтересовался он.

Мужчина долгое время не реагировал, но потом покачал головой, а дальше остановился и осторожно кивнул.

— Моя сестра, но она живет в Рино, — ответил он, не глядя на Уилла. Он обнимал Уинстона, и Уилл понимал его побуждения. Предложенных денег не хватит, чтобы добраться до Рино. Уилл посмотрел на Уинстона, затем на его хозяина и грузовик. Идея возникла быстро, но это означало, что он снова не выспится.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил он мужчину.

— Лерой, — ответил тот, голос был приглушён собачьим мехом.

— Ладно, Лерой, — сказал Уилл. — У меня есть идея. Мы оба садимся в машины, и ты следуешь за мной. Увидишь моих собак и убедишься, что я хорошо забочусь о них. Ты сможешь воспользоваться моим душем и поесть. А утром, если ты захочешь, я куплю твою собаку и машину, и оплачу тебе билет на автобус до Рино.

Лерой посмотрел на него скептически, вероятно думая, что есть какой-то подвох.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — осторожно спросил он.

Уилл пожал плечами.

— Мне нравится твоя собака. Я вижу, что ты любишь её и хочешь для неё лучшего. Поэтому я помогу тебе.

Лерой всё ещё колебался, тогда Уилл вытащил кошелёк и достал своё удостоверение ФБР.

— Мой рабочий ID, — сказал он. — Можешь сфотографировать и отправить сестре, чтобы она знала, с кем ты.

Лерою потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы сообразить, о чём именно говорит собеседник, потом он достал телефон и быстро щёлкнул удостоверение из рук Уилла. Он заметно расслабился, поняв, что Уилл работает в ФБР. После этого всё пошло хорошо. Уилл спрятал удостоверение, и Лерой отправился за ним. Учитывая то, что Уинстон сидел в незащищённой части пикапа, Уилл старался ехать достаточно медленно.

Когда они доехали до дома в Вулф Трап, Лерой припарковался на значительном расстоянии от машины Уилла. Он вышел из автомобиля, и было видно, как сильно он нервничает. Уилл открыл входную дверь и выпустил Бастера, Марвина и Ларри погулять. Те с энтузиазмом отреагировали на такое предложение, потому Уилл старался держаться рядом, на случай, если стая проявит слишком живой интерес к посетителям.

То, что у Уилла на самом деле были собаки, заметно успокоило Лероя, и он подошёл немного ближе, а вслед за ним — и Уинстон, который прятался за его ногами. Собаки подбежали поприветствовать их. Уилл улыбнулся, увидев их вместе.

— Давай покормим собак и поедим сами, — сказал он и направился в дом.

— Они очень рады тебя видеть, — ответил Лерой, следуя к двери.

Уилл улыбнулся и махнул рукой в сторону кухни.

— Должно быть, они сильно проголодались. Обычно я уезжаю на полдня, когда преподаю, но сегодня случилась незапланированная консультация, и сосед, который присматривает за ними, не смог прийти.

Сначала он покормил собак. Уинстону досталось меньше остальных, так как Уилл не был уверен, что тот привык к большим порциям.

— Ты сам готовишь еду? — спросил Лерой. Уилл кивнул и увидел, как лицо Лероя становится решительным. — Его зовут Фредди.

Уилл замер от упоминания имени и даже на какой-то момент был рад тому, что в прошлый раз на Уинстоне не было именного ошейника.

— Он кажется хорошим псом, — сказал Уилл вместо этого.

— Да, — ответил Лерой, — он очень воспитанный и верный.

Уилл вытащил ингредиенты для бутербродов и положил их на стол.

— Приготовь сам, — сказал он. — Я пока переоденусь.

Уилл уже поужинал с командой отдела бихевиористики и думал, что это поможет Лерою расслабиться. Он переоделся в спортивные штаны и широкую футболку, а также достал спальный мешок и обогреватель.

Когда он вернулся, Лерой действительно ел, что заставило его сочувственно вздохнуть. Он вспомнил, что тот был беден и, вероятно, не ел нормально уже несколько дней, не имея достаточно денег, чтобы купить еды.

— У меня нет дивана, но есть спальник, и я могу поставить обогреватель в сарае. Есть также дополнительная лежанка для собаки.

Лерой смотрел на него как на святого.

— Спасибо, — сказано он хрипло.

Уилл заставил себя улыбнуться. Он ощущал неловкость, разделяя пространство с незнакомым человеком, но мог потерпеть такой дискомфорт в течение ночи ради того, чтобы потом получить Уинстона.

Лерой пошёл в душ, а Уилл съел последний кусочек приготовленного Ганнибалом чизкейка. После еды Уинстон оживился и позволил погладить себя по голове. Уилл почувствовал подступающие слёзы. Он не был уверен, его ли это чувства, или переживания Лероя.

Очень трудно было отпустить пса в сарай вместе с Лероем, но он успокаивал себя тем, что тому будет тепло от обогревателя и собачьей подстилки.

Уилл не мог уснуть некоторое время. Он думал об Уинстоне, завтрашней встрече с Ганнибалом и о том, примет ли его предложение Лерой. Когда он проснулся, было ещё темно, но попытки уснуть снова провалились, и он поднялся. Выпустил собак, приготовил завтрак для себя, своих гостей и стаи. Вскоре после того как Уилл позавтракал, появился Лерой и тоже плотно поел. Он сказал Уиллу, что хотел бы продать ему машину, если он действительно этого хочет, и что «Фредди» здесь, кажется, очень нравится. Уилл почувствовал облегчение.

Он торопился расправиться поскорее со всеми формальностями. Они составили небольшой контракт на продажу автомобиля, и Лерой передал ему документы. Уилл забронировал по интернету билет на автобус и такси, которое отвезёт Лероя на автостанцию. Он мог бы отвезти его сам, но, прежде чем встретиться с Ганнибалом, хотел побыть немного с Уинстоном и убедиться, что тот поладил с другими собаками.

Прибыло такси, Уилл изо всех сил избегал смотреть на прощание Уинстона с хозяином. Вместо этого он разговаривал с водителем и заранее оплатил поездку. Лерой пожал Уиллу руку и наконец-то исчез из его жизни. Уинстон снова был в стае, всё происходящее казалось каким-то нереальным.

 

— Привет, Уинстон, — сказал он, когда все вернулись в дом. Уилл опустился на колени. Уинстон выглядел немного застенчивым, но подошёл ближе, когда увидел, как Ларри и Бастер ластятся к хозяину.

— Я буду присматривать за тобой теперь. И, возможно, ты начнёшь присматривать за мной. Не волнуйся, — добавил он, — я не ожидаю, что ты защитишь меня от монстров.

Некоторое время Уилл играл с собаками и не смог устоять, чтобы не сфотографировать Уинстона. Он послал одно фото Алане, с подписью: «Упс».

Она перезвонила через десять минут.

— Ты неизлечим.

— Ага, — согласился Уилл.

— Как его зовут?

Уилл поморщился, вспомнив имя Фредди.

— Я назову его Уинстоном. Ларри, Бастер и Марвин по-прежнему со мной, а со вчерашнего дня ещё и он. Будем надеяться, что они подружатся.

— У тебя же сегодня нет занятий, да? — спросила Алана. — Ты мог бы остаться с собаками дома и познакомить их получше.

— Вообще-то не могу, — признался Уилл. — Я встречаюсь с Ганнибалом через несколько часов.

Алана замолчала на мгновение.

— Я думала, что ваша следующая встреча через неделю, — нерешительно сказала она.

— Он… эмм… позвонил и пригласил меня в оперу, и поскольку у меня не было подходящего костюма, мы собирались купить его для меня. — Он выговорил эти слова и почувствовал смущение, исходившее от его старого «я», того, кто поцеловал Алану и получил от неё отказ в пользу Ганнибала.

— Опера… — протянула Алана. Она знала Ганнибала достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, насколько важны для того выходы в свет. Смущение Уилла переросло в самодовольство, потому как Алана заключила, что Ганнибал ухаживал за Уиллом более чем серьёзно.

— Вы хорошо поладили, — высказала она его мысль.

Уилл пожал плечами, но вспомнив, что она не может видеть его жест, добавил:

— Полагаю, он считает меня интересным и даже не прочь меня проанализировать.

— И ты ему разрешишь?

Уилл подумал, что это несколько грубо. В конце концов Алана тоже его анализировала, только не так сильно афишировала это.

— Ну, если мой сумасшедший разум заставит его выключатель щёлкнуть, то я не буду останавливать его попыток заполучить меня.

Алана шокированно рассмеялась, и Уилл усмехнулся.

— Тогда я лучше не буду мешать твоей подготовке к свиданию, — сказала она. — К тому же у меня пациент через несколько минут. Дай мне знать, как всё прошло, ладно?

— Я подумаю, — поддразнил Уилл.

 

После некоторых раздумий он уложил волосы и подровнял бороду. Затем надел свою лучшую пару брюк и дорогой пуловер, немного поношенный, но всё ещё выглядящий хорошо.

Уилл был совершенно спокоен во время поездки в Балтимор. Когда же он приехал, то на месте встречи обнаружил табличку ателье высшего класса. Он уставился на вывеску, не слишком удивлённый, но весьма взбешённый. Ганнибал знал, что у него не будет таких денег. Таким образом, он хотел использовать ситуацию так, чтобы потом манипулировать Уиллом. В результате Уилл так и остался стоять перед магазином в ожидании Ганнибала. Когда Бентли подъехал и припарковался, Уилл не мог скрыть своё раздражение. Не способствовало его настроению и то, что Ганнибал выглядел кошмарно самодовольным.

— Здравствуй, Уилл, — сказал Ганнибал с дружелюбной улыбкой.

— Здравствуй, Ганнибал, — сказал Уилл и шагнул назад, когда Ганнибал подошёл ближе, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его. Ганнибал приподнял брови.

— Мои извинения, — сказал он в замешательстве.

_Мудак_ , подумал Уилл.

— Позволь мне прояснить, — начал Уилл. — Я знаю, что ты имеешь представление о том, сколько зарабатывает преподаватель ФБР. И мы оба знаем, что этого недостаточно, чтобы одеваться в таких магазинах. Так что мне интересно, каков твой план.

Ганнибал выглядел позабавленным, но это было лучше, чем обиженным.

— Я планирую тебя испортить, — осторожно сказал Ганнибал, — и заплатить за костюм. Как ты сам сказал, я пригласил тебя на мероприятие, которые ты обычно не посещаешь, так что считаю своей обязанностью заплатить за твой наряд.

Уилл посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и задумался.

— Я рос в бедной семье, — сказал он и добавил «Ганнибал», потому что не хотел, чтобы это звучало, как обращение пациента к своему психотерапевту. — Твоё желание подарить мне что-то дорогое идёт вразрез с моей природой.

Ганнибал отстранился как от пощёчины.

— Опять же, вынужден принести свои извинения. Может быть, прозвучит более приемлемо, если я скажу, что это будет не совсем новый, сшитый на заказ костюм, а лишь подогнанный по фигуре из уже имеющихся. Я не хотел тебя смущать.

Но, разумеется, Уилл видел всё достаточно ясно. Ганнибал хотел ткнуть его носом, чтобы посмотреть, как он отреагирует.

Уилл улыбнулся так тепло и радушно, как только мог, посмотрел в глаза Ганнибалу и сказал:

— Ты можешь заплатить за мой костюм, но я не заберу его с собой. Он останется у тебя, я приду и оденусь в твоём доме. А после оперы я разденусь у тебя дома и верну его тебе.

Уилл решил, что реакция Ганнибала стоила того, чтобы произнести эту фразу вслух. Глаза Ганнибала слегка расширились от удивления. Он открыл рот, и Уилл не смог удержаться. Он схватил Ганнибала за пальто и потянул на себя в и так уже долго откладываемый поцелуй.

Поцелуй получился влажным, открытым и грязным. Ганнибал, наверное, обожал и ненавидел его одновременно. Ненависть к открытой демонстрации и проявлению страсти, и обожание к тому, что Уилл ведёт себя так варварски.

Когда они отпустили друг друга, оба были запыхавшимися и раскрасневшимися.

Ганнибал сжал лицо Уилла обеими руками.

— Ты продолжаешь меня удивлять, — заявил он.

— Тебе необходимы маленькие сюрпризы в жизни, — ответил Уилл и прикоснулся к нему. — В противном случае станет скучно.

Ганнибал с улыбкой кивнул и отпустил его. Контакт был разорван, и Уилл тяжело вздохнул.

 

Они зашли в магазин, но внутри было не столь претенциозно, как того опасался Уилл. Ганнибала встретили как хорошо знакомого и важного клиента, и всего через несколько минут Уилл стоял на постаменте в одном нижнем белье, пока с него снимали мерки. К его удивлению, Ганнибал не смотрел на него. Уилл был уверен, что он желал бы этого, но потом, оценив взглядом старомодный интерьер и такого же старомодного портного, он понял, почему тот не смотрит.

_Ты не можешь осквернить это место, если хочешь сюда вернуться._

Это была утомительная и скучная процедура, ни разу не сексуальная. Уилл ненавидел, когда его касались незнакомые люди, и через некоторое время уже мечтал, чтобы зашёл Ганнибал, поскольку это гарантированно отвлекло бы его.

После того, как все мерки были записаны, Уилл должен был надеть заранее заготовленный костюм. Он был тёмно-серым, даже ближе к тёмно-синему, с очень тонкой, едва заметной полоской. Он уже сидел лучше, чем любой из костюмов, которые когда-либо носил Уилл, но портной всё равно продолжал подгонять его булавками и размечать мелом.

Уилл наблюдал за собой в зеркало, пока вокруг него кипела работа, и понял, что синий цвет костюма очень выгодно оттеняет его глаза. Ему также предложили рубашку, но без галстука. Уточнив этот момент, Уилл получил ответ, что доктор Лектер подберёт его сам. Он слегка нахмурился, раздумывая, планирует ли Ганнибал «забыть» об этом. Без галстука Уилл будет выглядеть как мальчик по вызову, которого приодели по случаю. Он опустил голову и представил картину.

Он видел себя нервным и смущённым, ненавидящим каждую минуту представления и всю труппу театра разом. Он бы висел на руке Ганнибала, концентрируясь на своём хозяине, чтобы не подвергать себя осуждающим взглядам. Уилл поморщился и вытянул себя из фантазии.

Перед тем как покинуть примерочную, он выпрямился настолько, насколько вообще представлялось возможным. Он чувствовал себя нервным, вспотевшим и не в своей тарелке, отчаянно желая вернуться домой. Уилл уже и позабыл, как утомительно иметь дело с махинациями Ганнибала. Не то чтобы оно того не стоило, но всё равно выматывало.

 

Когда они покинули магазин, Ганнибал повёл его к Бентли.

— Я на машине, — сказал Уилл, но Ганнибал не остановился.

— Я подумал, что, возможно, мы могли бы съездить в ресторан и пообедать? — предложил Ганнибал.

Уилл чувствовал, что за предложением Ганнибала скрывается что-то ещё, но был слишком сбит с толку всеми этими измерениями собственной промежности и не желал откладывать решение загадок на потом.

— После обеда тебе придётся отвезти меня обратно, — заметил он.

Ганнибал открыл пассажирскую дверь и придержал её для Уилла.

— Это будет удовольствием для меня.

— Хорошо, — сказал Уилл, сдаваясь. Он позволял Ганнибалу руководить собой до сих пор. По крайней мере, так он будет чувствовать себя спокойней.

Ресторан был таким же пафосным, как и магазин-ателье. Всё в хрустале, тяжёлых драпировках и массивном дереве. Два официанта выдвинули стулья, в то время как третий беседовал с Ганнибалом. Уилл смирился с тем, что еду ему закажет Ганнибал, потому что действительно не был уверен, что узнает хоть одно блюдо в меню.

— Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, что я заказал для нас обоих, — произнёс Ганнибал, после того как официанты ушли, а затем заговорщицки посмотрел на Уилла.

В ответ тот просто пожал плечами. На самом деле он был лишь немного раздражён и куда больше развлекался самим перформансом. Ганнибал всегда будет манипулировать и контролировать, это неотъемлемая составляющая его личности.

— В любом случае я не знаю, что заказать, поэтому с удовольствием ознакомлюсь с твоим выбором, — ответил он и устало улыбнулся.

Прежде чем Ганнибал снова заговорил, подошёл официант с вином. После того, как тот окончил с пробой и правильной подачей, Ганнибал решился поднять бокал.

— За сюрпризы, — предложил он, и Уилл нерешительно кивнул.

_За сюрпризы от Ганнибала, ну конечно._ Они выпили. Вино было восхитительным.

— Надеюсь, я не слишком сильно тебя замучил? — поинтересовался Ганнибал, на что Уилл снова пожал плечами.

— Я не так уж хорош в общении, — сказал он, смутно ощущая дежавю. Как-то странно было объяснять это Ганнибалу. Во-первых, потому что он уже сделал это однажды. Просто этот Ганнибал ничего не помнил. Второй причиной была его статья об эмпатии. Ганнибал читал её и прекрасно понял. Более того, именно она и послужила поводом для того, чтобы узнать Уилла поближе.

— Прошу простить, но спрошу прямо. Ты сопереживал персоналу в магазине? — Ганнибал внимательно посмотрел на Уилла. — Ты внезапно показался очень усталым.

Уилл подумал и отрицательно покачал головой.

— Это скорее… — начал он. — Как стая голодных собак, трущихся вокруг твоих ног в надежде заполучить внимание. Когда я нахожусь среди людей, приходится ставить барьеры. Таким образом я не теряю себя, но это сильно утомляет.

Ганнибал кивнул и поправил столовые приборы.

Уилл с изумлением наблюдал за его движениями. Это было похоже на нервную реакцию, но сложно было определить, что именно заставляло Ганнибала нервничать. Может ли такое поведение быть притворством? _Скорее всего_ , решил Уилл. Ему стало интересно, что же задумал Ганнибал.

— У меня новая собака, — сказал он, чтобы избежать дальнейших дискуссий о его разуме. Ганнибал не был его психотерапевтом, он был любимым человеком на свидании, и ты должен говорить о глупых повседневных делах со своей пассией, не так ли? Нельзя же было постоянно обсуждать каннибализм. Если Ганнибал хочет его, ему придётся научиться жить с собаками и полюбить рыбалку.

Ганнибал казался слегка смущённым сменой темы, Уилл позволил себе улыбнуться, довольный тем, что поставил его в неловкое положение. Приятно было заставлять Ганнибала ходить на цыпочках.

— Его старый владелец потерял работу и больше не мог заботиться о нём. Пёс голодал. Потребуется некоторое время, чтобы заставить его доверять мне и откормить его снова.

_Как вы пытаетесь сделать это со мной, доктор Лектер_ , подумал он.

— Тебе нравится заботиться о собаках, — сказал Ганнибал.

— Да, — согласился Уилл. — Я доверяю им больше, чем людям.

Они ещё немного поговорили о стае, пока Уилл не решил, что Ганнибал достаточно настрадался, и позволил сменить тему на обсуждение его статьи. Уилл почувствовал облегчение, когда принесли еду, и полностью сосредоточился на ней. Он ел медленно и убедился, что Ганнибал часто наблюдает за тем, как он сглатывает. Было неудобно флиртовать так открыто, но пища и трапеза были одними из основных направлений жизни Ганнибала, поэтому Уилл не смог удержаться, чтобы не соединить себя с ними и подкрепить эту связь приятными ассоциациями.

 

Они вышли из ресторана, и Уилл почувствовал, что опьянел от вина куда сильнее, чем ожидал. Вино оказалось слишком тяжёлым, а Ганнибал заказал совсем немного еды. Прокрались мысли о том, хотел ли Ганнибал напоить его, когда садился в машину. Это было бы хорошим предлогом, чтобы не уезжать раньше, подумал Уилл. Сейчас его легко можно было убедить остаться ещё на некоторое время, чтобы насладиться компанией Ганнибала.

Его телефон зазвонил, когда Ганнибал сел в машину, Уилл нахмурился, узнав рингтон, установленный на Джека. Он принял вызов, быстро извинившись перед Ганнибалом.

— Уилл, ты нужен мне в Балтиморе как можно скорее, — сказал Джек как обычно пропуская приветствие.

— Я уже в Балтиморе, — хмуро ответил Уилл. — Что случилось?

— У нас ещё одна жертва Потрошителя. Где именно ты находишься?

Уилл не ответил. Он замер на своём месте. Очень хотелось взглянуть на Ганнибала, но он не осмелился.

Его окатывало то горячими, то холодными волнами, пока он осознавал финальные аккорды игры Ганнибала за сегодняшний день.

— Уилл?! Уилл? — Он слышал голос Джека в трубке и наконец смог сделать вдох, осознав, что не дышал уже некоторое время.

— Куда мне подъехать? — спросил он. Джек назвал ему адрес зеркальной мастерской.

Уилл сглотнул.

— Я должен кое-что уточнить, перезвоню тебе через минуту, — сказал Уилл Джеку и повесил трубку, не дослушав ответ. Наверное, он пожалеет об этом позже.

Он поднял левую руку и прикрыл ею глаза. Ганнибал распланировал весь день, и Уилл почувствовал, как по спине ползут мурашки. Он сильно недооценивал Ганнибала. Никто и никогда не был в безопасности рядом с ним, всегда сплошные потрясения и сюрпризы.

Он посмотрел на Ганнибала, даже не пытаясь скрыть глубину своего горя.

— Всё в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Ганнибал. Уилл почувствовал сильное желание придушить его или поцеловать. Возможно, и то, и другое одновременно.

— Джек Кроуфорд звонил, глава поведенческого отдела ФБР. Я консультирую его и должен осмотреть место преступления здесь, в Балтиморе, — сказал он. — Я лучше вызову такси.

Ганнибал, казалось, обдумывал это.

— Разумеется, ты не должен вызывать такси. Я могу подвезти тебя.

— Не хочу тебя беспокоить, — неуверенно сказал Уилл, зная, как сильно на самом деле хочет подвезти его Ганнибал.

— Как я уже говорил, ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на мою машину. Позволь мне подвезти тебя, пожалуйста.

Он выглядел так, будто Уилл делал ему одолжение, а не наоборот. Уилл кивнул.

— У тебя есть адрес? — спросил Ганнибал. Уилл продиктовал ему название мастерской и адрес.

— Я как-то заказывал там зеркало для спальни, — сказал Ганнибал. Уилл очень чётко представил эту сцену.

Даже зеркало в спальне было сделано на заказ. Неужели продавец оказался настолько грубым, когда продавал его?

— Я должен позвонить Джеку, — пробормотал Уилл, и пока он набирал номер, Ганнибал завёл машину.

Это был короткий разговор, он просто подтвердил, что приедет, но приедет с другом. Когда Уилл закончил, то задумался, должен ли называть Ганнибала как-то ещё. _Парнем было бы забавно_ , подумал он и посмотрел на Ганнибала с нежной улыбкой.

Нельзя улыбаться, напомнил себе Уилл. Ганнибал только что совершил убийство и организовал весь день таким образом, чтобы Уилл взял его на место преступления. Он уже знал, что Ганнибал будет настаивать на том, чтобы подождать и подвезти его до машины. Это было бы вежливо, и Уилл подумал, что Ганнибал даже обязан доставить его обратно. В конце концов он только что закончил их свидание убийством. Убийством, которое он спланировал настолько тщательно, чтобы его обнаружили аккуратно под конец свидания. Как вообще Ганнибал справлялся со временем?

Во время поездки Уилл забавлялся, утверждая, что обязательно должен взять такси обратно, и тем, как Ганнибал настаивал, чтобы подождать его. Уилл принял это предложение после нескольких несерьёзных протестов. Интересно, мог ли Ганнибал увидеть его обман? Это было маловероятно. Он был уверен, что не останется в живых, если Ганнибал узнает, что Уилл играет с ним.

 

— Не думаю, что они пустят тебя внутрь, — сказал он ему. Вокруг уже собралась пресса, и пришлось припарковаться подальше от входа.

— Я провожу тебя до полицейской ленты, — ответил Ганнибал, когда они уже выбрались из машины. — Затем подожду тебя в машине. Я всегда найду, что почитать с планшета, так что не буду бездельничать.

Приближаясь к зданию, Уилл избегал смотреть Ганнибалу в глаза, поэтому больше походил на свою старую, постоянно обременённую излишними размышлениями личность. Он заметил огненные волосы Фредди в толпе, она почти висла на полицейской ленте, пытаясь отхватить лучшие кадры, и Уилл порадовался, что они находятся не слишком близко к ней.

К месту преступления они проталкивались сквозь толпу, Уилл поспешно показал свой значок сотруднику полиции. Полицейский прищурился, и Уилл почувствовал себя увереннее, ощущая Ганнибала за спиной.

Офицер попросил их немного подождать, пока подтверждал информацию по рации. Уилл хмурился, наблюдая за ним. Через минуту из здания вышла Беверли и направилась к ним.

— Привет, Уилл, — поприветствовала она его, но глаза её были обращены к Ганнибалу. Уилл бросил на неё предупреждающий взгляд, который был проигнорирован.

— Я сказала Джеку, что мы не можем позволить твоему доктору стоять на холоде в ожидании тебя, — сказала Беверли усмехнувшись.

Уилл подавил стон и намеренно избегал смотреть на Ганнибала в надежде, что тот будет очарован её заботой и не обратит внимания на грубость, которой являлось публичное разоблачение их связи. Совсем не хотелось, чтобы Беверли снова нашинковали.

Стоило бы обсудить это подробнее, но репортёры были слишком близко, да и Фредди уже бросала на них взгляды, навострив ушки. Поэтому он просто повернулся к Ганнибалу.

— Хочешь пойти со мной? — спросил он, заметив проскользнувшее в глазах Ганнибала яркое удовольствие, которое, впрочем, быстро сменилось на менее демонстративное и более вежливое выражение.

— Если я не помешаю.

— Мы разместим вас в комнате, немного удалённой от места преступления, — вклинилась Беверли, пока они пробирались через ограждение и продолжили путь к зданию. Уилл подумал, что пора уже их представить друг другу.

— Специальный агент Беверли Катц, — сказал Уилл Ганнибалу, Беверли оглянулась, услышав своё имя. — И доктор Ганнибал Лектер.

— Приятно познакомиться, доктор. — Она продолжала самодовольно улыбаться.

— Агент Катц. — Ганнибал поприветствовал её кивком. Они подошли к двери, и полицейский придержал её для них.

Внутри здание оказалось обычным офисом со стандартной планировкой. Даже чуть более приятным, чем офис полиции или ФБР. Беверли провела их по коридору. Обычно она бы уже проинструктировала его о том, где и когда найдено тело, но Ганнибал был рядом, и Беверли молчала, пока они не остановились у двери. Это был обычный кабинет с двумя столами, закиданными бумагами, и одиноким цветком на подоконнике.

— Вы можете подождать здесь, доктор Лектер, — сказала она.

Уилл подумал, что кабинет слишком маленький и скучный для Ганнибала и обернулся, чтобы проверить его реакцию. Тот нацепил маску вежливости и даже слегка улыбнулся.

— Спасибо вам, агент Катц, — сказал он и посмотрел на Уилла. — Пожалуйста, не беспокойся обо мне. Я подожду столько времени, сколько потребуется.

Уилл улыбнулся, ощущая снисходительность, но старался не проявлять раздражения.

— Я вернусь как только смогу, — тепло пообещал он.

Беверли ждала, пока они закроют дверь и приблизятся к месту преступления, чтобы заметить:

— Немного староват и слишком прилизанный на мой вкус, но красивый.

— Спасибо, — сухо ответил Уилл.

Ему до сих пор казалось странным, что Алана и Беверли были в восторге от их с Ганнибалом знакомства. Кроме его неловкого романа с Аланой, ни одна из них не проявляла никакого интереса к его личной жизни в прошлом. Может быть, это потому, что он встречался с мужчиной.

— Что конкретно ты сказала Джеку о «моём докторе»? — спросил он.

— Не волнуйся, я просто сказала, что раз тебя подвезут, мы не должны позволять человеку морозиться на улице вместе с прессой.

Они подошли к широкой двери и надели защитную обувь и перчатки. Беверли потянула ручку и посмотрела на Уилла.

— Готов? — спросила она, Уилл вздохнул, но ответил кивком. Он никогда не был готов к месту преступления от Ганнибала. Но дверь открылась, и Уилл вошёл вслед за Беверли.

 

Это был огромный склад с большим количеством стеллажей и зеркалами, развешенными повсюду. Одно, самое большое, лежало на полу, а на нём расположился труп.

— У Фредди есть фотографии? — спросил Уилл.

Беверли немного помолчала.

— Ответ утвердительный. Она, как и прежде, откликнулась, пришла и сфотографировала.

— Какова предыстория?

— Он был мастером по изготовлению и доставке, — сказала Беверли.

Уилл видел, как приближается Джек, и смотрел на Беверли несколько дольше, чтобы избежать его взгляда.

— Он должен был оформить доставку сегодня утром, но так и не появился. Кто-то позвонил в службу поддержки клиентов, пытаясь отследить отгрузку, а из call-центра перезвонили менеджеру мастерской. Прошло несколько часов, прежде чем додумались проверить склад. В это время как раз подъехала Фредди Лаундс. Пока менеджер решал, как со всем этим разбираться, Фредди обманула его и сделала несколько снимков.

Беверли усмехнулась.

— Похоже, они позвонили нам тогда же, когда Фредди публиковала новость.

Джек остановился рядом и коротко кивнул Уиллу. Дослушав Беверли, он продолжил.

— По крайней мере Фредди достаточно умна, чтобы сказать владельцам не трогать место преступления и вообще не заходить на склад. И ей удалось получить некоторые сведения о жертве. Статья на сайте вышла тогда, когда полиция только оцепляла здание.

Уилл кивнул, не глядя на них. Когда Джек закончил, он подошёл взглянуть на тело. Уилл знал, что Джек очищает помещение за спиной.

— Не торопись, — произнёс он через несколько мгновений, — скажи нам, как только будешь готов.

 

Уилл кивнул, а затем услышал, как дверь закрывается. Он остался наедине с искусством Ганнибала.

Уилл не тратил время на восстановление убийства. Жертва не сильно пострадала. Ганнибал убил его быстро и милосердно, по сравнению с другими своими убийствами. Мужчина был похож на Уилла, и был одет как Уилл, когда тот отправлялся на рыбалку — джинсы, клетчатая рубашка и рыболовный жилет сверху. Единственным нанесённым увечьем являлись глаза, их вырезали ещё когда он был жив.

Вся эта проведённая реконструкция заставила Уилла чувствовать себя странно польщённым. Это убийство было для него, только для него одного. Для Уилла Грэма, преподавателя ФБР, а не для Уилла-убийцы, ухаживающего за Чесапикским Потрошителем. Для его второй личности, Уилла-убийцы, это было ещё хуже, чем упрёк, поскольку Ганнибал полностью проигнорировал его в пользу ухаживаний Уилла в качестве профайлера. В порыве волнения Уилл понял, что Ганнибал натравливает Поклонника на него. Это означало, что он не знал, что это один и тот же человек. Он действительно обманул Ганнибала, по крайней мере, в данный момент. Мысль была вдохновляющей.

Уилл подошёл к двери и сел рядом с ней. Он не был уверен, как всё это обыграть, но Джек сказал ему не торопиться, и он готов был провести тут вечность. В приступе ностальгии Уилл почувствовал желание поговорить с Ганнибалом об убийстве, чтобы очистить голову. Он облокотился о стену, подтянул колени к груди и обхватил их руками.

— Он не твой Ганнибал, — прошептал он себе. — Ты ещё не изменил его.

И этот Ганнибал решил отправить к нему убийцу. Уилл вздохнул. Ему нужно было как-то справиться с этим, но единственный доступный способ сделал бы его уязвимым перед коллегами и друзьями, а такого ему не хотелось. Уилл снова вздохнул и вошёл в ручей. Он стоял там, пока олень наблюдал за ним с берега. Где-то вдали Уилл осознавал, что Беверли и Джек вернулись в комнату и пытались поговорить с ним, но он не стал реагировать, а пошёл по течению вниз. Он позволил потоку стать барьером между собой и людьми, пока наконец не услышал того, кого хотел.

— Уилл, Уилл? — он слышал, как Ганнибал зовёт его, чувствовал его тёплые руки на своём лице.

— Он в таком состоянии уже минут двадцать, — говорила Беверли Ганнибалу где-то в фоновом режиме. — Он моргает, но не реагирует.

В тишине ручья Уилл наблюдал за оленем на берегу, как тот раскачивал своими ветвистыми рогами.

— Красуешься? — спросил он с мечтательной улыбкой. Во внешнем мире Ганнибал гладил и сжимал его ладони. Он поднял руки Уилла и осторожно обнял его. Уилл подошёл ближе к берегу, олень наклонился, и он ухватился за загривок, чтобы выбраться из воды.

Уилл моргнул и заставил себя сконцентрироваться на реальности. Ганнибал сидел рядом с ним, растирая его ладони.

— Привет, Уилл, — спокойно проговорил Ганнибал с чётко выверенной улыбкой. — Куда ты уходил?

Уилл улыбнулся и медленно моргнул. Беверли стояла рядом и издала вздох облегчения, когда он очнулся.

— Рыбачил, — сказал он сонно и добавил, чтобы сыграть на его замешательстве. — Он убил меня.

Затем осмотрелся вокруг и заметил, как хмуро Джек смотрит на них. Уилл чувствовал себя смущённым и удерживал себя от того, чтобы уткнуться головой в плечо Ганнибала.

Он понимал, что ни Джек, ни Беверли не заметили сходства, потому что не видели его в домашней обстановке. Ганнибал тоже не видел, но вполне мог проникнуть к нему в дом или выведать иным образом про его рыболовную одежду.

— Труп действительно похож на тебя, — сказал Ганнибал, сжимая и растирая руки Уилла. — Это… тебя напугало?

Уилл покачал головой.

— Зеркала — это моя эмпатия, — сказал он, взглянув на Джека, который теперь уставился на тело. Беверли тоже подошла ближе, чтобы рассмотреть.

— Он забрал мои глаза, — продолжил Уилл сонно. — Чтобы я больше не видел его. Зато он видит меня. Он знает, что я ловлю рыбу, знает как я одеваюсь, когда рыбачу. Он читал мою статью об эмпатии. Потрошитель знает, что я работаю над его делом, и я…

Он сделал глубокий вдох.

— И я интересую его больше, чем Поклонник, который ухаживает за ним.

— Думаешь, он пытается отпугнуть тебя от этого дела? — спросил Джек.

Уилл медленно покачал головой.

— Нет, думаю, он хочет… — Уилл сжал руки Ганнибала. — Потрошитель хочет, чтобы Поклонник увидел и понял, что он больше интересуется мной.

Уилл отвернулся от Джека и от Ганнибала. Тот всё ещё сидел рядом с ним и очень внимательно вглядывался ему в лицо. Уилл поднялся на ноги с помощью Ганибала и почувствовал странную радость, что тот так и не выпустил его рук.

— Спасибо что… помог мне, — сказал он Ганнибалу. — И прости, что втянул тебя в это.

Ганнибал улыбнулся.

— Я не против сопровождать тебя.

_Ты блестящее, порочное зло_ , подумал Уилл и приблизился к Ганнибалу, поддаваясь желанию опереться на него. Джек прочистил горло, и Уилл посмотрел на него.

_Он мой_ , думал он, глядя на Джека. _На этот раз ты не поймаешь его._

— Не мог бы ты рассказать что-то ещё? — спросил Джек, и Уилл пожал плечами.

— Это Потрошитель, — сказал он, прижимаясь к Ганнибалу. — Он умный психопат, хорошо социализированный, хорошо образованный, скорее всего, хирург, и он садист. Его искусство превращает людей во что-то лучшее, чем они были при жизни. Он забирает трофеи, и ты знаешь, что я думаю, что он их ест, словно они свиньи. Его жертвы — животные для него.

Он боялся смотреть на Ганнибала пока говорил всё это, но надеялся, что тот остался доволен. _Я вижу тебя_ , подумал Уилл.

— Почему, по-твоему, он интересуется тобой, Уилл? — спросил Джек с нескрываемым любопытством.

— Я не уверен, — сказал он и вздохнул. — Дай мне время подумать об этом.

Джек кивнул и перевёл взгляд на лицо Ганнибала.

— Доктор Лектер, спасибо вам за помощь, — сказал он. — Мне нужно, чтобы вы подписали соглашение о неразглашении всего, что вы видели и слышали.

Уилл посмотрел на Ганнибала и увидел, как тот резко кивнул.

— Разумеется, агент Кроуфорд.


	6. Глава 6

Они покинули комнату несколько минут спустя. В коридоре Уилл отпустил Ганнибала, но по-прежнему старался держаться рядом с ним. Когда же Ганнибал направился забрать своё пальто из кабинета, где ожидал прежде, Уилл последовал за ним, закрыл за собой дверь и прижался к нему, пока тот одевался и накидывал шарф.

— Тебя ведь не задело увиденное, не так ли? — спросил он. Конечно же Уилл знал, по какой именно причине Ганнибал не шокирован, но вот Уилл, чью роль он старательно исполнял, этого знать ещё не должен, так что вполне уместно было поинтересоваться данным вопросом.

— Труп не беспокоит меня, потому что я работал хирургом неотложной помощи, — ответил Ганнибал на основной вопрос Уилла.

— А мой кататонический ступор не беспокоит тебя, потому что ты психиатр? — продолжил Уилл.

Ганнибал посмотрел на него со странным выражением.

— Ты переживаешь, что я вижу в тебе пациента, Уилл?

Уилл отвёл взгляд в сторону.

— Может быть, — сказал он. — Я знаю, что интересую тебя в профессиональном плане. Знаю, что главной причиной, по которой ты захотел со мной встретиться впервые, было любопытство.

Ганнибал немного помолчал.

— Мне следует извиниться? — спросил он, открыто соглашаясь с высказанным ранее предположением Уилла. Уилл ничего не мог с собой поделать и улыбнулся. Ганнибал, стремящийся очаровать, был безумно привлекательным.

— Мы оба наблюдатели, — ответил он Ганнибалу, перефразировав его слова из прошлого времени. — Никто из нас не может выключить это. Давай просто будем честны друг с другом. Мой разум интересует тебя, и это нормально. Ты не ведёшь себя так, будто я твой пациент. И если ты почувствуешь потребность проникнуть в мой мозг, просто дай мне знать.

— Ты позволил бы мне? — удивлённо спросил Ганнибал.

— Проникнуть в мой разум? — спросил Уилл, и Ганнибал коротко кивнул. Уилл продолжал смотреть в окно, а не на Ганнибала.

— Это было бы подобно укусу для тебя, не так ли? — спросил Уилл, слегка покраснев.

Он знал, что это заставит Ганнибала переключиться с психоаналитики на физиологию, но сказать такую откровенную пошлость до сих пор казалось странным.

Он был всегда откровенен в том, чего хотел от Молли, вот только Молли не являлась серийником-каннибалом.

— Ты уже предлагал мне укусить тебя, — спокойно ответил Ганнибал. Уилл оглянулся на него и посмотрел поверх очков. Ганнибал выглядел заинтригованным — хороший знак.

— Да, — сказал Уилл и прочистил горло.

— Тебе бы это понравилось? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Я… — начал Уилл, проглотив все сомнения, и вспоминая, как Ганнибал вырвал глотку дракона зубами, что было определённо возбуждающим, но в другом плане. — Думаю, да, мне бы понравилось. Вот только я не уверен на счёт психоанализа. Я хочу, чтобы ты узнал меня достаточно близко, но не готов принять неравные отношения между нами.

— Я понимаю, — ответил Ганнибал, подходя ближе, и прижимая Уилла к двери. — И я согласен, что нам нужны отношения на равных. Возможно, этого можно достичь равноценным обменом.

— Я укушу тебя, а ты укусишь меня? — шутливо спросил Уилл, Ганнибал улыбнулся.

— Если хочешь, — ответил он и положил руки по обе стороны от головы Уилла. — Но я думал скорее о том, чтобы ты проник в мой мозг, а я — в твой.

— Quid pro quo? — спросил Уилл. — Это было бы справедливо.

Они улыбнулись друг другу, и Ганнибал наклонил голову, прижимаясь губами к шее Уилла. Уилл вздрогнул, его разум на одно мгновение переместился в темноту, подсвеченную полной луной, как в ту ночь, когда они убили дракона.

Он ожидал, что Ганнибал укусит его, но тот лишь провёл губами вверх по шее, задержавшись у уха и линии роста волос.

Уилл задрожал, но заставил себя включить логику. Они сейчас не над обрывом.

— Это будет выглядеть очень странно в глазах прессы, если я вернусь с места преступления с явными следами укуса.

— Хмм… — проворчал Ганнибал, Уилл ощущал его дыхание на своих волосах и едва сдержался, чтобы не потереться об него. — Посещение оперы также не должно сопровождаться следами укуса.

— Придётся тебе привезти с собой перевязочный материал, когда ты приедешь ко мне готовить, — решил Уилл.

К его удивлению, Ганнибал отреагировал, прижавшись всем телом к Уиллу. Уилл не сдержался и застонал от столь тесного контакта, и всё-таки слегка потёрся о Ганнибала. Он обнял Ганнибала за талию и вжался лицом в его тёплую кожу на шее. Уилл не ожидал от своего тела настолько сильной реакции.

Они больше ничего не делали, но Уилл чувствовал себя на грани настоящего возбуждения. Он сделал глубокий вдох и выдох, чтобы успокоиться, ощущая на своих губах пульс Ганнибала. Его сердце тоже билось быстрее, чем обычно.

Через некоторое время они разорвали объятия и вышли из комнаты в напряжённой, но комфортной тишине. По дороге к машине их всё же успели сфотографировать несколько журналистов. Уловив заинтересованный взгляд Фредди Лаундс, Уилл уже не сомневался, что одна из статей будет называться «Рыбак рыбака видит издалека».

— Мы можем просто уехать как можно быстрее? — попросил он Ганнибала после того, как они сели в машину. Тот взглянул на него с лёгким непониманием.

— Я ненавижу прессу, — сказал Уилл в качестве объяснения. — И я уверен, что кто-то из них поместит меня на первую полосу своей газетёнки. Раскопают мою статью и любые сплетни из ФБР, которые только смогут получить, и соберут это всё в какую-нибудь назойливую историю с моим участием.

Он понял, что ещё не знает, как покажут в этом сценарии участие Ганнибала.

— Надеюсь, тебя никто не узнал.

— Я не против, чтобы меня связывали с тобой, насколько бы публично это не было, — сказал ему Ганнибал.

Уилл хихикнул.

— Готов поспорить, ты не против, чтобы мы появились на страницах «Общества Балтимора».

Ганнибал смотрел на Уилла в течении нескольких секунд, прежде чем сосредоточиться на дороге.

— Конечно, — подтвердил он. — Я был бы не против.

Вернувшись к машине Уилла, Ганнибал припарковался, и Уилл некоторое время колебался, прежде чем потянуться и поцеловать его. Поцелуй вышел нежным и длился всего несколько мгновений. Уиллу стало грустно от того, что он закончился.

— Ты выглядишь несчастным, — сказал Ганнибал, глядя в лицо Уилла, когда они разомкнули поцелуй.

— Не хочу уходить, — признался он со смущённой улыбкой.

Ганнибал поднял руку и погладил его по щеке.

— Я бы тоже предпочёл, чтобы ты остался, но у меня несколько вечерних сеансов, на которых я обязан присутствовать.

— И мои собаки соскучатся по мне, — добавил Уилл.

— Похоже, у нас обоих есть обязательства, — заметил Ганнибал, — но мы очень скоро встретимся.

Уилл улыбнулся и кивнул.

Очень трудно было снова сесть в свою машину и отправиться домой. Интересно, в какую форму выльется злость Ганнибала, когда он узнает о забавах Уилла. В прошлом игры Уилла с целью поймать Потрошителя закончились более чем печально, когда Ганнибал узнал о его предательстве, но вот текущая игра вполне себе может его впечатлить с позитивной стороны. Тем не менее Уилл решил, что примет меры предосторожности, дабы избежать своего нового потрошения.

 

Он встал рано утром и отвёз Уинстона к своему ветеринару на обследование. В целом пёс был слишком худым, но здоровым. Когда врач спросил о других собаках, Уилл ответил, что постепенно раздаёт стаю. Врач пообещал узнать у знакомых, если вдруг кто-то захочет взять одну из них.

Уилл привёз Уинстона обратно домой, а затем отправился в Куантико. Как только он приехал, Джек обрушился на него со вчерашним делом. Пусть накануне его начальник был не слишком словоохотлив, но сейчас, сообразив, что жертва была одета, как Уилл, он настаивал, что Поклонник может прийти за ним. Уилл отказался от охраны, но не пренебрёг получением табельного оружия и разрешением на его ношение.

— Что касается доктора Лектера… — начал Джек после вдохновенной речи о поклоннике Потрошителя.

Уилл поднял руку, чтобы остановить его.

— Если твой вопрос имеет отношение к моей личной жизни, то оставь его при себе, ладно?

Джек моргнул, и Уилл почувствовал некоторое удовлетворение. Джек просто согласился с ним. Уиллу потребовались все силы, чтобы контролировать свою мимику и не показать удивления тем, как легко тот поддался.

Затем он предложил Беверли сходить с ним в тир пострелять; она, естественно, стала расспрашивать о Ганнибале. Зеллер и Прайс тут же подскочили как по команде. Их поведение не выходило за границы дружбы, но всё равно раздражало. Все были удивлены тем фактом, что он встречается с Лектером. Уилл не был уверен, связанно ли это с полом Ганнибала или его социальным статусом, но они были безмерно милы и поддразнивали его очень аккуратно.

Уилл оставил их с более подробным профилем Потрошителя и ушёл, чувствуя расползающееся тепло в груди. Они были друзьями в его прошлой жизни, но очень очень далёкими. Уилл всё ещё не собирался встречаться с ними на пиво по пятницам, но было приятно знать, что в его жизни есть люди, которые… знали и любили его, а также признавали его потребность в личном пространстве и дистанцированности.

 

В день свидания Уилл проснулся с небольшой температурой и головной болью. Он принял аспирин и к обеду почувствовал себя лучше. Являлось ли это первыми симптомами энцефалита, хотя было ещё слишком рано для начала болезни. Был даже шанс, что он не начнётся в этот раз. В конце концов врачи так и не смогли определить причину его возникновения.

По дороге к Ганнибалу Уилл задумался над тем, какие трюки тот мог бы прокрутить, имея любовника с энцефалитом. Так он даже лучше подходит под идеальный опытный образец для эксперимента Ганнибала, и, возможно, в этот раз Ганнибал также заставил бы его пройти через ад, только чтобы лучше понять его дар.

Раздумывая над такой возможностью, Уилл оказался перед дверью Ганнибала нервный и дёрганный. Когда Ганнибал впустил его, то начал внимательно осматривать, а затем попросту обнял. Уилл нервно сглотнул, подаваясь в объятия.

_Это манипуляция_ , напомнил он себе, но память об их объятьях на обрыве заставила отвлечься от других мыслей и просто насладиться прикосновением в этот момент.

— Здравствуй, Уилл, — сказал Ганнибал в его плечо.

— Здравствуй, Ганнибал, — ответил Уилл, обнимая своего монстра.

— Ты расстроен, — сказал Ганнибал улыбаясь.

— Да, прости. Иногда моё воображение не даёт мне покоя.

Ганнибал отодвинулся, всё ещё держа Уилла в объятьях и посмотрел ему в лицо.

— Наши планы на вечер вызывают у тебя стресс?

По-прежнему застряв в воспоминаниях о его теле в своих объятьях, Уиллу пришлось остановиться на мгновение, чтобы осознать — Ганнибал может подумать, что посещение оперы смущает его.

— Нет, — сказал он и улыбнулся. — Это из-за дела. Джек любит отправлять меня в самые тёмные места, и, кажется, раз за разом моё воображение забирает всё больше этой тьмы в мой собственный мир.

Ганнибал в прошлом часто говорил, что работа с Джеком ему не подходит, так что это должно стать небольшим удовольствием и для нынешнего Ганнибала.

— А идея выйти со мной в свет тебя не смущает? — спросил Ганнибал. Уилл видел, как игривая увлечённость мерцает в глубине его зрачков.

Он фыркнул и закатил глаза.

— До сих пор я успешно подавлял все ужасающие сценарии развития событий.

Ганнибал улыбнулся и наклонился поцеловать Уилла, который очень быстро вновь оказался прижатым к двери. Его рот был поглощён. Не имея сил сопротивляться Ганнибалу прямо сейчас, он стал гибким и мягким в его руках и закрыл глаза.

Руки Ганнибала исследовали всю верхнюю часть тела Уилла, поглаживая плечи и грудь. Он целовал его так жадно, почти лихорадочно, что Уилл застонал в его рот, чувствуя как рука Ганнибала подхватила его ногу, заставив завести её себе за талию. Когда они закончили поцелуй, Ганнибал бедром прижимался к нарастающей эрекции Уилла и удовлетворённо посмотрел на него.

— Оргазм поможет тебе расслабиться. — Это был не вопрос, но Ганнибал застыл, ожидая разрешения Уилла.

Уилл мог бы просто взять инициативу на себя и потираться о Ганнибала, пока не кончит. На мгновение он был уверен, что так и должен поступить, пока воображение не подкинуло ему идею получше. Сложно было сказать, была ли это его мысль или же Ганнибала.

— Поглоти меня, попробуй меня на вкус, — сказал он хрипло, наблюдая как расширяются зрачки Ганнибала.

Уилл почувствовал, что от возбуждения уже сносит крышу, но не понимал, чувствует ли он возбуждение Ганнибала или это его собственное.

— В столовой, — прошептал он. — Возьми меня на столе.

Он даже не закончил последнее предложение, когда почувствовал, как напрягаются мышцы Ганнибала, и через секунду тот уже нёс его по коридору.

Уилл с удивлением обнаружил всю скрытую в этом действии силу и только покрепче обнял Ганнибала за шею.

Он чувствовал, как его заливает жаром, когда Ганнибал усадил его на стол и начал целовать, попутно освобождая его тело от одежды. Вскоре Уилл сидел абсолютно голым на полированном дереве стола и стонал от натиска рук и губ Ганнибала. Мягкие поцелуи сменились слегка болезненными укусами, в то время как руки Ганнибала гладили его талию и бёдра. Ганнибал облизывал и посасывал соски, хотя Уиллу очень хотелось толкнуть его вниз и почувствовать его губы в стратегически важном месте.

— Пожалуйста, — взмолился он. Ганнибал, кажется, всё понял и двинулся вниз, чтобы широко лизнуть его член.

Уилл резко вдохнул и двинул бёдрами вверх, чтобы тотчас же быть вдавленным обратно тяжёлой рукой Ганнибала.

— Не сдерживай стоны, — прошептал Ганнибал. Уилл почувствовал дыхание на своём члене, прежде чем его полностью поглотил горячий рот.

_Так гораздо лучше, чем сожрать мой мозг_ , подумал Уилл, задыхаясь, и поднял руку, зажимая рот и прикусывая ладонь. Всё что угодно, лишь бы не схватить Ганнибала за волосы, задавая скорость.

Ганнибал желал слышать стоны, поэтому Уилл стонал и поскуливал в своё удовольствие, не подвергая свои действия цензуре. Кончая в горло Ганнибала, он вскрикнул настолько громко, что покраснел, осознав это. Уилл судорожно выдохнул и опрокинулся на стол, глядя на Ганнибала из-под опущенных ресниц.

Волосы Ганнибала были в абсолютном беспорядке, губы красные и опухшие, но в остальном он, казалось, владеет собой. Ганниал томно взглянул на Уилла, прежде чем сглотнуть и облизать губы.

— Тебе нравится мой вкус? — спросил Уилл хрипло и получил счастливую улыбку.

— Восхитительно, — ответил Ганнибал, и, к удовольствию Уилла, он по крайней мере казался честным.

— Иди сюда, — предложил Уилл, — пожалуйста.

Уилл протянул руку, и в этот момент Ганнибал казался странно уязвимым. Он взглянул на Уилла, а затем взобрался на стол и лёг поверх его расслабленного тела. Прикосновение грубой ткани твидового костюма к голой коже было таким непристойным, что Уилл содрогнулся.

Ганнибал очень мягко его поцеловал, Уилл позволил ему открыть свой рот языком и ощутил собственный вкус во рту Ганнибала. Он чувствовал, что член Ганнибала по-прежнему твёрд, и был немного разочарован тем, что тот не потерял контроль так, как это произошло с самим Уиллом.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты тоже кончил, — сказал он, когда поцелуй закончился. Их взгляды встретились.

— Пойдёшь со мной в душ? — спросил он Ганнибала. Это было отличным способом увидеть его голым рядом с собой. — Можешь воспользоваться тем, насколько мягким и податливым я сейчас стал.

— Я не верю, что ты просто так можешь быть мягким и податливым, — ответил Ганнибал, но отодвинулся и с улыбкой помог встать со стола.

— Просто так — нет, — сказал Уилл и прижался к Ганнибалу. — И ты не захочешь меня таким.

Они вышли из столовой и поднялись по лестнице наверх. Уилл не переставая щупал Ганнибала и стискивал его руки. Он так долго ждал этого контакта, что не отпустил его руку, даже когда Ганнибал открывал дверь в спальню.

В прошлом Уилл видел фотографии этой комнаты, когда вышел из больницы, но никогда не был в ней, пока она была полностью меблирована. Выглядело очень гедонистично и очень в стиле Ганнибала. _Позже_ , решил Уилл, позже он обязательно просмотрит гардеробную со всеми костюмами. Он хотел пойти туда голым и притронуться к каждому из костюмов, чтобы оставить на них свой запах.

Ганнибал смотрел на него с нежной улыбкой, в то время как Уилл заканчивал осматривать комнату. Он понял, что по-прежнему держится за лацкан пиджака Ганнибала и, смутившись, отпустил его.

— Почему ты всё ещё одет? — спросил Уилл. Ганнибал поднял брови, затем резко поклонился, как актёр на сцене, и стал раздеваться, начиная с галстука. Он ослабил его, потянул через голову, чем ещё больше взъерошил волосы. Уилл жаждал прикоснуться к ним. Галстук упал на пол, и Ганнибал позволил своему пиджаку соскользнуть с сильных, мускулистых плеч. Потом он медленно расстегнул жилет и сделал шаг назад. Его голова склонилась набок, взгляд стал абсолютно тёмным, и Уилл завороженно потянулся за ним. Жилет упал, когда спина Ганнибала коснулась двери в ванную. На этот раз Уилл не сдержался, прижимая его и захватывая его рот. Он знал, что тяжело будет кончить снова так скоро, но очень хотел увидеть, как кончит Ганнибал. Уилл укусил его за нижнюю губу, заканчивая поцелуй, а затем отступил назад, наслаждаясь разгорающимся пламенем в его глазах. С озорной усмешкой Уилл расстегнул первые две пуговицы рубашки Ганнибала, а затем схватил за воротник.

Глаза Ганнибала расширились, стоило ему прочесть намерение Уилла, Уилл услышал своё имя, произнесённое предупреждающим тоном, и в этот момент разорвал рубашку. Ганнибал зарычал, и Уилл мог наблюдать, как вздрагивает и приподнимается его верхняя губа.

— Насколько хороши твои зубы, — усмехнулся он. — Может быть, ты всё же укусишь меня сегодня.

Ганнибал попытался вырваться, и Уилл воспользовался этим моментом, чтобы расстегнуть его брюки. Когда он собрался уже проникнуть руками под ремень, его схватили за волосы и оттянули голову назад. Уилл посмотрел на Ганнибала с вызовом, но бороться не стал. Ганнибал открыл дверь ванной и втолкнул туда Уилла. Тот споткнулся, но удержал равновесие. Когда он обернулся, Ганнибал уже снял брюки и проследовал за ним в ванную. Он казался тёмным силуэтом на фоне светящегося прямоугольника открытой двери. Уилл услышал щелчок и зажмурился от яркого света.

Ганнибал быстро снял носки и трусы. Обнажённый, он уже не мог спрятать телосложение поджарого охотника, которое так отлично маскировали костюмы-тройки. Уилл был не в состоянии оторваться от созерцания его тела. Он был восхитителен, но одна деталь выбивалась: запястья Ганнибала были нетронуты. Уилл зацепился взглядом за неповреждённую кожу. Это смущало. Шрамы были его, даже если он нанёс их через посредника. Уилл понял, что скучает по ним так же, как и по шраму на своём животе.

Если Ганнибал и заметил, что Уилл рассматривает его запястья, то не обратил внимания. Вместо этого он взял его за руку и завёл в душ, включая воду. Само собой, душевая кабина огромная, подумал Уилл легкомысленно. Даже с боковыми форсунками, встроенными в стену. Прозаичный процесс раздевания немного нарушил настроение, поэтому Уилл обнял Ганнибала, и их тела слились под струями воды.

Они плавно двигались в объятьях друг друга, эрекция Ганнибала скользила по мягкому пенису Уилла странным, но чувственным способом. Ганнибал сжимал его шею и уши, покрывая лицо Уилла мягкими поцелуями. Уилл чувствовал себя снова расслабленным и удовлетворённо замурлыкал в лицо Ганнибалу.

Лаская плечи и руки Уилла, Ганнибал развернул его лицом к стене, заставив прижаться ладонями к плитке и выгнуть спину. Уилл подумал, что должен был соблазнить Ганнибала ещё тогда, в первый раз. Сколько бы жизней это спасло, включая его собственную.

Ганнибал подтянул его ближе, и Уилл застонал, прижимаясь спиной к груди Ганнибала. Член Ганнибала скользил по его ягодицам. Уиллу легко было вообразить, как именно он выглядит со стороны, когда его трахают, и пришлось закрыть глаза, чтобы выбросить эту картину из головы.

— Уилл? — спросил Ганнибал, и Уилл обернулся к нему со слабой улыбкой.

— Извини, — сказал он. — Я отвлёкся… из-за авантюры, которую мы не должны совершать сегодня.

— Если тебе неудобно… — начал Ганнибал.

Уилл покачал головой.

— Я очень, очень хочу, чтобы ты кончил для меня.

Ганнибал колебался. Уилл не выдержал мысли о том, что он отступит, и потянулся к нему, прижимаясь ближе.

— Рядом с тобой на полу стоит серый флакон, — сказал Ганнибал, задевая губами его ухо. — Не мог бы ты передать его мне, пожалуйста?

Уилл удивлённо сморгнул, но когда попытался исполнить просьбу, понял, почему Ганнибал попросил его. Потому что он в этот момент не отпустил Уилла. И когда тот наклонился за маленькой бутылочкой, Ганнибал придержал его за талию так, чтобы член проскользнул между его ягодиц. С абсолютно пунцовым лицом и проклятиями на языке, которые пришлось проглотить, он выпрямился и вручил флакон через плечо Ганнибалу. Как и ожидалось, это была смазка, и вскоре смазанный член Ганнибала уже ритмично трахал его между бёдер. Правая рука Ганнибала снова обвилась вокруг талии, а левой он держал Уилла поперёк плеча за горло. Уилл знал, как легко Ганнибал способен задушить его вот так, но всё равно почувствовал, как собственный член наполовину встал. Кончить на этот раз вряд ли получится, но он чувствовал себя горячим и возбуждённым.

Каждый лёгкий стон и вздох Ганнибала, который доходил до его ушей, заставлял Уилла вздрагивать и усиливал возбуждение.

Он наклонил голову и прошептал в предплечье Ганнибала:

— Кончи для меня. Поимей меня, как свою собственность.

Ганнибал слегка содрогнулся от его слов, ускорил движения и вдавил Уилла в холодную плитку. Они застонали одновременно.

Уилл понял, что это ещё не финал, и Ганнибалу требуется дополнительный стимул. Он откинул голову назад и обнажил горло.

— Я не смогу снова кончить, но ты можешь заставить меня закричать, — сказал он. Через секунду он почувствовал, как зубы прижались к его плечу, и хватка Ганнибала ожесточилась. Сначала укус был просто обжигающим, но потом челюсти резко сжались и стало по-настоящему больно. Уилл закричал, когда его кожа лопнула, и почувствовал, как Ганнибал кончил ему между ног горячей струёй. Ганнибал остановился и медленно разжал хватку на шее Уилла, тяжело дыша.

Уилла трясло, ноги были ватными, но Ганнибал держал его.

Последующие минуты расплылись в памяти, и в следующий ясный момент он уже сидел на кровати Ганнибала, завёрнутый в мягкое тёплое полотенце. Ганнибал стоял перед ним голый и обрабатывал место укуса.

— Ты снова со мной? — спросил Ганнибал, Уилл посмотрел ему в глаза и моргнул.

— Да, — ответил он хрипло.

— Куда ты уходил? — задал вопрос Ганнибал, продолжая очищать укус.

Уилл колебался.

— В себя? — спросил он. — В выдуманное место только для меня. Это было немного… ошеломляюще.

Ганнибал медленно кивнул и наложил повязку на плечо Уилла.

— Я чувствую, что должен извиниться за то, что так увлёкся, — сказал Ганнибал, приклеивая повязку. Теперь он почти стоял на коленях перед Уиллом и смотрел на него с какой-то смесью стыда и сожаления. Уилл не мог ему помочь, только наслаждаться действительностью.

— Я хотел, чтобы ты увлёкся, — сказал он Ганнибалу, подхватив того за подбородок. — Мне нравится, когда ты себя не контролируешь.

Уилл почувствовал, как Ганнибал расслабился после этих слов, и улыбнулся. Он наклонился и прижался к губам Ганнибала в мимолётном поцелуе.

— Пора бы одеться?

 

Наконец Уилл увидел гардеробную. Там было много костюмов и прочей одежды для торжественных случаев, но также полно пуловеров и домашних брюк. Новый костюм Уилла был готов, и, к его удовлетворению, Ганнибал выбрал галстук под цвет его глаз. Ганнибал одевался с такой беззаботной небрежностью, будто делать это в присутствии Уилла было ежедневной и привычной рутиной. Уилл наблюдал за ним, Ганнибал заметил это и улыбнулся.

В оперу они отправились на Бентли, и Уилл дёргался всю дорогу. Он хотел взять Ганнибала за руку и держать её у себя на коленях, но вечернее движение было интенсивным, и Ганнибал не мог опустить руль.

— Могу я просто провисеть на твоей руке весь вечер и глупо улыбаться? — спросил он, когда его беспокойство достигло предела.

Ганнибал недолго посмотрел на него, Уилл не смог заставить себя встретиться с ним взглядом.

— Если хочешь, — согласился он, и Уилл понял, что Ганнибал разочарован проявлением его растущей неуверенности. — Но я хотел бы представить тебя некоторым своим знакомым. Такого, какой ты есть.

— Отставной агент ФБР, работающий преподавателем?

— И консультант, — добавил Ганнибал. — А также писатель.

— Скорее пытаюсь им быть, — сказал Уилл.

— Я бы сказал, что твоя недавняя статья и монография гарантируют заслуженное звание писателя, Уилл.

Уголки губ Уилла дрогнули.

— Ты читал монографию об определении времени смерти по активности насекомых? — Он не говорил об этом Ганнибалу, но тот, видимо, выполнил домашнее задание.

— Да, читал, — согласился Ганнибал. — Это было весьма убедительное чтение.

— Я читал «Эволюционные истоки социальной изоляции», — признался Уилл. Не мешало открыть, что он тоже изучал Ганнибала. — Думал использовать это в лекциях. Заставить студентов задуматься о более широкой картине мира.

Как и ожидалось, Ганнибал был польщён, а Уилл обрадовался, когда они начали обсуждать что-то настолько повседневное и простое. Проще было разговаривать о том, как Уилл мог использовать статью Ганнибала, вместо того, чтобы анализировать своё возможное саморазрушение в качестве его спутника.

Когда они добрались до места назначения и припарковались, Уилл был слегка разочарован, что не может продолжить разговор о психоанализе. Он приступил к обсуждению различных рабочих вопросов. Ганнибал всегда был хорошим слушателем.

Вопреки своей предыдущей просьбе, Уилл решил, что попытается не виснуть на руке Ганнибала, и с таким решением гордо вошёл в концертный зал. Они прибыли немного поздно, вероятно, из-за своей бурной деятельности перед выходом из дома, что спасло Уилла от каких-либо светских бесед перед началом выступления.

 

Сама опера была приятной. Уилл нечасто слушал музыку, за исключением радио в машине и увлечения различными группами в подростковом возрасте, поэтому не был экспертом в этой области. Но Ганнибал был, и ему легко было сопереживать. В какой-то момент Уилл перестал следить за происходящим на сцене, вместо этого изучая Ганнибала, который был полностью пленён происходящим. Ганнибал, разумеется, заметил и вопросительно взглянул на Уилла. Уилл, немного смутившись, пожал плечами.

— Тебе не по душе представление? — спросил Ганнибал во время перерыва. Уилл покачал головой.

— Мне нравится… твоё удовольствие, — честно признался он, зная, что Ганнибал может почувствовать, если он солжёт.

К его удивлению, Ганнибал принял такой ответ, и в его реакции не было разочарования. С Молли такой разговор вызвал бы… не скандал, но беседу на повышенных тонах, сопровождаемую чувством вины со стороны Уилла. Но Ганнибал просто кивнул, и они отправились знакомиться со сливками общества.

— Можешь представлять меня, как тебе заблагорассудится, — прошептал Уилл, когда Ганнибал подавал ему бокал с шампанским.

Ганнибал открыто улыбнулся и, к удивлению Уилла, поцеловал его. Уилл был уверен, что за ними наблюдало огромное количество людей. По сравнению с укусом, полученным накануне, это был удивительно нежный поцелуй.

— Если бы они только знали, — тихо сказал Уилл, когда Ганнибал отстранился.

— Знали что? — спросил Ганнибал. Уилл ухмыльнулся. Он поднял руку и прикоснулся к груди Ганнибала поверх рубашки.

— Если бы они знали, что скрывается под вашим костюмом, доктор Лектер.

Ганнибал улыбнулся ему.

— А ты знаешь? — спросил он.

Уилл наклонился ближе к уху Ганнибала и прошептал:

— Я начинаю видеть проблески.

Это, очевидно, забавляло Ганнибала, он спокойно продолжал пить шампанское, а Уилл испытывал волнение от его руки на своей талии, пока они маневрировали между гостями. Уилл в основном молчал и лишь слегка улыбался, если Ганнибал не был особенно заинтересован в человеке. Но он пытался поддерживать беседу с теми, кто, на его взгляд, были интересны Ганнибалу.

— Уилл, могу я представить тебе миссис Жасмин Комеда? — сказал Ганнибал в какой-то момент, очень внимательно наблюдая за его лицом.

Уилл нахмурился. Имя казалось знакомым, и он пожал её руку.

— Мой друг Уилл Грэм.

Её рукопожатие внезапно стало более твёрдым и она подошла ближе, с признательной улыбкой на лице.

— Уилл Грэм, написавший эталонную монографию об активности насекомых? — спросила она, и Уилл кивнул.

— Уилл, миссис Комеда пишет детективные романы, — объяснил Ганнибал, и Уилл вспомнил её имя.

— «Голубые жуки Милтон Крик», — сказал он. Она просияла. — У меня есть предварительная копия.

— Ваша работа очень помогла мне со многими деталями, — сказала она, довольная тем, что он нашёл связь. — Я сочла правильным отправить вам копию, так как вы упомянуты в благодарственной речи.

— О, — промолвил Уилл и сделал глоток шампанского, чтобы скрыть своё лицо. Он понятия не имел об этом и не читал книгу. Миссис Комеда, словно прочитав его мысли, рассмеялась.

— Не переживайте, если не читали её. — Казалось, она имела в виду именно его смущение.

— Увы, — признался он. — Я не читаю детективные романы, это слишком похоже на мою работу.

— Уилл сейчас преподаёт и консультирует в ФБР, — вмешался Ганнибал. У Уилла сложилось ощущение, что Ганнибал знал о заинтересованности миссис Комеда и специально подстроил встречу.

Он придвинулся к Ганнибалу и взял его за руку. Опустил плечи, чтобы выглядеть ниже, и потом заглянул ему в глаза. Этот поступок заставил Ганнибала улыбнуться от удовольствия, и Уиллу даже не пришлось включать боковое зрение, чтобы понять, в каком восторге миссис Комеда от открывшейся картины Ганнибала, оберегающего Уилла.

Уилл наклонился к ней и сказал сговорческим тоном:

— Ганнибал считает мою работу увлекательной. Но, честно говоря, в основном, она сводится к тому, чтобы делать презентации будущим агентам ФБР и надеяться, что они хоть что-то услышат.

Она рассмеялась, рассматривая Ганнибала. Звонок объявил, что перерыв закончился, и Уилл задумался, что бы она сказала, если бы ей не помешали.

 

После представления они больше не останавливались, чтобы с кем-то поговорить, Уилл был рад этому. Вечер был неплохим, но ему всё ещё трудно было справиться с таким скоплением людей вокруг. Когда они сели в машину, Ганнибал посмотрел на него.

— Уилл? — спросил он, и Уилл обернулся к нему, чувствуя себя сумбурно.

— Тебе нужна помощь, чтобы прийти в себя? — задал он вопрос. Интересно, как именно хотел помочь Ганнибал. Уилл кивнул. Он ожидал какого-либо упражнения, подобного тем, что были в старом времени. _Тебя зовут Уилл Грэм_ , услышал он в голове голос Ганнибала.

Но Ганнибал удивил его, протянув руку к плечу и внезапно со всей силы нажав на укус.

Уилл вскрикнул. Боль разбудила его и полностью заставила вернуться в настоящее. Он стонал и шипел, пока Ганнибал не отпустил плечо.

— Тебе нравится боль, Уилл? — спросил Ганнибал с любопытством.

Уилл покачал головой.

— Тебе нравится причинять боль, — сказал он вместо ответа. Взгляд Ганнибала сосредоточился на нём.

— А тебе нравится… моё удовольствие, — заключил Ганнибал, и Уилл улыбнулся этой ловкой манипуляции.

— В определённой степени, да.

— Хмм… — Ганнибал нахмурился и завёл машину.

— Насколько твоё влечение ко мне вызвано моим влечением к тебе? — спросил Ганнибал через некоторое время.

На мгновение Уилл задумался, не сделает ли сейчас Ганнибал крюк, чтобы оставить его тело в качестве инсталляции для Поклонника.

— Я никогда не уверен, сколько исходит от меня, а сколько от моего партнёра, — признался он, заставляя себя сосредоточиться на вопросе Ганнибала, а не на своём возможном убийстве. — Но я почувствовал интерес к тебе раньше, чем ты ко мне, так что я уверен, что мои чувства реальны, если это беспокоит тебя.

Это было и правдой и ложью. Он не мог быть абсолютно уверен, насколько сильно старый Ганнибал повлиял на него. Но ему нравился этот Ганнибал. Ганнибал, который способен серьёзно навредить Уиллу, но пока ограничивается любовными укусами и «успокаивающими упражнениями». Ганнибал не ответил, и Уилл продолжил.

— Ты также чрезвычайно контролирующий себя человек с тщательно выстроенной внешней персоной. Когда я сказал, что вижу проблески, я имел в виду именно это. Твоя личность не подавляет меня, как другие.

_Как другие убийцы_ , подумал Уилл, но промолчал.

— Это одна из причин, по которым ты мне нравишься. — В каком-то смысле это было правдой. Ганнибал отлил форму, вылепил и вырезал Уилла, чтобы освободить его, но он так же был самым лёгким человеком в окружении Уилла. Ганнибал был в состоянии прочувствовать его достаточно глубоко, но он не стремился делать это настолько часто, как другие, и это расслабляло Уилла.

— Во время перерыва ты мог легко определить, с кем мне было приятно общаться, а с кем я лишь поддерживал ширму дружеского интереса, — заявил Ганнибал.

— Да, — сказал Уилл фыркнув. — И мне не нужно сопереживать тебе, чтобы понять, что из всего окружения тебе понравился лишь один человек. Миссис Комеда удивительно пряма, но всё равно приятна в общении.

— Ты ошибаешься, — тепло отозвался Ганнибал. — Мне понравились двое.

Уилл улыбнулся.

— Льстец, — прошипел он. — Ты просто отвлекался от своих забот. Скажи мне, Ганнибал, тебя больше беспокоит то, что я вижу лишь твою социальную маску, которую ты демонстрируешь миру, или что мои чувства только продукт твоего влияния?

Ганнибал молчал. Это удивило Уилла, очень редко его Ганнибал не мог быстро придумать нужный ответ в их словесных баталиях. Уилл понял, что тот действительно серьёзно обдумывает вопрос.

— Я восхищаюсь твоим умом, — сказал Ганнибал. — И я не хочу оказывать на тебя чрезмерное влияние.

_Лжец_ , подумал Уилл, чувствуя, как где-то на периферии заскрёб когтями страх. Успокаивающие интонации Ганнибала могут быть пугающими. По опыту Уилла это было похоже на откорм перед убоем. Но он не мог позволить страху управлять собой.

Уилл сменил тему.

— Моя собачья сиделка придёт сегодня вечером и проверит собак. Если хочешь, я могу остаться на ночь, но мне придётся рано уехать.

Ганнибал почти незаметно расслабился рядом с Уиллом.

— Я буду счастлив получить тебя в качестве гостя на всю ночь, — сказал он.

 

Возвращение к дому Ганнибала заставило Уилла снова испытать ностальгию. Он никогда не жил со своим Ганнибалом, никогда не делил с ним одну постель, но у него остались воспоминания о том, как Ганнибал приглашал его к себе домой и навещал в Вулф Трап. А также многочисленные воспоминания об ужинах с Ганнибалом и приготовлении пищи. Только жизнь с Молли могла казаться настолько же домашней.

Ганнибал дал ему новую зубную щётку и одну из своих пижам. Уилл был не так высок и менее широк в плечах, чем Ганнибал, поэтому верх пижамы ощущался слегка свободным. Но уже хорошо, что не пришлось подворачивать рукава. Иногда Ганнибал вырастал в его голове, и он чувствовал себя маленьким. Так что приятно было иметь доказательство, что Ганнибал не намного больше.

Они поочередно заняли ванную. Когда Уилл вышел, простыни на кровати были свежие, и он расположился на правой стороне. Слева на тумбочке лежала книга, а справа — его собственный телефон. Он положил очки рядом с телефоном и нырнул под одеяло. Уилл не мог не сравнивать это со своей жизнью с Молли. Разумеется, кровать была другой, как и человек, с которым он собирался её разделить. Его разум решил, что это идеальный момент, чтобы напомнить ему обо всех разветвлениях, где что-то могло пойти не так. Дверь ванной открылась, и Ганнибал вышел в спальню.

_Господи, я люблю этого человека_ , подумал Уилл, чтобы остановить приливающую волну страха. Он хотел быть с Ганнибалом, а, значит, справится со всем, что в нём есть. Ганнибал лёг рядом. Уилл повернулся к нему, чтобы сказать:

— Я могу проснуться от ночных кошмаров.

Ганнибал спокойно посмотрел на него.

— Могу предложить позу ложки.

Уилл моргнул и неожиданно неудержимо захохотал.

— Прости, — сказал он фыркая и пытаясь успокоиться. — Немного неожиданно услышать такое от тебя.

Ганнибал, казалось, забавлялся своей выходкой, и ничего не сказал. Он просто ждал ответа.

— Мы можем попробовать, но в таком случае, если я проснусь — разбужу и тебя заодно.

Ганнибал протянул руку и обхватил лицо Уилла.

— Это было бы удовольствием для меня.

Уилл прижался щекой к его руке и улыбнулся.

Ганнибал придвинулся и легко поцеловал его в губы. Затем повернулся и положил руку ему на талию. К своему удивлению, Уилл оказался мгновенно втянут в положение двух вложенных друг в друга ложек. Его улыбка стала шире. Редко когда он засыпал так же быстро, как в ту ночь.

Ему снились собаки и Вулф Трап в снегу. Краем глаза заметил оленя, наблюдающего за ним с поля. Он проснулся весь в поту, правда не от кошмара, а от будильника на телефоне. Уилл повернулся и выключил его. В кровати он был один и на миг почувствовал себя брошенным. Интересно, они всю ночь проспали в таком положении или всё-таки разъединились.

Чувствуя вялость в мышцах, Уилл встал, умылся и оделся. Он побрёл вниз на кухню и обнаружил Ганнибала за приготовлением омлета с колбасками. Он улыбнулся и вздрогнул одновременно. _Слишком поздно беспокоиться о еде_ , напомнил он себе.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Уилл, подходя к Ганнибалу для быстрого поцелуя.

— Доброе утро, — ответил Ганнибал. Он выглядел очень уютным и тёплым в пижаме и со спутанными волосами.

— Я не уверен, что у меня осталось время на завтрак, — сказал Уилл, скептически разглядывая приготовленную еду.

— Только яйца, колбаски и тосты, — предложил Ганнибал. Уилл обнял его со спины.

— А также свежий апельсиновый сок и кофе, а ещё я, кажется, чувствую запах круассанов в духовке, — добавил Уилл, улыбаясь в спину Ганнибала.

Ганнибал ухмыльнулся, что сделало улыбку Уилла ещё шире. Уилл предложил помощь, и вскоре уже расставлял тарелки и бокалы в столовой, пока Ганнибал сервировал завтрак. В столовой немного пахло дезинфицирующим средством, Уилл усмехнулся. Для того, кто ест людей, Ганнибал был до ужаса привередлив.

Ганнибал казался нервным. Уилл нахмурился — если он демонстрировал это, значит, хотел, чтобы Уилл заметил и спросил.

— Ты в порядке?

Ганнибал поднял глаза, идеально сочетая смущение и беспокойство.

— Я хотел спросить, организовал ли Джек Кроуфорд тебе необходимую защиту от поклонника Потрошителя. Из того, что я видел, и что показывали в новостях, я считаю, что последняя инсталляция может натравить убийцу на тебя.

_Как и твой замысел_ , подумал Уилл саркастически и опустил глаза, чтобы наколоть ещё несколько кусочков колбасы, которая, вероятно, была изготовлена из последней жертвы Потрошителя.

— Честно говоря, я не беспокоюсь о нём, — сказал Уилл, без колебаний прожевав кусочек.

— Почему нет? — спросил Ганнибал с интересом. Уилл думал сказать, что ему запрещено разглашать подробности, но Ганнибал видел место преступления и в настоящее время разыгрывает обеспокоенного партнёра. Он вроде как обязан об этом спросить. А также он пытается использовать разум Уилла, чтобы побольше узнать о Поклоннике.

— Ты же подписывал соглашение о конфиденциальности у Джека? — спросил он, и Ганнибал кивнул.

— Поклонник Потрошителя… он… хм… — Уилл на минуту задумался. — Я более чем уверен, что он не пойдёт тем путём, которого желает от него Потрошитель.

— Ты не мог бы мне объяснить причины подобной уверенности? — спросил Ганнибал.

Уилл пожал плечами.

— Не совсем, но я очень хорошо чувствую, что у него конкретный профиль жертв, и я в него не вписываюсь.

Он нервно улыбнулся и отвернулся от еды и от Ганнибала.

— В этом и проблема моего видения. Иногда улики подтверждают его после сбора материалов, а иногда это так и остаётся догадками. Некоторые свои озарения даже я не способен объяснить.

— И твоё видение говорит тебе, что ты не подходишь под профиль жертвы. Если ты ошибаешься, то ты в большой опасности.

Уилл кивнул, откусил кусочек тоста, прожевал и проглотил.

— Не переживай. Я не думаю, что Потрошитель может так легко манипулировать Поклонником. До сих пор Поклонник был очень осторожен и не оставил ни одной улики. Преследовать агента ФБР, потому что так приказал Потрошитель… это как быть на побегушках, а до сих пор он очень трепетно относился к своей независимости.

— И агент Кроуфорд согласен с тобой по этому поводу? — спросил Ганнибал.

Уилл хмыкнул.

— Джек хотел предоставить мне охрану и оружие. Я сказал «да» пистолету, и категорическое «нет» присмотру со стороны охраны.

Ганнибал выглядел задумчивым.

— Не волнуйся, — сказал Уилл и положил свою руку поверх руки Ганнибала. — Я могу о себе позаботиться.

Он получил улыбку в ответ, очень искреннюю улыбку. Пришлось снова напоминать себе, что Ганнибал с ним играет. У Уилла возникло внезапное желание последовать примеру Джорджии Мэдхен и вскрыть его лицо, чтобы увидеть, что скрывается под маской.

_Я хочу видеть тебя настоящего_ , думал он.

— Итак, будут ли какие-нибудь намёки на то, что ты приготовишь для нас в следующие выходные?

Ганнибал покачал головой.

— Я хочу удивить тебя.

 

Вскоре после завтрака Уилл направился в Вулф Трап, по дороге прокручивая в голове события последних дней. Он чувствовал себя сбитым с толку, несмотря на хороший, пусть и короткий сон. Так много всего произошло, и это подавляло. У него появилось желание просто передать это шоу в руки Ганнибала, но он уже видел, что выходило из подобного руководства, и совершенно не горел желанием снова коротать дни в Балтиморской клинике для невменяемых преступников или собирать трупы членов семьи и друзей.

Он про себя хвалил Ганнибала за самоконтроль, который тот проявил вчера вечером, но не мог полностью понять его.

— Ему одиноко, — медленно проговорил знакомый голос с заднего сидения, Уилл выругался и схватился за руль. Надо прекращать выдумывать людей, находясь за рулём. Быстрый взгляд в зеркало заднего вида подтвердил, что Беделия по-прежнему сидит на заднем сидении. В той же одежде, которая была на ней во Флоренции, когда они с Джеком нашли её, накачанную наркотиками.

— Думаю, скорее скучно и хочется развлечений, — возразил Уилл.

— И если ему одиноко, то только потому, что он не позволяет никому приблизиться, — продолжил он более сильным голосом. — Он не готов рисковать и позволить увидеть его настоящего.

— Он впустил тебя, — медленно проговорила Беделия.

— В свою постель и оперу. Ты и сама зашла так же далеко, — сказал Уилл, слыша собственную агрессию в голосе.

Беделия всегда бесила его. _Заставляла ревновать_ , поправил он себя.

Он чувствовал, что её взгляд сосредоточился на нём, когда она произнесла чистым и контролируемым тоном:

— Ты пытаешься унизить меня, или ты думаешь, насколько мы сейчас похожи?

_Мы не похожи_ , хотел крикнуть Уилл, но прекрасно видел сходство. Как и Беделия, Уилл добровольно присоединился к Ганнибалу, только, в отличие от неё, не собирался от него уходить.

— Вопрос не в том, как далеко я уже зашёл, а в том, как далеко я готов идти в будущем, — сказал он и посмотрел в зеркало. Беделия сидела с каменным лицом.

— Отправиться в путь вместе с Ганнибалом означает начать убивать и пировать останками жертв, — размеренно проговорила она. — Способен ли ты адаптироваться к этому? Я — нет.

Уилл обдумывал её слова, глядя на дорогу. Сегодня утром он ел человеческое мясо, как и много раз до этого. Но на этот раз он ел добровольно и не собирался привлекать Ганнибала к ответственности.

— Ганнибал, — продолжила Беделия, — лелеет твой дар эмпатии, потому что он позволяет тебе понять его. Но ты не можешь понимать только лишь Ганнибала, или только лишь убийцу.

Уилл сглотнул.

— Нет, не могу.

Он понимал всех. Это была главная причина, по которой он избегал людей и предпочитал общество собак. Постоянное чувство сопереживания другим людям слишком утомляло. И сосредоточенность на убийцах не заставляла его перестать сопереживать жертвам.

— Твои жертвы, — сказала Беделия. — До сих пор они были убийцами. Хищниками.

_Кроме Чилтона_ , подумал Уилл, но кивнул. Он знал, что имеет в виду Беделия.

— Убийц легче убивать, — сказал он. Зная, что Хоббс и Тир были убийцами или станут убийцами в будущем, проще было лишить их жизни.

— Теперь представь, что ты сидишь за тщательно оформленным обеденным столом и смотришь, как Ганнибал убивает гостя за грубость. Ты видишь, как человек умирает, но ничем не можешь ему помочь.

Дыхание Уилла ускорилось. Он легко мог это представить, много раз видел, каким пыткам подвергались жертвы, и каждый раз небольшая часть его самого умирала вместе с ними.

— Это его патология, — сказал он и сам задумался над этим. Получается, он извинялся за поведение Ганнибала и оправдывал его.

— Да, — подтвердила Беделия. Она выглядела довольной его словами. — И ты не сможешь изменить это. Твой выбор — жить с ним, постоянно идя на компромисс ради отношений, либо жить без Ганнибала.

Уилл зло уставился на дорогу.

— Не думаю, что ты способна дать хороший совет касательно отношений, Беделия, — сказал он сквозь зубы.

— Тогда почему я здесь? — раздражённо спросила она.

_Да, действительно_ , подумал Уилл. _Почему она здесь?_ Почему из всех своих призраков прошлого он призвал именно её?

— Потому что я зол, — сказал он. — А тебе всегда удаётся взбесить меня ещё больше. Ты всегда говоришь мне то, что я не хочу слышать.

Это было не полностью правдой, ведь Беделия тоже злилась и ревновала. Но она всегда старалась отделить эмоции от своих отравляющих слов.

— Мы бы пришли за тобой, — сказал Уилл, удивляясь себе, и крепче сжал руль. Он прекрасно это видел. Какой шикарный пир устроил бы Ганнибал из неё. А Уилл непременно стал бы настаивать на том, чтобы сохранять ей жизнь как можно дольше, хоть это было бы мелочно. Ганнибала позабавило бы такое поведение, и он разрешал бы играть в эту игру бесконечно долго, хотя бы ради любопытства посмотреть на их взаимодействие.

— Тебя бы это развлекло? — спокойно спросила Беделия. — Знать, как легко он способен убить меня, несмотря на то, как много времени я провела рядом с ним.

Уилл был раздражён, наполовину забавляясь, наполовину злясь.

— Мы с тобой разные, — сказал он ей.

— Возможно, мы были разными для твоего старого Ганнибала, но прямо сейчас… — Она зло улыбнулась. — Прямо сейчас ты играешь с ним так же, как играла я. Ты не изменил его, и этот Ганнибал скорее убьёт тебя, чем сожжёт всю свою личность до основания ради крохи твоего внимания. Он не горит тобой так, как ты горишь им.

Это сильно жалило, потому что он знал, что Беделия права. Первым импульсом было развернуть машину, вернуться в Балтимор и оставить в её доме кровавую бойню.

Вместо этого он заставил себя сделать глубокий вдох. Беделия была здесь, потому что ему нужен был этот разговор, а со звуковым отражателем это было проще, чем разбираться в одиночку.

— Значит я должен изменить его, — сказал Уилл и выпрямился на своём сидении.

Беделия рассмеялась.

— Я сделал это раньше, — оборонительно прошипел он. — Я смогу сделать это снова.

— Прогибаясь и позволяя себя трахать? — грубо спросила она. Уилл вздрогнул и почувствовал, как заливается румянцем от происходившего в душе. Воспоминания заставили его волноваться. Демонстрация любой слабости опасна, когда ты имеешь дело с Ганнибалом, а Уилл вёл себя очень покорно в их теперешних отношениях.

— Почему бы тебе просто не застрелиться прямо сейчас? — задумчиво спросила Беделия. — Было бы менее болезненно.

— Почему бы тебе просто не отъебаться? — огрызнулся Уилл. Но она оставалась с ним на протяжении всего пути, пока он думал, как изменить Ганнибала. Она молчала, но буравила взглядом его спину, что очень сильно отвлекало.

Уилл надеялся, что она исчезнет по возвращению домой, однако Беделия последовала за ним в дом, аккуратно переступая через невидимую грязь на полу. Она не присела, оставаясь стоять в гостиной, не замечая собак и оставив на лице осуждающую маску.

Он игнорировал её сколько мог, но в конце концов отправился на прогулку со своей стаей, лишь бы избежать её неустанного взгляда. Как и ожидалось, она не последовала за ним, но её слова ещё долго его преследовали.

 

Уилл был уверен в отношении изысканных вкусов Ганнибала и своего скромного воспитания. Помимо костюма для оперы ни этот Ганнибал, ни его старый никогда не проявлял признаков того, что хотел бы изменить Уилла, чтобы тот лучше вписывался в его жизнь. Одежда для Ганнибала была вопросом эстетики, а не денег. Беделия не смогла вывести его из равновесия этой стороной их совместной жизни. Уилла больше заботила возможность попасть в меню Ганнибала, или же полная потеря им интереса. Он предстал теперь в образе романтического партнёра, что исключило возможность воздействовать на Уилла во время терапии. До сих пор Ганнибал казался удовлетворённым такой договорённостью. Тем не менее он послал убийцу за Уиллом. Однако это был убийца, не подчиняющийся приказам Ганнибала в отношении преследования жертв. Интересно, как отреагирует Ганнибал, когда его предсказание относительно Поклонника сбудется, и на него никто не нападёт. Каким станет следующий шаг Ганнибала?

Уилл остановился в поле, Бастер принёс ему палку, и он забросил её как можно дальше, наблюдая за тем, как собаки бегут за ней наперегонки.

Не следовало забывать, что прошлый Ганнибал видел Уилла насквозь. Это было маловероятно, но что если Ганнибал знал, кто является Поклонником и просто играл с ним сейчас. Или он подозревал Уилла, и это было испытание.

Уилл вздохнул. Большую часть времени он считал, что Ганнибал не проведал о его игре, но сейчас начал сомневаться в этом. Всё двигалось слишком быстро, и он чувствовал себя так близко, гораздо ближе к Ганнибалу, в отличие от его прежней жизни, но, в основном, из-за воспоминаний о ней. Ему нужно было как-то замедлить их отношения и решить ситуацию с поклонником Потрошителя.

Уинстон принёс палку, и Уилл потрепал его по голове, а затем бросил палку в сторону Марвина. Маленький чихуахуа ещё не успел наиграться с ней, в отличие от более быстрых и крупных собак.

Уилл не думал, что Ганнибал подозревает его. Все его вопросы о Поклоннике казались искренними. Ответ Уилла и объяснения, почему тот не изменит профиль своих жертв, должны быть достаточно убедительными. С точки зрения психологии, он разложил всё по полочкам.

Вопрос в том, что должен делать Поклонник? Альтер-эго Уилла уже показало, как хорошо знает Ганнибала, убивая своих жертв. Он был опасен для Ганнибала, и Уилл был уверен, что Ганнибал послал его к нему, чтобы избавиться от навязчивого поклонника, а также из интереса, что сделает Уилл.

Любопытно, насколько похоже обстояла ситуация с Тобиасом Баджем? Бадж исполнил серенаду Потрошителю, и Ганнибал послал Уилла за ним.

Уилл улыбнулся воспоминанию о раненом Ганнибале в кабинете. Он был так рад увидеть Ганнибала живым, и даже несмотря дальнейшее развитие событий, Уилл был уверен, что тот тоже был рад увидеть его. Тогда они не были настолько хорошо знакомы. Уилл задумался, сможет ли он спровоцировать подобную ситуацию, если подвергнет себя опасности. Идея была соблазнительной, но рискованной. В мире Ганнибала очень легко умереть, а Уилл хотел быть с Ганнибалом слишком сильно, чтобы рисковать этим ради продвижения их отношений. Тем более что отношения и так развивались слишком быстро.

Уилл вернулся к дому всё ещё погружённый в мысли, собаки бежали за ним по пятам. Он просто должен избавиться от своего альтер-эго. Ведь Ганнибал уже показал, что интересуется Уиллом больше, чем Поклонником. Вероятно, было бы проще остановить всё это, но помимо того, что Уилл был неэлегантен, он ещё и оставил за собой свободные концы. Необходимо было найти козла отпущения. Уилл внимательнее присмотрелся к такому варианту, а если он не сработает, тогда можно просто уйти в отставку. В конце концов Потрошитель мог спать месяцы и даже годы. Уилл не станет продолжать.

Воображаемой Беделии дома не оказалось, что безмерно обрадовало Уилла. Он пока что не был уверен, кого из знакомых убийц можно выбрать в качестве козла отпущения. Рэндалл Тир был бы идеальным кандидатом, потому что знал, кто такой Ганнибал, но это было уже невозможно. Помимо Беделии, Чио и Марго, Уилл не знал никого из взращённых птенцов Ганнибала. Он был уверен, что есть ещё много других, но их пути никогда не пересекались. Кто-то же, абсолютно не связанный с Ганнибалом, его едва ли убедит.

Возможно, ещё Бадж, но у него был своеобразный стиль, который не имеет ничего общего со стилем Поклонника. Уилл долго раздумывал над сложившейся ситуацией, пока ему в голову не пришла одна очень простая идея. Но она требовала серьёзной подготовки и времени.


	7. Глава 7

Чтобы приступить к своему плану по поиску козла отпущения, Уиллу требовалось время. На следующей неделе Джек просил его присутствовать в лаборатории практически каждый день после занятий, а в выходные в Вулф Трап должен был приехать Ганнибал. Да и торопиться с такой идеей нельзя.

Вместо этого остаток выходных он провёл за уборкой дома и взращиванием в глубине души отвращения к Беделии. Перемены не были слишком заметными, но большая часть вещей теперь переехала в спальню на втором этаже. Всё ещё было странно использовать эту комнату, но спалось там неплохо, да и гостиная наконец стала соответствовать своему названию.

В понедельник Уилл, как обычно, проводил занятия, и в конце очередной лекции какой-то усатый курсант попытался вывести его на дискуссию об убийствах Потрошителя. Студенты уже давно интересовались им, и хотя Уилл периодически читал лекции по текущим делам, но это дело находилось в самом разгаре, и ему не разрешалось распространяться о нём. Поэтому он всё больше раздражался от каждого нового вопроса стажёра. Уилл чувствовал, как аудитория перенимает его настроение, и многие уже неодобрительно косились в сторону студента, открывшего дискуссию.

Когда лекция наконец закончилась, Уилл отвернулся и притворился, что жутко занят разбором бумаг на столе, поэтому студенты не пытались с ним заговорить. Нет, кто-то всё-таки набрался наглости и подошёл со спины. Уилл раздражённо нахмурился. Он обернулся, собираясь дать отпор назойливому стажёру, но прямо перед ним стоял Ганнибал, упакованный в свой клетчатый чёрно-красный костюм и мило улыбающийся. Некоторое время Уилл был уверен, что его вновь посетила галлюцинация, но потом увидел, как косятся на них удаляющиеся студенты.

— Здравствуй, Уилл, — сказал Ганнибал, настоящий Ганнибал, и наклонился, чтобы легко поцеловать Уилла в губы. Вздрогнув, Уилл позволил этому случиться, а потом часто заморгал. Ганнибал отстранился, больше не улыбаясь.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Уилл, пытаясь побороть смущение.

Ганнибал искоса взглянул на него, он казался виноватым.

— Джек пригласил меня, — сказал он в ответ. — Он попросил меня прийти после нашей встречи на прошлой неделе.

Уилл закатил глаза, когда понял, что к чему.

— Он хочет противопоставить твоё мнение нашему, и чтобы ты начал консультировал нас?

Ганнибал широко улыбнулся.

— Да. Похоже, он тебе не сказал?

— Нет, — сказал Уилл, — иначе я был бы против.

Уилл почувствовал, как краснеет, когда Ганнибал выразительно поднял брови.

— Не потому, что считаю недостаточной твою квалификацию. Если честно, я считаю, что ты куда более квалифицирован, чем я, — объяснил Уилл. — Но я бы предпочёл оградить тебя и не вовлекать в тёмную сторону своей жизни.

Взволнованный, он снял очки. Большинство студентов уже ушли, но некоторые по-прежнему любопытно поглядывали из дверей. Конечно, когда ещё Уилла целовали такие импозантные мужчины как Ганнибал, к тому же на глазах у всех. Он уже мог представить волну новых слухов в академии, но поздно было предпринимать хоть какие-то действия, чтобы остановить их распространение.

Поэтому он выглядел напряжённым и ершистым, догадываясь, что, вероятнее всего, Ганнибал сделал это намеренно. Уилл нахмурился и снова надел очки. Он обошёл Ганнибала и обратился к кучке зрителей.

— У вас остались какие-то вопросы? — спросил он прямо и нисколько не удивился, когда студенты поспешили удалиться. Вернувшись к Ганнибалу, Уилл наблюдал за их бегством.

Он очень хотел поведать Ганнибалу, какой тот мудак, потому что пришёл к нему на работу без предупреждения и так открыто демонстрировал их отношения на рабочем месте. И на рабочем месте Ганнибала тоже, между прочим, поскольку Уилл был уверен, что Ганнибал с огромным удовольствием согласится давать консультации. Это была возможность приблизиться к следствию, и, конечно, Ганнибал не смог устоять.

— Кажется, ты злишься, — сказал Ганнибал абсолютно спокойно.

— Да, — ответил Уилл и, не глядя на Ганнибала, потёр пальцами висок. Уилл был не так хорош в покерфейсе, как Ганнибал, а тот оказался чересчур восприимчив к чужим эмоциям несмотря на то, что сам был к ним не склонен.

— Если бы твой пациент сказал, что его партнёр пришёл на собеседование к его работодателю, не предупредив его самого, а затем явился к нему на рабочее место, где почти никто не в курсе его личной жизни, и продемонстрировал всем, что они пара, что бы ты сказал этому пациенту? — спросил он и сделал глубокий вдох. Высказав это вслух, Уилл мог только надеяться, что подобные прозрения скорее интересуют Ганнибала, чем раздражают его. Лицо Ганнибала было нечитаемым, но через минуту он опустил голову.

— Я должен извиниться, — произнёс он искренне. — Я хотел тебя удивить, а вместо этого лишь разозлил.

 _Попался_ , подумал Уилл с облегчением, что немного погасило его гнев. Он знал, что Ганнибал попытается увильнуть от его обвинений, и также знал, что ему придётся принять его отмазки, чтобы остаться в собственной роли. Уиллу хотелось вернуться к своему старому «я», себе прежнему, который доверял Ганнибалу в стольких вещах.

— Если это разрядит обстановку, я сказал Джеку, что не буду принимать решение, не посоветовавшись с тобой.

Уилл кивнул, не глядя Ганнибалу в глаза.

— Ну хоть что-то.

— Но ты всё ещё сердишься? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Да, — сказал Уилл. Он не хотел так просто его прощать. Уилл понимал, что то, как он поведёт себя сейчас, ляжет в основу подобных прецедентов в будущем. Он не мог позволить Ганнибалу обойти его в этой игре.

Уилл отвернулся, подошёл к двери и закрыл её. Он расправил плечи и выпрямился перед тем, как обернуться и направиться обратно к Ганнибалу.

— Тебе интересен мой дар, — сказал он и прямо посмотрел Ганнибалу в глаза. Ганнибал не выглядел напряжённым, но Уилл видел, как немного выпрямилась линия плеч и застыло лицо. В руках он держал пальто, прикрывающее ладони, но Уилл знал, что Ганнибал готов к сражению, и его пальцы напряжены в ожидании действия.

— Джек связался с тобой, и тебе польстило, что тебя попросили консультировать. Даже зная, что отчасти это из-за меня, ты всё равно счёл идею заманчивой. Тебе нравится, когда спрашивают твоё мнение и полагаются на твой опыт. Но ещё больше тебе нравится наблюдать за тем, как работаю я. Ты знал, что должен сообщить мне, но гораздо проще попросить прощения, чем разрешения, поэтому ты пришёл, не обсудив это со мной.

Он остановился и облизнул губы. Ганнибал наблюдал за ним очень внимательно, весь закаменев под своим костюмом.

— И я не удивлён, потому что я вижу тебя, — продолжил Уилл. — Вижу твою потребность контролировать своё окружение, включая и людей в нём.

Гнев Уилла истощился, когда он понял, что лицо Ганнибала оттаяло и на нём появились первые признаки неподдельной тоски.

 _Вот он ты_ , подумал Уилл. _Наконец я вижу тебя._

— Вот что разозлило меня, Ганнибал, — устало закончил он, разжав кулаки, которые непроизвольно сжимал во время своего монолога. — То, что ты решил, будто я не пойму твоих манипуляций.

Уилл был уверен, что Ганнибал очень быстро найдётся с ответом и уйдёт от обвинений легко и непринуждённо, но не хотел сейчас слышать никаких оправданий. Он осторожно приблизился к Ганнибалу, так, будто бы тот был диким зверем, которого необходимо приручить. Уилл с улыбкой протянул руку к его лицу. Ганнибал выглядел удивлённым, когда Уилл притянул его к себе и поцеловал, открывая его губы языком. Вначале Ганнибал не ответил, но постепенно его рот и лицо расслабились, и Уилл протолкнул язык внутрь, наслаждаясь нехарактерной покорностью. Он переместил руки с лица Ганнибала на его загривок и с силой сжал волосы, постепенно всё ближе и ближе прижимаясь к Ганнибалу. Тот был вынужден отступать назад, пока не наткнулся на стол. Уилл толкнул Ганнибала на него, краем глаза замечая, как пальто летит на пол вместе с многочисленными папками. Мысли о манипуляциях подозрительно быстро покинули голову Уилла. Он почувствовал невероятное возбуждение, разглядывая Ганнибала, восседающего на его столе. Длинные ноги оплели бёдра Уилла, а руки лихорадочно вцепились в его спину. Ганнибал полностью прижался к нему, а затем откинулся назад, опрокинув их обоих и оказавшись полностью лежащим на столе, придавленным сверху телом Уилла.

Лежать так было не очень-то удобно, потому что стол был недостаточно длинным. Уилл разорвал поцелуй и отпустил волосы Ганнибала, перемещая руки ему на талию.

— Это очень соблазнительный жест извинения, Ганнибал, — сказал он хрипло и позволил их взглядам встретиться. Волосы Ганнибала растрепались и теперь спадали на глаза.

— Но ты бы предпочёл, если бы я не стал недооценивать тебя снова?

Уилл рассмеялся, потому что, само собой, Ганнибал не собирался извиняться перед ним за свои манипуляции.

— Да, предпочёл бы, — ответил Уилл с улыбкой, которая расползлась по его лицу, когда он увидел, что Ганнибал тоже улыбается.

Он немного подтянул Ганнибала и прижал ближе к себе. Уилл вздрогнул, когда его тело осознало, что продолжения в виде секса не последует. Это было очень тяжёлое осознание, и он был достаточно близко к Ганнибалу, чтобы чувствовать, что тот тоже страдает.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Уилл и встретил любопытный взгляд. Он притянул его ещё ближе, так что их лица оказались рядом, и они соприкоснулись лбами.

— Тебя тревожит то, что я увидел… за вуалью?

Ганнибал молчал, и Уилл чувствовал, что тот серьёзно обдумывает данный вопрос.

— Или тебя привлекает эта моя способность? — спросил Уилл. Ганнибал рассмеялся. Глаза Уилла удивлённо расширились, когда он уловил, как отголоски смеха отдаются во всём теле Ганнибала.

— Очень привлекает, — сказал Ганнибал с непринуждённой улыбкой. — И немного тревожит. Я постараюсь не… играть с тобой в будущем. И прошу прощения.

Уилл улыбнулся неожиданным извинениям. Так приятно было видеть настоящего Ганнибала. Разумеется, он ни капли не верил ему в отношении того, что тот не будет играть с ним, но оценил его усилия в конкретный момент.

— Так ты принёс обед? — спросил он.

— Я начинаю чувствовать себя абсолютно прозрачным, Уилл, — удивился Ганнибал.

Уилл улыбнулся.

— Я думаю, что все, кто когда-либо обедал у тебя, знают, что ты не станешь питаться в кафетерии, Ганнибал.

Уилл немного отклонился назад, чтобы получше разглядеть его. Он выглядел ужасно развратно: губы припухли, прическа испорчена, костюм помят.

— Я оставил его в машине, — сказал Ганнибал, соскальзывая ногами с талии Уилла. Тот немедленно захотел водрузить их обратно, уж очень эти ноги были длинными и прекрасными.

— Принеси его, мы поедим здесь, а затем отправимся к Джеку, — предложил Уилл, пытаясь пригладить волосы Ганнибала. Лучше не стало, но было очень приятно ощущать их под пальцами.

Ганнибал кивнул. Уилл вздохнул и вынужденно отодвинулся назад, чтобы помочь ему встать.

Он наклонился и поднял пальто, а затем передал его Ганнибалу. Каким-то чудом тот пригладил свои волосы и теперь пытался оправить костюм.

— Ты обязан научить меня когда-нибудь тому, как ты это делаешь, — сказал Уилл, передавая ему пальто. Ганнибал поцеловал его, улыбнулся и ушёл на парковку. Уилл остался один в слишком большой аудитории.

Обед Ганнибала состоял из суши, и он принёс не только еду, но и всю посуду, необходимую для их правильного употребления. Уилл только удивлялся, как его рабочий стол превращался в обеденный, причём достойный самого лучшего ресторана. Уилл изменил только одно: он передвинул свой стул так, чтобы они с Ганнибалом оказались по одну сторону стола, за что получил благодарную улыбку.

 _Он послал за тобой убийцу_ , напомнил себе Уилл. _Снова._

Уилл завалил Ганнибала вопросами о еде, чтобы не было потребности погружаться в более глубокие темы. Это сработало на удивление хорошо, нужно будет запомнить тактику.

 

Позже они двинулись в сторону кабинета Джека, Уилл постучал в приоткрытую дверь. Джек был один и помахал им рукой, приглашая войти. Мозговой штурм казался бессмысленной и утомительной перспективой, поскольку ни одного нового доказательства не появилось, и Уилл не мог предложить больше мыслей на этот счёт. Но вместе с Ганнибалом процесс становился в разы интереснее, и Уиллу требовалось осторожничать, чтобы не слишком хорохориться перед ним.

— Я слышал, ты пытаешься заполучить Ганнибала, Джек, — сказал он вместо приветствия.

— После проверки дипломов и рекомендаций, я попросил его проконсультировать нас, — ответил Джек без какого-либо намёка на вину. Уилл едва остановил себя, чтобы не закатить глаза.

— Вы уже приняли решение, доктор Лектер? — спросил он у Ганнибала, входящего в кабинет следом за Уиллом.

— Обсудив ваше предложение с Уиллом, мы согласились, что я смогу проконсультировать вас по этому делу, — ответил Ганнибал, и Уилл удивился подобному выбору слов. По мнению Уилла, он дал Ганнибалу полный карт-бланш, поэтому удивительно, что тот говорил только об одном деле. В то же время всё было логично. Перед Джеком Ганнибал всегда предпочитал демонстрировать их с Уиллом как единое целое.

— Хорошо, — сказал Джек, удовлетворённо улыбаясь, и передал Ганнибалу папку. — Мне понадобится ваша подпись на этих документах, а затем Уилл сможет проинформировать вас о деле.

Ганнибал попросил немного времени, чтобы внимательно прочитать документы, и Уилл счёл весьма интересным наблюдать, как Джек теряет терпение, но слишком вежлив, чтобы поторопить Ганнибала. Уилл извинился, чтобы удалиться за кофе для себя и Джека, и бутылкой минеральной воды без газа для Ганнибала. На обратном пути он встретил Беверли в коридоре.

— Привет! — Она улыбнулась ему. — Твой доктор уже здесь?

— Да, Джек ждёт, пока он прочитает контракт на консультацию, — вздохнул он.

— В чём дело? — спросила она, склоняя голову набок и широко улыбаясь. — Не хочешь мешать работу с удовольствием?

Уилл закатил глаза от подобной формулировки.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал он. — Думаю, неплохо, если Ганнибал внесёт свой вклад. Просто надеюсь, что это не закончится сеансом терапии. Ты присоединишься к нам на обсуждении?

— Не знаю. Джек сказал, что готов к ещё одному мозговому штурму сегодня, так что всё возможно.

— Что ж, я бы не возражал против компании. Такое чувство, что пересмотр дела Потрошителя и его поклонника вызовет у меня очередной приступ головной боли.

Они расстались с Беверли, она пожелала ему удачи и придержала перед ним дверь. Уилл поставил кофе на стол Джека и наполнил стакан для Ганнибала, который изучал последнюю страницу контракта. Он поднял глаза на Уилла, когда тот поставил перед ним воду, и поблагодарил.

— Кажется, всё в порядке, — наконец сказал Ганнибал и поставил свою подпись. — Приношу извинения, что заставил ждать.

Джек пробормотал что-то о том, что это не доставило проблем и нетерпеливо толкнул большую папку Уиллу.

Обсуждение дела заняло почти два часа, и в какой-то момент Ганнибал поделился своей водой с Уиллом, потому что его голос охрип. В альтернативной временной шкале на то, чтобы ознакомить Ганнибала с профилем Потрошителя, ушло бесконечное количество их сеансов не-терапии, так что Уилл слегка удивился, что сейчас процесс занял всего два часа. Джек время от времени добавлял сведения, а Ганнибал задавал обдуманные вопросы.

— Рэндалл Тир? — спросил Ганнибал в конце, когда они обсуждали Поклонника. Уилл с любопытством ждал, как он объяснит свою связь с жертвой. Имя Рэндалла Тира не упоминалось в новостях, но Ганнибал, скорее всего, узнал его по расположению тела.

— Когда-то у меня был пациент с таким именем. Могу я взглянуть на фото?

Уилл пролистал досье и передал Ганнибалу фотографию.

Ганнибал секунду посмотрел на неё и перевёл взгляд на Джека.

— Рэндалл был моим пациентом, когда был моложе.

Джек поднял брови, Уилл нахмурился, но изобразил удивление.

— Ты ведь не знал Кларка Ингрэма, не так ли? — спросил он, чтобы перехватить инициативу у Джека.

Ганнибал покачал головой.

— Нет, не думаю, что когда-либо встречался с мистером Ингрэмом. Но зная Рэндалла, я могу предположить некоторые варианты развития событий.

Он положил фотографию на стол и откинулся в кресле.

— Кларк Ингрэм был серийным убийцей. Не могу вдаваться в подробности терапии Рэндалла — он был ребёнком, когда родители привели его ко мне. Но стоит отметить, что в начале нашей терапии он был склонен к действиям насильственного характера. Рэндалл считал себя больше животным, чем человеком, и с этой точки зрения куколка из костей приобретает дополнительные оттенки. К сожалению, родители решили отказаться от дальнейших сессий, когда спустя несколько месяцев мы добились некоторых улучшений.

— Ты считаешь, что он способен на убийство или по крайней мере насилие? — Уилл снова опередил Джека, чтобы вступить в словесную игру с Ганнибалом. Ганнибал кивнул.

— Только что открывшиеся данные проливают свет на профиль жертв Поклонника, Джек. Может быть, нам стоит проверить историю Рэндалла Тира? — Уилл посмотрел на него и был доволен, когда Джек кивнул.

— Мы предоставим это Беверли, — сказал он.

Ганнибал взял фотографии с места преступления Поклонника и начал тщательно рассматривать. Уилл надеялся, что он счёл их интересными.

— Возможно, это приведёт нас к Потрошителю, — задумчиво рассуждал Джек. — Если предположить, что Рэндалл Тир был убийцей или даже потенциальным убийцей, это означает, что Поклонник преследует только убийц. Мы предполагаем, что Поклонник желает внимания Потрошителя, потому что тот реагирует на места преступления. Но, возможно, он реагирует потому, что знает жертв. На его территории появился кто-то, кто убивает хищников, и он видит в этом вызов.

У Уилла вытянулось лицо от такой упрощённой характеристики Потрошителя, и он постарался не смотреть на Ганнибала, чтобы не видеть его реакцию. Он был уверен, что лицо у Ганнибала каменное.

— Я уверен, что Поклонник каким-то образом знает Потрошителя, — вмешался Уилл, не глядя на Джека. Он не хотел казаться дерзким. — Его убийства очень близки мне, я очень хорошо понимаю их.

Он посмотрел на Ганнибала, который внимательно следил за ним.

— Он словно говорит: я здесь. Посмотри, как хорошо у меня получается. Посмотри же на меня, — сказал Уилл с волнением, глядя прямо в глаза Ганнибалу.

— Ты считаешь, что он влюблён в Потрошителя? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Он чувствует потребность общения с ним. И чем больше отвечает Потрошитель, тем больше Поклонник пытается проявить себя. Чтобы показать, насколько он хорош в своём деле, — сказал Уилл.

— Они знают друг друга? — спросил Джек, задумчиво пожёвывая губу.

— В этом я не уверен. Потрошитель, похоже, не знает своего поклонника. Думаю, если бы он знал его, то убил бы сразу после Ингрэма. Убийство в обсерватории было очень грубым для него. Он сильно разозлился.

Уилл снял очки и потёр переносицу. Головная боль всё-таки настигла его во время обсуждения. Трудно было жонглировать знанием того, что он знал официально, тем, что угадывал, и тем, чего знать не должен. Он был благодарен за то, что существует папка с длинным делом Потрошителя, на которую он мог безопасно ссылаться.

— Я думаю, он запутал не только нас, но и Потрошителя.

— Могу я попросить передать мне дело Потрошителя, чтобы я смог поближе ознакомиться с ним? — спросил Ганнибал, глядя на Джека. — В файле много информации, и я хотел бы по-новому взглянуть на неё.

— Конечно, Уилл может проводить вас к судмедэкспертам, которые прорабатывают текущие вопросы более подробно, и мы предоставим вам доступ к досье Потрошителя. Вот только изучать его придётся здесь, не покидая помещения.

Ганнибал кивнул в знак согласия, и Уилл подавил ухмылку. Джек только что на блюдечке преподнёс Чесапикскому Потрошителю доступ к своему делу. Ганнибал, должно быть, ликует внутри.

— Я свободен сегодня до вечера, но потом, к сожалению, буду занят до конца следующей недели.

— Тогда пойдём в лабораторию, — предложил Уилл. — Я представлю тебя.

 

Когда Уилл привёл Ганнибала в лабораторию, Беверли сортировала образцы, а Зеллер и Прайс спорили по поводу костяной куколки.

— Это бедренная кость, — сказал Зеллер уверенно, помахивая куском кости перед лицом Джимми.

Уилл улыбнулся их выходкам.

— Агент Катц, — проговорил Ганнибал рядом с ним. Беверли подняла глаза и сняла перчатки, пожимая протянутую руку.

— Доктор Лектер, — поприветствовала она.

— Приятно снова встретиться с вами не в столь удручающих обстоятельствах, — сказал Ганнибал.

Зеллер и Прайс убрали кости и подошли ближе. Прайс сканировал Ганнибала, как новую улику, предоставленную им в распоряжение, в то время как Зеллер переводил взгляд с Уилла на Ганнибала и обратно.

Либо Беверли уже дала прорасти первым сплетням, либо слухи о появлении Ганнибала в его аудитории распространялись с космической скоростью.

— И прошу вас, зовите меня Ганнибал.

 _Это что-то новенькое_ , подумал Уилл и, не совладав с собой, поднял брови. В старой временной шкале Ганнибал не стремился сблизиться с агентами. Тогда он сосредоточился на Уилле и Джеке.

— Только если вы будете звать меня Беверли.

— С удовольствием, — ответил Ганнибал и повернулся, чтобы поздороваться с Прайсом и Зеллером.

— Джимми Прайс и Брайан Зеллер, — представил Уилл. — Доктор Ганнибал Лектер.

Они пожали друг другу руки, а Зеллер всё продолжал перескакивать взглядом с одного на другого. Уилл закатил глаза, удостоверившись, что Брайан на него смотрит. Ответная застенчивая улыбка удивила его, но он улыбнулся тоже.

— Ганнибал согласился консультировать по делу Потрошителя и Поклонника. Мы с Джеком проинструктировали его в общих чертах, но мы не криминалисты.

— Тогда вы пришли по адресу, — сказал Джимми, и они направились к столу.

Уилл одним ухом слушал, как коллеги вводят Ганнибала в курс дела. В основном он сосредоточился на Ганнибале, который казался крайне любопытным и предельно вежливым. Он не колеблясь рассматривал тела и старался не делать ничего неуместного, хотя пару раз, казалось бы, почти случайно преградил дорогу и чуть не столкнулся с Джимми. Уиллу пришлось оттянуть его за руку, чтобы предотвратить столкновение, за что он был вознаграждён благодарной улыбкой от Ганнибала и поднятым вверх большим пальцем от Джимми, когда Ганнибал не видел.

Вполне логично, что Ганнибал одинаково уделял время жертвам Потрошителя и Уилла, но Уилл всё равно был впечатлён его актерским талантом — он рассматривал тела так, будто бы ничего не знает о своих же убийствах.

— Различие в стиле этих двух убийц поражает. Поклонник изувечивает своих жертв после смерти, — сказал Ганнибал Уиллу, пока Беверли и Прайс откатывали стол с телом. Уилл кивнул.

— Может, он брезгливый, — вставил Зеллер.

— Возможно, — ответил Ганнибал, не глядя на Брайана. Он продолжал хмуро смотреть на Уилла. — Думаю, он очень хорошо знаком с тем, как Потрошитель обставляет свои убийства. Однозначный вывод, что он знает Потрошителя.

— Но мы предполагаем, что Потрошитель не знает его, — продолжил Уилл, когда Беверли с Джимми вернулись.

— Ты думаешь, это кто-то, у кого есть доступ к делу? — спросил Уилл.

На лабораторию опустилось неприятное молчание, все размышляли над этой идеей. Уилл подавил улыбку. Ганнибал приступил к исполнению своего плана.

— Кто имеет доступ к делу Потрошителя? Достаточный, чтобы хорошо ознакомиться с ним.

— Множество людей на данный момент, — сказала Беверли, присаживаясь на один из стульев. — Потрошитель убивает уже много лет; огромное количество полицейских, профайлеров, техников-лаборантов и агентов ФБР знакомы с его профилем, ну или по крайней мере знакомы частично.

— Это огромный список кандидатов, — сказал Уилл. — Даже все, кто находятся в этой комнате, за исключением Ганнибала.

— И тебя, — сказала Беверли. — Тебе дали полный доступ только после того, как Поклонник убил Ингрэма. Возможно, вы оба и должны просматривать всех подозреваемых.

— Должны ли мы обсудить это с агентом Кроуфордом? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Я расскажу ему и дам знать, что мы решим, — ответила Беверли.

Ганнибал кивнул и взял своё пальто.

— Я обдумаю всю полученную сегодня информацию и напишу свои выводы агенту Кроуфорду.

 _И обсудишь это со мной, пока мы будем готовить_ , подумал Уилл и улыбнулся.

— Я провожу тебя до машины, — вслух сказал он. — Мне тоже нужно уходить. Собаки проголодались.

Они попрощались с агентами и вернулись в аудиторию забрать вещи.

— Мы увидимся в пятницу? — спросил Уилл, когда они уже стояли возле Бентли Ганнибала.

— С нетерпением жду этого, — с улыбкой ответил Ганнибал. — Сегодня получился интересный день.

— Наблюдать за мной в естественной среде? — спросил Уилл, слегка ухмыляясь, и Ганнибал опустил голову в знак согласия. Ухмылка Уилла сменилась улыбкой.

— Тогда тебе понравится наблюдать за мной в моём доме, — добавил он. — Возможно, тебе всё же захочется одеться более непринуждённо. Собачья шерсть плохо сочетается с твоими костюмами.

— Пожалуй, рискну и оденусь должным образом.

Уилл потянулся, чтобы поцеловать Ганнибала.

— До свидания, Ганнибал.

— До свидания, Уилл.

Он отправился к своей машине, которая была припаркована в другой стороне стоянки. Список вещей, которые необходимо сделать, множился с каждым днём. Ганнибал казался очень расслабленным и довольным своей подпольной жизнью, а вот Уилл находил постоянные интриги чересчур изнурительными.

Тем не менее он должен следовать своему плану.

 

Он поехал домой, покормил собак и заметил письмо от Аланы по поводу Ларри. Вместо того, чтобы писать ответ, Уилл решил просто перезвонить. По телефону они обсудили возможную дату, когда Алана сможет забрать Ларри, и договорились сделать это на следующей неделе. Это было довольно удобно, поскольку давало время для исполнения планов Уилла.

— Итак, — сказала Алана, когда они определились с датой, — как обстоят дела с Ганнибалом?

— Хорошо, — ответил Уилл, не зная точно, куда она клонит своим вопросом.

— Хочешь о чём-нибудь рассказать? — спросила она. Уилл нахмурился.

— А что ты хочешь услышать, Алана? — вернул он ей и услышал вздох.

— Как опера? Всё в порядке? — спросила она, и Уилл наконец понял, в какую сторону повернуть разговор.

— Всё прошло хорошо, — ответил он. — Не моё любимое времяпрепровождение, но мы быстро уехали после представления. Если Ганнибал захочет, я пойду с ним снова. И прекрати волноваться, я могу сказать «нет», если что-то меня не устраивает.

— Я твой друг, — продолжила Алана. — Это моя работа — немного волноваться.

— Точно так же ты будешь и допрашивать Ганнибала? — переспросил Уилл и тут же понял, как грубо это прозвучало. — Извини, — добавил он, напомнив себе, что в этой реальности она никогда не имела отношений с Ганнибалом. Она была его другом и другом Ганнибала, и она оберегала его, потому что беспокоилась.

— Нет, ты прав. Я действительно действую не в твоих интересах. И с Ганнибалом я тоже поговорю, не переживай.

Идея заставила Уилла фыркнуть.

— Спроси, выбрал ли он, что наденет в пятницу, — предложил Уилл.

— Почему? — не поняла Алана, и Уилл улыбнулся.

— Я сказал, что ему стоит сменить свой стиль на что-то более простое из-за собак.

Алана рассмеялась.

— Чёрт, что я могу предложить в обмен на фотографии? — спросила она, всё ещё смеясь.

— Прошло уже достаточно много времени с тех пор, как я заводил отношения, — солгал Уилл, — но думаю, что я должен быть более лоялен к нему, чем к своим друзьям.

— Жаль, — ответила Алана. Он слышал, как она ухмыляется.

Уилл попытался вернуться к написанию книги, но чувствовал себя слишком беспокойно. Нужно было столько всего сделать, да ещё и предвидеть при этом поведение Ганнибала. Находясь рядом с ним, Уилл был счастлив, но приходилось постоянно быть начеку. Он даже не был уверен, что выживет, когда Ганнибал из текущего времени поймёт, что Уилл играл с ним. Истинная сила влечения Ганнибала оставалась для Уилла загадкой, и поэтому сложно было принимать его ухаживания и искренность за чистую монету. Его Ганнибал любил его настолько, что готов был сесть в тюрьму, лишь бы Уилл знал, где найти его. Этот Ганнибал был бесконечно далёк от подобного поступка и, возможно, никогда не приблизится к нему.

На следующий день позвонил его ветеринар и сообщил, что у него есть желающий забрать собаку. На самом деле, это был человек, который когда-то давно уже забрал одну из собак Уилла. Они созвонились и поболтали о старой собаке, которая умерла месяцем ранее, и эта новость вызвала у Уилла меланхолию. Тот маленький пёс был замечательным другом. Уилл рассказал о Марвине и Бастере, так как не мог представить, что когда-нибудь решится отдать Уинстона. Даже говорить о Бастере с Марвином казалось неправильным в преддверии разлуки с Ларри. Они договорились встретиться, но Уилл не смог заставить себя назначить точную дату и сказал, что позвонит ему позже.

Беспокойство Уилла немного улеглось в пятницу перед тем, как должен был приехать Ганнибал. Он тщательно убрался, чуть ранее они спокойно обговорили визит, и Ганнибал легко согласился остаться на ночь. Вот только Уилл постоянно цеплялся за фигуру Беделии краем глаза, и вспоминал, когда в последний раз Ганнибал был на его кухне. Кажется, когда ухо Эбигейл лежало окружённое рвотой в раковине.

Зато собаки были довольны жизнью, и Уилл успокоился, лёжа рядом с ними в кровати.

— Съебись, Беделия, — тихо сказал он, когда та появилась в дверях. Он был не в настроении для психоанализа.

— На этот раз тебе следовало сбежать до того, как вы встретитесь, — сказала она, оставаясь на пороге комнаты. Уилл подумывал над тем, чтобы встать и закрыть дверь перед её носом.

— Я решил не делать этого, — сказал он, обнимая Бастера, который тепло прижался к его животу.

— Глупость, — ответила Беделия. Уиллу очень захотелось закрыть глаза, чтобы игнорировать её, но она была слишком настоящей.

— Любовь, — сказал он, наблюдая за тем, как она вздрогнула.

— Как собака любит своего хозяина, — с презрением проговорила она. — Хозяина, который легко может убить своего питомца без всяких последствий.

 _Ведь это правда_ , подумал Уилл. Даже его Ганнибал спокойно мог убить его. Он бы несомненно жалел об этом и скучал по нему, но вполне мог бы это сделать, если бы появилась необходимость. Уилл любил его, несмотря ни на что. Он любил старого Ганнибала, испещрённого нанесёнными Уиллом шрамами изнутри и снаружи, и он любил этого Ганнибала, без шрамов и не задетого печалью от их долгой борьбы.

— Иногда преданность домашнего питомца передаётся и хозяину, а иногда нет, — сказал Уилл и закрыл глаза. — Если ты не планируешь быть полезной, Беделия, то можешь идти. В конце концов я даже не записывался на приём.

Некоторое время он лежал с закрытыми глазами и в итоге заснул, окружённый теплом собак. Ему снился замок Лектеров и светлячки, танцующие вокруг огромного тотемного столба, воздвигнутого Уиллом.

Его разбудил дверной звонок, и некоторое время Уилл оглядывался, полностью дезориентированный. Он всё ещё ожидал увидеть стены замка, но вместо них наблюдал крашеные стены собственного дома. Бастер, Марвин, Ларри и Уинстон лежали вместе с ним на кровати. Когда звонок повторился, Уилл встал и поспешил вниз. Собаки последовали за ним.

Он открыл дверь и улыбнулся Ганнибалу, который стоял на пороге с сумкой-холодильником в руках.

— Привет, — поздоровался Уилл.

— Здравствуй, Уилл, — ответил Ганнибал, и они обменялись ожидаемым, но всё ещё удивительно нежным поцелуем.

Уилл отступил, позволяя Ганнибалу войти.

— Прошу, проходи. Извини, если тебе пришлось подождать. Я уснул.

Ганнибал колебался, и когда Уилл обернулся, то понял почему. Собаки преградили ему путь и с нетерпением наблюдали за ним.

— Кыш, — прошипел Уилл, щёлкая пальцами, чтобы привлечь их внимание.

— Прекратите запугивать нашего гостя, — сказал он и скомандовал: — Марш на свои лежанки!

Бастер, Ларри и Марвин знали эту команду и поспешили к камину, но Уинстон был новеньким, и Уиллу пришлось самостоятельно отвести его и уложить на лежанку. Когда он обернулся, Ганнибал уже вошёл и наблюдал за ним.

— Уинстон новенький, — пояснил Уилл, — ему ещё предстоит выучить некоторые правила.

— Мне кажется, они очень хорошо себя ведут, — сказал Ганнибал. Уилл почувствовал гордость за свою маленькую стаю.

— Спасибо, — сказал Уилл, улыбаясь. Ганнибал оставил входную дверь открытой и всё ещё не снял пальто.

— Итак, — спросил Уилл с озорной улыбкой. — Какая часть твоей кухни приехала вместе с тобой?

Ганнибал улыбнулся в ответ, и это была восхитительно откровенная улыбка. От таких улыбок у Уилла слабели колени.

— Я принёс только специальные приспособления, которыми может быть не оборудована среднестатистическая кухня, — пояснил Ганнибал, и Уилл приблизился.

— Да-да, разумеется, — сказал он. — Позволишь мне помочь занести всё внутрь?

— Буду признателен за помощь.

Уилл обулся и последовал за Ганнибалом к машине. В багажнике стояли всего две коробки, одну взял он, а вторую принёс Ганнибал. Уилл привёл его на кухню и позволил немного обвыкнуться, пока сам забирал холодильник из прихожей.

Собаки по-прежнему сидели на своих лежанках. Он раздал всем угощение за такое прилежное поведение.

— Как прошла твоя неделя? — спросил Уилл, останавливаясь в дверях кухни. — И должен ли я рассказать, где что находится?

Ганнибал уже снял пальто, и, к радости Уилла, под ним обнаружился не костюм-тройка, а тонкий бордовый джемпер с V-образным вырезом и чёрные брюки. Он знал, что Ганнибал оделся так для него, и внутри сразу же стало тепло.

— Я был бы признателен за экскурсию по дому, — обратился к нему Ганнибал.

Уилл на мгновение замялся, пока не вспомнил, что этот Ганнибал никогда раньше у него не был. Он принял предложение Уилла показать кухню за желание показать дом.

— Пошли, — сказал Уилл, улыбнувшись, когда смог побороть своё смущение. Ганнибал не торопясь исследовал гостиную, задержавшись у книжного шкафа и пианино.

— Ты играешь? — спросил он Уилла.

— Немного, — ответил тот. — Это помогает расслабиться иногда, но я не музыкант, просто знаю, как переставлять пальцы и читать ноты. Ты ведь играешь, не так ли?

Ганнибал кивнул.

— Клавесин, в основном. Он более живой, и мелодия приходит внезапно и полностью, тогда как звуки фортепиано доходят как эхо, как память.

— Тебе придётся сыграть для меня, — сказал Уилл, касаясь его руки.

— Как и тебе, — вернул Ганнибал.

— Поздороваешься с собаками? — задал он вопрос, Ганнибал моргнул, но затем ответил кивком.

— Спасибо, — растаял Уилл и потянул его в сторону камина.

— Это Ларри, — представил он большого пса. Ганнибал наклонился и протянул руку, чтобы тот обнюхал её. Уилл улыбнулся. — Скоро он переедет к Алане.

Бастер вместе с Марвином спрыгнули с лежанок и подбежали, чтобы получить свою порцию внимания. Уилл только покачал головой.

— Это Бастер, самый мелкий — Марвин, и Уинстон. Он присоединился ко мне на прошлой неделе.

Пёс подошёл, когда Уилл позвал его, и вскоре Ганнибал медленно погладил каждую собаку по голове, после того, как они обнюхали его.

— Как Уинстон присоединился к твоей семье? — спросил Ганнибал, когда Уилл, показав всё внизу, вёл его по лестнице на второй этаж.

— Я тебе не рассказывал? — отозвался тот, зная, что не говорил. Ганнибал покачал головой, и пока Уилл показывал ванную, он успел выложить отредактированную версию истории о бедном хозяине и голодной собаке. Свой рассказ он закончил в спальне.

— Это было очень благородно с твоей стороны, — сказал Ганнибал, зацепившись взглядом за кровать.

Уилл пожал плечами.

— Я хотел помочь Уинстону, и потому помог его хозяину.

— Это гораздо больше, чем сделало бы большинство людей.

— Я немного одержим собаками, — пошутил Уилл. Ганнибал посмотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением.

— Эта комната долго не использовалась, — внезапно сказал он. Уилл начал заливаться румянцем.

— До недавнего времени я спал внизу на раскладной кровати, — пояснил он. — Решил, что настало время перемен.

— И ты отдал многих своих собак, — продолжил размышления Ганнибал. — Ты кардинально изменил свою жизнь за последние месяцы.

Уилл закатил глаза и ткнул его локтем в бок. Что вызвало восхитительное удивлённое выражение на лице Ганнибала.

— Не психоанализируйте меня, доктор Лектер, — предупредил он. — Если вы будете меня психоанализировать, я стану вашим пациентом, а не любовником, и как ваш пациент, выгоню вас сразу же после ужина.

Уголок губ Ганнибала дрогнул, и Уилл обрадовался такой реакции. Следовало дать Ганнибалу небольшой козырь в игре.

— И да, я купил новую кровать и стал использовать эту комнату после знакомства с тобой.

— Я польщён, — Ганнибал широко улыбнулся.

— Это хорошо, — сказал Уилл. На мгновение ему просто захотелось затащить Ганнибала в кровать и привести его в полнейший беспорядок. Эта постоянная потребность в физическом контакте была немного неудобной. Но он оправдывал себя тем, что его сексуальная связь с Ганнибалом была чем-то новым, и тело всё ещё остро реагировало на его близость.

— Давай готовить? — предложил он, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о сексе.

Ганнибал улыбнулся.

— С превеликим удовольствием.

 

Уилл не переставал улыбаться, пока Ганнибал разгружал коробки. Он принёс не всю свою кухню, но был близок к этому.

Уилл помогал в нарезке ингредиентов и старался не думать о мясе, которое готовил Ганнибал. Часть своего отвращения он оставил ещё в тот раз, когда заманивал Ганнибала после выхода из Балтиморской клиники для невменяемых преступников, однако до сих пор было тяжело осознавать, что кусок мяса когда-то являлся человеком. Уилл пообещал себе, что будет следить за этим и придерживаться убийств исключительно плохих людей, когда их завесы спадут.

Они готовили запеканку, и когда она оказалась в духовке, ушли в гостиную с бутылкой вина. Уилл автоматически пошёл к креслам, а потом вспомнил, что у него теперь есть диван, и остановился как вкопанный. Он смущённо посмотрел на Ганнибала.

— Диван или кресла?

Ганнибал улыбнулся, и Уилл осознал, что тот понимает подоплёку вопроса — насколько близко они будут друг к другу.

— Я подумал, что сначала мы можем обсудить дела и составленный мной профиль, — сказал Ганнибал. Уилл чувствовал себя несколько разочарованным, но не удивлённым. Само собой, Ганнибал хотел поговорить о деле. Он сел в кресло, наблюдая, как Ганнибал занимает место напротив. Оказавшись лицом к лицу, Уилл начал тонуть в воспоминаниях и, втянув носом аромат вина, отпил сразу половину.

— Я прочитал твои профили Потрошителя и Поклонника, — сказал он, покручивая ножку бокала.

— Ты согласен? — спросил Ганнибал.

Уилл пожал плечами.

— Думаю, ты достаточно сдержан по отношению к Потрошителю, — ответил он. Если Ганнибал хотел получить похвалу любой из своих личностей, ему придётся потрудиться.

— В каком отношении? — спросил Ганнибал, и Уилл чуть не улыбнулся от демонстрации притворной растерянности. А, возможно, она была настоящей, и Ганнибал смущён тем, как быстро Уилл узнал его.

— Ты не решился сделать выводы о нём, — сказал Уилл. — Может быть, тебе показалось, что его профиль похож на твою собственную историю. Мне бы тоже было некомфортно. В некоторых местах ты позволяешь себе отвлекаться от профилирования, вместо этого анализируя детали своей работы.

Уилл знал, что Ганнибал очень внимательно наблюдает за ним во время разговора. Он ступил на очень тонкий, опасный лёд.

— Ты считаешь, что он похож на меня? — спросил Ганнибал, Уилл резко кивнул.

— У него медицинское образование, скорее всего, хирургия. Он хорошо образованный и заметный человек, но не вызывает подозрений. Он любит искусство, он видит свои убийства актом искусства, способом сделать из грубых свиней что-то прекрасное. Он возвышает их.

— Ты поклоняешься ему, — заметил Ганнибал. Уилл заставил себя не реагировать на употребление подобного глагола и махнул рукой, будто посчитал эти слова неважными.

— По сравнению с большинством серийных убийц, Потрошитель — художник, и его работа прекрасна в моём видении, — ответил Уилл, почувствовав изумление Ганнибала и внезапный прилив любви к нему.

— Твоя эмпатия позволяет тебе сопереживать ему? — предположил Ганнибал. Уилл улыбнулся.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, — поспешно сказал он, делая вид будто морализирует свои предыдущие слова. — Я не одобряю его убийства. Но я вижу красоту его работы и понимаю, почему он это делает. В его глазах они свиньи, недостойные жить. Правда, профиль жертв его поклонника я понимаю лучше.

— Если мы правы в том, как он выбирает их, — сказал Ганнибал.

— Да, но я чувствую, что мы правы. Его жертвы — убийцы, а убийцы не достойны жизни.

— Значит, он самоубийца? Ведь он тоже убивает.

Уилл моргнул, но не ответил на вопрос. Ганнибал прожигал его взглядом.

— Он не чувствует вины, — медленно продолжил Уилл. — Это его письма Потрошителю, и если для этого нужно убить некоторых хищников, то ему не жаль. Его послания важнее жизни людей. И себя он точно не убьёт.

— Ты не указал этого в его профиле, — сказал Ганнибал, рассматривая его.

— Я не думал об этом, пока ты не задал вопрос.

И он не хотел включать слишком много информации в профиль. Уилл был уверен, что Ганнибал поднял эту тему, чтобы узнать, насколько тонким был профиль его преследователя. Он подталкивал Уилла, использовал, чтобы больше узнать о Поклоннике, и одновременно о том, как работает мозг самого Уилла.

— Продолжай спрашивать, — предложил Уилл с улыбкой, чтобы рассеять подозрения. — Мне бы очень хотелось сделать профиль более детальным. Сейчас он кажется мне плоским.

— Почему его интересует Потрошитель?

— Почему именно он? — спросил Уилл. — До сих пор мы думали, что он восхищается Потрошителем, потому что тот отреагировал на него.

Он остановился, делая вид, что задумался. Не мешает навести немного тумана.

— Возможно, это именно Потрошитель неправильно понял представленную работу, — сказал Уилл. — А его поклонник лишь на это отреагировал.

Ганнибал не ответил, просто следил за его размышлениями. Уилл испытал момент разочарования. Они играли в кошки-мышки, и ему было тяжело удерживать все мысли и идеи сразу.

 — Что ты думаешь о Поклоннике? — спросил он Ганнибала.

Ганнибал откинулся на спинку кресла и перевёл взгляд на свои руки.

— Он прагматичен, целеустремлён и организован, — сказал он и посмотрел Уиллу в глаза. — У него есть знания в криминалистике и судмедэкспертизе…

— Как и у Потрошителя, — прервал его Уилл. Ганнибал кивнул. — Поклонник не хочет, чтобы его увидели или нашли. Единственная причина демонстрации его убийств — послание, которое он хочет отправить.

— Послание для Потрошителя, — заключил Ганнибал, и Уилл подавил улыбку.

— Вероятно.

— И почему же он заинтересован в нём, Уилл?

 _Потому что я люблю тебя_ , подумал Уилл. _И хочу быть с тобой, а чтобы ты уважал меня, нужно впечатлить тебя моими работами._

— Я не уверен, — сказал он со вздохом. — Пока я его не понимаю. И если честно, больше хочу сконцентрироваться на профиле Потрошителя.

— Потому что Джек подталкивает тебя к этому? — спросил Ганнибал. Ну вот они и вернулись к тем бесчисленным разговорам с его Ганнибалом в самом начале их знакомства. Уиллу было интересно, не хочет ли этот Ганнибал так же настроить его против Джека. Вполне вероятно, решил он.

— Джек одержим Потрошителем, — сказал он Ганнибалу. — Я уверен, что он пришёл ко мне за консультацией, где-то в глубине души надеясь заставить меня работать именно над его профилем.

— Тебе удобно работать с Джеком?

— Я уладил все вопросы с отделом персонала, прежде чем начать сотрудничество, — сказал Уилл. — Джек готов сделать всё возможное, чтобы убийцы оказались за решёткой. Рано или поздно мне придётся отстаивать свою независимость от него. Но в глубине души агент Кроуфорд хороший человек, желающий спасти невиновных.

— Ты сопереживаешь Джеку? — спросил Ганнибал с любопытством.

Уилл улыбнулся и некоторое время боролся с собой, желая встать и подойти к Ганнибалу. Потом вспомнил, что никакого смысла в этой борьбе уже нет, и поднялся с кресла.


	8. Глава 8

— Я сопереживаю всем, — сказал Уилл, подходя ближе к Ганнибалу. Тот выглядел удивлённым. Ещё больше он удивился, когда Уилл осторожно взобрался к нему на колени. Уилл медлил, потому что оба они были мужчинами, к тому же он считал себя достаточно тяжёлым, но рука Ганнибала обхватила его за талию, и их совместная поза обрела естественную лёгкость. Он обнял Ганнибала за шею, разделяя с ним одно дыхание на двоих.

— Часть меня всегда будет тем человеком, которому я в данный момент сочувствую. Я никогда не буду только собой, — прошептал Уилл, глядя Ганнибалу в глаза.

— Кто с тобой сейчас? — спросил Ганнибал, свободной рукой поглаживая его бедро сквозь ткань джинсов.

— Хотел бы я сказать, что только ты, — ответил Уилл. — Но есть Потрошитель, Поклонник и Джек.

Собственные слова заставили его поморщиться.

Ганнибал мягко поцеловал его, постепенно углубляя поцелуй. Он укусил Уилла за нижнюю губу, и тот открыл рот, позволяя вторгнуться в него языком. Уилл закрыл глаза, разрешая взять Ганнибалу всё, что он хотел, и прекрасно зная, что тому требуется исключить влияние всех остальных на разум Уилла. Руки Ганнибала сжимали и тискали его тело так сильно, что Уилл был вынужден схватиться за спинку кресла, чтобы не свалиться с коленей. Такая поза казалась бы страшно неудобной, но потеря контроля Ганнибалом определённо того стоила. Уилл даже забыл, что может съехать с коленей в любой момент. Слишком заманчивым оказалось зрелище, когда Ганнибал во время физической близости проявлял настоящего себя.

Его губы двинулись к открытому горлу, и Уилл застонал. _Укуси меня снова_ , подумал он, но вслух не сказал ничего.

— Еда… — прошептал Уилл, тяжело дыша.

— Это особая запеканка, — ответил Ганнибал. Уилл был удовлетворён, что его дыхание тоже оказалось неровным. — Потребуется ещё полтора часа, чтобы она дошла до готовности.

Уилл хрипло рассмеялся.

— Ты выбрал такой рецепт именно за этим? — спросил он, улыбаясь.

— Я не ожидал, что ты окажешься у меня на коленях, — сказал Ганнибал вместо ответа, но Уилл видел, как подрагивает уголок его рта.

— Ну так мы будем разговаривать на темы, связанные с моей профессией, или всё-таки поднимемся наверх, пока готовится ужин? — спросил Уилл. Он сам не был уверен, какого ответа желает больше. Говорить о Потрошителе как альтер-эго Ганнибала или трахнуть его самого. Разве не стоило беспокоиться, что его разум теперь ассоциирует убийство с сексом? Уилл надеялся, что сможет заставить свои мысли не пересекаться в столь щекотливых темах.

Ганнибал ничего не ответил, он просто обхватил Уилла за талию и поднял с кресла их обоих.

— Значит, наверх, — заключил Уилл, но больше они ничего не обсуждали, пока добирались до спальни. Он потянул рубашку через голову, позволяя ей упасть на пол, и обернулся к Ганнибалу, наблюдая, как тот раздевается.

Теперь казалось так легко и естественно раздеться перед Ганнибалом и завалить его обнажённого в кровать. Гораздо проще, чем говорить с ним об убийствах, и куда приятнее. А дальше последовали бесчисленные прикосновения рук, языка и горячей кожи.

Уилл оседлал Ганнибала и улыбнулся ему, когда тот с благоговением прикоснулся к следу от укуса на плече.

— Хочешь укусить ещё раз? — спросил он. Было бы больно, но оставшийся шрам стоил полученной боли.

Ганнибал, казалось, рассматривал такую возможность, нежно поглаживая заживающую корочку и покрасневшую кожу вокруг. Прикосновения к укусу всё ещё доставляли дискомфорт, и Уилл вспомнил твёрдую, но нежную хватку Ганнибала, когда тот всадил ему нож в живот.

— Он хорошо заживает, и ты заботишься об этом. Если укусить тут снова, можно вызвать инфекцию и останутся рубцы, — наконец сказал Ганнибал.

Уилл вздохнул, и Ганнибал вопросительно поднял брови.

— Или ты хочешь шрам? — спросил он. Уилл отвернулся.

— Привлекательная мысль, — признался тот, — но я не должен был рассказывать тебе о ней. Это выдало бы, как сильно я хочу тебя.

— Ты приобрёл для меня кровать, — сказал Ганнибал, схватив Уилла за задницу и раздвигая её в стороны, чтобы проскользнуть членом между половинками. — И ты сопровождал меня в оперу. Насколько я понимаю, это значимые для тебя жесты.

— Мне так стыдно, — сказал Уилл и потёрся о член Ганнибала. Он чувствовал, как тот дёрнулся и стал ещё твёрже. — К счастью, я уверен, что надеть простую одежду и поприветствовать моих собак — достаточный ответный жест для тебя. Но теперь мы должны сосредоточиться на чём-то другом, разве нет?

Вместо ответа Ганнибал стиснул его ягодицы, прижимая ещё ближе к себе. Внезапное трение от этого действия заставило Уилла вздрогнуть и неровно выдохнуть. И ещё он понял, что так и не снял очки, но даже не подумал избавиться от них. Он позволил своим рукам гладить грудь Ганнибала сквозь жёсткие волосы, а затем схватился за его плечи, чтобы найти опору. Уилл наслаждался, слушая, как ускоряется дыхание Ганнибала, когда их члены стали тереться друг о друга.

— Смазка, — хрипло сказал Ганнибал. Уилл заставил себя отодвинуться, чтобы найти бутылочку в тумбочке рядом. Руки дрожали, пока он пытался открыть её. Да ещё и Ганнибал отвлекал, поигрывая с его сосками. Он обеими руками гладил, потирал и сжимал их. Лёгкая боль смешивалась с удовольствием и делала Уилла абсолютно раскоординированным.

— Прекрати, — жалобно попросил Уилл. К его удивлению, Ганнибал остановился, спустившись руками вниз, и теперь поглаживая его бока. Это было щекотно, и Уилл невольно засмеялся, изгибаясь. Бутылка, так и не сдавшись, окончательно выпала из его пальцев, а сам он опрокинулся на Ганнибала, глядя ему в глаза и встречая там удовлетворённую улыбку.

_Ты действительно чувствуешь это?_ интересовался Уилл. _Надеюсь, что так, потому что я чувствую себя потрясающе._

— Позволь мне помочь, — сказал Ганнибал и одним щелчком открыл смазку. Он вылил её в открытые ладони Уилла, закрыл бутылку и откинул подальше на кровать, а когда Уилл согрел её между пальцами, снова сел, усадив его к себе на колени. Решив, что смазка уже достаточно тёплая, Уилл обхватил оба их члена вместе и распределил рукой смазку между ними. Ему пришлось подавить вдох от острого удовольствия при соприкосновении. Ганнибал тоже удовлетворённо выдохнул, и когда Уилл поднял взгляд, увидел, что голова Ганнибала откинута назад, а глаза наполовину прикрыты. Его волосы в абсолютном хаосе падали на глаза. Ганнибал потянулся и обвил своей рукой руку Уилла, усиливая трение.

Прикосновение гладких, но мозолистых рук Ганнибала и удовольствие от скольжения было восхитительным. Вскоре Уилл беспощадно пытался отхватить как можно больше удовольствия от процесса, а Ганнибал с несвойственным для себя пылом не мог контролировать собственные движения. Он казался таким же неудержимым, как и Уилл, когда крепко обхватывал и жёстко отдрачивал им. Его лицо светилось испытываемым удовольствием, и Уилл жадно наблюдал за этим завораживающим зрелищем. Когда Ганнибал кончил, он впервые полностью закрыл глаза и с долгим громким стоном откинул голову назад. Уилл почувствовал, как сперма брызнула ему на живот и на член. Этого оказалось достаточно для его собственного оргазма. Потрясённый интенсивностью ощущений, он вскрикнул и, кончив, выпустил их члены из руки. Ганнибал всё ещё продолжал поглаживать их, но вскоре успокоился и тоже отнял руку. Уилл рухнул на него сверху. Очки оказались зажаты между его головой и грудью Ганнибала. Они оба тяжело дышали.

— Ты плачешь, — сказал Ганнибал, коснувшись лица Уилла. Моргнув, он понял, что Ганнибал прав.

— Я в порядке, — сказал он и выгнулся, когда Ганнибал снял с него очки и вытер слёзы с лица. — Просто немного не в себе.

— Тебе нужно побыть одному? — спросил Ганнибал, искренне удивив этим вопросом Уилла. Никто никогда не спрашивал его об этом, даже старый Ганнибал не упускал возможности увидеть его уязвимым.

— Возможно, — ответил Уилл с улыбкой. — Но я не хочу.

Ганнибал кивнул и прижал его к груди. Он тихонько перебирал волосы Уилла, не говоря ни слова и не требуя что-то взамен. Тело и разум начали медленно спускаться с пика оргазма и близости. Это дало время восстановить барьеры и напомнить себе, что он Уилл Грэм. Что он любил собак с их беспрекословной преданностью, любил тишину своего дома, любил рыбачить и мастерить приманки. Он вздохнул под руками Ганнибала.

— Что же, теперь здесь нет больше никого, кроме тебя, — сказал Уилл спустя несколько минут, когда окончательно восстановился.

— И тебя, — добавил Ганнибал.

— И меня, — согласился Уилл.

Они полежали ещё какое-то время, наслаждаясь посторгазменной сытостью и легко лаская друг друга. Ганнибал вздохнул и потянулся под Уиллом.

— Мне скоро нужно будет проверить запеканку, — сказал он.

— Я думал, она готовится в течение двух часов? — спросил Уилл нахмурившись.

— Она будет готова через час, но сейчас её нужно проверить, — сказал Ганнибал без эмоций, и Уилл взглянул на него, забавно улыбаясь.

— Ты солгал, чтобы затащить меня в постель? — спросил он и получил быстрый укоризненный взгляд в ответ, но не позволил себе испугаться.

— Я не упомянул о необходимости проверять её во время приготовления, — медленно ответил Ганнибал.

— Ага-ага, — сказал Уилл, пряча своё усмехающееся лицо на груди Ганнибала. Он одновременно услышал и почувствовал чужой вздох. Пришлось подавить смех и поцеловать Ганнибала в грудь.

— Я пойду приму душ, — сказал он и отодвинулся. Они оба были немного липкими, и мышцы ног слегка горели после непривычной позы.

Уилл быстро принял душ. Он был чересчур взволнован близостью Ганнибала, чтобы провести без него хотя бы одну лишнюю минуту. Выходя из ванной, Уилл задумался, стоит ли надеть к ужину более официальную одежду. Получалось, что он только дважды ел с Ганнибалом, не одевшись должным образом. Уилл подошёл к комоду и остановился, увидев, что Ганнибал сложил свою одежду аккуратной стопкой. Вещи лежали на комоде, а сумка по-прежнему стояла внизу. Следуя инстинктам, Уилл надел редко используемые пижамные штаны и футболку, а затем спустился вниз.

Он обнаружил Ганнибала на кухне проверяющим духовку в окружении виляющих собачьих хвостов. Тот переоделся в свежую одежду, и это было обидно. Несколько драгоценных мгновений Уилл надеялся, что Ганнибал будет готовить голым, но он, должно быть, привёз с собой ещё один комплект одежды и помылся в ванной на первом этаже.

— Теперь я чувствую себя неуместно, — сказал Уилл, стоя в дверях. Ганнибал закончил свою работу, закрыл духовку, и только потом повернулся к нему. Его взгляд прошёлся по телу Уилла, и он улыбнулся.

— Я считаю, что это можно упустить из виду, так как у нас неофициальный ужин, — сказал он.

_А кроме того, тебе нравится иметь лёгкий доступ к телу_ , подумал Уилл и улыбнулся, довольный своим выбором наряда.

— Запеканка в порядке? — спросил он. Ганнибал кивнул.

— Мы сядем за стол минут через пятьдесят — час, — ответил он.

Уилл чувствовал себя слишком умиротворённым, чтобы продолжать разговоры об убийствах и каннибализме.

— Хочешь проверить, настроено ли до сих пор моё пианино? — предложил он и получил восторженный взгляд Ганнибала.

Странно было сидеть рядом с ним, наигрывая простую мелодию. На крошечной скамейке едва хватало места для одного, но Ганнибала, казалось, это совершенно не заботило, поэтому Уилл тоже решил не заморачиваться.

— Кто тебя обучал? — спросил Ганнибал после того, как Уилл закончил свою довольно натянутую игру.

— Я самоучка, — ответил Уилл. — Мне понравилась идея играть на пианино, поэтому когда я купил дом вместе с этим старьём, заодно приобрёл несколько книг, нот и музыкальных пособий. Ты обучался профессиональной игре?

— Меня обучил мой дядя, — ответил Ганнибал, начиная знакомое классическое произведение. — Он воспитывал меня после смерти родителей.

Уилл заставил себя оставаться спокойным и расслабленным, надеясь, что Ганнибал раскроет больше информации. И он не ошибся.

— Дядя надеялся, что это проложит связь между нами, но очень скоро стало очевидно, что мне нужен более опытный учитель, чем он.

— Он нашёл другой способ наладить взаимосвязь с тобой? — спросил Уилл, и Ганнибал кинул на него оценивающий взгляд, продолжая при этом играть.

— Да, — сказал он после минуты игры. — Он был хорошим художником и научил меня рисовать. Хотя он предпочёл бы, чтобы я следовал его стилю, мне всегда нравились чёткие линии рисунков.

— Чёрно-белые, чёткие границы, — проговорил Уилл. В его голове картина сложилась быстро. Молодой Ганнибал со своими слишком реалистичными эскизами, в то время как дядя пытается заставить его играть с цветами и выпустить на волю фантазию.

— Архитектура и анатомия, — сказал Уилл, наконец обнаружив связь. — Ты когда-нибудь показывал ему свои работы?

Мелодия окончилась, и одновременно с этим оборвалась и фантазия Уилла о молодом Ганнибале. К его облегчению, Ганнибал смотрел на него с почтением.

— Мой талантливый мальчик, — сказал он, касаясь рукой щеки Уилла.

— Прости, — сказал тот, прильнув к руке. — Я делаю это не специально.

— Ты не должен извиняться, — сказал Ганнибал твёрдо. — Мне льстит, что ты находишь меня настолько интересным, чтобы сопереживать на столь глубоком уровне.

Он наклонился и нежно поцеловал Уилла в губы.

— И если ты продолжишь извиняться, я в конце концов утомлю тебя, так что тебе стоит рассмотреть возможность более бережно расходовать свои извинения.

— Ты меня не утомляешь, — не согласился Уилл и поцеловал Ганнибала в ответ. — Ты слишком удивительный.

— Как и ты, — сказал Ганнибал. — Сыграем ещё?

Уилл покачал головой.

— Поиграй ты, а я послушаю.

— Если хочешь.

— Хочу, — сказал Уилл и остался рядом с Ганнибалом, слушая и наслаждаясь близостью. Его сознание ещё немного дрейфовало в будущем после падения со скалы и мечтах о подобной сцене в том самом доме над обрывом, но он оттолкнул эту фантазию прочь. У него сейчас был этот Ганнибал, и с каждой проведённой вместе минутой он всё ближе подбирался к нему и чувствовал их зарождающуюся связь.

_Я привяжу тебя к себе_ , подумал Уилл.

Когда Ганнибал закончил играть, Уилл оказался поражён своими мыслями. Смутившись, он посмотрел на Ганнибала, но тот улыбался в ответ.

— Пора, — сказал он Уиллу. — Запеканка будет готова через несколько минут.

Уилл накрывал на стол, пока Ганнибал украшал тарелки так, как диктовал ему собственный вкус. Всё это казалось удивительно знакомым.

— Как долго ты оставался со своим дядей? — спросил Уилл, когда они сели ужинать. Мясо было потрясающе вкусным, и это порождало глубокое чувство вины. Ему нужно было отвлечься, а Ганнибал затронул давно интересующую его тему прошлого.

— Моя семья умерла, когда мне было восемь, ещё несколько лет я провёл в приюте, пока дядя не нашёл меня, — сказал Ганнибал, не особо вдаваясь в подробности. — Он не ожидал и не планировал нести ответственность за ребёнка, но его жена присматривала за мной, когда я был подростком.

Уилл улыбнулся, представляя Ганнибала в подростковом возрасте.

— Ты всё ещё видишься с ними?

— Жена моего дяди — японка, и после того, как я поступил в университет, они перебрались из Франции в её родную страну, — объяснил Ганнибал.

Он не ответил на вопрос Уилла, и тот решил больше не поднимать эту тему. Идея о том, что у Ганнибала остался кто-то, помимо Чио, была очень заманчивой.

— Мой отец умер ещё до того, как я попытался поступить в ФБР, — сказал он вместо этого. Казалось справедливым поделиться взамен историей своей жизни. — Мы никогда не были особо близки, но свою мать я не знал, а он всегда был рядом, даже когда я этого не хотел.

— Он не понимал твоего дара, — сказал Ганнибал. Это не было вопросом.

Уилл грустно улыбнулся.

— Нет, он предпочёл бы, чтобы я был нормальным. Со временем я научился не привлекать внимания к своему отличию.

— Это была жестокость, или он был настолько простодушен?

Уилл покачал головой.

— Отец никогда не влиял на меня напрямую. Я просто сопереживал ему, — быстро сказал он, удивляясь силе собственных чувств, которые внезапно всколыхнул этот разговор.

_Невозможно оставить в прошлом собственных родителей_ , думал Уилл.

— Это казалось проблемой, когда я был моложе. Я встречал людей и просто начинал их понимать, говорить как они, адаптироваться к их потребностям. Теперь я знаю себя лучше, у меня было достаточно времени, чтобы узнать себя и стать собой.

— Сам по себе, — добавил Ганнибал, и Уилл усмехнулся.

— И это тоже, — согласился он.

После ужина они выпустили собак и снова забрались в постель. Ганнибал настаивал, что хочет прочесть набросок книги Уилла, тот согласился и распечатал всё, что было написано до этого. Он свернулся калачиком рядом с Ганнибалом и просто наслаждался близостью его тела, пока тот читал. Это было так хорошо и так по-домашнему, что Уилл очень быстро расслабился.

Он проснулся в темноте, прижимаясь к спине Ганнибала. Было так удобно, тепло, и ещё он немного возбудился, сам не зная почему. Должно быть, что-то приснилось, но он не мог вспомнить — что. Определённо что-то приятное. Уилл взглянул на часы — время близилось к рассвету. Он аккуратно выпутался из одеял и спустился вниз проверить собак. Затем выпустил их на улицу и задумался, должен ли вернуться в кровать к Ганнибалу или начать готовить завтрак. Улыбнувшись, Уилл решил разбудить Ганнибала. Во всяком случае, он был более компетентен в вопросах приготовления еды.

Ганнибал уже не спал, когда Уилл проскользнул под одеяло и прикоснулся к его ногам своими холодными ступнями. Было бы удивительно наоборот, если бы Ганнибал не проснулся, когда он покидал кровать.

— В общем, — сказал Уилл, обнимая Ганнибала поперёк груди, — я думал позавтракать хлопьями, но потом решил разбудить тебя, чтобы ты не заработал сердечный приступ, увидев, что я ем.

Ганнибал тихо рассмеялся, и Уилл с удовольствием наблюдал его открытое, сонное лицо.

— Постараюсь предложить тебе более питательную пищу, — сказал Ганнибал хриплым ото сна голосом.

— Хорошо, — ответил Уилл улыбаясь, позволяя своим рукам исследовать его грудь. Так приятно было иметь доступ к его телу, наслаждаться возможностью прикасаться к нему.

Но всё же он чувствовал себя немного глупо из-за собственного энтузиазма. Интересно, имел ли Ганнибал подобные проблемы.

_Возможно_ , решил Уилл. В конце концов Ганнибал проводил много времени вместе с ним, принимал его причуды и ещё даже не попытался изменить его. _Если не считать посланного за мной убийцы_.

— Если ты хочешь позавтракать, придётся отпустить меня, Уилл, — сказал Ганнибал, но не предпринял никаких попыток отстраниться. Они гладили друг друга, и Уиллу очень нравились эти лёгкие касания.

— Сначала завтрак, потом секс? — предложил он спустя ещё несколько минут ласок, и почувствовал очередное тихое хихиканье Ганнибала.

— Мне приятно, что я забавляю тебя, — сказал Уилл без улыбки и погладил эрекцию Ганнибала сквозь ткань его пижамных штанов. Сначала Уилла накрыло удовольствием, когда дыхание Ганнибала ускорилось, а следом — разочарованием, когда тот убрал его руку, поднося к губам и целуя ладонь.

— Позволь мне накормить тебя, — ласково произнёс Ганнибал, а его свободная рука мягко сжала задницу Уилла. — Впоследствии ты сможешь принять душ, и мы будем заниматься сексом столько, сколько пожелаешь.

— Хорошо, — вздохнув сказал Уилл и выбрался из рук Ганнибала, чтобы встать на колени поперёк кровати.

— Предполагаю, ты хочешь, чтобы я принял душ, чтобы ты… мы… занялись проникающим сексом? — спросил он, избегая слова «трахнул». Невозможно было даже подумать об употреблении грязных словечек рядом с Ганнибалом. Придётся найти другие способы выразить свои пожелания.

— Если ты захочешь, — ответил Ганнибал и тоже сел.

— Я не делал этого раньше, — сказал Уилл. — Тебе придётся научить меня.

— С удовольствием, — откликнулся Ганнибал.

Они поцеловались и вылезли из кровати. У Уилла кружилась голова от предвкушения, но он также чувствовал себя глупо, потому что так сильно волновался. Ганнибал, конечно же, был абсолютно спокоен, по крайней мере снаружи. Уилл надеялся, что он хоть немного взволнован внутри.

После завтрака Уилл отправился в душ и вымылся так чисто, как только смог. Если ему это понравится, нужно будет погуглить самый простой способ подготовить себя. Вероятно, он должен был это сделать ещё до того, как приглашать Ганнибала.

Его не было в спальне, когда Уилл вышел из душа, и он голым залез в кровать, чтобы подождать.

— Давно ждёшь? — спросил Ганнибал, появившись в дверях через несколько минут.

_Годы и годы_ , подумал Уилл и сказал с улыбкой:

— Я сам виноват — поторопился.

Разумеется, Ганнибал был джентльменом, и не накинулся на него сразу, как только присоединился в постели. Они долго целовались, касались и тёрлись друг о друга, пока Уилл не остановился, потому что всё это было слишком сухим.

— Смазка, — сказал он опухшими губами и наблюдал, как Ганнибал достаёт что-то из своей сумки. Ганнибал принёс с собой презервативы, ещё любрикант и, неожиданно, латексные перчатки. Уилл хмуро посмотрел на них.

— Латексные перчатки вызывают ассоциации с работой? — невозмутимо спросил Ганнибал.

— Да, — ответил Уилл. — Места преступлений, трупы, лаборатория.

А ещё больница, когда его зашивали после потрошения, и руки Ганнибала, когда он насильно скармливал ему ухо Эбигейл. Но об этих причинах он упомянуть не мог. Тем не менее его эрекция пропала. Ганнибал заметил, но проигнорировал это, надевая перчатку на правую руку.

— Позволь мне добавить приятные воспоминания о них, — попросил он и подождал, пока Уилл кивнёт, прежде чем налить смазку на ладонь и распределить её между пальцами. Уилл смотрел с настороженным интересом.

— Ты можешь лечь на живот и подложить под таз подушку, — сказал Ганнибал. — Или остаться лежать на боку или…

— Или я могу встать в коленно-локтевую, — добавил Уилл. Он думал об этом, но трудно было решиться. В конце концов он выбрал именно эту позицию, потому что так имел больше возможности двигаться. Хотя было обидным не видеть при этом лицо Ганнибала. Уилл нахмурился, когда Ганнибал начал гладить его анус скользкими пальцами в перчатке. Он чувствовал себя так, будто проходит обследование предстательной железы. Он усмехнулся этой мысли, и рука Ганнибала замерла.

— Извини, — сказал Уилл, повернув голову к Ганнибалу, который вопросительно смотрел на него. — Я просто подумал… ну…

_Это прозвучит совершенно по-идиотски_ , Уилл обругал себя и колебался, прежде чем продолжить.

— Это действительно должно быть так похоже на медицинский осмотр, доктор Лектер? — спросил он через плечо и был вознаграждён улыбкой.

— Совершенно верно, мистер Грэм, — ответил он и похлопал рукой по заднице, прежде чем продолжить поглаживать, раскрывая его ягодицы. Уилл отвернулся и опустил голову.

— Итак, вы делаете это со всеми своими пациентами? — спросил Уилл игриво. Игра казалась прекрасным отвлечением от подготовки.

— Как вы знаете, я больше не практикующий врач, — ответил Ганнибал и протолкнул указательный палец в Уилла до первой фаланги. Это вызвало сопротивление, и пришлось сознательно заставить себя расслабиться.

— Значит, этот домашний визит является исключением, доктор Лектер? — спросил он и глубоко вдохнул, когда Ганнибал двинул пальцем вперёд-назад.

— Абсолютно, — твёрдо заявил Ганнибал. Он полностью вытащил палец, и Уилл услышал щелчок тюбика со смазкой, прежде чем палец снова протолкнулся в него, на этот раз глубже. До этого момента Уилл не находил происходящее хоть в какой-то мере возбуждающим, а вот теперь стало интересно. Он открывался перед Ганнибалом. И хотя он не мог открыть свой разум — предложение тела было достаточной заменой.

— Рад слышать, потому что думаю, что такое обследование — слишком сильное проявление дружеских чувств, чтобы сохранить лицензию, — сказал Уилл и закрыл глаза. — Или сохранить своего партнёра, если вы делаете это с кем-то ещё.

Движения слегка изменили ритм на последнем предложении, и Уилл самодовольно улыбнулся. Свободная рука Ганнибала коснулась его поясницы. Уилл вздрогнул от тепла, которое излучал Ганнибал, лаская его кожу.

— В таком случае я не буду заниматься этим с кем-либо, кроме своего партнёра, — сказал Ганнибал, и Уилл сначала услышал движение, а потом почувствовал поцелуй в позвоночник.

— Время добавить ещё один палец? — Уилл отклонился, потому что внезапно ощущения стали слишком интенсивными.

— Да, — ответил Ганнибал.

Второй палец он добавил без лишних слов. Уилл уже чувствовал себя расслабленным, и даже начал понимать все прелести подготовки и растягивания.

— Кажется, у вас возникли проблемы с поиском моей простаты, доктор Лектер, — хрипло поддразнил он. Ответ Ганнибала заключался во внезапном стимулировании этой самой точки, из-за чего Уиллу перехватило дыхание и накрыло ощущением изысканного удовольствия.

— Ладно, ладно, ты нашёл, — сказал Уилл, тяжело дыша, но Ганнибал не прекратил стимуляцию. Уилл застонал, рухнув лицом на кровать и схватившись руками за простыни.

— Знаете ли вы, мистер Грэм, что регулярный массаж простаты снижает риск развития рака предстательной железы?

Он закатил глаза, частично потому, что Ганнибал не вышел из роли, но главным образом из-за того, что чувствовал себя потрясающе.

— Я… — начал Уилл. — Я не…

Он снова застонал, когда Ганнибал вытащил пальцы и опять нанёс на них смазку.

— На самом деле, у меня уже не осталось сил на ролевые игры, — сказал он, используя короткую передышку, прежде чем Ганнибал вошёл в него уже тремя пальцами. Растяжка приносила возбуждение и боль одновременно, и Уилл глухо зарычал.

— И теперь ты достаточно расслаблен, чтобы не отвлекаться, — сказал Ганнибал. Его голос был ласковым, Уилл подумал, что тот сейчас улыбается ему. Уилл Грэм, эмпат и профайлер ФБР, насаженный на его пальцы — какое, должно быть, яркое удовольствие для него. _Такой открытый и уязвимый, доверяющий своё тело и свою жизнь. Называющий его партнёром и стремящийся привязать с себе. Это так опьяняло — иметь его подобным образом. Было бы ещё более заманчиво, если бы он открыл свой разум, смог бы отпустить ограничения, которые расставил себе, и стал бы тем великолепным существом, до сих пор скрываемым внутри. Прекрасным Уиллом…_

— Уилл?.. Уилл? — Слова Ганнибала вернули к реальности. Уилл понял, что лежит на боку, а Ганнибал обнимает его со спины. Его рука в перчатке оставалась липкой и покоилась на животе Уилла, а ноги оказались переплетены. Грудью Ганнибал прижимался к нему сзади.

— Куда ты ушёл? — спросил Ганнибал. Уилл точно знал, что произнёс вслух хотя бы часть из своего прозрения, и Ганнибал слышал это.

— В твою голову, — честно ответил он, просто следуя за поставленным вопросом. — Кем ты хочешь, чтобы я стал?

Уилл терпеливо ждал, пока Ганнибал обдумывал, что ответить.

— Я верю, что у тебя большой потенциал. —  _Для насилия_ , мысленно закончил Уилл. — С твоим даром, который ты не используешь полностью, опасаясь потерять себя.

— Как я только что сделал, — продолжил Уилл без паузы, хотя внутренне он был удивлён.

— Как ты только что сделал, — подтвердил Ганнибал. — Твои идеи, произнесённые сейчас, были впечатляющими. Оскорбляет ли тебя то, что я хочу, чтобы ты использовал свой дар более широко?

— Не оскорбляет, скорее льстит, — ответил Уилл и обернулся к Ганнибалу. Он заметил презервативы, лежащие на кровати и передал один через плечо.

— Я думаю, ты хотел бы сейчас находиться внутри меня, не так ли? — спросил он.

— Если хочешь, — прошептал Ганнибал, целуя его в ухо. Он забрал упаковку, когда Уилл кивнул, и они некоторое время пытались принять правильное положение, не желая при этом отпускать друг друга. Ганнибалу в итоге всё-таки пришлось отодвинуться, чтобы снять перчатку и надеть презерватив.

— Продолжим? — спросил он у Уилла, когда снова обнял его. Уилл почувствовал твёрдость эрекции и латекс презерватива рядом со своей задницей.

— Как это будет? — переспросил он в ответ, не имея подобного опыта.

— Это будет медленно, — ответил Ганнибал, сгибая ногу Уилла в колене. — Я не смогу так же точно стимулировать простату.

— Тебе придётся контролировать себя, чтобы не кончить раньше меня, — проговорил Уилл с вызовом.

— Я буду контролировать, — сказал Ганнибал и добавил: — Пожалуйста, передай мне смазку.

Услышав такие прозаичные слова от Ганнибала, Уилл с улыбкой вручил её, и ещё через несколько минут подготовки член уже был в нём. Он чувствовал растяжение, но жгло совсем не сильно, благодаря щедрому использованию смазки. И как Ганнибал и предупреждал, он не попадал с каждым толчком по простате.

Тем не менее Уилл нашёл возбуждающим слышать ускоренное дыхание Ганнибала и ощущать твёрдый член внутри себя, пока одной рукой Ганнибал обнимал его за талию. И было просто восхитительно, когда он находил правильный угол, так что Уилл стонал и поскуливал каждый раз, как это случалось.

— Прикоснись ко мне, пожалуйста? — умолял он, когда наращенный темп стал слишком интенсивным для него. Ганнибал отреагировал на его просьбу и сжал член Уилла в руке. Он чётко контролировал свои движения, и Уилл уже начал тихо проклинать его себе под нос. Ганнибал отрывисто засмеялся.

— Терпение, — прошептал Ганнибал и прикусил мочку его уха.

Но он ускорил движения, и Уилл почувствовал, как приближается к оргазму, пока Ганнибал внезапно не отпустил его член, пережав у основания и не давая кончить.

— Блять! — выкрикнул Уилл, вырываясь из-под руки Ганнибала. Он задыхался и ругался, уже не особо стараясь скрыть свои эмоции, чувствуя, как желанный оргазм отступает.

— Теперь ты планируешь кончить первым, Уилл? — спросил Ганнибал. Его голос звучал слишком контролируемо, Уилл зарычал. Он отстранился от Ганнибала, жалея о потере наполнявшего его задницу члена, но был достаточно зол, чтобы так поступить. Он повернулся, толкнул Ганнибала на спину, прежде чем забраться на него сверху, и оскалился. Ганнибал восхищённо смотрел на него, но это Уилла не успокоило.

— Это то, чего хочешь ты? — спросил Уилл, проходясь ладонями вверх по груди Ганнибала, пока не достиг шеи. Он обхватил его горло обеими руками, и наблюдал, широко раскрыв глаза, как Ганнибал выгибается, чтобы предоставить Уиллу больший доступ.

Уилл застонал от открывающегося вида и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Ганнибала, царапая зубами. Когда они разорвали поцелуй, Уилл отклонился назад, отпуская горло и возвращая член Ганнибала обратно в себя. Ганнибал обхватил его руками за талию, и они начали двигаться в рваном беспокойном ритме. Уилл решил, что в целом это была лучшая позиция. Его простата получала гораздо больше внимания, и, что более важно, он мог видеть лицо Ганнибала. О, это было невозможно прекрасное зрелище. Он лежал с открытым ртом, тяжело дыша, и не мог оторвать взгляд от Уилла. Они двигались синхронно, и Уилл погладил свой член, насаживаясь на Ганнибала. Он был уже очень близок к оргазму.

— Пожалуйста, кончи со мной, — резко выдохнул он.

— Да, — на выдохе произнёс Ганнибал. Он выглядел совершенно развратно и абсолютно потерявшим контроль, и мысль, что это Уилл сотворил с ним подобное, была достаточным стимулом, чтобы кончить на живот Ганнибалу.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — умолял Уилл, когда толчки продолжились, и уже через пару движений Ганнибал кончил в него с глухим стоном и закрыл глаза.

Уилл наблюдал за ним, улыбаясь, и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать веки. Член Ганнибала выскочил из него с хлюпающим звуком, Уилл откатился в сторону и лёг рядом.

Они молчали, Ганнибал так и не открыл глаза.

_Восстанавливает свою маску_ , подумал Уилл, целуя его в уголок рта.

— Тебе хорошо? — тихо спросил он Ганнибала.

— Да, — ответил Ганнибал, но глаз не открыл.

— Подождёшь минутку, ладно? Я возьму полотенце, чтобы нас вытереть, — сказал Уилл, поцеловав в губы.

Он встал и на нетвёрдых ногах побрёл в ванную. Обтёр себя и вернулся с влажной губкой и полотенцем. К его удивлению, Ганнибал так и лежал на кровати с закрытыми глазами, поэтому Уилл поспешил снять с него презерватив и аккуратно вытер член, прежде чем позаботиться о его измазанном животе.

Когда Уилл поднял глаза, то увидел, что Ганнибал наблюдает за ним. Неужели он действительно полностью потерял контроль? Кинув полотенце и губку на пол, Уилл залез на кровать и накрыл их обоих одеялом. Он положил голову на грудь Ганнибала, и тот обнял его безмолвно, вжимаясь лицом в волосы и притягивая ближе к себе.

— Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя абсолютно прозрачным, — произнёс Ганнибал.

— Ты сказал, чтобы я поменьше извинялся, — ответил Уилл. Он дышал глубоко и спокойно, желая оставаться расслабленным и не напряжённым.

— Никаких извинений не требуется, — сказал Ганнибал. — Я просто объясняю, что выбило меня из колеи и заинтриговало в то же время.

На несколько мгновений Уилл задумался, что должен побудить Ганнибала открыться ещё больше, но понял, что они и так уже в достаточной мере открылись друг другу за этот день. Им обоим нужна передышка.

— Что ты думаешь о книге? — спросил он вместо этого.

— Мне кажется, что ты больше не заинтересован в её написании, — ответил Ганнибал.

Уилл моргнул и посмотрел на лицо Ганнибала. Его выражение было тёплым и внимательным.

— Можешь объяснить свои аргументы? — спросил он Ганнибала.

— Начало очень многообещающее, но слишком быстро книга становится сплошной теорией, и кажется, что ты сам устал от неё. По сравнению со статьёй об эмпатии это бледная тень.

Уилл думал об этом, хмуро глядя на грудь Ганнибала вместо того, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза. Он был не слишком привязан к книге, чтобы обидеться. Уилл прекрасно помнил, что начинал писать, чтобы привлечь интерес Ганнибала, который сейчас есть и без этого.

— Считаешь ли ты, что твой интерес к этой теме исходил из основополагающих предположений о каннибализме Чесапикского Потрошителя? — спросил Ганнибал очень невинно. Уиллу пришлось прикусить щёку изнутри, чтобы не улыбнуться.

— Может быть, — медленно проговорил Уилл. — Теперь, когда ты озвучил эту версию, я вынужден с ней согласиться. Пожалуй, эта тема теперь не увлекает меня так сильно, как прежде.

— У меня есть предложение, которое может оказаться полезным, — продолжил Ганнибал, и Уилл поднял на него глаза.

— Продолжай, — сказал он ему.

— Используй то, что ты написал, чтобы аргументировать свою теорию о Потрошителе.

— И посмотреть, приведёт ли меня это к правильным выводам. Ты думаешь, что я просто исследовал возможные версии, когда играл в писателя, — произнёс Уилл с пониманием. — Я могу это сделать, спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — ответил Ганнибал.

Лёжа сытым и довольным в постели, Уилл задумался, как они проведут остаток дня. Не было ничего срочного, кроме ухода за собаками. И Ганнибал мог остаться на целый день. Уилл не мог вспомнить, чтобы проводил когда-либо так много времени с Ганнибалом, не имея никаких важных дел.

— Как ты проводишь свободное время? — спросил он Ганнибала и привстал на локтях, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Я редко ничем не занят, — ответил Ганнибал. — У меня широкий круг знакомых и интересов, которые поглощают всё моё свободное время.

— Расскажи мне, — попросил Уилл и положил руку на грудь Ганнибала, чтобы поиграть с волосами.

— О моих знакомых? — спросил Ганнибал насмешливым тоном, Уилл скривился.

— Нет, — сказал он. — О твоих интересах.

Разумеется, он знал о них, но хотел услышать от Ганнибала. К его восторгу, Ганнибал принял предложение, и, положив голову на его грудь, Уилл слушал о каллиграфии, приобретении ингредиентов, украшении столовой, посещении художественных выставок, концертов и оперы.

Уилл слышал ложь и правду, поражаясь, как хорошо они переплелись в более или менее честную картину большинства интересов Ганнибала. Это вызывало улыбку и огорчало одновременно, потому что он знал, что Ганнибал скрывает от него часть себя. Уиллу это не нравилось, и теперь он лучше понимал, почему Ганнибал стремился втянуть его в темноту ещё тогда, во время их работы над делом Хоббса. Трудно любить кого-то, не будучи в состоянии быть абсолютно честным с ним.

— Я хочу ходить с тобой в твои кошмарно дорогие бакалейные магазины, — сказал он, когда Ганнибал приостановил описание своих занятий. — Хотя, возможно, цены вызовут у меня негодование.

— С удовольствием возьму тебя с собой, — торжественно пообещал Ганнибал. — Из-за чего бы ты разозлился?

— Я говорил тебе, что мы жили бедно, когда я был ребёнком, — напомнил ему Уилл. — Мой отец менял одну работу на другую, мы часто переезжали, и в те времена еды было очень мало. Ты когда-нибудь голодал в детстве?

Ганнибал долго молчал, и когда наконец заговорил, Уилл не решился поднять на него глаза. Голос Ганнибала казался слишком далёким.

— Та зима, когда умерли мои родители, была очень суровой. Мы жили не в городе, и хотя моя семья была богатой, большая часть наших активов была недоступна во время Советской оккупации Литвы. Поместье превращалось в руины, еды было мало. В основном мы питались тем, что сами вырастили, но не всегда хватало и этого.

Акцент Ганнибала стал ярче, Уилл взял его за руку и не отпускал. Воспоминания о «Лектер Дварас» и нынешний рассказ соткали в его голове очень чёткую картину детства Ганнибала. И он знал, что в конце этой истории скрывается лишь смерть и потеря, а после этого страшные годы в приюте. Уилл не осмелился поднять эти темы, поэтому решил больше не заговаривать от этом.

— Ты познал голод, — сказал он и поцеловал руку Ганнибала, чтобы успокоить его. — И теперь потворствуешь своему удовольствию, тогда как я очень осторожен с деньгами и потому никогда не останусь без еды.

Ганнибал посмотрел на него, и Уилл наконец почувствовал, как он закрывает дверь в своё прошлое, куда возвращался так редко.

— У меня появилась возможность стать богатым, после того как я покинул родную страну и начал жить с дядей, — сказал Ганнибал и задумчиво посмотрел на Уилла. — У тебя теперь тоже есть деньги, но ты не тратишь их.

— Нет, — подтвердил Уилл. — Тратить деньги на предметы роскоши попахивает декадансом, как по мне.

— Но тебе понравилось, когда я тратил на тебя деньги, — сказал Ганнибал, едва не мурлыча. Уилл отвернулся.

— Мне понравилось, — сказал он, смущаясь, — потому что ты заинтересовался мной. А также потому, что это казалось одержимостью, подобно твоему укусу.

— Тебе нужно, чтобы я заботился о тебе? — спросил Ганнибал, и Уилл тут же покачал головой.

— Нет, — решительно сказал он. — Но приятно знать, что ты сможешь это сделать, если я захочу. В этом есть смысл?

Ганнибал задумался.

— Да. Признаю, что мысль о том, что ты заботишься обо мне, когда я в этом нуждаюсь, мне тоже нравится.

— Значит, мы будем заботиться друг о друге, — сказал Уилл с тёплой улыбкой. Ему понравилось, как это прозвучало. Было похоже на обещание.

— Будем, — повторил Ганнибал, слегка улыбаясь.

 

Позже они пошли гулять и взяли с собой собак. Ганнибал принёс с собой более прочную и подходящую для этого занятия обувь и проложил маршрут так, чтобы хоть частично спасти свою одежду.

— Я должен однажды взять тебя на рыбалку, — сказал ему Уилл.

— Посидим рядом у реки? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Нет, — возразил Уилл. — Обычно я захожу в реку и стою там, пока не поймаю рыбу. Я весьма настойчив в этом вопросе. Но ты можешь посидеть на берегу, наблюдая за мной, если захочешь.

— К своему удивлению, я нахожу эту идею привлекательной, — ответил Ганнибал. Уилл рассмеялся от такой искренности.

— Столь же привлекательной, как я в опере? — спросил он.

— Я хотел бы наблюдать за тобой в естественной среде обитания, Уилл.

— Я родился не в реке, Ганнибал, — поддразнил Уилл и сам улыбнулся.

Они провели остаток дня в праздности и лени, затем Ганнибал приготовил роскошный ужин. Он ушёл рано вечером, и Уилл не хотел отпускать его. Он хватался за Ганнибала и целовал его до тех пор, пока тот не отстранился, переводя дыхание.

— Мне нужно идти, Уилл, — сказал он, пытаясь разгладить одежду.

— Просто даю тебе пищу для размышлений по дороге домой, — ухмыльнулся Уилл.

— Я рассчитывал подумать о том, когда мы снова встретимся, — ответил Ганнибал.

— И когда же мы встретимся снова? — тут же спросил Уилл.

— Мне нужно будет уехать на конференцию в следующие выходные, — сказал Ганнибал. — Но я свободен в четверг вечером, если ты пожелаешь присоединиться ко мне.

— Конечно, я пожелаю, — без раздумий ответил Уилл, и они улыбнулись друг другу.

— Тогда запланирую ужин на двоих, — ответил Ганнибал.

 

Уилл ждал в дверях, пока Бентли не отъехал. Когда он вернулся в гостиную, дом казался опустевшим. Собаки лежали вокруг камина, Уилл подошёл к их лежанкам и некоторое время просто гладил и обнимал их.

— Вы вели себя очень хорошо, — сказал он стае, наслаждаясь их простым обожанием и любовью. Они помогли ему успокоиться и вернуться в себя, он лёг, закрыл глаза и позволил им окружить себя в тёплое меховое кольцо.

Послышался стук каблуков. Уилл открыл глаза и увидел, как пренебрежительно смотрит на него Беделия.

— Я действительно не нуждаюсь в тебе, Беделия, — сказал он коротко. Её присутствие так вскоре после игры в домашний уют с Ганнибалом вызывало серьёзное беспокойство.

— Твоё подсознание считает иначе, — возразила она. Уилл встал, не желая, чтобы она возвышалась над ним. Он отошёл, пытаясь сохранить дистанцию, но Беделия последовала за ним и села в одно из кресел. У Уилла задёргались пальцы, когда он посмотрел на второе пустующее кресло. Он поймал себя на двух желаниях: сидеть и слушать её, либо же проверить, получится ли у него придушить воображаемую Беделию.

Но так как его воображаемый Ганнибал не смог поцеловать его, он решил всё-таки сесть и послушать. Она была здесь, и больше не осталось причин ревновать её, сказал он себе. Теперь у него был настоящий Ганнибал, и Уилл должен был убедиться, что настоящая Беделия никогда не приблизится настолько, насколько приблизилась к старому Ганнибалу.

— Отлично, — сказал он и скрестил ноги. — Чего ты хочешь?

— Это приятно? — спросила она, и Уилл нахмурился.

— Быть с ним? — уточнила Беделия. Уилл уставился в неё в упор, пока она не отвела глаза в сторону.

Беделия отвернулась, и Уилл удовлетворённо поднял подбородок.

— Я наслаждалась нашим временем в Италии, — продолжила она, глядя в окно, и аккуратно убрала выбившуюся прядь обратно в причёску. — Я знала, что он убивает, но поначалу даже не возражала.

— Ты боялась, что тебя поймают, — огрызнулся Уилл.

— А ты нет? — спросила она. — Ты потеряешь свой милый домик, собак и друзей. Тебя снова посадят в тюрьму, и на этот раз уже абсолютно заслуженно.

Уилл вспоминал, как Ганнибал освободил его, вспоминал, как вывернул себе большой палец, чтобы снять наручники, а также выстрелы и угон полицейской машины.

— Я не боюсь, что меня посадят, — сказал он. Было много возможностей выйти из тюрьмы, и он был уверен, что найдёт подходящую при необходимости. — И также я уверен, что меня не поймают.

— Из-за своих знаний о будущем? — спросила она, подняв бровь. — Разве теперь полезно знать, что могло бы случиться? Отношения и события изменились; ты не можешь доверять своим воспоминаниям, надеясь, что они сбудутся.

Уилл пожал плечами.

— У меня по-прежнему есть преимущество. Я знаю людей лучше, чем должен, и хоть я не Ганнибал, но способен предсказать некоторые результаты.

Беделия немного невнятно усмехнулась, и Уилл посмотрел на неё.

— Что же ты сможешь предсказать? — спросила она. — Будет ли Ганнибал счастлив узнать, что ты тот самый хищник, забравшийся на его территорию, открыто насмехающийся над ним, да ещё и убивший одного из его протеже?

Уилл хотел, чтобы Беделия ушла, но проблемы бы от этого не исчезли. Он был уверен, что Ганнибал в восторге от него, но он влюблялся и ухаживал за ним и раньше, что не препятствовало намерениям сожрать мозг Уилла при случае.

— Ганнибал умеет быть эгоистичным. Чем больше ты медлишь, тем более обманутым он себя почувствует.

— Это что, терапия семейных отношений, Беделия? — Уилл не смог удержаться от колкости. Беделия раздражала его как никто другой, потому что она способна была видеть его таким, каким он не хотел казаться людям. Его мелочность и ревность были так же понятны ей, как и любовь к Ганнибалу.

— Тебе нужен совет по твоим отношениям? — спросила она, медленно проговаривая слова.

_Мои отношения прекрасны_ , хотел рявкнуть он, но, конечно, это была неправда. Это был сон, и очень скоро придётся проснуться. Ганнибал, который знал, что он играет, был опасен, и Уиллу нужен план, чтобы обеспечить своё выживание.

— И что ты предлагаешь? Прийти к нему домой в нашу следующую встречу и сказать: «О, кстати, я знаю, что ты Чесапикский Потрошитель и регулярно подкидываю трупы, чтобы привлечь твоё внимание. Но теперь, когда мы вместе, я подумал, что пора бы завязывать». Да, так я, определённо, спасу ситуацию, — сказал он с насмешкой.

— Страх делает тебя грубым, — сказала Беделия с тонкой, злой улыбкой и крепко обхватила подлокотники. Она была права, Уилл боялся. Он был уверен, что Ганнибал влюблён в него, и сейчас альтер-эго в образе Поклонника сильно отвлекало его от Уилла.

— Грубость — это ещё одна вещь, которая может стоить мне жизни, — сказал он и сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы расслабиться. Это было самым безопасным в разговоре с Беделией. Конфликт не спасёт его. Она не являлась Беделией на самом деле, и Уилл просто играл в стервозность сам с собой.

— В прошлом, как ты помнишь, Ганнибал часто не обращал внимания на твою грубость, — сказала Беделия, сосредоточив своё внимание на его лице. — Но ты не можешь быть уверен, что сейчас будет то же самое.

— Нет, — согласился Уилл, сжав губы, — не могу.

Было трудно говорить это сразу после того, как провёл столько времени с Ганнибалом. Трудно вспоминать, как Ганнибал подавлял свои эмоции. Так же, как Ганнибал никогда не мог предсказать Уилла, Уилл не мог полностью понять Ганнибала. Ганнибал любил его, вгоняя нож в живот, любил его, когда пытался вскрыть ему череп; и Уилл не мог рассчитывать, что сейчас Ганнибал просто так примет игру, которую он начал.

— Роли поменялись, — сказал он вслух и улыбнулся. — В первый раз, когда мы встретились, Ганнибал увидел во мне потенциал и нашёптывал мне, пока… я не нашёл его в темноте. Теперь я вижу его потенциал и страдаю так, как… должно быть, он страдал тогда.

— И как ты себя чувствуешь?

Уилл раздражённо вздохнул.

— Я понимаю Ганнибала лучше, чем раньше. По крайней мере своего Ганнибала из прошлого или из будущего… неважно. Ганнибала из событий, которые я помню.

Он отвернулся от неё, не в силах сказать следующие слова, поддерживая зрительный контакт.

— Но меня беспокоит, что моё понимание заставляет меня проецировать его поступки на этого Ганнибала. Я не могу позволить себе недооценивать его или идеализировать то, что у нас есть.

— Тебе нужно снять завесу, — сказала она.

— Приоткрыть её, — кивнул Уилл, подумав об удивлении Ганнибала. Он и раньше удивлял его, но на этот раз результат был по-настоящему важен. Но как удивить Ганнибала и показать, что он не является угрозой, вот в чём вопрос.

— Мне нужно заявить о своей преданности и… любви так, как он это признаёт.

Беделия не ответила, и когда Уилл оглянулся, кресло оказалось пустым.

— Чёрт бы тебя побрал! — разразился проклятиями Уилл, собаки испуганно подняли головы. Теперь, когда ему нужно было услышать мнение Беделии, она исчезла. — Как предсказуемо!

 

Уилл старался не слишком сильно задумываться о своих планах и вариантах развития событий и ушёл гулять с собаками, чтобы отвлечься. Он наблюдал, как они носятся по полю и играют, но по-прежнему нервничал. По возвращении домой позвонил желающему забрать у него собаку. Разговор оказался болезненным для Уилла, но он согласился привести на встречу Марвина и Бастера, чтобы посмотреть, как они поладят. Когда он лёг спать, постель ещё пахла Ганнибалом. Запах расслабил его сильнее, чем следовало бы ожидать. Уилл зарылся лицом в простыни и уснул.

Неделя началась со скучного понедельника, во вторник Уилл имел дело с разъярённым студентом, недовольным поставленной оценкой. Он провёл все последующие занятия в небольшом смятении и решил посетить лабораторию. Если быть до конца честным с собой, Уилл пошёл не потому, что был там нужен, а потому что хотел увидеть Беверли, Прайса и Зеллера, и такое желание казалось довольно странным. Уилл решил пойти в любом случае, поскольку поносить своего студента перед коллегами было как раз то, что нужно для разрядки. Нормальные люди жаловались на окружающих людей друзьям и коллегам.

Когда он пришёл, лаборатория оказалась пуста, и Уилл с хмурым видом оглянулся, а потом спросил проходящего агента, где все. Его послали в кабинет Джека, и когда он подошёл к двери, услышал громкие голоса Зеллера и Беверли. Только он протянул руку, чтобы постучать, Джек сказал: «Мы должны проверить, это наша работа, независимо от того, как мы к нему относимся. Поторапливайтесь!»

Уилл отступил и позволил своей протянутой руке упасть. Он слышал, как они вставали и, наверное, пытались стереть с лиц эмоции.

_Ганнибал, приветствующий собак_ , воскресил в себе Уилл приятное сердцу воспоминание. С мыслями о том, как тот приветствовал стаю, он смог выдавить из себя милую улыбку для Прайса, который открыл дверь и замер, встретившись лицом к лицу с Уиллом.

— Привет, — поздоровался Уилл и заметил виноватое выражение Брайана за спиной Джимми. Лицо Беверли напоминало застывшую маску, стоило ей кинуть взгляд в сторону Уилла. Что-то было не так, и Уилл почувствовал, как внутри него выплёскивается адреналин, как перед боем.

— Уилл, — сказал Прайс. Было слышно, как в глубине комнаты отодвинулся стул.

— Я хотел спросить, есть ли какие-то новости, и не хотите ли вы выпить кофе? — спросил Уилл. Зеллер продолжал фальшиво улыбаться, а Беверли оглянулась на Джека, который показался за ними.

— Уилл, проходи пожалуйста, — сказал Джек добродушно, а потом обратился к остальным: — Вам есть, чем заняться.

Уилл заставил себя расслабиться настолько, насколько вообще был на это способен, и вошёл в кабинет после того, как попрощался со всеми агентами.

— Они показались мне напряжёнными, — заметил он Джеку, когда сел в кресло напротив него. К счастью, слухи о нелюбви Уилла к зрительному контакту были ещё актуальны, потому что прямо сейчас он не был готов взглянуть Джеку в глаза.

— Я дал им сложную задачу, — сказал Джек без особой интонации. — Они профессионалы, они справятся.

— Ладно, — медленно продолжил Уилл. — А я чем могу помочь?

— Я хотел спросить то же самое, — ответил Джек. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Если Джек подозревал его, Уилл в любом случае должен был разыгрывать невинность и делать вид, что не желает участвовать в расследовании больше, чем предполагалось.

Уилл не умел краснеть по требованию, поэтому, прежде чем ответить, он стал думать о всём том количестве секса, что имел с Ганнибалом в выходные.

— Я… мм… хотел пригласить Беверли на кофе. У меня выдался несколько дерьмовый день, извини, я не знал, что она нужна тебе здесь, — он пролепетал это в спешке и на долю секунды взглянул в лицо Джека. Тот выглядел честным и сожалеющим, поэтому Уилл разрывался между облегчением и гневом.

— Беверли, Зеллер и Прайс в течение нескольких следующих дней будут заняты специальным расследованием. У тебя нет к нему доступа, поэтому я прошу не мешать им.

Уилл хмуро кивнул.

— Что-то связанное с Потрошителем? — спросил он с небольшим рвением. — Мои профили и Ганнибала что-то прояснили?

— Как я уже сказал, у тебя нет допуска к этому делу, — ответил Джек и добавил колко: — Ты сам настаивал исключительно на консультациях, мы не можем подключать тебя ко всему.

— Да, извини. — Уилл опустил плечи. — Я и не рвусь, просто Потрошитель злит меня. Думаю, тебе знакомо это чувство.

Джек со вздохом кивнул.

— Как дела со студентами? — спросил он, внезапно меняя тему.

Уилл откровенно скривился, вспомнив назойливого стажёра.

— Давай просто скажем, что я счастлив тем, что скоро экзамены, и с нетерпением жду сокращения лекционных часов в следующем семестре, — ответил он правдиво.

— Ты ещё сокращаешь рабочие часы? — удивлённо спросил Джек.

— Да, мне нужно больше времени для других вещей, — сказал Уилл, внимательно наблюдая, как мрачнеет лицо Джека.

— Таких, как доктор Лектер? — уточнил Джек.

— На самом деле, я встретил Ганнибала уже после того, как разговаривал с отделом персонала по поводу сокращения часов. Но иметь больше времени для него было бы тоже здорово.

Джек едва заметно кивнул, это означало, что он скептически отнёсся к словам Уилла. Раздражённый, Уилл решил ударить ниже.

— Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы у тебя было больше времени для своей жены? — спросил Уилл, надеясь, что у него получилось изобразить мягкую улыбку. — Мне нравится проводить время с Ганнибалом, но мы живём очень далеко друг от друга. Было бы приятно тратить на работу меньше времени.

— Надеюсь, ты не позволяешь ему влиять на себя, — заметил Джек.

Уилл моргнул и нахмурился.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Джек отвёл глаза, и Уилл почувствовал, что тот сказал больше, чем следует.

— Новые отношения могут быть подавляющими, — уклончиво ответил Джек. Уилл сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза.

— Я не настолько нестабильный, чтобы, имея отношения, начать терять себя, — сказал он раздражённо. Уилл много лет был женат, но Джек, конечно же, не знал этого. Этот Джек не знал.

— Конечно, нет, — успокаивающе произнёс Джек и сделал умиротворяющий жест руками.

— Ну что ж, раз я не занят в текущем деле, ты позвонишь мне, когда появится что-то по Потрошителю или Поклоннику? — спросил Уилл.

Джек кивнул.

Покидая офис, Уилл чувствовал, как земля уходит из-под ног.

_Ганнибал_ , думал он лихорадочно. Они подозревали Ганнибала.


	9. Глава 9

Уилл ещё долгое время сидел в машине и пялился на здание, пока наконец его руки не перестали трястись. Каким-то образом совершённые им изменения привели Джека к Ганнибалу. Он хотел бы сказать себе, что всё это лишь игры его дурацкого воображения, но ещё с прошлой временной линии знал, как ведёт себя Джек, пытаясь скрыть подобные секреты. Как они оба вели себя с Аланой, когда та встречалась с Ганнибалом.

Уилл думал, что, вероятнее всего, у них нет доказательств. В противном случае Ганнибал уже был бы арестован. Но они подозревали, и прямо сейчас проверяли его график и имеющиеся алиби, а Ганнибал не знал и не мог себя защитить.

_Спаси себя, убей их всех_ , вспомнил Уилл и схватился за руль. Если он расскажет Ганнибалу, история окончится кровавой баней. По степени надоедливости этот вариант тягался разве что с надоедливостью самого Джека, и тем не менее Уилл не хотел, чтобы Джек или кто-нибудь из его команды пострадал. Он должен выведать, что у них есть на Ганнибала и убрать его из списка подозреваемых. Для этого нужно отвлечь всю команду вместе с Джеком, чтобы получить доступ к кабинету и лаборатории. Предыдущий план отправить Поклонника в отставку придётся отложить, он должен защитить Ганнибала.

 

Поспать ночью почти не получилось, в основном Уилл размышлял, что будет делать следующим утром. Когда он наконец заснул, то просыпался каждые пятнадцать минут в холодном поту. Это напомнило об энцефалите, и Уилл вскочил ещё до рассвета, чтобы померять температуру. К счастью, она была в пределах нормы. Он выпил много кофе и отправился в Вашингтон, долго пытался затеряться в толпе, чтобы с предоплаченного телефона отправить Фредди Лаундс координаты месторасположения фрески Джеймса Грэя. И упомянул, что она должна прихватить с собой ребят из ФБР, потому что убийца, вшитый в собственное творение, будет ещё жив. Затем он разобрал телефон и провёл ещё час, разъезжая на общественном транспорте и выбрасывая куски пластика в разных частях города. Последнее, чем он озаботился — создание собственного алиби для пребывания в городе. Он купил бутылку Bâtard-Montrachet в каком-то безумно дорогом магазине и расплачивался под скептическим взглядом владельца.

 

Вернувшись в свою машину на стоянке, Уилл испытал облегчение — наконец-то находиться вне толпы. Он оставил свой настоящий телефон выключенным до тех пор, пока не доехал до Куантико. Когда он включил его, не высветилось ни одного пропущенного звонка или сообщения. Это могло значить что угодно. Либо его исключили из расследования. Либо Фредди достаточно тупа, чтобы сунуться туда в одиночку. Либо она ещё даже не прочитала сообщения. Уилл не сможет не узнать, когда команда ФБР возьмётся за это дело, и тем не менее он ненавидел ожидать в бездействии.

Уилл приказал себе расслабиться и пошёл читать лекции. В перерывах между занятиями он заставлял себя оставаться в лекционном зале. Привычная рутина ужасно нервировала, тем более что в лабораторию ему ходить запрещалось. На перемене перед последним занятием он услышал то, на что так надеялся — пошли разговоры между студентами. Было обнаружено нечто грандиозное, и вся команда Джека уехала в Вашингтон. Очевидно, в аудитории не понимали, почему Уилл не отправился с ними. Он подавил улыбку и провёл последнюю лекцию в приподнятом настроении. Когда студенты уходили, они выглядели немного озадаченными.

Лаборатория была полностью стеклянной, и это являлось проблемой, а вот в кабинет Джека случайные посетители наведывались редко. Уилл незаметно пробрался внутрь. После нескольких минут поиска вслепую и папок с разношёрстными делами Уилл всё-таки обнаружил файл на Ганнибала. Они ещё не дошли до Иль Мостро, но уже провели связь с Рэндаллом Тиром, мёртвым пациентом Беделии и нашли ещё полдюжины заметных смертей в окружении Ганнибала. Они также установили связь с зеркальной мастерской и двумя убийствами Потрошителя. Это плохо, сердце Уилла выпрыгивало из груди. Нашёлся также файл на него самого, но Уилл успокоился, не увидев никаких подозрительных заметок. По крайней мере в файле Уилл выглядел незапятнанным.

Он покинул кабинет Джека с бо́льшим количеством знаний, но одновременно и с усилившимся беспокойством. На этот раз проверка была проведена более тщательно, хоть даже сейчас не имелось серьёзных доказательств, подтверждающих подозрения против Ганнибала. Однако имеющихся фактов было достаточно, чтобы получить ордер на обыск, во всяком случае, если судья пойдёт навстречу.

_Ничего не произойдёт в ближайшие несколько дней_ , успокаивал себя Уилл, садясь в машину. Сейчас они действительно заняты Фресочником. В пятницу утром после ужина с Уиллом Ганнибал уедет на свою конференцию, и у самого Уилла будет возможность его защитить.

Он продолжал нервничать всю дорогу домой и постоянно прокручивал в голове слова старого Ганнибала о том, что он слишком переживает и должен уметь расслабляться. Это не помогало. Он хотел напиться; нет, он хотел поехать к Ганнибалу и… и что?.. Уилл глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. В нынешней игре за ниточки тянул вовсе не Ганнибал, а Уилл, поэтому Уиллу и следовало выкручиваться. Он облажался и подставил Ганнибала. Сейчас его работа заключалась в том, чтобы убедиться, что они выберутся из этого дерьма.

 

Вернувшись домой, Уилл забрал Бастера и Марвина и поехал на встречу с новым потенциальным хозяином. Его голова и сердце были заняты другим, но собаки поладили с мужчиной, а Уилл уже знал его и мог доверять. Когда они прощались, мужчина сказал, что хочет забрать только Марвина, так как две собаки слишком много для него. Они договорились о времени, когда Марвин переедет к нему. Уилл отправился домой, чувствуя, как внутренняя пружина натягивается до предела. Собаки подхватили его настроение, и он не слишком долго думал, прежде чем взять всех четверых к себе в кровать. Запах Ганнибала уже почти выветрился из постели.

 

Утром он позвонил Джеку и сказал, что слышал о новом месте преступления. Он спросил, может ли чем-либо помочь. Джек долго молчал в трубку, и в конце концов выдохнул, прежде чем ответить.

— Нет, прямо сейчас я не могу тебя привлечь, Уилл, — сказал он. Уилл знал, что должен притвориться обиженным и оскорблённым тем, что не может помочь, но чувствовал удовлетворение от того, что смог предсказать поведение и реакции Джека.

— Хорошо, дай мне знать, если что-то изменится, — ответил он Джеку, но прозвучало это больше похоже на «отвали».

— Как только смогу, Уилл, — пообещал Джек, и они коротко попрощались.

 

Уилл заставил себя заняться повседневными делами, а вечером отправился в Балтимор на встречу с Ганнибалом.

Когда он подъехал, дом Ганнибала светился огнями, и взяв бутылку вина, Уилл направился к двери. Ганнибал открыл дверь почти сразу же после того, как Уилл позвонил. Он широко и открыто улыбнулся, и Уилл не смог не ответить тем же.

— Здравствуй, Уилл, — сказал Ганнибал, когда тот вошёл в дом, и крепко обнял его. Они так и простояли обнимаясь, хотя Уилл ожидал поцелуя, но объятия это тоже хорошо, тем более что он просто не мог заставить себя отпустить Ганнибала.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Ганнибал, когда они разорвали объятья. Уилл не решился посмотреть ему в глаза.

_Они знают_ , думал он, прогоняя события прошлого в памяти.

Ганнибал закрыл дверь и снова приблизился.

— Я принёс вино, — сказал Уилл, прежде чем прозвучал ещё какой-нибудь вопрос. Ганнибал взял бутылку и удивлённо поднял брови, глядя на этикетку.

— Bâtard-Montrachet, — сказал он удовлетворённо. — Неожиданное удовольствие.

Уилл улыбнулся и снял пальто. Ганнибал поставил бутылку на столик сбоку, чтобы помочь раздеться.

— Это хорошее вино? — спросил Уилл.

— Очень хорошее вино, — подтвердил Ганнибал, вешая пальто. — Ты никогда не пробовал?

Уилл покачал головой.

— Соответствует ли оно запланированному тобой ужину? — спросил он Ганнибала.

Ганнибал улыбнулся и повёл их на кухню.

— К сожалению, оно лучше сочетается с рыбой, чем с дичью, которую я приготовил сегодня, — ответил он.

— Тогда прибережём для следующего раза, — сказал Уилл, пожимая плечами. Он направился к креслу в углу. Когда же обернулся, чтобы сесть, то встретился глазами с Ганнибалом. И застыл под этим взглядом.

— Прости, если забегаю вперед, Уилл, — произнёс Ганнибал. — Но ты выглядишь расстроенным. Могу я предложить себя в качестве слушателя?

Взгляд Уилла зацепился за то место, где умерла Эбигейл, и он опустился в кресло, тяжело сглотнув.

— Это была длинная неделя, — сказал он. Уилл был готов к этому разговору, прекрасно зная, насколько хорошо Ганнибал может прочесть его эмоции, когда он расстроен. — Позволь мне немного успокоиться. Можно я просто посижу здесь и понаблюдаю, как ты творишь свою магию?

Ганнибал улыбнулся подобному выбору слов.

— Разумеется, — ответил он. — Могу я предложить что-нибудь выпить?

— Да, пожалуйста, — сказал Уилл, утонув в мягком кресле. — Удивишь меня?

Он принёс ему потрясающе вкусный виски. Уиллу пришлось удерживать себя от желания выпить весь бокал залпом.

— Блестяще, — сказал он Ганнибалу, устраивая бокал на стойке, чтобы не поддаться искушению. Ганнибал украшал тарелки. Из духовки разносился великолепный аромат запечённого с травами мяса. Всё это было настолько знакомо и так по-домашнему, что Уилл заставил себя забыть, что «дичь», вероятнее всего, в прошлом имела номер социального страхования.

— Как прошла твоя неделя? — спросил он, чтобы заполучить немного времени перед следующим проницательным вопросом.

Ганнибал поставил тарелки и посмотрел на Уилла. Он улыбался.

— На этой неделе произошло кое-что любопытное, — сказал Ганнибал, ставя кастрюлю на плиту. — Джек захотел встретиться со мной и пришёл ко мне в офис.

Уилл замер, вспоминая планировку кабинета Ганнибала. Точно такую же, как он соорудил в доме Кларка Ингрэма. О, как же сильно он облажался.

— Я ожидал беседы о созданных профилях или что-то вроде угрозы прикопать меня в случае разглашения тайны.

Уилл, всё ещё потрясённый, заставил себя улыбнуться.

— Джек не мой отец. Алана, скорее всего, сказала бы то же самое. Чего же он хотел на самом деле?

— Он объяснил, что пока расследование закрыто для всех внешних консультантов, — ответил Ганнибал беззаботно. Уилл был уверен, что на самом деле он не чувствует такой лёгкости внутри. У Ганнибала был прекрасный инстинкт самосохранения, и внезапный визит Джека, а также закрытие доступа к информации должны были заставить его насторожиться.

— Это случилось в понедельник? — как можно более невинно спросил Уилл.

— Да, в понедельник днём, — подтвердил Ганнибал, проверяя духовку. Уилл заставил себя расслабиться как можно сильнее, потому что был уверен, что Ганнибал наблюдает за ним через зеркальную дверцу духового шкафа.

— Всё сходится, — он позволил своему голосу звучать слегка раздражённо. — Меня отстранили во вторник.

Уилл вздохнул и взял свой виски, когда Ганнибал обернулся к нему с изумлённым выражением лица. Уилл лишь пожал плечами.

— Я не уверен, почему это произошло, но Джек сказал, что они сейчас заняты расследованием, к которому я не могу быть подключён в качестве консультанта. Я даже не знаю, связано ли оно с Потрошителем или Поклонником. Возможно, это внутренняя проблема.

Он отпил из бокала, прежде чем продолжить.

— Но приятно знать, что тебя тоже отстранили, иначе я бы подумал, что расследование касается меня. Может быть, Джек просто назначил слишком много консультантов и перебрал с бюджетом?

— Тем не менее ты напряжён, — сказал Ганнибал, внимательно наблюдая за Уиллом.

— Это неприятно, но не стоит моих переживаний, — ответил Уилл. — Я на самом деле не хотел заниматься этой работой. Джек уговорил меня, и я сделал всё возможное. Сначала меня мучают кошмарами и видом трупов, похожих на меня, а теперь Джек просто меня отстранил.

Он остановился, понимая, что слишком повысил голос.

— Ты злишься, — сказал Ганнибал, и Уилл вздохнул.

— Да, — произнёс он. — А ты?

Ганнибал изумлённо поднял брови.

— Сначала я был в замешательстве, но знание, что тебя тоже оставили в стороне, проливает новый свет на ситуацию, — легко ответил Ганнибал.

— Ты подумал, что дело касается тебя, а теперь нет, — сказал Уилл и застенчиво улыбнулся. — Нужно было просто позвонить друг другу.

Ганнибал отозвался тёплой улыбкой.

— Да, это помогло бы избежать предположений с обеих сторон.

— Давай так и сделаем в будущем, — сказал Уилл, зная, что для Ганнибала ситуация всё ещё не решена, и он будет подозрителен. — Позвоним друг другу, когда будем сомневаться, а не строить догадки на пустом месте.

Ганнибал кивнул, в этот момент таймер издал звуковой сигнал, и он отвернулся, чтобы открыть духовку. Уилл наблюдал, как он вытаскивает мясо.

— Я хотел спросить, — сказал он, не отводя взгляда от Ганнибала, — тебе нужно, чтобы кто-то ухаживал за твоими растениями и травами, пока тебя не будет? Потому что я бы мог, конечно, если ты хочешь.

— Очень щедрое предложение, — ответил Ганнибал. — Но этого не потребуется. Я уеду завтра утром и вернусь к двум часам ночи в воскресенье. И мои травы имеют автоматическую систему полива, не требующую участия человека.

Уилл отложил эту информацию в память, а потом спросил о конференции и планах Ганнибала. Он постоянно потягивал виски на кухне, а когда они перебрались в столовую, там его ждало вино.

— Пытаешься напоить меня? — поинтересовался он.

— Ты бы предпочёл воду? — уточнил Ганнибал без каких-либо признаков угрызений совести.

— Я не против немного выпить, но ты-то не будешь пьян, так ведь? — спросил Уилл. — Даже когда я трезвый, мои манеры не настолько изысканные, как твои. Если меня напоить, я могу стать очень грубым.

— Уверен, что смогу игнорировать любую грубость с твоей стороны, Уилл, — сказал Ганнибал, улыбаясь, и Уилл тоже улыбнулся в ответ. Это было хорошее начало, и через несколько дней Уилл намеревался узнать, действительно ли это так. Его Ганнибал прощал любую грубость, а Уилл был очень груб, когда они только начали встречаться в качестве пациента и психотерапевта. Лишь предательство спровоцировало Ганнибала причинить ему ощутимый вред.

 

Уилл был приятно пьян, когда Ганнибал привёл его наверх после ужина, десерта и ещё одного бокала виски, пока проводилась уборка на кухне. Он держался за Ганнибала, который тоже выпил довольно много вина, но выглядел достаточно трезвым. Уилл думал, следует ли ему беспокоиться о своих намерениях либо же намерениях Ганнибала, но он просто хотел забыть о кошмаре, в котором они находились, и ещё хоть немного насладиться временем, проведённым вместе. И он был почти уверен, что намерения Ганнибала пока не включали его убийство.

Когда они прибыли в спальню, Уилл последовал за Ганнибалом в ванную и получил он него удивлённо приподнятую бровь.

— Разве мы уже в той точке наших отношений, когда делим ванную на двоих? — спросил Ганнибал с любопытством.

Уилл прислонился к дверному косяку.

— Ты споил меня, — ответил он, чувствуя, насколько медленно ворочается язык. — Теперь я хочу смотреть, как ты снимаешь костюм.

Ганнибал, казалось, некоторое время обдумывал просьбу Уилла, утвердительно кивнул, а затем медленно и методично избавился от всех деталей одежды. Уилл позволил себе поглазеть на это действо. Ганнибал был худым и мускулистым, но с небольшим мягким животиком. Эту мягкость Уилл уже не раз проверил во время их занятий сексом.

— Ты доволен? — спросил Ганнибал, демонстрируя себя совершенно бесстыже.

Уилл утвердительно покачал головой и приблизился. Он положил руки Ганнибалу на грудь.

_Сними другой свой костюм_ , подумал он, но промолчал. Ещё не время делиться такими прозрениями.

 — Снимешь мой? — спросил он и улыбнулся, когда Ганнибал, не колеблясь, подчинился. Сильные и уверенные руки ласкали его, расстёгивали пуговицы и освобождали от одежды. Уилл закрыл глаза и позволил себе полностью отдаться этим рукам. Стресс, который накрыл его из-за всей сложившейся ситуации и запланированных для её решения действий, наконец ушёл. Он был в руках Ганнибала, и на данный момент ему не нужно было ничего решать. Уилл просто мог отпустить себя.

Его одежда постепенно легла горкой на полу, оставив Уилла абсолютно голым рядом с таким же голым Ганнибалом, но тот продолжил касаться кожи широкими движениями. Прикосновения были приятными, возбуждающими и чувственными, но эрекция так и не посетила его. Уилл открыл глаза и сфокусировался на Ганнибале.

— Думаю, ты слишком сильно напоил меня, чтобы у меня встал, — сказал он.

Ганнибал наклонился и нежно поцеловал его.

— Ты очень хорошо реагируешь на проникновение, — ответил он, заканчивая поцелуй. — Позволь мне попытаться заставить тебя кончить без эрекции.

Уилл даже немного протрезвел от подобного предложения. Он был почти уверен, что Ганнибал планировал такой исход, но это звучало так заманчиво — отпустить себя и на некоторое время сдаться на милость Ганнибала. Он откинул голову, и Ганнибал обхватил его за талию, притягивая поближе.

— Можно было просто попросить, а не спаивать меня, — сказал он и медленно потёрся о Ганнибала. — Но куда более захватывающе, когда я позволяю собой манипулировать.

— Ты знал, что я намереваюсь тебя напоить, — с улыбкой объяснил Ганнибал. — И всё же согласился на это.

— Я рассчитываю на хорошую компенсацию, — сказал Уилл.

Ганнибал ничего не ответил, просто взял его за руку и отвёл в спальню. Он толкнул Уилла на кровать, и тот засмеялся, когда запутался в руках и ногах Ганнибала.

— Наслаждаешься, позволяя мне себя трогать? — заинтересованно спросил Ганнибал.

— Да, — ответил Уилл. Он чувствовал себя сонным и заинтересованным одновременно. Это было интересное чувство, и когда Ганнибал залез на кровать, садясь с ним рядом, Уилл закрыл глаза, ожидая прикосновения. Вдали он услышал журчание ручья.

— Уилл! — сказал Ганнибал, и тот открыл глаза.

— Останься со мной, — продолжил Ганнибал. Уилл кивнул и подавил зевок. Ганнибал, вообще-то, заслуживал того, чтобы заснуть с его рукой внутри, но Уиллу обещали секс, к тому же он сам жаждал близости, уверенный, что та принесёт больше расслабления, чем сон.

Ганнибал устроил Уилла на животе, заставив подложить руки под голову и раздвинуть ноги. Подушка протолкнулась под живот, и Уилл мог представить, как выглядел сейчас со стороны. Он чувствовал, как краснеет, и испытал прилив счастья от того, что может скрыть своё лицо в простынях и прикрыться руками.

— Ты стесняешься? — с любопытством спросил Ганнибал, и Уилл вздохнул.

— Такое чувство, что должен бы, — ответил он.

— Не стоит, — сказал Ганнибал. — Ты выглядишь очень красиво, выставленный напоказ для меня.

Уилл не ответил, только кивнул в простыни и постарался чувствовать себя не настолько открытым. Он слышал, как Ганнибал щёлкнул тюбиком и вылил что-то на ладонь. Он ожидал, что это смазка, но через мгновение тёплое масло растеклось по его спине и было вмассированно уверенными руками Ганнибала. Уилл застонал, когда Ганнибал всерьёз занялся его напряжёнными мышцами.

— Мы зальём маслом всю постель, и в конечном итоге я засну, — запротестовал он, чередуя слова с удовлетворёнными стонами.

— Я готов пожертвовать простынями ради того, чтобы помочь тебе расслабиться, — ответил Ганнибал.

_Ради выполнения своего плана_ , подумал Уилл, но промолчал. Массаж был очень приятным. Ганнибал знал, что делает, и вскоре Уилл окончательно расслабился и начал только тихо поскуливать от удовольствия. Уилл не помнил, когда заснул, но разбудило его проникновение, которому он поддался достаточно легко. Ганнибал, должно быть, подготовил его, пока он дремал. Он не чувствовал боли, лишь теплоту и наполненность, а ещё вес навалившегося на него тела. Ганнибал наклонился вперёд, волосы на груди защекотали спину Уилла, прежде чем тёплое дыхание коснулось уха.

— Такой доверчивый, — произнёс Ганнибал хрипло и сопроводил свои слова медленным толчком. Застонав, Уилл подался ему навстречу, пытаясь сориентироваться. Он всё ещё лежал в постели, его тело было полностью расслаблено, задница возвышалась на подложенной подушке, а Ганнибал находился внутри него, медленно двигаясь и умело задевая простату. Возбуждение разгоралось в животе.

— Тебе это нравится, — сказал он Ганнибалу сдавленным голосом. — Ты мог бы сделать со мной что угодно, и это тебя заводит.

— Да, — ответил Ганнибал без стыда и ускорил движения. Уилл схватился за простыни и снова закрыл глаза. Его разум рисовал картинки, как именно они выглядели со стороны, и это было прекрасно. Он пытался что-то вспомнить и поднял голову.

— Укусишь меня снова? — попросил он. Уилл хотел видеть лицо Ганнибала, но в этой позе это было почти невозможно.

Сбившийся ритм Ганнибала немного компенсировал зрение.

— Куда? — спросил Ганнибал едва дыша.

— В то же место, что и раньше? — уточнил Уилл и вздохнул. Они уже обсуждали это, и он понял, что хочет, чтобы получился шрам. Ему нужен след от Ганнибала, чтобы заменить потерянные.

— Он ещё не зажил, — сказал Ганнибал, но было видно, что он рассматривает такую возможность.

— Я не против, если получится шрам, я хочу, чтобы он остался, — сказал Уилл, толкаясь навстречу Ганнибалу. Он всё ещё был не особенно возбуждённым, но близость компенсировала этот недостаток. Движения Ганнибала снова ускорились, он обнял Уилла за шею. Уилл не мог остановить своих тихих беспомощных стонов, но мгновение спустя ему уже было всё равно, какие звуки он издавал, потому что Ганнибал открыл рот и укусил его. Уилл закричал от боли в сочетании с колоссальным возбуждением от проникновения и напряг все мышцы, чтобы интуитивно не отдёрнуться от Ганнибала, избегая укуса. Обжигающий кожу стон вылетел сквозь зубы Ганнибала, впечатываясь вместе со следами зубов. Уилл почувствовал, как содрогнулось тело Ганнибала, и толчки замедлились. Когда голова перестала кружиться, он ощутил, что Ганнибал отпускает его шею и слезает с него. Боль от укуса уменьшилась.

— Не надо, — взмолился Уилл и нескоординированным движением потянулся назад, хватая Ганнибала за волосы и возвращая обратно.

— Мне нужно обработать рану, — сказал Ганнибал. Уилл чувствовал, как член Ганнибала становится мягким внутри и знал, что его зубы сейчас в крови. Если оглянуться назад, можно увидеть, как сквозь щели в броне просвечивает Потрошитель. Уилл оборачиваться не стал.

— Просто останься во мне ещё на минутку, — сказал он, зная, насколько беспомощным выглядит сейчас. — Одну минуту, пожалуйста.

Ганнибал вздохнул и снова лёг на Уилла, аккуратно распределяя вес на руки, чтобы не слишком давить.

— Спасибо, — сказал Уилл, лаская его волосы. Он всё ещё чувствовал, что их тела слиты воедино, и эта маленькая реальная деталь помогла вернуться на землю.

— Это не было похоже на оргазм, — сказал он Ганнибалу. — Но было фантастически приятно. Боль и проникновение.

— Возбуждение и боль очень похоже воспринимаются нашим телом, — ответил Ганнибал, ни капли не удивившись. — Ты всё ещё чувствуешь себя уставшим?

Уилл подавил желание покачать головой в простынях. Он не хотел усугублять рану.

— Нет, сейчас нет, но уверен, что усталость обрушится на меня с минуты на минуту, — ответил он вместо этого. — Тебе понравилось? Когда я полностью в твоей власти?

— Очень, — легко ответил Ганнибал и поцеловал его рядом с укусом. — Теперь позволишь позаботиться о тебе?

Уилл не хотел, но позволил Ганнибалу отстраниться. Когда тот выскользнул из него, он почувствовал пустоту и недовольно вздохнул. Ганнибал усмехнулся, и Уилл всё-таки повернул голову, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. Ганнибал светился теплотой и радостью, отчего на Уилла нахлынул острый прилив любви.

_Самоуверенный мудак_ , подумал он и перевернулся, когда Ганнибал окончательно встал. Уилл наблюдал, как тот снимает презерватив и направляется в ванную. Простыни точно нужно менять, но он не мог заставить себя подняться. Интересно, сочтёт ли Ганнибал это грубостью, но Уилл решил, что можно сделать поправку на особые обстоятельства. В конце концов его только что втрахали в матрас и до крови укусили. Так что он позволил немного побаловать себя, эту цену Ганнибал должен был заплатить за то, что всласть оттрахал его. Раздался шум воды, и через несколько мгновений Ганнибал вышел из ванной, одетый в один халат.

— Я набираю тебе ванну, — сказал он. На минуту Уилл задумался.

— Тебе придётся следить, чтобы я не утонул, — ответил он и протянул руки навстречу. Ганнибал, улыбаясь, подошёл ближе и помог ему подняться. Уилл поморщился, когда встал и в полной мере ощутил, как же сильно горит место укуса.

— Донести тебя? — спросил Ганнибал, всё ещё улыбаясь. Уилл смутился и вспомнил, как он нёс его с фермы Мейсона; воспоминания были очень туманными — только холодный воздух и тёплый приют рук Ганнибала.

— Я умею ходить, — сказал он, но позволил проводить себя до ванной. Вода была тёплой, и это, вероятно, было не самой лучшей идеей, так как укус на шее всё ещё кровоточил, а горячая ванна лишь усугубит кровотечение. Пахнуло травами, Уилл погрузился и откинул голову на бортик.

— Ты будешь в порядке, если я отойду на несколько минут, чтобы сменить простыни? — спросил Ганнибал. Уилл заторможенно обдумывал вопрос, но всё-таки кивнул.

— Если ты услышишь всплеск… — сказал он вдогонку. Ганнибал обернулся.

— Я тут же приду на помощь, — с лёгкостью согласился он.

 

_Всплеск_ , подумал Уилл и вспомнил падение. Он посмотрел на открытую в спальню дверь и почувствовал внезапную, острую необходимость всё рассказать Ганнибалу и позволить ему решить, что делать дальше. Это была настолько убедительная мысль, что пришлось бороться с собой. Ганнибал ещё не показал себя Уиллу, и он тоже не мог открыть, кем являлся. Какими соблазнительными не были бы мысли о полном раскрытии друг другу, к этой точке им нужно пройти долгий путь, а знание Уилла о будущем оставалось последним его преимуществом. _И мне нужно придумать, как отвадить Джека от порога Ганнибала_ , напомнил он себе.

Ганнибал вернулся, и Уилл поджал ноги.

— Хочешь присоединиться? — спросил он с тяжёлым взглядом, и, к его восторгу, Ганнибал снял халат и залез в ванну. Уилл удивился, когда тот устроился за его спиной, но против мытья головы возражать не стал. Ганнибал мылил волосы очень тщательно, стараясь, чтобы ни одна капля пены не попала на укус, но тот всё равно горел и, скорее всего, кровоточил из-за перегрева.

— Я обычно не такой покладистый, — сонно сказал Уилл, пока Ганнибал споласкивал его волосы. Ганнибал ответил не сразу, лишь тихо напевал что-то под нос, смывая с головы остатки шампуня.

— Но тебе это нравится, — в итоге сказал он, подтягивая Уилла ближе к себе. Тот раздумывал некоторое время и в итоге кивнул.

— Это расслабляет, — ответил Уилл. — Мне не нужно слишком много думать или приспосабливаться к тебе, потому что ты уже принимаешь все свои желания. Но не привыкай, у меня всё ещё есть собственная голова на плечах.

Ганнибал поцеловал его в висок, и Уилл усмехнулся.

— И тебе бы не понравилось, будь я таким всё время.

 

Когда они вышли из ванной, веки Уилла начали самопроизвольно закрываться. Ганнибал высушил его полотенцем, обработал рану и, к удовольствию Уилла, втёр освежающий лосьон для тела в каждый участок его кожи. Он всё это позволил и с тёплой улыбкой наблюдал, как Ганнибал увлажняет его стопы и икры.

— Ты такой чудной, — ласково сказал он, проводя рукой по влажным волосам Ганнибала. Тот бесстрастно посмотрел вверх.

— И это прекрасно, — улыбаясь, добавил Уилл и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его. Он не успел подавить зевок, и поцелуй закончился.

— Прости, — пробормотал он в губы Ганнибала.

— Я перестелил постель, — сказал Ганнибал и встал. — Пожалуйста, ложись, я скоро присоединюсь к тебе.

Уилл нерешительно кивнул и залез в кровать. Простыни были холодными и гладкими, но он чувствовал, как они нагреваются от его тела. Он уже плавал в дрёме, когда ощутил, что Ганнибал проскользнул под одеяло, и не смог никак отреагировать или просто открыть глаза. Последнее, что он почувствовал, прежде чем погрузиться в сон — это руки Ганнибала, защищающие его, и нежные объятья.

 

Уилл проснулся на рассвете в пустой кровати. Первым желанием было зарыться в одеяло и ещё немного поспать. Но у него было слишком мало времени для подготовки своих планов, и если сейчас Ганнибал занят завтраком, как Уилл и надеялся, то это самый подходящий момент, чтобы отыскать то, что требуется.

Свою одежду он обнаружить не смог, но в гардеробной лежала аккуратная стопка вещей подходящего Уиллу размера. После прошлой ночи и опыта, приобретённого с Ганнибалом в прошлой временной шкале, Уилл знал, что ему не следует злиться. Покупка новой одежды не шла ни в какое сравнение с тем, когда Ганнибал собирался распилить ему череп и сожрать мозги, так что текущие чувства представляли собой любопытное сочетание развлечения, огорчения и возбуждения. Ганнибал выбрал для него эту одежду, а значит, хотел увидеть Уилла в ней.

Он одевался, чувствуя, что совершает какой-то обратный стриптиз, при том ещё и без зрителей. С другой стороны, хорошо, что Ганнибал не видел его румянец, во всяком случае в тот момент, когда Уилл надевал выбранное им шёлковое нижнее бельё. Полностью одевшись, он подошёл к зеркалу и попытался рассмотреть то, что увидит Ганнибал. Разумеется, это был костюм, однако Ганнибал пощадил галстук, поэтому никакого вычурного пейсли. Пиджак и брюки тёмно-зелёного цвета в сочетании с кремовой рубашкой смотрелись на нём очень выгодно. Уиллу понравилось, особенно учитывая, что Ганнибал приобрёл эти вещи исключительно для него. Он снова снял пиджак в надежде найти этикетки, но их не обнаружилось. Улыбнувшись, Уилл надел пиджак обратно. Вся одежда была сшита на заказ.

Уилл тихо спустился вниз, прислушиваясь к распространяющимся по дому звукам. С кухни доносился привычный шум готовки, и он смог пройти в прихожую, чтобы забрать свой телефон, оставленный в кармане пальто. И заодно сделать слепок ключей от дома Ганнибала и затем положить их обратно в вазу, прежде чем отправиться на кухню. Это был первый случай, когда Уилл делал что-то подозрительное в доме Ганнибала, и он очень надеялся остаться незамеченным. Пришлось сосредоточиться на чувствах, которые он испытывал, одеваясь наверху. Возбуждение и лёгкое раздражение обволокли его, подобно второму костюму, когда он вошёл на кухню.

 

Ганнибал был полностью одет, но пиджак висел на спинке стула. Он был занят помешиванием чего-то на плите, но оглянулся, когда Уилл вошёл. Отражённое на его лице удовольствие способствовало тому, чтобы возбуждение всё-таки перевесило недовольство.

— Доброе утро, Ганнибал, — поприветствовал его Уилл.

— Доброе утро, Уилл, — ответил Ганнибал, удовлетворённо его разглядывая.

— Ты будешь должен мне за это, — сказал тот, стараясь держаться как можно ровнее, пока не обошёл кухонный остров и не встал напротив Ганнибала.

— Я должен тебе? — заинтересованно уточнил Ганнибал.

— Ты хотел видеть меня в этой одежде, и я надел её специально для тебя, — пояснил Уилл. — Так что, да. Ты должен мне.

Ганнибал секунду наблюдал за ним, а затем едва заметно кивнул.

— И какова же твоя цена за моё удовольствие, Уилл?

— Я ещё не придумал. Дам знать, когда решу.

— С нетерпением жду этого, — сказал Ганнибал с забавной улыбкой.

— И я надеюсь, что моя одежда всё же вернётся ко мне.

— После того, как её почистят, — ответил Ганнибал, и Уилл удовлетворённо кивнул.

— Помочь с завтраком? — предложил он.

— Можешь накрыть на стол? — спросил Ганнибал. Уилл снова кивнул и подавил вздох.

 

Накрывать на стол для Ганнибала оказалось непростой задачей, но Уилл обладал эйдетической памятью, что помогло ему расставить всё по своим местам. Лишь украшение в центре стола немного смущало его. Это была композиция из цветов и птичьих черепов, и Уилл мог только покачать головой, рассматривая выпирающие болезненные мотивы. После некоторых раздумий он перенёс украшение немного в сторону от зоны, где они собирались обедать, потому что хотелось всё-таки смотреть на еду, а не цепляться взглядом за черепа.

Когда завтрак был подан, и они сели за стол, Уилл заметил, как Ганнибал проверяет расстановку, и улыбнулся ему.

— Не удивляйся, — сказал он. — Возможно, я понятия не имею, как это должно быть расставлено, но у меня хорошая память.

— Осталось впечатление, будто ты выполняешь привычные действия, — сказал Ганнибал, и Уилл вспомнил, что этот Ганнибал не знал его в то время, когда он абсолютно не разбирался в столовом этикете. Сейчас же он являлся версией Уилла Грэма, которую в итоге сформировал Ганнибал, а знание сервировки и манер были одной из вещей, приобретённных в процессе адаптации к нему.

— Я хорошо притворяюсь, — в конце концов ответил Уилл.

Они позавтракали в комфортной тишине, и когда Уилл уже собрался уходить, ему стало грустно от того, что такое приятное и беззаботное время с Ганнибалом подошло к концу.

— Мы можем встретиться, когда я вернусь? — спросил Ганнибал. — Я бы мог приехать к тебе. Знаю, что ты не сможешь оставить свою четвероногую семью на несколько ночей.

Уилл кивнул.

— Да, было бы замечательно.

Он снова нервничал и не хотел прощаться, зная, что когда они встретятся, всё будет уже по-другому. Ганнибал, казалось, перенял настроение Уилла и взял его лицо в свои ладони.

— Ты решил? — спросил Ганнибал, и Уилл вздрогнул.

— Решил? — переспросил он.

— Что ты попросишь взамен наряда, — напомнил Ганнибал, блуждая взглядом по губам Уилла.

Уилл не ответил, но подался вперёд для поцелуя.

— Пока нет, — сказал он, когда поцелуй закончился. Его губы болели. — Я скажу тебе, когда мы встретимся снова.

— Жду с нетерпением.

 

Уходить было тяжело, но соприкасаться телом с одеждой, которую Ганнибал выбирал для него, и чувствовать вкус его поцелуя на губах — это то, что помогало Уиллу держаться. Он заставил себя ни о чём не думать во время поездки домой, сосредоточился на домашней жизни, разделённой с Ганнибалом, и попытался представить себе такой уютный быт изо дня в день. Это была приятная фантазия, но она казалась расплывчатой, далёкой и разбивалась как хрупкий лёд при ближайшем рассмотрении.

Собаки были счастливы видеть его дома, и всё оставшееся время он провёл с ними, зная, что выходные отберут у него Марвина и Ларри. Передача Ларри Алане хорошо вписывалась в его план отвлечения подозрений от Ганнибала. Он должен был встретиться с ней сразу же после того, как отдаст Марвина своему новому хозяину. Уилл позвонил ей и попросил остаться на ночь. Алана, конечно же, высмеяла желание Уилла отвлечься с ней от отъезда Ганнибала. Он возразил, что им срочно нужна пижамная вечеринка, и хоть это было произнесено саркастическим тоном, Алана со смехом согласилась. Уилл надеялся, что на самом деле она этого не хочет.

 

За день до ночёвки у Аланы он вломился в дом Ганнибала благодаря сделанному оттиску ключа. Проникнуть внутрь казалось чем-то гораздо более ужасным, чем совершить убийство. Уилл почти ожидал, что Ганнибал окажется там, и проходил по пустому коридору в лёгком замешательстве. В присутствии Ганнибала этот дом не выглядел местом смерти Эбигейл. А вот теперь каждый шаг напоминал об окровавленной кухне. Он говорил себе, что сейчас Эбигейл улыбается, дышит и существует, и поначалу это немного помогло, но Уилла всё равно охватила дрожь, когда он приблизился к кухне.

Он начал с холодильника и закончил подвалом, который, к счастью, был практически пуст. Уилл выходил из дома с пакетами, забитыми человеческим мясом, и прихватил с собой также ролодекс Ганнибала. Теперь дом был полностью чист с точки зрения любой судебной экспертизы, даже несмотря на ограниченное время уборки.

 

Следующий день Уилл провёл с собаками и изо всех сил старался не волноваться. Марвин и Ларри заслужили полное его внимание, и он хотел провести некоторое время с ними, прежде чем расстаться. Несмотря на постоянное нервное напряжение от устроенного беспорядка и сомнительные планы относительно будущего, отдать собак всё равно было трудно. На следующий вечер он отвёз Марвина новому владельцу, и вместе со всеми остальными собаками намеревался отправиться к Алане. Передача Марвина была короткой, Уилл садился в машину, ощущая на себе вину за эту спешку. Глубоко вздохнув, он повёз свою стаю домой к Алане.

О пижамной вечеринке он вспомнил уже подъезжая к её дому. Находиться в дружеских отношениях с Аланой, имея Ганнибала в качестве партнёра, шло вразрез с той старой, социально неловкой и нестабильной личностью Уилла Грэма. С одной стороны, Уилл должен быть оскорблён той лёгкостью, с которой Алана поддерживала с ним отношения теперь, с другой — он же был гораздо более несчастным, пока не обрёл Ганнибала.

 

К облегчению Уилла, Алана встретила его не в пижаме, и они говорили в основном о собаках — с этим он вполне мог справиться. Они показали Ларри дом, а Уинстон и Бастер пришли в восторг от посещения нового места. Их ранний ужин был приятным, но никак не мог сравниться с блюдами Ганнибала. Уилл ничего не сказал по этому поводу, но у него сложилось впечатление, что Алана и так это знает. Он подмешал снотворное в её бокал, когда она отвлеклась на собак, а дальше просто нужно было немного подождать. К десяти часам Алана уже крепко спала, и не проснулась, когда он проверял её дыхание.

Уиллу не нравилась идея оставить собак с бессознательной Аланой, но до этого у них была длительная прогулка, поэтому они тоже уснули. Он переоделся в новую одежду и вышёл.

 

Дом Беделии был незнаком Уиллу. Он знал приблизительный план этого места, потому что Алана давала ему копию дела Ганнибала перед тем, как он уехал за ним в Европу. У Беделии была очень хорошая сигнализация, что, безусловно, являлось проблемой. Но Уилл был уверен, что сможет заставить её открыть дверь, несмотря на поздний час.

Он слегка растрепал пальцами волосы, прежде чем позвонить в дверь. Прошло некоторое время, дверь приоткрылась, и Уилл увидел в щели встревоженное лицо Беделии. Она выглядела напуганной, что было неожиданным, но, конечно же, она ещё не была той Беделией, что попала за завесу Ганнибала.

— Доктор Дю Морье? — спросил Уилл, делая вид, что нервничает, находясь на пороге её дома.

— Да, — сказала она и слегка нахмурилась.

— Меня зовут Уилл Грэм, — сбивчиво проговорил он и облизнул губы. — Мне очень жаль беспокоить вас в такой час, но я боюсь… это связано с Ганнибалом Лектером... и я надеялся…

Уилл опустил глаза и втянул голову в плечи.

— Я знаю, что вам не разрешено… но произошли некоторые события, и я очень… напуган.

Он посмотрел вверх и с удовлетворением отметил, что дверь открылась чуть шире.

— Можно мне войти? — спросил он неуверенно. Беделия колебалась, но наконец кивнула и отошла в сторону. Уилл прошёл следом за ней и обернулся посмотреть, как она закрывает дверь.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, с разбега схватил её за волосы и сильно ударил головой о дверь. Она потеряла сознание сразу и совсем не изящно осела на пол.

 

Пока Уилл сооружал сцену преступления, ему пришлось думать о том, как он убил бы её вместе с Ганнибалом, и это помогло отвлечься от чувства раскаяния. Замысел Ганнибала отличался бы куда большим изяществом и, конечно же, включал бы элементы каннибализма; вероятно, одна из её конечностей могла бы стать неплохим блюдом. Уилл бы защищал свои новые отношения, а Ганнибал наслаждался ревностью и стервозностью между ним и Беделией.

Нынешняя картина была лучше, чем сделанные Уиллом прежде, а вот худшая сторона заключалась в том, что Ганнибал рассердится за упущенный шанс. Он много лет оказывал влияние на Беделию, и Уилл потратил всю его работу впустую. Это Ганнибал должен был разобраться с ней, а Уилл теперь будет иметь дело с гневом самого Ганнибала. Он смел надеяться, что выживет. Выживет, если Ганнибал поймёт, что Уилл защищал его.

Беделия очнулась после того, как он переодел её и поместил в одно из кресел; она смотрела, как он садится в кресло напротив.

— Скорее всего, у тебя сотрясение мозга, — сказал ей Уилл. — Ты понимаешь, что происходит?

Она медленно моргнула и попыталась сосредоточиться на нём. Дыхание ускорилось, когда она поняла, что привязана к креслу.

— Помнишь, кто я? — спросил Уилл снова.

— Уилл… — она тяжело вздохнула, — Грэм.

Он улыбнулся полуулыбкой.

— Да, — сказал Уилл. — Ганнибал рассказывал тебе обо мне? Можешь не беспокоиться по поводу конфиденциальности, он всё равно говорит тебе лишь удобную полуправду, а я знаю уже большую часть его секретов.

Её глаза двигались со стороны в сторону, было заметно, что Беделия рассматривает варианты побега, но по сравнению с другими их разговорами сейчас она была чрезвычайно медлительной. Он жалел, что ударил её слишком сильно.

— У вас… отношения с ним? — спросила она очень медленно и всё ещё тяжело дыша.

— Да, — ответил Уилл и вдруг почувствовал себя избалованным ребёнком, когда понял, что всегда хотел, чтобы она произнесла эти слова. Он по-прежнему ревновал к другой Беделии, которой больше не существовало. Это было жестоко, а он обычно не был жесток, по крайней мере не таким образом.

Уилл встал и подошёл к ней. Она широко раскрыла глаза, и он положил руку в перчатке, чтобы закрыть ей рот. Вина уже поднималась в нём, когда он сказал:

— Я собираюсь убить тебя.

Её зрачки расширились, она пыталась кричать, но рука Уилла заглушала крики, а верёвки не позволяли сопротивляться.

_Борьба или бегство?_ подумал Уилл, с удивлением наблюдая, как она трепыхается словно крошечная птица.

— Я постараюсь сделать это безболезненно, насколько смогу, — пообещал он, всё ещё внимательно наблюдая за её лицом. Он пожалел, что не убил её сразу, как только вошёл в дом. Видеть то, как она боялась, было заразительным. Он чувствовал всё: её желание жить, беспомощность и гнев. Она не была драконом. Она даже не была той Беделией, которую он научился ненавидеть, и которая сбежала с Ганнибалом. Гораздо ближе сейчас она была к той женщине, которая пришла в клинику для невменяемых преступников и сказала, что верит ему. В тот момент он ощутил такую надежду.

— Это лучше, чем остаться в этом доме, Беделия, — сказал Уилл, гладя её по волосам. — Лучше, чем бояться своего потенциала и играть с Ганнибалом.

Глядя на её испуганное лицо, Уилл чувствовал тоску по той жажде убийства, которую разделил с Ганнибалом. Убийство Френсиса было гораздо большим, чем это. Всего лишь пустая трата, и Ганнибал имел полное право злиться.

— Мне очень жаль, — сказал Уилл Беделии, и её паника поднялась до максимального предела. Он закрыл ей нос пальцами и прижал ладонь ко рту. Это было совсем не безболезненно, и потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы она перестала биться. Её глаза расфокусировались, и она обмякла.

— Прощай, Беделия, — прошептал он, отнимая дрожащую руку от её лица. Уилл ещё долго смотрел на неё, ощущая себя пустым, будто что-то в нём умерло вместе с ней. Он думал о картине, которую запланировал, и внезапно понял, что эта идея не совсем подходит. Он должен был почтить её, не отказываясь от своего плана.

Уилл потратил на два часа больше времени, чем ожидал, и ему пришлось ещё три раза перепроверить, не оставил ли он каких-либо улик. Какие бы он не ощущал противоречия, но теперь, когда дело было сделано и полностью вплетено в узор Потрошителя, ему стало легче, гораздо спокойнее, чем было с другими его убийствами, за исключением Хоббса. Замысел был верным, и он подходил идеально. Пусть Уилл и знал эту Беделию гораздо хуже, чем ту, из будущего, которого никогда не случится, но она стала лучшим творением за всю историю его убийств. И обрамление своего замысла в картину Чесапикского Потрошителя казалось искуснейшим из обманов. Жаль, что Ганнибал никогда этого не увидит, но Уилл обязательно расскажет ему. Если, конечно же, тот не убьёт его прежде, чем перестанет злиться.

 

Он ушёл, избавился от одежды и оставил сообщение Фредди, прежде чем поехать обратно к Алане. Уилл с облегчением нашёл её спящей в той же позе, в которой и оставил. Было раннее утро, и идти спать казалось бессмысленным. Вместо этого он сходил в душ и взял собак на прогулку. Он нашёл маленькую кофейню и купил Алане и себе свежей выпечки и необоснованно дорогой кофе. Вернувшись в дом, Уилл почувствовал, как вибрирует телефон. Жонглируя кофе и едой, он вытащил его из пиджака и с грустной улыбкой посмотрел на номер Ганнибала. Он решил проигнорировать его, пока окончательно не придёт в себя. Алана стояла посреди коридора в халате и выглядела сонной. Собаки подошли к ней и с энтузиазмом начали лизать руки.

 

— Привет, — поприветствовал её Уилл. — Я прихватил твои ключи, поскольку не хотел будить, но в качестве извинения принёс завтрак.

Она погладила собак и посмотрела на пакет.

— Мне нравится эта кофейня. Там были круассаны с вишней? — спросила она, и Уилл кивнул. Она забрала у него пакет и стаканы с кофе.

— Я накрою на стол, — сказала Алана, пока он снимал пиджак.

— Подойду через минуту. Мне звонил Ганнибал, хочу перезвонить ему.

Провожая её взглядом, он видел, как она хмурится, прежде чем спросить:

— Немного рано для звонка, не правда ли?

— Да, — ответил Уилл. — Хочу узнать, в чём дело.

Он прошёл по гостиной и сначала проверил Tattle Crime, прежде чем звонить Ганнибалу. Но Фредди была не настолько быстрой, и на сайте ещё не было новостей об убийстве Беделии Дю Морье. Он позвонил Ганнибалу, и тот подошёл после первого же гудка.

— Уилл, — сказал Ганнибал. Он звучал удовлетворённо.

— Привет, — ответил Уилл, улыбаясь. — Ты в порядке?

— Да, извини, что не позвонил раньше, — продолжил Ганнибал.

— Всё хорошо, — сказал Уилл. В глубине души он думал, что звонок поступил очень вовремя. Это дало им обоим время в случае необходимости что-то решать. — Я только что вернулся с прогулки с собаками, так что ты меня точно не разбудил.

_Я скучаю по тебе_ , подумал он, но промолчал. _Настолько скучаю, что грохнул Беделию, чтобы защитить тебя, но ты всё равно разозлишься._

— Ты у Аланы, как и планировал? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Да, — ответил Уилл. — Мы собирались завтракать через несколько минут.

Он вдруг подумал, завтракал ли Ганнибал.

— Ты… — начал он. — Кхм… ты завтракал в отеле?

Уилл покраснел и, подумав об этом, слегка ужаснулся.

Ганнибал рассмеялся.

— Я бронировал номер с мини-кухней, — сказал он, и Уилл облегчённо облизал губы.

— Хорошо, — ответил он. — Это хорошо. Так когда же ты вернёшься?

— Завтра, — сказал Ганнибал. — И ты не должен приезжать. В понедельник у тебя занятия прямо с утра, и я не могу позволить тебе не выспаться.

— Потому что вряд ли мы ночью уснём, ты это имеешь ввиду, — сказал Уилл и посмотрел в сторону кухни, проверяя, не слушает ли Алана. Он чувствовал себя достаточно глупо.

— Да, — спокойно подтвердил Ганнибал. Он не возражал против попыток Уилла флиртовать.

— Хорошо-хорошо, — сказал он. — Но давай встретимся как только получится, ладно?

— Мне бы очень этого хотелось, Уилл, — ответил ему Ганнибал.

Уилл услышал шаги на кухне и оглянулся. Алана заглядывала в комнату.

— Алане не терпится выпить кофе, но она слишком вежлива, чтобы начать завтрак без меня, — сказал он в трубку.

Ганнибал снова рассмеялся.

— Тогда передай ей мои наилучшие пожелания и наслаждайся завтраком.

— Непременно. Хорошего дня, — сказал Уилл. Он хотел добавить «я люблю тебя», но неприятно было говорить это по телефону, да ещё и с подслушивающей в коридоре Аланой.

 

Она подтрунивала над ним за завтраком, и Уилл вынужден был защищаться, что не ускользнуло от внимания Аланы.

— Я не хотела давить, — сказала она, извиняясь. — Кажется, всё хорошо, и я очень рада за вас.

— Спасибо, — ответил он, некоторое время раздумывая, что сказать.

— Это странно? — спросил Уилл. — Дружить с нами обоими и знать, что мы вместе?

Она немного подумала, отпивая кофе. Уилл взял ещё рогалик, но не откусил.

— Вначале это было немного странно, потому что Ганнибал, как правило, гораздо более сдержанный и его открытое… восхищение тобой поразило меня.

Уилл подавил желание хмыкнуть. Она ещё не видела Ганнибала, который открыто восторгался им.

— Он достаточно сосредоточен, когда чего-то хочет, — предположил Уилл вместо этого. — Тебя удивило то, что он захотел меня.

Алана покраснела, и Уилл понял, как это прозвучало.

— Извини, — сказал он, но продолжил с мучительным выражением на лице. — Я подозреваю, что он хочет изменить мой гардероб.

Алана рассмеялась, и смех отвлёк её от его проницательности.

— Не позволяй ему, иначе он всё купит тебе сам, — посоветовала она.

— Я и не собираюсь, — пообещал Уилл.

Чуть позже он забрал своих собак и уехал. Оставлять Ларри было тяжело, но он чувствовал, что ему становится легче раздавать собак. И помогало то, что новой хозяйкой стала Алана. Он сможет навещать Ларри, когда пожелает.

 

Притормозив через несколько минут, Уилл открыл телефон и обнаружил статью на Tattle Crime. На этот раз никаких фотографий не было, Уилл их не прислал. Он хотел, но не мог рисковать. Ему придётся описать всё Ганнибалу, и, быть может, создать профиль. Фредди написала не так много, но она обрисовала это как очередное убийство поклонника Потрошителя, а ещё раскопала смерть пациента Беделии. Она сделала смутные намёки, что, возможно, та тоже была убийцей, но не вдавалась в детали. Вероятно, боялась очередного иска за клевету. Уилл чувствовал, что она также сбита с толку изменением его поведения, как когда он отдал ей живого убийцу, и вот теперь появилась жертва без какого-либо кровавого следа и без фотографий.

В ту ночь он спал беспокойно и проснулся задолго до рассвета. Заснуть не получилось, и Уилл отправился на длинную прогулку с собаками, чтобы измотать и себя, и их.

Когда он вернулся, на Tattle Crime была уже более обширная статья о смерти Беделии. Было отмечено, что она являлась психотерапевтом Ганнибала Лектера, который консультирует ФБР. Официально это было первым упоминанием их связи. Он мог бы позвонить Ганнибалу и продлить свою игру ещё немного, получить хоть каплю времени лживой безопасности и тёплых ощущений, что у него есть любимый человек, пока Ганнибал не вернётся домой. Пока не увидит, что случилось с его кухней.

— Я защищаю нас, — прошептал он себе. Но не позвонил. Каким бы сильным не был этот импульс, он не мог позволить себе выглядеть слабым, не теперь, когда ожидал реакции Ганнибала на обман. По крайней мере он чувствовал себя честным по отношению к Ганнибалу. Уилл приподнял одну из завес между ними.

Он знал, когда прибывает рейс и проверил в интернете на всякий случай. Самолёт прибыл без опозданий. Уилл считал минуты, пока Ганнибал доедет домой, пока позвонит ему, но звонка всё не было. Он думал позвонить сам, но сдерживал это желание как проявление собственной слабости. Как бы сильно он не хотел ускорить предстоявший разговор, вынужденное противостояние и их последующее объединение.

Вместо этого он разобрал пистолет и почистил его. Привычная работа помогла ему успокоиться. Уилл решил взять оружие с собой в постель, но в последний момент передумал. Если Ганнибал решится на убийство, пистолет его не остановит, и вообще Уилл не уверен, что сможет использовать оружие против Ганнибала.

Он лежал в постели, думая о прошлом и о будущем, задаваясь вопросом, так ли сильно нервничал его Ганнибал, когда подставлял Уилла в убийствах. Он позволил Уиллу увидеть его, не зная точно, как он отреагирует, и, должно быть, немного нервничал. Хотя бы чуть-чуть, надеялся Уилл.

 

Он проснулся от того, что матрас рядом промялся, и к его лицу прикоснулся холодный собачий нос.

Совсем сонный, Уилл проморгался и нашёл Уинстона у своей постели, а Бастер уже запрыгнул на неё. В дверях стояла высокая тень. Ганнибал пришёл, пробрался в дом, но не убил Уилла во сне. Даже в такой напряжённый момент Уилл улыбнулся.

— Хочешь присоединиться ко мне? — спросил он.

— Я думал о том, чтобы забрать твоих собак, — сказал Ганнибал без эмоций и переступил порог комнаты. Слабый свет из окна высветил его лицо и очертил контуры. Уилл схватился за шерсть Уинстона, заставляя себя отогнать страх.

— Возможно, мои рыболовные приманки были бы более подходящей реакцией, — сказал он.

Ганнибал застыл, Уилл отпустил Уинстона и сел на постели.

— Приношу свои извинения, — проговорил Уилл, чувствуя раздражение в реакциях Ганнибала. — Ты прав, Беделия не похожа на инструмент, скорее домашнее животное, что-то вроде золотой рыбки.

Уилл решил, что они должны видеть друг друга, смотреть в глаза, и включил ночник на прикроватной тумбочке. Ганнибал внимательно наблюдал за каждым его движением, Уилл обернулся к нему. Отсутствие на Ганнибале его пластикового костюма принесло серьёзное облегчение.

— Джек начал подозревать тебя, и я решил взять дело в свои руки, — сказал Уилл. Уинстон улёгся рядом с ним, а Бастер привалился сбоку.

— Мне жаль, если я причинил тебе боль, забрав её, но я не жалею, что принял меры, чтобы защитить тебя, — продолжил Уилл, пока Ганнибал наблюдал за ним. Интересно, о чём он думал, когда ехал сюда? Возможно, он не планировал убивать Уилла, иначе был бы более осторожен.

Для Уилла Ганнибал, стоящий в его спальне в своём костюме и пальто, выглядел импульсивным. Он чувствовал, как смягчается его лицо после произнесённых слов. Уилл заманил монстра в свой дом и не был уверен, хочет ли напасть на него или лечь с ним в постель.

— Как давно ты знаешь? — спросил Ганнибал. Он казался заинтригованным, но по-прежнему держал свою маску и контролировал эмоции.

— Ещё до того, как мы встретились, до того, как ты подвозил нас с Аланой, — ответил Уилл.

— Как?

Уилл вздохнул, но не отвернулся.

— Это сложный вопрос, — сказал он. — Я… видел тебя. Знал, кем ты являешься, представлял, как могли бы сложиться наши отношения, и стремился к ним. Поскольку я искал тебя, было приятно вот так внезапно познакомиться с тобой.

Ганнибал слегка наклонил голову набок, Уилл не сводил с него глаз. Он не доверяет ему, понял Уилл. И нужно было изменить это, но говорить о перемещениях во времени казалось абсолютным сумасшествием.

— У меня есть предложение, — осторожно сказал он, чувствуя, как сердце бьётся где-то в горле. — Ты не доверяешь мне сейчас. Я понимаю, что скрыл от тебя некоторые вещи, и забрал кого-то, кого ты считал своим. Ты не можешь предсказать мои действия, и тебя бесит потеря контроля над ситуацией. Возможно, поможет, если я отдам тебе свой контроль и свою свободу до тех пор, пока ты не почувствуешь себя более расслабленным?

Ганнибал не ответил, но приблизился к кровати. Он положил правую руку в карман пальто, и сердце Уилла подскочило, когда он вспомнил, как его выпотрошили. Он ожидал увидеть нож и немного расслабился, когда Ганнибал достал кабельные стяжки. Уилл облизал губы и посмотрел на собак.

— Могу я отправить их вниз? — нерешительно спросил он и почувствовал облегчение, когда Ганнибал кивнул. Он согнал собак с постели и приказал им отправляться на свои лежанки. Уинстону пришлось повторить дважды, но в итоге оба пса покинули спальню.

Ганнибал бросил стяжки на кровать и отступил.

— Привяжи ноги к кровати, по одной стяжке на каждую, на расстоянии метра, — приказал Ганнибал. Уилл последовал его приказу. Затем Ганнибал позволил ему самостоятельно привязать свою левую руку к изголовью. Позиция немного напоминала подготовку к какому-то необычному сексу, но стяжки впивались в кожу достаточно болезненно, чтобы найти в этом хоть что-то сексуальное. Было большим облегчением почувствовать руки Ганнибала на своём запястье, однако вскоре и правая рука была привязана к кровати. Уилл откинул голову на подушку и попытался расслабиться. Положение было не особо удобным, но с этим можно было справиться.

— Что теперь? — спросил он Ганнибала, пока тот разглядывал его тёмными глазами.

— Тебе холодно? — уточнил он, и Уилл нахмурился.

— Немного, — ответил он, наблюдая, как Ганнибал накрывает ноги одеялом. — Спасибо.

— Ты любишь меня, Уилл? — спросил Ганнибал. Уилл моргнул.

— Да, — сказал он. Ганнибал отвернулся к окну. Казалось, он размышлял, и Уилл принял решение помолчать. Справедливо было дать Ганнибалу время.

Ганнибал долго стоял неподвижно, смотря в темноту и не проявляя никаких эмоций. Когда он оглянулся на Уилла, то коснулся своего тёмно-красного галстука и начал неторопливо развязывать его. Уилл наблюдал, как он снимает его и снова подходит к кровати.

— Я буду молчать, если хочешь, — пообещал Уилл хмуро. Но Ганнибал не ответил, просто запихнул галстук ему в рот. Уилл позволил ему это сделать. Ганнибал держал его лицо обеими руками и разглядывал. Уилл старался сохранять спокойствие и доверять насколько мог. Он посмотрел Ганнибалу прямо в глаза. Ганнибал отвернулся первым, и Уилл моргнул, когда он отошёл от кровати.

— Беделия, — сказал Ганнибал, наклоняясь к тумбочке, чтобы выключить свет, — не золотая рыбка в аквариуме. И я не люблю, когда со мной играют.

Ганнибал вышел из комнаты и закрыл дверь. Пульс Уилла подскочил, дыхание ускорилось. Он не знал, что собирался делать Ганнибал, но что-то определённо шло не так. Он ожидал разговора, ожидал насилия. Но подобное поведение Ганнибала заставило его испытать ужас. Он пытался прислушаться, и ничего не услышал. Уилл считал свои вдохи, чтобы успокоиться, пока воображение проигрывало перед глазами все варианты развития событий, показывая самые худшие. Раскуроченная кухня и истекающая кровью Эбигейл... Уилл подавился вдохом и закрыл глаза. Это не помогло. Его память была слишком хороша, а страх чересчур силён. Он попытался сопереживать Ганнибалу в этот момент, но, едва сосредоточившись, услышал два выстрела, один за другим прозвучавшие в тишине дома.

 

Молчание после выстрелов стало ещё более оглушительным. Уилл ждал лая. Собаки должны были отреагировать на шум. Но было абсолютно тихо, и Уилл понял, что это значит. Его собаки были мертвы. Ганнибал убил его собак. Уилл закричал сквозь галстук во рту и выгнулся в своих путах. Стяжки вдавились в кожу, и боль от этого заставила его остановиться. Он глубоко вдохнул через нос и медленно опустился на кровать. Адреналин бежал по его телу, он хотел бежать или сражаться, но оба варианта были невозможными по причине стяжек.

_Думай!_ приказал себе Уилл. _Что сделает Ганнибал дальше?_

Уилл прислушивался, но так и не услышал шагов Ганнибала на лестнице. Он оставил Уилла. Ганнибал ушёл. В этом заключалось наказание, как и смерть Эбигейл. Уилл ошибся, и это повлекло за собой последствия. Ганнибал не видел его равным, понял Уилл. Не так, как в будущем на вершине скалы. Быть убийцей недостаточно, чтобы Ганнибал посчитал его достойным партнёром. Он пытался сопереживать Ганнибалу, но эмоциональное потрясение не позволяло этого сделать. Его разум постоянно возвращался к Бастеру и Уинстону, и Эбигейл, истекающей кровью на полу кухни.

_Он забрал бы меня_ , подумал Уилл. Так же, как он забрал Эбигейл, Мириам и Беделию. Его бы отлили в форму того, чем хотел видеть его Ганнибал. Уилл немного успокоился. Он способен быть с Ганнибалом и на таких условия. Неважно как — одурманенный наркотиками или под влиянием гипноза — он бы прогнулся под Ганнибала. Уилл мог перестать бороться и просто существовать.

Он посмотрел вверх на свои стянутые стяжками руки. Разум снова вернулся на кухню, где было много боли, и где Ганнибал успокаивал его:

_— Ты можешь заставить всё это уйти. Запрокинуть голову. Закрыть глаза. Влиться в тишину ручья._

Уилл застонал сквозь кляп и почувствовал, как текут слёзы. В его памяти Эбигейл лежала на полу в такой же луже крови, как и её отец на снегу.

Уилл потянул большой палец левой руки к изголовью кровати и упёрся им до тех пор, пока тот не вышел из сустава, а затем выскользнул из стяжки. Боль немного отрезвила. Рабочими пальцами Уилл вытащил кляп. Он вспотел, слезы лились градом, и к тому же он едва не закричал, когда вправлял палец назад. Боль казалась невыносимой, но воспоминания о том, что его выпотрошили и он остался при этом жив, помогли дотянуться до очков на тумбочке. Он зубами выломал дужку и свободной рукой протолкнул её в запирающий механизм стяжки. Она поддалась, освободить ноги казалось уже проще. Некоторое время он просто сидел на постели, не зная, что делать. Всё так быстро пошло не так. С хаотичными мыслями он выбрался из кровати и подошёл к двери. _Я уже отдал своих собак Ганнибалу_ , думал он, не зная, умрёт ли он от физической боли или от психической, когда откроет дверь.

Лестница была тёмной, но внизу горел тусклый свет, и когда Уилл показался наверху, Ганнибал преградил ему путь на первом этаже. Он был тёмной тенью в ореоле света. Уилл знал, что нужно быть резким и сосредоточенным, но теперь, увидев его, он совершенно перестал контролировать себя. Часть его хотела повернуться и бежать, другая — спуститься к Ганнибалу и, может быть, убить его, а может, спрятаться в объятьях.

— Уилл, — сказал Ганнибал, ступая на первую ступеньку. Уилл инстинктивно отошёл назад.

Он осознал, что наверху нет никакого оружия. Все его ножи, пистолет и винтовка остались внизу. Когда он начал использовать спальню, то даже не подумал о том, чтобы спрятать что-то на втором этаже. И ещё Уилл чётко осознал, что не хочет быть кем-то другим, кроме себя самого.

— Просто убей меня, — отчаянно выпалил он, пока Ганнибал шаг за шагом поднимался наверх. Уилл отходил назад до тех пор, пока не упёрся в окно, выходившее на крышу веранды. Он посмотрел на неё, вспомнив, как собаки лаяли, когда он в приступе лунатизма оказался на крыше. _Господи, Бастер и Уинстон теперь мертвы_ , думал Уилл.

Когда он оглянулся, Ганнибал уже поднялся по лестнице и стоял, наблюдая за ним. Уилл едва мог видеть его в темноте.

— Я не смогу быть куклой, я не выживу в клетке, — сказал он, кладя правую руку на стекло в раме. — Поэтому просто убей меня, и покончим с этим.

Ганнибал наклонил голову, прежде чем ответить.

— Я не убью тебя, Уилл.

Уиллу так хотелось сейчас закрыть глаза, но он не посмел. Вместо этого он сжал руку в кулак и ударил по стеклу в полную силу.

Стекло разбилось, порезав его осколками, но он схватил самый большой кусок. Краем зрения он видел, как Ганнибал двинулся к нему, и выставил осколок вперед, обороняясь.

Всё вокруг казалось размытым. Ганнибал перехватил его руку и с силой сжал, но Уилл ударил его ногой, и они упали, зажав стекло между телами. Осколок с хлюпаньем вошёл глубоко в бедро Уилла. Он зашипел, вырывая стекло из раны и из последних сил оттолкнулся, чтобы откатиться от Ганнибала. Тепло покидало его толчками, как кровь из бедренной артерии, и уже чувствовалась знакомая вялость. Уилл засмеялся, пытаясь зажать рану, но руки уже не слушались. Размытый силуэт Ганнибала поднялся над ним, зажимая бедро.

— Успокойся, успокойся, держись! — хриплым голосом приказывал Ганнибал, но он казался неуверенным, даже испуганным. Уилл жалел, что слишком темно, чтобы рассмотреть его лицо. Тепло уходило из его тела, руки и ноги уже не двигались.

Между ними всё и всегда заканчивалось так — лужами крови и покалеченной плотью. Он закрыл глаза и уже совсем издалека услышал, как Ганнибал зовёт его.

— Уилл! Уилл?!

~~The end.~~

~а дальше начинается уже другая история…~ 


	10. Эпилог

— Уилл? — он слышал, как Ганнибал повторяет это снова и снова. — Уилл?

На этот раз смерть была быстрой и мирной. Ганнибал находился рядом с ним, и было даже не очень-то больно. Но вот теперь... теперь боль лилась через край. Голова болела непереносимо, от лихорадки трясло, Уиллу казалось, что его череп вот-вот треснет. Он пытался открыть глаза, но тело не слушалось. Это был абсолютно другой род боли, и тем менее она казалась удивительно знакомой. 

— Уилл, у тебя припадок. Я хочу, чтобы ты отдал мне свой пистолет! — сказал Ганнибал.

Уилл в замешательстве покачал головой, и его пробила дрожь.

— Уилл?

Голос Ганнибала звучал где-то очень далеко, и Уилл почувствовал, что падает. Он ожидал столкновения с холодной океанской водой, но приземлился всего лишь на жёсткий пол. Уилл бился в конвульсиях. Прозвучал выстрел. Рука заболела. Он понял, что держал пистолет, и руку ударило отдачей, а затем почувствовал, как кто-то забирает оружие. Он не мог помешать, не мог открыть глаза, его тело было напряжено до предела, но он не понимал причины.

_Припадок_ , подумал Уилл, его тело слишком медленно приходило в себя. У него случился приступ, и вот это было очень знакомым.

— У него припадок, — услышал он мужской голос, который тоже был узнаваемым. Он напомнил ему о крови на снегу. — Но, кажется, вас это не сильно беспокоит.

— Уверен, это лёгкий припадок, — сказал Ганнибал. Уилл хотел взглянуть на него, но тело по-прежнему не реагировало.

— Вы тот человек, который утверждает, что он является Чесапикским Потрошителем? — спросил Ганнибал с искренним любопытством. Вот тут Уилл вспомнил этот момент и понял, что будет дальше.

— Почему вы говорите «утверждает»? — уточнил Абель Гидеон.

— Потому что вы не он. И вы знаете это, но вы не знаете, кто вы.

_Потому что Ганнибал — Потрошитель_ , думал Уилл в замешательстве. Так уже было раньше, только вместо того, чтобы валяться на полу, он стоял. Позже он вспомнил об этом в Балтиморской клинике для невменяемых преступников, когда окончательно вылечил энцефалит.

— Ужасно, когда у вас отбирают личность, — продолжил Ганнибал. Уилл хотел закричать, но тело не позволяло ему. Возможно, он мёртв и потому не может двигаться, но боль в голове свидетельствовала об обратном, а именно — что он жив и болен. 

— Я собираю её по частям, по одной за раз. Вы должны были видеть, какие кусочки я извлёк из своего психиатра.

_Фредерик_ , вспомнил Уилл. Частично поглощённый и обугленный, но до этого ещё далеко.

Нет, что-то не сходится. Он же ещё не встречался с Фредериком, или как? Он путешествовал во времени, и никто не помнит этого. Он соблазнил Ганнибала и умер: от артериального кровотечения, в собственном доме, после сражения с Ганнибалом.

— Алана Блум тоже была одним из ваших психиатров. Это правда? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Да, доктор Блум, — медленно и задумчиво произнёс Гидеон.

Но ведь это происходило в тот первый раз, когда Ганнибал был его психотерапевтом, а не любовником, когда он болел.

_Энцефалитом_ , вспомнил Уилл. Из-за энцефалита у него случился приступ. Он снова болел, снова был пациентом Ганнибала и находился в его столовой вместе с Абелем Гидеоном, только что сбежавшим из клиники.

— Я могу сказать, где её найти, — предложил Ганнибал, и Уилл почувствовал, как собираются слёзы в закрытых глазах. Он знал, что произойдёт, и не хотел этого. Почему так получилось? Он не хотел находиться здесь. Он хотел... домой. А что было его домом? Его старый дом и собаки, а затем тихая жизнь с Молли. Потом убийство красного дракона, падение с обрыва, возвращение в прошлое и отношения с Ганнибалом. И Ганнибал из прошлого расстрелял его собак, а Уилл снова умер.

Уилл не понимал, что произошло. Он переместился немного в будущее? Или всё, что он помнил, это лишь галлюцинации больного разума, страдающего от энцефалита?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора:  
> Если вы достигли конца этой истории, я могу сказать, что вдохновением для фика послужил роман «Повтор» (на русском не издавался). Это роман о человеке, который неоднократно «воспроизводил» свою жизнь. Каждый раз умирая, он перемещался назад во времени, но с каждой смертью сроки менялись. Роман суховат, но идея мне понравилась. Однако ещё больше меня вдохновил фильм «День сурка».  
> Как вы можете увидеть в эпилоге, который считается также прологом к сиквелу, написанному мной, Уилл просыпается в более поздний момент во временной шкале сериала, и будет похоже на то, что вся эта история никогда не случалась, а жива лишь в воспоминаниях Уилла. Так действительно ли он путешествует во времени, или это всего-лишь происходит в его больной голове?
> 
> От переводчика:  
> Итак, мы закончили! Йоху! Ура! Наелись изумительно прекрасного стекла! Да здравствует боль! XD  
> Спасибо, что оставались с нами, комментировали и славили лайки. И ещё раз спасибо моей бете... просто за всё!   
> Собственно, теперь я должна тоже немного объяснить. Эта история начинает большую арку под названием «Наше место во времени».  
> Второй фик написан, но это не конец истории. Пишется третий фик, и он будет закончен к концу 2018 года (нет, я не ошиблась).  
> Перевод второй части планируется)))


End file.
